Magic In Me
by aicchan
Summary: nos sunt non solus ... - We are not alone - GaaNaru fic. Enjoy and please RR XD
1. Map 1 : The Sorcerer and The Blind

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: GaaNaru, NejiSasu

Rating: T

Genre; Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Tersebutlah sebuah dunia yang hidup berdampingan dengan para roh alam. Manusia, sang fana, dan roh yang abadi. Sejak jaman dahulu kala, manusia dan roh bisa hidup dengan rukun dan saling membantu, saling menjaga dan saling membutuhkan.

Namun suatu masa di sebuah kerajaan, ada seorang raja lalim yang ingin menguasai dunia dan menggunakan roh dengan cara yang salah hingga menimbulkan kekacauan bagi keseimbangan dunia dan memunculkan roh-roh dari kegelapan yang sebelumnya terkunci rapat.

Untuk melawan dan mengakhiri teror dari raja lalim nan kejam itu, dibentuklah 4 perguruan yang mendidik para calon penyihir yang merupakan jembatan penghubung manusia dan para roh yang mulai kehilangan kepercayaannya kepada manusia.

Dan inilah kisah seorang pemuda yang mengemban misi untuk mengakhiri kesengsaraan yang ditimbulkan oleh raja yang kini dijuluki Raja Kegelapan itu. Pemuda yang dilahirkan bersama roh api suci yang menandai dia sebagai salah satu dari 4 pembawa roh yang terpilih untuk mengembalikan roh kegelapan ke tempat asalnya dan memulihkan keseimbangan dunia ini....

.

.

**Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur.**

_Seorang kawan sejati dapat dikenali pada saat yang penuh ketidakpastian__ –Cicero-_

_._

_._

**-Map 1 : The Sorcerer and The Blind-**

"AAAAHHHH!! MENYEBALKAAAANNN!!" jerit seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang tampak bercahaya tertimpa matahari, "kenapa aku bisa tersesat di tempat seperti ini sih!! Dasar kompas bodoooh!!" Dia melemparkan benda bulat itu sekuat tenaga hingga nyaris terbenam dalam tanah.

"_Tenanglah sedikit. Kau marah-marah seperti itu juga tidak akan mengeluarkan kita dari sini, Naruto,"_ seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang bulunya membara selayak api, muncul dari ketiadaan di sebelah pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Tapi, Kyuu!! Dari tadi kita terkurung di padang rumput yang ga jelas mana utara dan selatan ini. Kompas juga tidak berguna!!" Naruto duduk bersila di rumput yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang dia lihat sejak 2 sampai 3 jam terakhir.

Rubah bermata merah itu memandang ke sekeliling mereka, _"jelas ini perangkap sihir."_

"Aku juga tahu itu!! tapi sejak tadi aku tidak menemukan titik pusat jebakan ini!!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

"_Cobalah lagi. Sihir tidak akan berfungsi baik kalau kau tidak berpikir dengan kepala dingin."_

"Kepala dingin.... memangnya kau mau aku bekukan kepalaku dalam balok es?"

Rubah yang dipanggil Kyuu itu menggeleng pasrah pada kelakuan tuannya yang entah terlalu jenius atau memang idiot. Seperti kebiasaannya yang lebih suka memanggilnya Kyuu ketimbang nama aslinya—Kyuubi.

Naruto duduk bersila di rumput hijau itu, "haaa... baru juga 3 hari berpetualang. Sudah terjebak di dimensi ga jelas macam ini," keluh Naruto, "kalau ayah tahu, dia pasti tertawa sampai mati."

"_Bukan waktunya memikirkan apa Tuan Minato akan mati tertawa atau tidak. yang jelas kita harus segera keluar dari sini atau terjebak selamanya.."_

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "iya iya—rubah bawel. Kau itu seperti ibu saja.. menyebalkan," lalu pemuda belia berusia 14 tahun itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum merentangkannya tinggi.

Saat itu angin berhembus menyelimuti tubuh Naruto; dan begitu dia membuka mata, bola matanya yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini berubah menjadi biru tipis, seolah transparan.

"Anginnya... tidak berubah..." dalam pandangan Naruto kini, dia bisa melihat alur angin yang berhembus di wilayah itu, "aneh, angin tidak mungkin berhembus dalam irama yang sama," Naruto berdiri dan mengikuti dari mana angin itu berhembus.

Kyuu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Di sana," Naruto berhenti dan memandang ke satu titik dimana angin tampak berulang dan menumpuk. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada, _"_**Ventus Sverdar**!!_"_ dari telapak tangan Naruto muncullah pusaran angin kecil dan kemudian pusaran itu menyebar menjadi bilah-bilah tajam yang langsung memotong apapun yang ada di depannya.

Seketika, angin berhembus begitu kencang seperti udara yang keluar dari balon yang dikempeskan. Naruto memeluk Kyuu dan melindunginya dari terjangan angin itu...

#

"Hoeee... bebas juga akhirnya," Naruto memandang langit bertabur bintang, "padahal dalam 'jebakan' tadi hari masih siang. Ternyata aslinya sudah malam."

"_Pasti ulah roh nakal hutan ini,"_ kata Kyuu.

Naruto mengangguk, "aku ceroboh. Padahal sudah tahu benar kalau hutan ini dihuni roh-roh yang suka 'bercanda'," dia membersihkan pakaiannya lalu membenahi letak ranselnya.

"_Sudah begini dia baru sadar kalau dia ceroboh,"_ batin Kyuu merana.

"Nah," Naruto mengambil kompasnya yang separuh terbenam di tanah lembab itu, "menuju... utara," dia pun mengikuti kemana arah jarum kompas itu menunjuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya melihat hutan saja. Sepertinya jalan menuju ke pemukiman masih lumayan jauh. Karenanya Naruto memutuskan untuk berkemah saja dalam hutan dekat sungai.

"Kyuu, tolong apinya!" kata Naruto sambil menata ranting-ranting kering di dekat alas tidurnya.

Rubah itu menghembuskan api dari mulutnya dan segera membakar ranting-ranting itu, _"hh—kau pikir aku ini pematik api atau apa?"_

Naruto nyengir, "maaf maaf—habis lebih praktis pake kamu daripada sengaja pakai sihir," dia pun rebahan di alas tidurnya, menikmati langit bertabur bintang di atasnya. Dia menguap lebar dan akhirnya memejamkan mata, "'met tidur, Kyuu."

Rubah itu melingkar di sebelah Naruto dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

#

.

Naruto bangun saat matahari terbit. Dia pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya, mencuci muka di sungai, sarapan seadanya dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Seperti biasa, Kyuu mengikuti langkah teman seumur hidupnya itu.

Sekitar 4 jam perjalanan, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari hutan dan sampai di permukiman yang tampak makmur. Bangunan-bangunan tampak kokoh dan orang-orang tampak beraktivitas dengan semangat.

"Kyuu.. aku belanja dulu," kata Naruto.

Rubah api itu mengangguk, lalu dia pun seketika menghilang menjadi kepulan asap lalu masuk dalam kalung yang dikenakan Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam kota itu setelah menunjukkan surat keterangan perjalanan pada penjaga kota itu. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota itu. sungguh sebuah kota yang menyenangkan.

"Ah—aku harus beli persediaan makanan juga obat," Naruto menuju ke sebuah toko yang menjual apa yang dia butuhkan.

"Permisi!! Aku butuh roti dan juga obat!!" Naruto menyapa pemilik toko itu dengan lantang dan ceria.

Entah terbawa oleh aura menyenangkan milik Naruto atau memang pria tua gemuk yang ada di balik konter itu seorang yang ramah, dia menyambut pelanggannya itu dengan senyum ceria.

"Kau butuh berapa roti?" tanya pria beruban itu.

"Yang kira-kira cukup untuk sampai ke kota selanjutnya," kata Naruto sambil mendekati konter, "aku juga butuh beberapa kain kasa bersih dan obat merah."

Si pemilik toko dengan sigap menyiapkan pesanan Naruto, "ini," dia membungkus dengan rapi dan menyerahkan pada Naruto, "kau berencana ke kota sebelah, nak?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengambil uang dari kantungnya.

"Kalau begitu—aku sarankan kau mengambil jalan memutar."

"Hee? Kenapa?" Naruto meletakkan koin seharga apa yang dia beli di konter.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak berkeliaran perampok berbahaya dan kejam di sekitar perlintasan dagang kota ini dan kota sebelah. Beberapa warga sudah menjadi korban. Bahkan ada yang tewas," ujar pria itu.

"Hee..." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya," dia menyimpan bungkusan roti dan obat itu dalam tasnya kemudian segera keluar dari toko itu.

"_Jadi.. memutar?"_ suara Kyuu terdengar dalam kepala Naruto.

"Kau becanda? Ya gak lah!! Ayah kan selalu bilang kita harus membantu orang yang kesusahan," kata Naruto pelan. Belum mau dikira gila karena bicara sendiri, "aku akan memburu perampok-perampok itu."

Kyuu menghela nafas, _"terserah kau saja."_

Naruto nyengir, "kalau begitu.. kita segera berangkat!" dengan semangat Naruto meninggalkan kota itu dan menuju ke daerah yang dikatakan rawa oleh pemilik toko itu tadi.

Setengah hari berjalan, dia tiba di daerah perbukitan. Tempat itu tampak lengang, ada beberapa penjaga daerah perbatasan yang bersiaga di pos mereka. Saat Naruto melintas, dia ditahan oleh 2 orang prajurit.

"Tunggu sebentar, anak muda. Kau pikir mau kemana kau?" tanya seorang penjaga bertubuh tinggi.

"Aku mau melintas ke kota sebelah. Ini surat jalanku," Naruto menunjukkan dokumen terpenting selama perjalanannya itu.

"Bukan masalah surat jalan. Kalau kau keluar dari kota itu, jelas kau punya surat jalan. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu kabar tentang perampok yang berkeliaran di sini?" ujar penjaga yang lain.

"Ya aku tahu. Makanya.. aku mau mengusir mereka."

Mendengar itu, kontan kedua penjaga itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Otakmu terganggu, nak?! Bocah sepertimu mau melawan perampok? Kau sudah bosan hidup?" seru penjaga itu di tengah gelak tawanya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan dia pun segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kulit yang terikat erat di ikat pinggangnya. Dia pun segera menunjukkan benda di tangannya itu dan 2 penjaga itu langsung terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

Sebuah emblem berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari emas murni yang dihiasi ukiran yang sangat detail disekelilingnya. Sebuah lambang menyerupai pusaran tampak di tengahnya dengan slogan "**Age Quod Agis**" tercetak jelas di bawahnya.

"Aku anggota Komite satu dari perguruan Konoha di Barat. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, putra pertama ketua perguruan. Izinkan aku lewat atau aku laporkan tindakan kalian sebagai penghinaan terhadap perguruan," kata Naruto sewot.

Sontak kedua penjaga itu mundur dan membungkuk pada Naruto, memberi akses sebebasnya pada anggota perguruan sihir yang memiliki kekuasaan setara dengan para petinggi di istana.

Sedikit mengangkat dagu, Naruto melewati pos penjagaan itu dan masuk ke perlintasan di perbukitan itu.

"Ck—buang waktu saja," omelnya.

Saat itu Kyuu kembali muncul, _"makanya—tinggikan sedikit badanmu itu. dilihat dari manapun kau ini masih tampak seperti anak kecil."_

"KYUUUUU!!! JANGAN MALAH MENGEJEK AKU DONK!!!" Jerit Naruto.

Kyuu tertawa dan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menghentak-hentak karena kesal.

#

"Uuuuuhhh—sudah berjalan segini jauh.. mana perampoknya?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Hari mulai gelap dan sejak tadi dia tak berpapasan dengan seorang pun di jalan itu.

Baru saja berpikir kalau orang-orang sudah memilih untuk melewati jalur memutar yang lebih aman, Naruto melihat sebuah kereta dagang terhenti tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Dia pun segera menghampiri kereta itu. Kyuu pun kembali masuk dalam kalung Naruto.

Rupanya ada seorang gadis dan seorang tua renta di atas kereta yang ditarik seekor kuda itu.

"Selamat sore," sapa Naruto ramah, "kenapa kalian berhenti di tengah jalan begini? Hari makin gelap dan tempat ini katanya berbahaya."

Si gadis menatap sedikit curiga pada Naruto, tapi karena raut wajah polos Naruto, gadis itu bersedia menjawab, "kakekku tiba-tiba sakit. Sedari tadi tak berhenti menggigil."

Naruto berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan kakek itu, "boleh aku naik?"

Si gadis mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto naik dalam keretanya. Dia diam saat Naruto memeriksa denyut nadi kakek itu.

"Sepertinya kakekmu terlalu lelah karena perjalanan ini," Naruto mengeluarkan obat yang dia beli tadi dan meminumkannya pada si kakek, "kota sudah dekat. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi sebelum perampok datang kemari."

Si gadis mengangguk, lalu dia membaringkan kakeknya dan segera berpindah ke tempat kusir dan meraih tali kendali. Naruto melompat turun dari kereta itu.

Akan tetapi, belum lagi si gadis menghentakkan tali kendali kuda, mendadak saja dari tebing curam di sisi jalan, turunkah belasan orang bertubuh kekar dan berwajah sangar yang mengacungkan senjata mereka dengan posisi mengancam. Kuda yang terikat dengan kereta itu ikut panik dan mulai bergerak-gerak liar.

Naruto menenangkan kuda itu dan tak gentar memandang segerombolan orang-orang yang jelas datang bukan dengan niat baik.

"Serahkah harta kalian kalau ingin selamat!!" ujar salah seorang yang berdiri paling depan. Naruto berpikir itu adalah pimpinan para perampok.

Naruto memandang tajam pada gerombolan itu, "hah! Jangan harap aku menyerah pada orang-orang pengecut seperti kalian."

"Apa katamu bocah sialan!!!?" raung pimpinan perampok itu, "HABISI DIA!!!" dan segera menuruti perintah, anggota yang lain segera menyerang Naruto dalam waktu bersamaan.

Si gadis menjerit ngeri melihat Naruto disergap tubuh-tubuh yang bersarnya sekian kali lipat dari pemuda belia itu. Namun dalam detik berikutnya, para perampok itu mendadak terpental jauh. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat dan semua pandangan mata tertuju pada sosok Naruto.

"Kyuu.. mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal," gumam Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Kalau begitu balas mereka,"_ ujar Kyuu.

"Tentu saja," Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan dia memandang para perampok yang angsung mundur selangkah begitu melihat kedua bola mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berseru, "**BRISINGR**!!" jilatan api muncul di sekelilingnya, "**Vindr**!!" ditambah dengan deru angin, api itu menjadi seolah hidup dan menyerang para perampok itu.

Beberapa anggota gerombolan itu terluka, namun sisanya tidak lari dan menyerang Naruto lagi. Kali ini pedang besar mereka mengarah tepat ke tubuh Naruto.

"**Geuloth du sverdar!" **

"KYAAA!!!" si gadis yang ada di atas kereta berteriak ngeri saat bilah-bilah tajam itu menebas tubuh Naruto.

Namun yang terjadi berikutnya adalah para perompak yang mendadak gemetaran begitu melihat pedang mereka sama sekali tidak menggores kulit pemuda di depan mereka itu.

"**Terra**! **Incurso**!"

Tanah bergetar dan mendadak muncullah pilar dari tanah yang langsung menghantam para perampok itu hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, entah kenapa dia tahu kalau yang ada di sana bukan seorang musuh. Tak berpikir lama, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan saat dia memisahkannya, kembali muncul api dan angin yang saling bekerja sama menyerang sisa perampok yang langsung lari tunggang langgang tak tentu arah.

"Dasar pengecut!" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan begitu terbuka kembali, kedua matanya telah kembali normal. Lalu pemuda itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

Dia mendapati seorang bertudung berdiri di samping kuda yang masih bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Sosok itu mengusap surai sang kuda dan berkata dalam nada yang datar dan tenang, "**letta**!" dan kuda itu kembali tenang.

Naruto mendekati kereta dan menandang si gadis yang tampak takjub pada apa yang dia lihat barusan, "kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "sekarang kakak bisa pergi. Perampok itu tidak akan mengganggu daerah ini lagi. Dan katakan itu pada penjaga kota."

"Te—terima kasih banyak. Kalian sudah menolongku," ujar gadis itu tulus, lalu dia pun memacu keretanya pergi menjauh.

Setelah kereta itu menghilang di ujung jalan, barulah Naruto menyapa sosok asing di dekatnya, "hei—kau sudah menolongku tadi. Makasih, ya?! Kau juga seorang penyihir? Kau dari perguruan mana?"

"_Naruto! Sungguh tidak sopan menanyai orang sebelum kau memperkenalkan diri,"_ ujar Kyuu.

"Uups.. maaf.." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

Sosok bertudung itu tidak memandang Naruto, tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Gaara."

"Salam kenal," Naruto nyengir, "nah—jadi aku sudah boleh tanya 'kan? Kau dari perguruan mana?"

"... Aku bukan seorang penyihir."

Naruto terkejut.

"_Jelas dia bukan penyihir,"_ kata Kyuu yang kini muncul di sebelah Naruto, _"dia seorang Verbum Ebrithil."_

Naruto makin terkejut, "**Verbum... Ebrithil**? Tapi bukankah Verbum Ebrithil yang terakhir telah dibunuh oleh pasukan kerajaan utara?" dia menatap sosok bertudung itu, "siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sadar kalau pembicaraan itu akan berlangsung panjang, mereka berdua memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah tanah lapang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Naruto menyalakan api unggun sebagai pengusir dingin.

Saat itu barulah Gaara melepaskan jubah berikut tudungnya, memperlihatkan sosoknya pada Naruto. Sementara si pemuda berambut pirang itu terperangah menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan bola mata hijau yang indah. Wajahnya tenang tak terbaca, namun tampak bersahabat. Disekeliling matanya tampak lingkaran hitam namun entah kenapa justru tampak pas di wajah tampan itu. Lalu di kening pemuda itu terdapat tato berwarna merah darah. Naruto pernah melihat tulisan itu dari buku, dan itu merupakan buku dari daerah Timur.

"Jadi... kau bersedia menjelaskan padaku? Tentang siapa kau yang sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto lagi setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Aku.. adalah anak dari Verbum Ebrithil yang terakhir. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu pasukan raja utara menyerbu desaku dan membunuh siapapun yang ada di sana. Termasuk ibuku... Verbum Ebrithil terakhir yang dianggap sebagai ancaman terbesar baginya."

Suara gemeretak kayu yang termakan api mengisi jeda yang hening itu. Naruto pun tidak ingin menginterupsi cerita itu.

"Aku selamat karena ayah dan pamanku menyembunyikanku di kuil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara teriakan dan jeritan ngeri penduduk desa yang dibantai tanpa ampun."

Naruto menunduk dan bergidik membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Pasukan itu membakar desa, berikut dengan kuil tempatku bersembunyi. Dan saat aku sadar... tak ada seorangpun yang selamat dari serangan itu."

"_Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang Verbum Ebrithil?"_ tanya Kyuu yang tak sungkan menampakkan wujudnya di depan pemuda itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan roh suci Tanah. Dialah yang membimbingku menjadi seorang Verbum Ebrithil."

"_Roh suci Tanah.. sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bisa kau minta dia keluar?"_ tanya Kyuu.

Gaara menggeleng, "roh suci Tanah telah tercemar kegelapan yang pekat saat dia berhasil menemukanku. Setelah dia mengajarkan seluruh ilmu Verbum Ebrithil padaku, dia menghilang dan berubah menjadi batu ini," Gaara menunjukkan sebuah batu berwarna ciklat keemasan yang tersemat di anting yang ada di telinga kirinya.

Kyuu terdiam sejenak, lalu tanpa bicara, dia pun berubah menjadi kepulan asap sebelum menghilang.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan takjub, "sejak dulu aku selalu terkagum-kagum pada para Verbum Ebrithil. Tidak seperti penyihir yang hanya bisa mengendalikan roh, kalian bisa menguasai apapun di sekeliling kalian sebagai teman dengan menyebutkan 1 'nama' saja."

"Tidak begitu juga. Jika tidak menguasai inti dari 'nama' yang diucapkan, 'nama' itu pun tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Hmmm.. contohnya?"

Gaara mencabut sebuah rumput dari tanah, "ini rumput. Simple. Tapi dalam rumput ini terkandung ikatan dengan lingkungan sekitar. Dia membutuhkan tanah dan air untuk hidup. Ada juga mahkluk hidup yang bergantung pada rumput ini untuk bertahan. Tanpa memikirkan ikatan itu, 'nama' '**runco'** tidak akan berfungsi."

Lalu rumput di tangan Gaara kembali ke tempatnya tercabut dan kembali pada kondisi semula, "dan sama seperti kalian para penyihir.. 'nama' yang aku ucapkan pun dibayar dengan jiwaku. Semakin besar wujud 'nama' yang aku pakai, semakin berat beban yang diterima jiwaku."

"Hee.. tapi Gaara beneran hebat!! Verbum Ebrithil memang kereeeen!!" Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "umm.." suaranya melemah dan dia membenahi posisi duduknya, "apa setelah ini Gaara berniat ke utara?"

Gaara terdiam sebelum akhirnnya mengangguk, "aku tidak akan membiarkan raja biadab itu terus berkuasa."

Naruto menjalin jari-jarinya sedikit grogi, "umm.. kalau begitu.. kau mau tidak menjadi teman seperjalananku?"

Mata hijau Gaara memandang Naruto, "... kau.. juga menuju ke utara?"

Naruto mengangguk, "aku perwakilan dari perguruan barat yang disuruh mencari tiga roh suci dalam legenda yang diceritakan mampu mengurung kembali roh-roh jahat yang kini berkeliaran. Angin, Air, Api, dan Tanah. Kyuu adalah roh suci Api. Dan kau.. bersama roh suci Tanah... aku pikir kau adalah salah satu dari apa yang disebutkan dalam legenda itu."

"Empat roh suci... aku ingat ibu pernah menceritakan itu padaku. Jadi legenda itu benar?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi, "menurut para tetua perguruan, roh suci Angin muncul di suatu wilayah yang dekat dengan bagian Utara. Namun sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari perguruan manapun tentang roh itu. Makanya aku diutus keluar perguruan untuk mencari tahu."

Naruto memandang penuh harap pada Gaara.

".... Ku rasa tujuan akhir kita sama," kata Gaara, "dan ku pikir lebih banyak orang lebih baik 'kan?!"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, "jaaadiiii... KAU MAU??!" dia nyaris melompat ke depan Gaara saking senangnya.

Gaara mengangguk kalem.

"WAAAIIIII!!! AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA TEMAN SEPERJALANAN!!!" seru Naruto yang sepertinya bisa membuat bintang di langit bersembunyi karena terlalu kaget.

Gaara sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan suara senyaring itu. Kemudian setelah Naruto lumayan tenang lagi, Gaara bertanya, "semenjak tadi aku ingin bertanya.."

"Ya?" Naruto duduk tenang lagi, "tanya apa?"

"Kalau Kyuu yang kau maksud adalah Kyuubi sang rubah api berekor sembilan itu.. apa benar kalau bulunya membara layaknya api?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Jelas tadi Kyuu ada di sampingnya.. kenapa Gaara masih bertanya, ".. bukankah tadi Kyuu bicara denganmu dalam wujud nyatanya?"

Terjadi jeda lagi sebelum Gaara kembali bicara, "... aku buta."

Naruto tercekat.

"Saat penyerangan itu... mungkin mataku terluka karena abu panas yang berterbangan karena api yang tak terkendali.. sejak saat itu aku kehilangan cahaya."

Naruto meremas tangannya erat, "ma—maaf..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Kau tidak tahu itu," kata Gaara, "dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Uum.. tubuh Kyuu memang diliputi api, tapi dia tidak membakar yang tidak dia benci," kata Naruto. Dia kembali memandang Gaara, "anu.. boleh tahu umur Gaara?"

Sedikit heran, Gaara tetap menjawab, "usiaku 17 tahun."

"3 tahun lebih tua dariku."

Raut wajah Gaara lumayan berubah saat itu, "yang benar? Aku pikir kau lebih muda dari itu."

"Kamu ngejek?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "lagipula bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Beratmu.." kata Gaara, "aku tidak melihat, tapi inderaku peka. Terlebih lagi dengan bantuan batu dari roh suci Tanah ini. Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan apapun yang menyentuh tanah di sekelilingku. Dan sejak tadi aku rasakan.. beratmu sangat ringan untuk pemuda seusiamu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "memang aku kurus kok!!" katanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Gaara tanpa nada menyesal.

"Enggak!! Cuma kesal!!" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di alas tidur yang sudah tertata rapi.

Kembali hening mengisi keberadaan mereka berdua. Naruto diam sambil menatap langit penuh bintang, sementara Gaara memejamkan mata, menikmati apapun yang bisa dia rasakan.

Sekali Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara yang tetap diam laksana pahatan batu. Lalu dia kembali memandang cahaya bintang. Dia berpikir.. alangkah berat hidup yang dirasakannya. Kehilangan segala yang dia punya di usia 7 tahun. Bahkan kehilangan cahaya. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah dulu menjadi anak yang lumayan manja pada kedua orang tuanya, padahal di luar sana masih banyak anak-anak yang tidak memiliki keberuntungan sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh heran.

"Jangan coba berbohong. Detak jantungmu sampai terasa seperti mengguncang tanah di kakiku."

Mendengar itu, Naruto duduk lagi dan memandang Gaara, "... aku berpikir tentang masa kecilku. Dulu aku termasuk anak manja," entah kenapa Naruto merasakan mukanya merona, "makanya—aku merasa bersalah saat sadar kalau banyak anak yang tidak seberuntung aku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak merubah posisi bibirnya, "kau anak yang lugu. Tanpa prasangka. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu sebelumnya."

Naruto jadi salah tingkah disebut begitu.

"Detak jantungmu berdetak lebih jujur dari detak jantung setiap orang yang pernah aku temui," Gaara memandang ke arah Naruto, "ku rasa kita bisa jadi teman seperjalanan yang kompak."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "iya," katanya sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghabiskan malam untuk mulai saling mengenal. Naruto bertanya tentang apa saja yang dialami Gaara selama pengembaraannya, Gaara pun bertanya apa saja tentang perguruan sihir yang hanya dia ketahui dari buku dan cerita ayah, ibu juga pamannya.

Dengan interaksi itu, mereka merasa telah saling mengenal untuk waktu yang lama.

.

#

.

Naruto menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya tanpa berdiri terlebih dahulu. Barulah dia membuka mata dan melihat langit biru membentang di atasnya.

"Pagi."

Terkejut, Naruto langsung melompat duduk dan memandang siapa yang menyapanya. Sedikit terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya saat bangun pagi, Naruto jadi lumayan malu, "pagi," sapanya balik pada Gaara yang sudah berkemas.

"Ma—maaf!! Aku kesiangan, ya?" Naruto buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang bangun terlalu pagi," kata Gaara.

"Tetap saja.. aku terlambat bangun," Naruto menjejalkan barang-barang dalam tasnya dan mengikat tas itu sekuat tenaga.

Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis merasakan gerakan Naruto yang bersemangat itu. dia menghampiri teman seperjalanannya itu dan menyodorkan sebuah wadah air dari kulit, "cuci mukamu! Di sekitar sini tidak ada sungai."

Naruto memandang Gaara, "tapi..."

"Ini bukan air untuk minum. Memang aku sediakan untuk saat begini," katanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menerima wadah itu, "Gaara sigap, ya? Kalau aku, pasti tidak akan terpikir untuk membawa ekstra air," Naruto pun menyegarkan diri dengan air yang dingin itu lalu mengembalikannya pada Gaara, "makasih."

Gaara menggantung kembali wadah itu di bagian samping tasnya. Begitu cekatan seolah dia bisa melihat. Naruto sampai kagum dibuatnya.

"Emm.. jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Naruto merapikan bekas api unggun mereka dan membawa tasnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "ya—kau 'kan tujuannya mau langsung ke utara... tapi aku sendiri masih harus kembali ke perguruan setelah mendapat kabar mengenai roh suci Angin itu."

"Aku ikut denganmu," ujar Gaara langsung.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto bahkan tidak sempat menutup mulutnya.

Gaara menyandang tas di pundaknya, "seperti yang aku bilang. Makin banyak orang makin baik. Aku akan ikut denganmu mengumpulkan keempat roh suci ini."

Senyum Naruto terkembang lebar, "syukurlah.. aku sempat takut Gaara akan pergi."

Gaara mendekat pada Naruto, "aku sudah bilang. Kita akan jadi rekan yang kompak."

"Um!!" Naruto mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti langkah Gaara, "senangnyaaa.. perjalanan ini pasti jadi dua kali lebih seru dari pada sendirian," Naruto diam sejenak sambil memandang wajah Gaara, "Hei, Gaara."

"Hn?"

"Boleh tidak aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Aku kan anak tunggal, jadi ingin punya saudara."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, "... seberapa tinggimu?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya dengan heran, "setinggi dagu Gaara. Kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menjawab lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "asal kau merasa nyaman.. aku tidak masalah."

Muka Naruto merah padam saat Gaara mengusap-usap kepalanya, "GGAAAHHH!!! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIIIILLLL!!!" teriaknya histeris.

Gaara tidak terpengaruh dan tetap berjalan meski Naruto tetap saja protes.

Meski begitu keduanya tetap berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat mereka bermalam dan menuju ke tempat yang baru. Entah apa yang akan mereka hadapi, namun keduanya tahu.. asal mereka bersama dan saling percaya.. semua pasti baik-baik saja.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hai hai haaaai!!! Saia kembali dengan seri bersambung. Setelah To Love You More yang bertema Jepang asli, kali ini saia coba mengambil latar negri antah berantah dengan sentuhan sihir. Kali ini saia mencoba bermain dengan bahasa latin. Dan... karena ini pertama kali untuk saia.. jika ada kesalahan, saia mohon masukannya :D

Untuk kali ini.. HONTOU NI ARIGATOU buat Ambu San yang sudah memberikan link kamus inggris-latin hingga saia bisa membuat seri ini *Hugs Ambu San ampe penyet*

Sebelum ditagih penjelasan.. saia kasih deh keterangan mengenai kata-kata latin yang ada di chap ini.

**Ventus Sverdar**** : **Pedang Angin

**Age Quod Agis**** : **_Lakukan apa yang (harus) kau lakukan_. Maksudnya ialah, lakukanlah sebaik mungkin apa yang dilakukan (sekarang).

**Brisingr **: Api

**Vindr **: Udara

**Geuloth du sverdar **: Tumpulkan pedang itu

**Terra **: Tanah

**Incurso **: Serang

**Letta** : Berhenti

**Verbum Ebrithil**: Word's Master

**Runco **: Rumput

Yang pernah baca **ERAGON** pasti udah ga asing deh sama kata-kata latin :D. Maklum, saia emang udah lama pengen bikin fic kaya gini. Ehehehehehhe.

Oke!! Seperti biasa. Saia tunggu review, kritik dan juga sarannya. Arigatou :D *Bungkuk hormat*


	2. Map 2 : The Master of Swords

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: GaaNaru

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 2 : The Master of Swords-**

"Sakiiiit!!" Naruto memijat pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir saat dia jatuh dengan suksesnya ke jurang yang untungnya tidak terlalu curam.

"Kaunya juga.. lari kelewat semangat tanpa lihat kanan kiri seperti itu," Gaara mengompres kaki Naruto dengan kain yang basah.

"Habis.. kota sudah di depan mata—jadinya pingin cepet sampai deh. Adudududuh!!" rintihnya saat dia tidak sengaja memijat bagian yang mulai membengkak, "sakit.."

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pergelangan kaki Naruto, "**Heill**.." secercah cahaya putih hangat menyelimuti kaki Naruto dan menghilangkan bengkaknya, ".. bagaimana?"

"Uum.. sudah lebih baik. Makasih, Gaara," Naruto nyengir, "padahal Gaara ga perlu begitu. Bengkak begini kan bisa cepat sembuh."

Gaara berdiri dan membiarkan kaki Naruto tetap dikompres, "habisnya keluhanmu itu merana sekali. Jadi tidak tega," dia duduk di batu yang sama dengan tempat Naruto duduk.

"Sudah malam... kalau begini ga bakal bisa sampai ke kota. Terpaksa malam ini menginap di hutan. Maaf ya.. gara-gara aku ceroboh."

"Tiga bulan bersamamu membuatku sudah bisa memaklumi sifat serampanganmu," kata Gaara cuek sambil menggelar alas tidurnya, juga milik Naruto, "berbaring dan luruskan kakimu!"

Naruto, meski cemberut karena dibilang serampangan, menurut dan segera berbaring. Malam ini langit tidak secerah biasanya. Bintang hanya tampak satu dua menggantung di kelamnya permadani hitam itu.

Dia pun menguap lebar seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut seadanya, "aku ngantuk... 'met tidur, Gaara..."

Gaara tidak menjawab dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat Naruto. Mereka berdua pun segera saja terbuai dalam tidur yang tanpa mimpi.

#

Pagi datang ditandai dengan kicauan burung yang merdu dan suara langkah-langkah kecil para binatang hutan yang mulai bermunculan.

Gaara terbangun lebih dahulu dari Naruto. Pemuda itu segera membereskan alas tidurnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Kemudian, mengikuti tuntunan telinganya, dia menuju ke suara air yang terdengar sejak malam tadi. Tibalah dia di sebuah sungai yang pastinya berair sangat jernih karena Gaara merasakan banyak sekali detak kehidupan di sekitar sungai itu.

Dia pun segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang dingin alami itu. Kantuknya hilang seketika. Lalu Gaara melepas sepatunya dan sejenak menyamankan kakinya di dalam air yang mengalir dengan tenang itu. Sesekali kulitnya bersentuhan dengan ikan yang berenang mengikuti arus. Dia pun bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi yang menyirami tubuhnya. Itu adalah pagi yang sangat sempurna untuk Gaara.

"Met pagi, Gaara."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke asal suara dan merasakan Naruto berjalan dengan penuh semangat ke arahnya, "tumben kau sudah bangun?!"

Naruto menguap lebar, "aku tidur nyenyak banget semalam. Makanya bisa bangun pagi," Naruto mencuci mukanya di sungai jernih itu, "segaaar!!" seru pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kakimu sudah sembuh," Gaara masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan terus menikmati dinginnya air sungai itu.

Naruto mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang dia bawa, "iya. Berkat Gaara sekarang kakiku sudah tidak bengkak lagi. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Gaara dan melakukan hal yang sama, mencelupkan kakinya dalam sungai yang dingin.

Sejenak mereka sama-sama menikmati pagi yang indah itu. Tapi mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa bersantai sekarang. Menurut Naruto, mereka sudah semakin dekat pada Roh Angin yang mereka cari. Setidaknya Kyuubi sering muncul dan menunjukkan arah kemana mereka harus pergi. Setelah membereskan sisa perkemahan mereka, Naruto dan Gaara pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota.

"_Dia ada di sini," _kata Kyuubi, yang mendadak muncul lagi di sebelah Naruto saat mereka tiba di dinding luar kota yang megah itu, _"aku tahu Roh Angin itu ada di sini."_

"Kau yakin, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto.

"_Ya. Angin di sini berbeda."_

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"_Tidak tahu pasti. Terlalu banyak manusia di sini,"_ kata Kyuubi.

Naruto memandang Gaara, "bagaimana ini? Yang bisa jadi 'kompas' cuma Kyuu, sih. Lagian kita ga mungkin tanya sama setiap orang, 'maaf, apa anda pembawa Roh Angin?', yang ada bisa dikira orang gila," Naruto tampak kebingungan sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke kota dulu. Siapa tahu ada kuil dan kita bisa bertanya di sana."

"Kau benar," seru Naruto, "ya sudah, ayo masuk!!"

Maka mereka berdua pun –Kyuubi sudah kembali ke dalam kalung Naruto- masuk ke dalam kota yang lumayan besar itu. tak ada kesulitan berarti melewati penjaga kota karena kini Naruto mengandalkan lambang perguruannya yang ternyata lebih ampuh daripada surat jalan.

"Nah—sampai sini... bagaimana?" Naruto memandang berkeliling. Deretan toko-toko di sepanjang jalan memajang segala jenis barang di etalase. Penginapan pun tak sulit untuk di temukan. Tempat makan juga ada dimana-mana.

Gaara diam, sedikit bingung karena kepadatan lalu lintas manusia di kota ini, "sulit memang merasakan aura roh jika jumlah manusianya sebanyak ini. Labih baik kita cari kuil."

Naruto mengangguk lalu dia kembali berjalan di jalanan yang luar biasa ramai itu.

Hampir dua jam penuh mereka berjalan mengitari kota itu, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan sebuah kuil. Jangankan bangunan, melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan kuil saja tidak. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu tahu kalau di kota itu sama sekali tidak ada satu kuil pun.

"GILA!! Apa-apaan kota ini?!!" Naruto menghenyakkan diri di bangku kayu yang ada di taman kota, "masa kota semegah ini tidak ada kuil sih?"

Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto, mendengar suara gemericik air, dia berasumsi ada air mancur di tengah taman itu, "tidak mungkin tidak ada. Mungkin kalau kita tanya orang yang sudah tua, kita bisa dapat informasi."

"Ya..." jawab Naruto lemas. Dia sudah bertanya pada kira-kira sepuluh orang, yang mengatakan tak tahu menahu tentang kuil di kota itu. Tapi memang sih, kebanyakan dia bertanya pada orang-orang muda, "tapi aku lapar. Kita makan dulu, yuk."

Kemudian keduanya berjalan ke sebuah rumah makan yang ada di dekat taman itu. Belum lagi sampai, tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan, detik berikutnya, ada seseorang yang terlempar dan terjungkal di hadapan mereka.

Naruto terkejut, pastinya dia tadi bakal tertimpa tubuh orang itu seandainya saja Gaara tidak menariknya.

Lalu pintu rumah makan yang jadi tujuan Naruto dan Gaara terbuka dengan kasar—ditendang, tepatnya.

"Bajingan sialan!! Pergi kau dari sini atau ku pisahkan kepala dari lehermu!"

Naruto bergidik mendengar ancaman bernada serius itu. Dia menoleh ke ambang pintu rumah makan itu dan mendapati sosok seorang pemuda, mungkin sebaya dengannya, berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Wajahnya tampan –karena para gadis di sekeliling tempat itu langsung berbisik-bisik dengan seru- dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap itu berdiri seangkuh pemiliknya, tegak menantang gravitasi bumi. Sebuah pedang tersanding di pinggangnya. Matanya yang bagai batu Onyx berkilau menatap tajam pada sosok yang tergeletak pingsan di tanah berbatu.

"_Itu dia."_

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Kyuubi di kepalanya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkomunikasi antar batin seperti ini.

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Ya... pedang itu. Aku kenal pedang itu. Milik Roh Angin."_

Saat itu Naruto menarik lengan baju Gaara, meminta supaya pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk supaya dia bisa berbisik. Gaara menurut dan merendahkan kepalanya.

"Kata Kyuu, pedang itu milik Roh Angin," bisik Naruto.

Gaara terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "... Pantas saja. Batu permata milik Roh Tanah sedari tadi terasa panas."

Sementara itu, kerumunan mulai bubar karena si pemuda itu sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat makan itu.

"Dia pergi tuh. Gimana nih, Gaara? Ga mungkin kan kita langsung tanya masalah Roh Angin, bisa-bisa dia curiga pada kita."

"Kita jaga jarak saja dengannya, selama masih berada dalam jangkauan inderaku, kita tidak akan kehilangan jejak."

"Sampai mana?" tanya Naruto, sedikit tidak sabar.

Gaara membiarkan pemuda itu menjauh sedikit, begitu hampir melewati batas dimana dia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Gaara mengajak Naruto mengikutinya. Tak sulit bagi Gaara 'menandai' seseorang. Karena masing-masing mempunyai gaya jalan yang berbeda. Naruto berjalan seolah tanpa ragu dan naif, tapi pemuda ini berbeda, dia berjalan dengan cara yang cukup anggun, angkuh dan waspada.

Gaara sengaja tak langsung berhenti begitu pemuda yang diikutinya itu tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Itu akan mengurangi kadar kecurigaan.

"Sepertinya itu rumahnya," kata Naruto saat dia melihat si pemuda masuk ke sebuah rumah besar yang ada di daerah yang sepertinya memang khusus dihuni para pejabat atau bangsawan.

Mereka berdua berhenti di pinggir jalan karena di wilayah itu banyak kereta kuda yang melintas.

"Kalau benar dia tinggal di sana, berarti dia anak dari keluarga yang berpengaruh. Bakal susah urusannya,"

"... Apa di sekitar sini ada penginapan? Kita bisa mengawasinya dari sana."

Naruto memandang berkeliling, "ada sih... tapi kelihatannya penginapan mahal."

Saat keduanya sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapa Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan wajahnya berubah ceria begitu melihat siapa yang tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya itu diikuti seekor anjing putih.

"KIBA!!!" seru Naruto pada sosok pemuda seusianya dengan rambut hitam jabik dan tanda segitiga merah di pipinya, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kiba nyengir, "tugas luar pertamaku, kaget melihatmu di sini," lalu dia memandang Gaara, "siapa dia?"

"Ah!! Ini Gaara, teman seperjalanannku. Gaara, ini Kiba, dia teman masa kecilku. Kiba juga seorang penyihir seperti aku."

Kiba membungkukkan badan sopan pada Gaara, lalu dia kembali pada Naruto, "lalu urusan apa kau di kota ini?"

Naruto pun menjelaskan dengan singkat 'misi'nya kali ini pada Kiba.

"Hemm.. jadi begitu. Roh Angin ada di daerah sini? Jadi ingat, Kak Hana pernah bilang kalau akhirnya perguruan sihir di Barat mulai bergerak melawan tirani Utara. Tapi tidak kusangka, utusannya malah kamu."

Naruto cemberut mendengar itu, "kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku tersinggung nih!!"

Kiba tertawa, "maaf maaf... habisnya kau ini kan biang ceroboh," katanya, "tapi aku bisa bantu. Penginapan di sana," Kiba menunjuk ke penginapan yang tadi di lihat Naruto, "milik teman kakakku. Mereka pasti bisa meminjamkan satu kamar untuk kalian."

"Sungguh? Tak perlu bayar?"

"Tak perlu. Ayo, aku antar kalian," dan Kiba pun berjalan duluan memasuki penginapan yang dalamnya sebagus bagian luarnya.

Lantai bawah penginapan itu tampaknya juga adalah sebuah rumah makan, melihat deretan meja yang tertata dengan rapi. Tanpa ragu Kiba menuju ke meja kayu tempat resepsionis berada, "hai," sapa Kiba pada seorang gadis di sana.

"Kiba!!" seru resepsionis itu, "ada angin apa kau berkunjung ke kota ini? Mana kakakmu Hana?"

"Kak Hana tidak ikut, ini tugasku sendiri," kata Kiba, "kak, bisa tidak aku pinjam kamar untukku dan juga untuk dua temanku ini? Mereka juga punya misi penting."

Si gadis resepsionis yag berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Gaara, lalu dia tersenyum, "dua tiga kamar juga akan aku pinjamkan untukmu, Kiba. Aku berhutang seumur hidup pada keluargamu," katanya, lalu dia menuju ke lemari kunci dan mengeluarkan dua buah kunci, "cuma dua kamar ini yang kosong. Ada di lantai dua, semoga kalian betah."

Kiba menerima kunci itu, "makasih," dia pun mengajak Naruto dan Gaara naik ke lantai dua. Kemudian dia menyerahkan kunci pada Naruto, "aku pakai kamar yang sebelah," katanya, "omong-omong, apa kalian akan lama di sini?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum tahu sampai kapan," kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Kalian tinggal saja di sini. Soalnya aku harus pergi besok pagi-pagi sekali."

"Eh?! Tidak apa-apa kami tinggal gratis di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa!! Yakin deh," Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto, "aku tunggu di bawah waktu makan malam, ya?!" Kiba pun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, diikuti Akamaru, anjingnya yang setia.

Maka Naruto pun membuka pintu kamar di samping kamar Kiba, "ini bagus sekali."

Gaara ikut masuk dan mendengar Naruto menutup pintu. Lalu dia diam sebentar, memperkirakan isi kamar itu dengan inderanya dan dia menemukan sebuah tempat tidur. Gaara meletakkan barangnya di sana lalu duduk.

"Aku benci tinggi."

"Eh?" Naruto yang sedang membuka jendela menoleh pada Gaara, "kenapa?"

"Itu mengurangi daya tangkapku. Meski tidak hilang sama sekali, tapi yang dibawah terasa samar."

Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara, "kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang awasi dari sini. Biar begini aku jado bergadang lho," katanya dengan nada bangga, lalu dia berdiri lagi, "untung kamar ini tepat menghadap depan rumahnya. Jadi bisa gampang mengawasinya."

Mereka berdua bersantai di dalam kamar, tapi tak sekali pun melonggarkan pengawasan mereka. Naruto bahkan sudah mengirim Kyuubi supaya memata-matai seisi rumah itu.

.

Empat hari sudah mereka mengawasi rumah si pemuda pembawa pedang milik Roh Angin itu. Tapi mereka belum tahu kebiasaannya. Kadang pemuda itu keluar dari rumah pagi-pagi buta, kadang siang, kadang tidak keluar sama sekali. Hanya satu informasi yang berhasil di dapat.

Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan terkemuka di kota ini. Kakak sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi, adalah salah seorang anggota dewan di pemerintahan.

"Bakal jadi kerja keras nih. Sepertinya dia orang yang sulit diajak bicara," Naruto memotong kayu bakar di halaman belakang penginapan itu. Karena sungkan telah diizinkan menginap dan makan tanpa membayar, dia dan Gaara membantu sebisanya di penginapan itu.

"Dilihat dari sifatnya setiap kali aku mengikutinya keluar... sepertinya dia benar-benar tipe tuan muda sejati. Dan itu tipe kelemahanku," kata Naruto lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa perlu kita culik saja?" Gaara dengan cueknya duduk dan mengasah kapak yang dia pakai untuk membelah kayu bakar.

"Gaara serem... masa di culik? Kita kan bukan kriminal."

"Hanya ide saja," pemuda berambut marah itu meneruskan pekerjaannya, "ah... dia keluar..."

"Apa?" Naruto refleks menoleh kearah pagar rumah Sasuke yang juga tampak dari halaman belakang penginapan itu, "oh—dia sama orang lain. Sepertinya... kakaknya," Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "aku... atau kau yang ikuti mereka?"

Gaara menghantamkan mata kapaknya pada balok kayu yang langsung terbelah menjadi dua bagian sempurna, "kita berdua. Kayu ini cukup sampai kira-kira besok sore," dia membersihkan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam penginapan.

"Kami selesai dengan kayunya," ujar Gaara, "kami ingin keluar sebentar."

Gadis pemilik penginapan itu tersenyum, "ya, terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan."

Lalu Gaara kembali keluar dan menuju ke Naruto yang sudah siap di gerbang belakang, "dia menuju ke selatan."

Mengikuti icaran mereka, Gaara dan Naruto segera menemukan sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan santai, meski tetap waspada seperti biasa.

"Mau kemana mereka? Sebelumnya tidak pernah ke sini," kata Naruto.

"Entahlah. Tapi daerah ini cukup sepi. Tak seramai bagian kota lain."

Naruto memandang sekeliling, "ada perpustakaan... mereka menuju ke sana," saat dia akan mempercepat langkah, Gaara menahan lengannya, "kenapa?"

"Ada yang mengikuti mereka... selain kita."

"Apa?" Naruto memandang ke sekeliling mereka.

"Mereka tidak berniat baik," bisik Gaara, "ada dua orang di sisi kanan di seberang jalan. Yang lain ada di belakang kita."

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, "apa yang harus kita lakukan, Gaara?"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu tak bergerak, mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan yang ada. Dan tiba-tiba, dia merasa seorang daripengintai itu maju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Sasuke dan kakaknya.

"Terra!! **Defendo**!!"

Lantai berubin di depan perpustakaan itu mendadak terangkat dan membentuk semacam tameng dan menangkal serangan terhadap Sasuke. Pemuda itu terkejut karena kehebohan mendadak itu.

Tapi rupanya itu malah menyulut gerakan lain dari para penginta. Gaara dan Naruto dengan sigap menghadang semuanya dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan kakaknya.

"Siapa kalian?" Sasuke tampak berang dan langsung menghunus pedangnya.

"Kami bukan musuh," kata Naruto, "merekalah yang mengincarmu!!"

Saat itu suara Kyuubi sampai pada Naruto, _"tak usah basa-basi. Mereka pasukan raja Utara."_

Naruto memandang orang-orang yang kini mengepung mereka. Total ada sepuluh orang, dan jelas mereka prajurit terlatih.

"Kak! Mundurlah!" Sasuke berdiri di depan kakaknya.

Serangan berikutnya datang dari dua arah, Gaara melawan dengan menggunakan beberapa trik tanahnya, sementara Naruto dengan bantuan dari Kyuubi. Sasuke sepertinya tak mau diam begitu saja, dia menerjang maju dan melumpuhkan dua prajurit dengan cepat. Kemampuan berpedangnya sempurna.

Kesepuluh prajurit itu segera saja terkapar tak jelas hidup matinya di tanah. Naruto menghela nafas lega dan dia pun memandang pada dua saudara Uchiha itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya," kata Sasuke, tapi dia masih menyiagakan pedangnya, "siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada tak ramah.

"Sasuke, tenanglah!" ujar kakak Sasuke, "mereka sudah menolong kita. Harusnya kau ucapkan terima kasih," lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu memandang Gaara dan juga Naruto, "maafkan adik saya. Dia cuma sedikit tegang akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya setiap hari."

Naruto dan Gaara sepakat tanpa suara kalau mereka tidak akan bilang kalau mereka juga mengikuti Sasuke.

"Saya Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Ini adik saya, Sasuke."

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, dan ini Gaara, teman seperjalanan," Naruto lalu mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dari perguruannya, "saya utusan dari perguruan Barat dan saya punya sedikit pertanyaan untuk adik anda... tentang pedang itu."

Itachi sepertinya tidak sekaget adiknya. Dia pun menyarankan supaya mereka bicara di kediaman mereka saja. Namun saat mereka berempat hendak pergi, mendadak kesepuluh prajurit utara itu bangkit lagi, tapi bukan sebagai manusia.

Asap hitam menyelimuti tubuh prajurit-prajurit itu, dan dalam sedetik, wujud mereka tak lagi manusia, melainkan seperti mayat hidup yang telah membusuk. Seluruh mahkluk jadi-jadian itu membuka mulut mereka.

"Celaka!!" Gaara segera maju dan menghadang kegelapan yang menyebar di sekitar mereka, "semua merapat padaku!!"

Tak perlu dua kali komando, semua merapat di belakang Gaara.

"**Garjzla**!!!"

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari kedua telapak tangan Gaara. Hanya beberapa saat saja, seluruh mahkluk aneh itu pun langsung lebur menjadi debu. Musnah tanpa jejak.

Berikutnya, Gaara jatuh berlutut, tampak sangat lelah.

"Gaara... Gaara kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto ikut berlutut dan menopang kedua bahu Gaara.

"Tak apa... hanya sedikit lelah."

"_Jelas saja dia lelah,"_ kata Kyuubi pada Naruto, _"garjzla itu 'kata' tingkat tinggi."_

Tak ingin jadi pusat perhatian karena kehebohan itu, Itachi segera mengajak mereka ke kediaman keluarganya. Sampai di sana, dia pun memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat dimana mereka akan bicara.

"Jadi... Naruto dan Gaara... apa yang ingin kalian tahu tentang pedang milik Sasuke?" tanya Itachi setelah mereka semua duduk dengan nyaman di sofa.

Naruto menarik nafas dan memandang sosok Sasuke yang duduk dengan sikap protektif pada kakaknya, "pedang itu... milik Roh Angin. Apa salah satu dari kalian tahu hal itu?"

Itachi dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, lalu bersamaan mereka mengangguk.

"Ya... kami tahu ini pedang milik Roh Angin. Kami yang menemukan pedang ini di reruntuhan kuil yang ada di gua di belakang kota ini," kata Itachi, "lalu apa hubungan pedang ini dengan kalian?"

Saat itu Naruto mengeluarkan kalungnya, "Kyuu... keluarlah!"

Menuruti perintah tuannya, Kyuubi pun muncul di samping Naruto. Itachi terkejut memandang sosok rubah api berekor sembilan itu.

"... Roh Api..." kata Itachi dalam bisikan samar.

"Ya. Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya dari keempat Roh Suci yang masih bertahan setelah kerusakan besar yang diperbuat oleh negara Utara," jelas Naruto, "dan Gaara ini... membawa batu jelmaan Roh Tanah. Misiku adalah mengumpulkan seluruh Roh Suci untuk menjatuhkan tirani kerajaan Utara."

Itachi memandang adiknya, "... Ini bukan keputusan yang mudah. Sasuke... sama sekali tidak pernah menguasai sihir apapun."

"_Tapi pedang itu memilihnya kan?"_ ujar Kyuubi, _"pedang itu hanya mau disentuh oleh dia. Benar begitu bukan?"_

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" kini Sasuke yang keheranan.

"_Aku sudah kenal Roh Angin itu sejak manusia belum ada di dunia ini. Dia itu cukup angkuh. Tidak akan mau dipegang oleh dia yang tak berkemampuan sihir luar biasa."_

"Tapi aku memang belum pernah mempelajari tentang sihir," kata Sasuke.

"_Karena kau tidak memiliki pembimbing,"_ kata Kyuubi, _"aku sendiri yakin kalau dalam tubuhmu terdapat kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa."_

Naruto menghela nafas, "aku tahu ini mendadak. Kami juga tidak bisa memaksa kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi pikirkanlah, Sasuke... ada banyak nyawa yang bisa kau selamatkan. Kau lindungi. Kota ini mungkin belum tersentuh oleh kekejaman pihak Utara. Tapi asal kau tahu, ini adalah satu dari sedikit kota yang masih bisa berdiri dengan utuh."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandang kakaknya yang sama sepertinya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kami ada di penginapan di dekat rumah ini," Naruto lalu berdiri, diikuti Gaara yang sedari tadi tak bersuara. Naruto tersenyum, "Apa pun keputusanmu, kami akan terima," setelahnya, mereka berdua pun undur diri dari rumah itu. Kyuubi telah masuk kembali dalam kalung Naruto.

.

"Kau yakin bilang tak apa seandainya dia tidak mau?" tanya Gaara yang sedang rebahan di kasur. Tubuhnya masih belum pulih karena memakai 'kata' yang cukup berat baginya itu, "kalau dia benar-benar tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Ya habisnya... kata ayah aku ga boleh maksa," Naruto duduk di tempat tidur yang lain, "percuma mengajak orang yang tidak ikhlas membantu. Tapi semoga saja... dia bersedia bergabung dengan kita."

"Ya..." Gaara memejamkan matanya, "semoga saja begitu.

.

#

.

Rupanya penantian dan harapan mereka tidak sia-sia. Hari ke lima Naruto dan Gaara menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke datang ke penginapan bersama kakaknya, mengatakan kalau Sasuke bersedia untuk ikut bersama Naruto. Mempelajari sihir dan mengakhiri kekejaman raja Utara.

Itachi bilang tak perlu Naruto dan Gaara ke rumah mereka untuk berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Sasuke, karena mereka jugalah yang ikut membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto begitu Itachi bilang kalau ayah dan ibunya kenal dengan Minato, alias ayah Naruto, alias ketua Perguruan Konoha di Barat.

"Aku titip adikku. Dia mungkin sedikit egois, tapi dia ini anak yang manis, kok," Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Hentikan!!" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari kakaknya.

Naruto tampak puas, "baiklah. Kalau begitu sementara kita kembali ke perguruanku, lalu setelah Sasuke menguasai dasar-dasar sihir, kita susun ulang rencana."

Itachi mengangguk, "jaga dirimu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa," dia memeluk singkat adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang. Tapi... aku ke atas dulu ambil barang-barang kami," kata Naruto. Dan dengang gerakan secepat kilat, Naruto naik ke atas dan kembali ke bawah dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja.

Kemudian Itachi berjanji akan mengirimi Sasuke surat setiap minggu, setiap hari kalau perlu, dan dia tertawa saat melihat wajah cemberut adik kesayangannya itu.

Naruto dan Gaara berpamitan pada pemilik penginapan, mengucapkan terima kasih karena diizinkan tinggal. Dan si gadis pemilik tertawa dan mengatakan besedia menerima mereka kapan saja, karena dia tidak pernah memiliki persediaan kayu bakar yang melimpah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Akhirnya... ketiganya pun meninggalkan kota itu. Tak perlu beli apapun, karen aitachi membekali mereka dengan peralatan lengkap. Tenda, obat-obatan, dan bahan makanan.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku meninggalkan kota," ujar Sasuke saat mereka berhenti di tepi sungai untuk beristirahat, bermalam. Dia memandang langit gelap yang mulai dihiasi satu dua kerlip bintang yang cemerlang.

"Berpetualang itu menyenangkan kok," kata Naruto sambil menata batu untuk tempat api unggun, "Gaara... apa ada yang kau temukan?" seru Naruto pada Gaara yang mencari jamur di dalam hutan.

"Ya. Beberapa jamur matang yang lezat," Gaara kembali membawa banyak jamur.

Saat itu Sasuke mengawasi bagaimana dua kawan barunya itu begitu sigap menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, "mm... ada yang bisa aku bantu? Masa aku cuma bantu mendirikan tenda saja."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, "hari ini kau lihat saja, pelajari. Lagi pula bekal dari kakakmu membuat kita tidak perlu berburu," dia dengan cepat mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan menyuruh Kyuubi menyalakan api.

"Praktis," kata Sasuke, "apa aku juga bisa menguasai angin begitu mempelajari sihir?"

"Ya. Pastinya begitu," kata Naruto, "kau tenang saja. Ayahku master angin yang hebat. Dia pasti bisa mengajarimu dengan cepat."

Sementara Naruto mengobrol dengan Sasuke, Gaara menyiapkan alat-alat untuk memasak. Gerakan Gaara yang begitu cepat mau tak mau membuat Sasuke heran.

"Hei, apa benar Gaara itu buta?" tanyanya pelan pada Naruto.

"Memang benar. Tapi jangan remehkan dia, meski buta dia itu hebat banget," Naruto mengasah pisau untuk memotong-motong daging yang dibawakan Itachi, "dengan bantuan Roh Tanah, dia bisa _melihat_ benda yang bersentuhan dengan tanah."

"Wow."

Naruto tertawa, "Gaara memang luar biasa."

Setelah itu Naruto membantu Gaara menyiapkan makan malam. Sasuke terkejut karena hasil masakan Naruto dan Gaara enak sekali, meski dengan bahan dan bumbu seadanya.

"Aku menemukan satu hal yang paling menyenangkan dari berpetualang," kata Sasuke di sela makan malam itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tertarik.

"Tak ada ayah yang akan mengomel kalau aku makan sambil ngobrol."

Naruto terbahak, "aku setuju itu. Tak ada ibu yang marah-marah kalau kita tidur larut."

"Ya ya, itu juga."

Gaara tak berkomentar mendengar dua pemuda sebaya itu yang seru membicarakan keasikan berada jauh dari rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat dan mencuci piring kotornya di sungai.

Baru saja tangan Gaara menyentuh air sungai yang dingin dan jernih itu, mendadak sungai seperti mengamuk. Pusaran air yang mustahil ada di sungai dangkal itu muncul dan membuat Gaara terpaksa mundur. Naruto juga Sasuke meninggalkan makan malam mereka dan langsung memasang sikap waspada.

Pusaran itu semakin lama semakin meninggi, membentuk seperti dinding air yang terus berputar, kemudian dalam sekejap mata, dinding air itu runtuh dan muncullah sosok yang tak pernah disangka sebelumnya.

Tak seorang pun dari Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke yang buka suara melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Seekor naga putih berdiri di sungai itu, sayapnya yang nyaris transparan mengepak sekali, membuat air berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru. Dia merendahkan kepalanya dan memandang ketiga pemuda itu dengan bola matanya yang berwarna seputih tubuhnya...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heill** : Sembuhkan.

**Defendo** : Lindungi.

**Garjzla** : Cahaya.

Huehehehehehe... akhirnya.. AKHIRNYAAAA!!! Diapdet juga ini fic TT__TT. Maafkan daku yang mengabaikan Naruto akhir-akhir ini *gampared*. Er... menanggapi beberapa ripiu.. emang ini bisa dibilang 50-50 dari ERAGON ama AVATAR : The Last Airbender. Entah kenapa keduanya begitu klop dalam kepalaku^^. Tapi jelas bukan crossover, karena setting dalam cerita ini bukan di Eragon maupun Avatar. Hanya menculik sedikit elemen-elemen di dua cerita tersebut.

Alasan kenapa ini fic –juga fic yang lain- terlantar adalah, saia terjerat oleh satu pairing yang sangat manis di fandom lain. Tapi alasan sebenernya adalah... karena SAIALAGIJENGKELSETENGAHMAMPUSAMAYANGNAMANYA**SASUKE**ITU!!! *tarik nafas* apalagi disini saia –terpaksa- mendeskripsikannya dengan begitu sempurna. Hiks...

Yap.. chap 2 sampai disini. Adakah yang masih bersedia meripiu XP


	3. Map 3 : The Last Dragon

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 3 : The Last Dragon-**

Waktu mendadak seperti berhenti. Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang berbicara atau bergerak. Hingga akhirnya sang naga itu berkedip sekali, kemudian air di sungai itu kembali menyelimuti tubuh naga itu dan membentuk sebuah bola air yang luar biasa besar. Begitu bola air itu menghilang, tiga pemuda di tepi sungai itu kembali terkejut karena yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka bukanlah sosok naga putih yang besar, melainkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang tergerai di punggungnya. Sosoknya bagaikan muncul dari bias sinar bulan yang memantul berkilauan di sungai itu.

Kemudian pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menampakkan bola mata putih dengan bias ungu yang indah, "salamku pada para pembawa Roh Suci," ucap pemuda itu dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Dia melangkah mendekati ketiga pemuda yang masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya saat itu ketiganya sadar kalau pemuda asing itu berjalan menapak di permukaan air seakan berjalan di tanah yang rata.

Setelah sampai di dekat tepi sungai, dia kembali bicara, "aku Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu dari suku naga yang tersisa di dunia ini."

"... Naga..." desis Naruto, "tapi suku naga tidak benar-benar berubah menjadi naga... mereka hanya..."

"Bersahabat dengan para naga," sambung pemuda bernama Neji itu, "itu benar. Tapi aku berbeda. Singkatnya, Roh Air merasuki tubuhku dan membuatku menjadi manusia, sekaligus naga," dia menyibak jubah putih panjang yang dia pakai sebelum naik ke daratan.

Saat itu Kyuubi muncul dan menatap Neji tanpa berkedip, _"tak ku rasakan aura Air dalam tubuhmu."_

"Ku katakan dia merasuki tubuhku, bukan berubah menjadi permata, kalung ataupun pedang," ujar Neji kalem, "Roh Air memintaku mencari ketiga sahabatnya siang hari tadi. Selama ini ia tak pernah memintaku untuk melakukan itu. Tapi ia bilang, ketiga Roh Suci sudah siap untuk melawan kejahatan yang disebar oleh kerajaan di Utara."

Saat itu matanya terarah pada Gaara, "Verbum Ebrithil terakhir. Kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke bengong mendengar istilah yang tidak pernah dia dengar itu, "verbum apa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau bersama dengan orang yang menguasai nyaris seluruh 'nama' dalam dunia ini dan kau tidak tahu itu?"

Telinga Sasuke panas mendengar nada menyindir itu, "hei!! Jangan salahkan aku!! Ini hari pertamaku bersama mereka. Mana aku tahu mereka itu siapa dan berkemampuan apa."

"Sasuke... sudah tenang dulu," Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah siap maju dan menantang si pemuda naga itu berkelahi, "nanti aku jelaskan semuanya."

Tapi Sasuke terlanjur jengkel pada Neji dan dia melepaskan diri dari Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam tenda yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi.

"Tak bisa mengontrol emosi," kata Neji datar.

"_Kan kamu juga yang buat dia jadi emosi,"_ batin Naruto merana.

"_Baiklah,"_ Kyuubi melayang mengitari Neji, _"setelah kau bertemu dengan kami, apa maumu? Bergabung dengan kami?"_

"Tentu saja. Keinginan Sang Air adalah mutlak untukku. Aku akan ikut dengan kelompok kalian."

Naruto memandang Neji, "setelah ini kami akan kembali ke perguruan Barat. Sasuke perlu berlatih untuk mengendalikan elemen anginnya."

"Tak masalah untukku. Aku bisa membawa kalian kesana dengan cepat, kalau kalian mau."

"Hah? M-maksudmu... dengan sosok nagamu?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Ya," jawab Neji mantap, "membawa 3 orang saja bukan pekerjaan berat untukku."

Naruto memandang Gaara, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gaara berbalik dan duduk di batang pohon yang sepertinya sudah roboh sejak tiga harian lalu, "ku rasa itu bukan ide buruk. Semakin cepat kita kembali ke Barat, semakin cepat latihan Sasuke di mulai."

Kyuubi terbang berputar sekali lagi mengelilingi Neji, _"aku setuju dengan Gaara,"_ katanya sebelum kembali ke sebelah Naruto, _"itu berarti semakin cepat pula kita menyusun rencana selanjutnya."_

Mendengar persetujuan itu, Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia pun mengangguk, "baiklah, kalau begitu kami bereskan barang-barang kami dulu," Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke dalam tenda dan memberitahu Sasuke tentang rencana dadakan ini.

Meski tidak suka, Sasuke menurut saja dan mulai mengepak barangnya juga membantu Naruto dan Gaara membereskan tenda.

Setelah semua siap, Neji berubah kembali menjadi naga dan dia mempersilahkan ketiga pemuda itu naik ke punggungnya.

.

#

.

Perjalanan kembali ke Barat begitu singkat. Padahal dengan jalan darat, butuh waktu lebih dari empat bulan. Dengan wujud naga Neji, mereka bisa mencapainya hanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja...

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang kayu yang megah berukir lambang perguruan yang tampak tak lekang dimakan waktu. Ukiran itu seolah baru saja selesai kemarin, padahal jelas, umurnya sudah mencapai ratusan tahun.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali..." Naruto membenahi pakaiannya, lalu dia pun mendorong gerbang besar itu.

Dibalik gerbang, tampaklah pemandangan sebuah desa kecil yang begitu hidup. Para wanita tampak tengah menjahit atau menenun, ada pula yang berladang. Para lelaki tampak tengah membuat senjata, berlatih, dan membimbing anak-anak yang tampak sangat riang.

Desa itu dinaungi pepohonan yang sangat rimbun. Hijau menjadi warna dominan yang menyapa siapapun dengan lambaian daunnya yang ramah. Sungai mengalir jernih di sepanjang desa itu, berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari di sela dedaunan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "teman-teman, selamat datang di Konoha," katanya. Dia pun mengajak tiga orang yang bersamanya masuk ke dalam desa itu. Begitu para warga melhat Naruto kembali, mereka langsung saja mengerubutinya seperti semut bertemu gula.

"Naruto!! Kau sudah kembali!!"

"Selamat datang, Naruto!!"

"Kak Naruto sudah pulang!! Yeeeeiii!!"

Gaara lumayan kewalahan merasakan begitu banyak orang mendadak masuk dalam 'ruang'nya. Sasuke tampak kalem-kalem saja, sama seperti Neji yang tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Aduh duh duh!! Udah donk!!" Naruto membebaskan diri dari orang-orang yang bersemangat mengacak-acak rambutnya, "aku harus bawa mereka pada ayah," dan Naruto pun mengajak Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji meninggalkan daerah pemukiman dan menuju ke sebuah bagunan megah di belakang desa. Sebuah kuil berwarna merah yang tampak begitu indah, namun nuansa mistisnya terasa kental.

"Ini Kuil Utama. Di sebelah kanan adalah tempat pelatihan calon penyihir baru, sementara di bagian kiri adalah asrama para murid yang bukan berasal dari desa ini," jelas Naruto. Kemudian dia mengajak tamu-tamunya masuk ke kuil utama.

.

Bagian depan kuil itu terdiri dari sebuah ruangan luar dengan empat pilar besar di tiap sisinya, warna merah tetap mendominasi. Lalu mereka tiba di suatu ruangan yang tampaknya seperti singgasana, dengan dua buah kursi tinggi yang berjajar di depan sebuah lukisan rumit yang menceritakan tentang keempat elemen di dunia.

Di masing-masing sisi ruangan itu, ada delapan kursi kayu berukir indah. Sepertinya tempat duduk petinggi atau tamu khusus.

Tak berselang lama begitu mereka memasuki ruangan itu, dari sisi kanan depan ruangan itu masuklah seorang pria yang dilihat sekilas saja sudah jelas merupakan ayah Naruto. Mereka mirip sekali. Tapi wajahnya mengisyaratkan sebuah wibawa yang tak terbantah, sorot matanya penuh rasa kasih sayang, membuat siapapun merasa aman berada di dekatnya. Ia mengenakan jubah berwarna merah yang mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai kepala dari kuil itu.

"Ayah!!" Naruto segera berlari memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Naruto, kau pulang cepat sekali, nak."

Naruto nyengir, dia memandang ketiga temannya, "ini ayahku, Namikaze Minato."

"Namikaze? Tapi bukannya margamu itu Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku pakai marga ibuku. Habis kalau pakai nama Namikaze, pasti semua orang bakal tahu kalau aku putra kepala Perguruan Barat. Perjalanan tidak akan asik lagi," katanya, "nah ayah, ini teman-temanku... juga para pembawa Roh Suci."

Minato terkejut, "kau bilang apa barusan, nak?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang, ayahku tercinta. Mereka pembawa Roh Suci," Naruto berdehem, "yang rambut merah itu namanya Gaara, pembawa Roh Suci Tanah, dia seorang Verbum Ebrithil. Yang tengah namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pembawa Roh Suci Angin, meski ilmu pedangnya tinggi, tapi dia belum menguasai sihir, jadi aku minta ayah mau berbaik hati melatihnya nanti. Dan yang terakhir adalah Hyuuga Neji... dari suku naga."

"Verbum Ebrithil... jadi kau... anak Karura?" Minato memandang Gaara.

"Anda kenal ibu saya?"

"Ya... ya, aku kenal dia," jawab Minato cepat, "kami sempat bertemu di Kuil Timur puluhan tahun lalu. Tak kusangka... masih ada seorang Verbum Ebrithil yang hidup. Ini benar-benar kekuatan yang sangat berarti untuk melawan Utara,"

Lalu dia memandang Sasuke, "putra bungsu Fugaku. Tak ku sangka kaulah pembawa Roh angin."

"Anda kenal ayah saya?"

"Dia teman sekaligus rivalku sejak dulu. Aku yakin kemampuanmu berpedang diturunkan darinya," kata Minato. Kemudian dia memandang pada Neji, "Hyuuga... apa kau ada hubungan dengan Hiashi?"

"Beliau paman saya," jawab Neji.

"Berarti kau putra Hizashi."

Naruto bengong karena ayahnya kenal dengan orang tua dari masing-masing orang yang dia bawa.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa kenal dengan orang tua mereka?"

Minato tersenyum, "aku termasuk orang yang tidak betah di rumah saat muda dulu. Selama perjalananku, aku bertemu dengan bermacam-macam orang. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau anak-anak dari mereka yang aku kenallah yang kini menjadi penentu nasib dunia ini."

Kemudian Minato mempersilahkan semuanya untuk duduk sehingga mereka bisa berbincang dengan lebih nyaman. Naruto lalu menceritakan tentang bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Gaara, juga Sasuke. Dan karena dia juga yang lain belum begitu mengenal Neji, jadilah pemuda itu sendiri yang menceritakan asal-usulnya.

"Roh Suci Air merasukiku saat aku masih bayi. Menurut ayah, Roh sendirilah yang memilihku sebagai mediumnya di dunia yang kotor ini," ujar Neji, "dengan menyatunya Roh Suci dalam tubuhku, itu membuatku mampu berubah menjadi sosok naga. Wujud asli Roh Suci Air."

"Jadi begitu... memang yang aku dengar kalau sejak belasan tahun lalu... tak ada telur naga yang menetas, dan naga terakhirpun telah menutup usia," ujar Minato.

"Lalu... bagaimana nasib telur-telur naga itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Telur naga tak menetas karena dierami induknya," kata Neji, "telur naga menetas oleh kesucian. Semakin suci tempat telur itu berada, semakin cepat dia akan menetas. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini... bayi-bayi naga dalam telur itu tidak akan pernah melihat dunia."

Semua terdiam.

"Bisa dikatakan... aku adalah naga terakhir yang bertahan, dengan keberadaan Roh Suci Air dalam tubuhku..."

Minato menghela nafas, "pengaruh buruk dari Utara mulai menggerogoti keseimbangan dunia ini. Bulan lalu di selatan terjadi gempa besar yang disusul gelombang dahsyat dari lautan. Hal yang nyaris mustahil di daerah sestabil bagian Selatan."

Saat itu Naruto teringat sesuatu, "ayah, waktu kami ada di kota tempat Sasuke tinggal, kami diserang oleh pasukan Utara. Kami berhasil mengalahkannya, tapi saat itu mereka bangkit lagi dan jadi seperti zombie. Mengerikan sekali."

"Sungguhkah itu?" wajah Minato mendadak jadi tegang, "apa yang ditakutkan para tetua akhirnya terjadi juga," dia lalu berdiri, "hari ini kalian istirahatlah. Naruto, mereka bisa pakai paviliun bersamamu, kan?"

"Ya, ayah."

"Besok pagi aku akan kirim orang untuk melatih Sasuke. Sepertinya beberapa hari ke depan aku akan sangat sibuk sekali," ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto memandang teman-temannya, "baiklah... karena ayah minta kalian istirahat... jadi, ayo!"

.

Naruto mengajak semuanya ke sebuah bangunan yang terletak di samping sebuah danau kecil dengan air yang begitu jernih. Rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dengan atap yang berwarna merah, seperti seluruh atap di wilayah kuil ini.

"Ini rumahku. Karena ayah dan ibuku petinggi kuil, aku hidup sendiri di sini," Naruto membuka pintu depan rumah itu. Mereka segera tiba di sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja persegi di tengahnya. Empat bantal duduk tersedia di tiap sisi meja itu. ruangan itu pun langsung menyatu dengan dapur. Di masing-masing sisinya ada dua pintu lain.

"Kamarku yang dekat dapur. Tiga lainnya kosong. Kalian bisa pilih yang mana saja. kamar mandi ada di belakang," jelas Naruto.

Masing-masing lalu menuju kamar sendiri-sendiri. Akhirnya diputuskan kalau Gaara mengambil kamar yang berhadapan dengan Naruto, Neji di sebelah Gaara dan Sasuke di sebelah Naruto. Setelah itu, mereka duduk santai di sekeliling meja.

Obrolan ringan berlangsung untuk mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain. Meski sepertinya, rasa bete Sasuke pada Neji masih belum berkurang...

"Jadi sebenarnya kemampuan Verbum Ebrithil itu diwariskan melalui keturunan darah?" tanya Naruto yang baru tahu tentang ini.

"Itu benar. Selama satu generasi, hanya akan ada satu Verbum Ebrithil. Sebelum ibuku, adalah kakekku, sebelumnya lagi kakek buyutku dan seterusnya. Verbum Ebrithil yang baru hanya akan terlahir apabila Verbum Ebrithil yang sebelumnya sudah meninggal."

"Heee... jadi begitu, ya? ku pikir semua orang bisa jadi Verbum Ebrithil."

"Verbum Ebrithil adalah cabang ilmu sihir paling kuno," kata Neji, "sihir yang sangat menakjubkan."

Sasuke –yang tampak bingung- akhirnya bertanya juga, "bukan mauku menyela. Tapi tolonglah... aku buta sama sekali tentang sihir. Bisa kalian jelaskan apa beda seorang Verbum Ebrithil dan penyihir seperti kalian?"

Naruto lah yang menjelaskan, karena Neji masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'tak bisa ku percaya kau tidak tahu tentang Verbum Ebrithil'.

"Verbum Ebrithil, jauh berbeda dengan kami penyihir. Penyihir hanya bisa mengendalikan roh yang dikuasainya. Roh utamaku adalah api, Kyuubi, roh lain yang aku kuasai adalah angin. Jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir selain dari elemen api dan angin," jelasnya, "sementara Verbum Ebrithil, bisa mengendalikan semua unsur elemen dunia ini, api, air, angin dan tanah; juga semua benda yang ber'nama'."

"... Nama?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Semua yang ada di dunia ini mempunyai 'nama sejati'," kata Gaara, "manusia, hewan, benda. Verbum Ebrithil bisa mengendalikan apapun yang dia mau selama dia memiliki 'nama' itu. Benda adalah yang paling mudah, karena tak terikat oleh jiwa."

"Manusia juga?" kini Naruto bertanya bersamaan dengan Sasuke –Naruto lalu nyengir pada Sasuke yang menatapnya heran-.

"Ya. Manusia dilahirkan dengan membawa nama sejatinya. 'Nama' yang tidak akan diketahui siapapun kecuali si pemilik 'nama' itu memberitahukannya pada yang lain. Tapi itu berarti, si penerima 'nama' akan bisa mengendalikan si pemilik."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu itu," Naruto bertopang dagu.

Neji menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, "karena tak semua orang bisa mendapatkan 'nama sejati' mereka. 'Nama' itu akan muncul sendiri, tanpa waktu yang jelas. Perlu kalian ingat, saat seseorang mengetahui 'nama'nya dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Karenanya 'nama sejati' kita tak boleh diketahui orang lain."

"Kalian sepertinya tahu sekali tentang masalah ini. Apa kalian sudah memiliki 'nama' itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Aku dapatkan saat bertemu Roh Suci Tanah."

"Tak berbeda denganku. Aku mendapatkan 'nama'ku saat usiaku tiga tahun."

Naruto memandang dua temannya itu dengan kagum, "Gaara sih aku sudah tahu banget kalau dia hebat. Jadi Neji juga ga kalah hebat dong dari Gaara."

Saat itu Neji berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "aku berani bertaruh, bahkan aku tak akan sanggup melawannya lebih dari dua menit," katanya, "nah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, Naruto, bisakah aku pakai danau kecil di samping rumah ini untuk tempat berlatihku?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian boleh pakai semua fasilitas di sini. Tapi, apa kau tidak lelah, Neji? Kau kan baru saja terbang tiga hari tiga malam."

Neji berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, "berada sedekat mungkin dengan air adalah salah satu cara memulihkan diriku. Permisi," dan Neji pun berlalu dari rumah itu.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali, "orang yang agak sulit ya, dia itu."

"Sulit? Menjengkelkan sih iya," kata Sasuke sewot.

Gaara menghela nafas dan berdiri, "jangan menilainya terlalu cepat," kata pemuda itu, "dia sudah melalui banyak hal lebih dari apa yang bisa kalian pikirkan."

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara?"

"Mengelilingi hutan. Banyak sekali kehidupan di sana."

"Oh... baiklah. Tak perlu ku antar pun kau pasti tak akan tersesat kan?" Naruto nyengir dan membiarkan Gaara pergi.

Tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke berdua dalam rumah itu.

"Mereka berdua itu seperti punya dunia sendiri, ya? Tidak tersentuh," Sasuke memandang pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Gaara, membuat angin semilir menyejukkan ruangan itu.

"Biarkan saja. Gaara sih memang tipe pendiem banget. Jarang dia bicara panjang lebar seperti barusan," Naruto melirik Sasuke, "kau kelihatan capek."

"Gimana tidak? Mendadak otakku dijejali macam-macam tentang sihir," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, "ya sudah. Istirahat saja. Besok latihanmu dimulai."

"Apa aku akan berlatih sendiri?"

"Tenang saja. kau pembawa Roh Suci Angin, dan angin adalah salah satu elemenku, jadi ku rasa aku bisa menemanimu latihan."

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke jadi lega.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu. Mulai besok pagi, kita tak akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai."

.

#

.

Cahaya matahari datang seolah begitu capat dan segera menerangi bagian bumi yang bisa dia capai. Kicau burung riuh menyapa tiap orang yang mulai keluar dari rumah untuk memulai kegitan rutin mereka setiap hari. Termasuk dengan empat pemuda yang akan memperdalam ilmu mereka untuk menghadapi kekejaman tirani Utara.

Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji mengikuti Naruto ke tanah lapang yang ada di belakang kuil utama. Tempat latihan, dilihat dari banyaknya anak-anak kecil yang sudah berbaris dan tiga orang berseragam sama yang pastinya seorang instruktur.

Naruto memandang ke sekeliling, "mana, ya..." gumamnya.

"Kau cari siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orang yang akan melatihmu," kata Naruto masih sambil mengedarkan pandangan, "ah!! Itu dia..." mendahului ketiga temannya, Naruto berlari menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kuil utama.

"SAI!!!" Naruto menyerukan nama pemuda berperawakan tinggi kurus, berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu, "akhirnya bisa ketemu lagi!!"

"Naruto!" Sai tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang seperti sudah terukir permanen di wajahnya, "kau tetap saja pendek, ya?" kalimat selanjutnya membuat dia mendapat tendangan sempurna di tulang kering kakinya.

"Berkat doamu," Naruto nyengir sarkastis.

Sai tetap tersenyum meski tak bisa memungkiri kalau kakinya terasa nyeri sekali.

"Tak usah basa-basi," Naruto menyeret Sai ke arah ketiga temannya, "ini teman-temanku. Ayah pasti sudah menceritakan padamu."

Sai menyapa semua yang ada di sana dengan anggukan singkat setelah Naruto memperkenalkan mereka.

"Sasuke yang akan jadi muridmu. Meski sebal, kau yang paling menguasai elemen angin selain ayah," kata Naruto.

Sai memandang Sasuke, "ku dengar dari ketua kalau kau sama sekali belum menguasai sihir. Benar begitu?" tanya Sai tanpa menyingkirkan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Memang benar."

"Kalau begitu..." Sai berpikir sejenak, "dalam tiga hari aku akan membuatmu menguasai dasar 'angin'."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar itu, "kalau Sai yang bilang, aku percaya Sasuke bisa."

"Kalau begitu... tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita mulai latihannya," Sai memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Eeh... aku janji menemani dia latihan," kata Naruto.

"Tak perlu," tolak Sai, "kau akan latihan bersamanya setelah dia menguasai dasar-dasar pengendalian angin," dan tanpa bicara lagi, Sai menyeret Sasuke pergi, masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Walah... Sasuke diculik Sai. Moga-moga saja dipulangin," Naruto nyengir sendiri, lalu dia memandang dua temannya yang lain, "jadi... sekarang kita ngapain?"

Neji yang bicara duluan, "ku rasa aku akan menghabiskan waktu di danau saja. kau tahu, air disana sangat murni. Hampir semurni mata air di desa naga."

"Senang kau menemukan tempat nyaman di sini, Neji," Naruto tersenyum, "yakin mau di sana sendiri?"

Neji hanya mengangguk sebelum mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Naruto memandang kepergian pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu, "terus... kita ngapain donk?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Bisa ku minta kau mengajakku mengelilingi desa ini?" pinta Gaara, "ini tempat terindah yang pernah aku datangi."

"Oh ya?"

Gaara mengangguk, "harmoni di sini sangat selaras, seperti musik."

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi malu karena Gaara mendeskripsikan desanya sesempurna itu, "baiklah kalau begitu, jadi hari ini... kita jalan-jalan keliling desa. Yuk!"

Maka keduanya pun keluar dari wilayah kuil dan berjalan mengelilingi desa itu. Naruto dengan senang hati menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang ingin diketahui Gaara. Saat mendengar suara aduan besi atau saat mendengar suara alat tenun.

"Desa yang sangat hidup. Seperti desaku dulu, meski tak seramai ini," Gaara mengikuti langkah Naruto yang berbelok ke kanan. Naruto pun terus bercerita tentang kampung halamannya. Tentang gunung-gunung yang mengelilingi wilayah ini, tentang sungai yang akan terus mengalir hingga mencapai laut dan tentang padang rumput yang luas membentang di sebelah selatan desa ini.

"Waktu kecil, aku biasa bermain dengan Kyuubi di padang rumput sampai malam. Dan jadinya, aku dinarahi oleh ibu."

Saat itu Gaara jadi teringat, "ibumu dimana? Kenapa tidak bersama ayahmu?"

"Ibu seorang tabib. Tabib terhebat kedua di desa ini."

"Kedua?"

"Yup. Yang pertama itu nenek Tsunade. Meski sudah tua, dia kelihatan mudaaaaa banget. Jadi serem," Naruro merinding sendiri, "sekarang mungkin ibu sedang di desa sebelah mencari bibit obat. Biasanya kalau tidak ada di rumah ya pasti ke sana."

Keduanya berjalan lagi memutari desa yang tak begitu besar.

"Naruto!!"

Si pirang itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang menyapanya, "Sakura!!" dia pun menghampiri seorang gadis sebayanya yang berambut pink panjang itu. seolah sudah pisah puluhan tahun, mereka saling berangkulan, "Sakura!! Aku kangen bangeeeettt!!" seru Naruto heboh.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "bagaimana perjalananmu? Kenapa kau pulang cepat sekali?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Oiya Sakura, kenalkan, ini Gaara. Teman pertamaku di perjalanan," dia mengajak Sakura mendekat pada Gaara, "Gaara, ini Sakura, teman masa kecilku."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya demi sopan santun, "salam kenal."

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Ada dua yang lain sih. Tapi... mungkin besok-besok saja aku kenalkan. Terus... kau sibuk apa akhir-akhir ini, Sakura?"

"Oh... aku sedang berlatih intensif pada guru Tsunade. Ino juga. Tapi karena guru Tsunade dan guru Kushina sedang ke desa sebelah... jadinya aku nganggur deh."

"Sakura pasti jadi tabib yang hebat. Asal..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan galak-galak. Nanti pasiennya mati duluan kena serangan jantung gara-gara kau teriaki."

"Iiihh!! Kau ini tetap saja menyebalkan, Naruto!!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto main-main, "ya sudah, aku mau ke ruang obat dulu," dan gadis itu pun berlalu sambil melambai pada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Dia itu selalu ceria siang malam," kata Naruto, "yuk, kita jalan lagi."

Gaara pun kembali mengikuti Naruto yang kini bercerita tentang masa kecilnya. Teman-temannya. Guru-guru pengajar, para petinggi kuil yang menurutnya sangat cerewet. Saking semangatnya bercerita, Naruto sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau di depannya ada jalanan yang agak menurun, jadilah... dia terpeleset dengan suksesnya,

Andai refleks Gaara tidak bagus, pastinya Naruto sudah jatuh berguling dengan tidak elitnya, tapi untung Gaara bisa menangkapnya tepat waktu sehingga tubuh Naruto tertahan sempurna dengan kedua tangannya.

"A... m-makasih, Gaara..." Naruto masih bertumpu pada lengan Gaara saat dia berusaha berdiri dengan tegak.

"Hati-hati," kata Gaara singkat.

Naruto nyengir gugup, "sudah siang nih. Kita balik, yuk. Makan siang pasti sudah siap."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti Naruto, tapi sekarang dia berjalan di sampingnya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ada kecelakaan lagi. Gaara sudah terlalu hafal dengan sikap ceroboh Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak terobati lagi.

.

Sampai di rumah, mereka disambut teriakan marah Sasuke yang terdengar nyaring, bahkan dari kejauhan. Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Sasuke yang mendelik pada Neji dengan wajah merah padam. Dia berdiri dengan tegang, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sementara Neji duduk santai dan meminum secangkir teh yang terhidang di meja bersama makan siang untuk mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Neji enteng.

"'Tak ada apa-apa' bagaimana?" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, "orang ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku bisa gila kalau harus tinggal satu atap dengannya."

Naruto jadi kebingungan, "tenang, Sasuke, tenaaang," katanya, "sebenarnya ada apa sih sampai kau marah-marah begini?" dia mendudukkan Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Dia itu... orang paling sok yang pernah aku temui. Memang apa salahnya kalau aku sama sekali belum menguasai sihir? Baru hari ini aku berlatih, tapi dia bilang aku kurang usaha."

"Aku tak bilang kau kurang usaha. Hanya kau kurang bisa mengendalikan emosimu," Neji menyeruput tehnya seolah mereka tengah berbincang dengan santai, "emosi tak akan membantumu menguasai apapun."

Naruto memandang Gaara, mengharap kalau pemuda itu bisa menengahi. Tapi rupanya Gaara hanya diam dan bersandar di kisi pintu, tak tampak ingin menginterupsi atau apapun.

"Engg... aku paham kalau kita semua di sini masih belum saling mengenal. Tapi... bisa kan kalau semua dibicarakan baik-baik. Ya aku tidak bilang siapa yang salah siapa yang benar. Mungkin situasi yang asing ini membuat kita masih canggung," Naruto mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara mengatasi keributan ini.

Saat itu mendadak Sasuke berdiri dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Neji tak bereaksi apa-apa, tetap saja dia menikmati tehnya. Naruto menghela nafas berat, tak biasa berpikir keras dalam waktu singkat.

"_Ya ampun... cobaan apa lagi ini..."_ batinnya merana.

"_Tegarlah!"_ ujar Kyuubi, _"seperti katamu, mereka masih canggung. Apalagi Sasuke dan Neji. Mereka kan baru saja bertemu. Tak sepertimu dan Gaara yang sudah cukup mengenal beberapa bulan terakhir."_

Dan akhirnya, Naruto pun mengajak Gaara dan Neji makan siang setelah mengantarkan satu porsi untuk Sasuke yang sedang mengurung diri di kamar.

.

#

.

Malam mulai meraja, tapi ada seorang yang belum terlelap. Gaara duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada tepi danau. Matanya terpejam dan telinganya mendengarkan kehidupan malam yang begitu kaya di sekitarnya. Suara serangga malam melantun seperti lagu tidur yang indah. Gemericik air yang tertiup angin membuat malam menjadi lebih indah untuk Gaara. Tapi dia mendeteksi kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya.

"Tak perlu mengendap seperti itu, Naruto."

Dan sosok Naruto pun muncul di belakang Gaara, "ternyata memang tidak bisa mengejutkanmu, ya?" dia pun duduk di sebelah Gaara, "sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Terbangun. Habis itu ga bisa tidur lagi," Naruto memandang ke langit yang bertabur bintang, "seandainya Sasuke dan Neji bisa ikut ada di sini, pasti nyenengin banget."

"Mereka berdua itu belum selaras. Susah juga menyatukannya," ujar Gaara.

"Iya. Gimana ya cara supaya mereka itu bisa baikan. Sasuke keras kepala... Neji acuh tak acuh. Jadi pusing."

"Pelan-pelan saja. yang dipaksakan tidak akan berhasil dengan baik," Gaara berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "kita tunggu dua tiga hari. Kalau belum ada perubahan. Kita kurung mereka di gua sampai mereka baikan."

Naruto tertawa, "Gaara kejam. Masa dikurung di gua?" dia pun ikut berdiri, "tapi itu ide bagus juga sih."

Keduanya kembali ke dalam rumah dan setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Berharap cemas apa besok mereka masih harus mendengar pertengaran tidak seimbang antara Sasuke yang meledak-ledak dan Neji yang datar.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ufufufufufu.... apdet apdeeeet... cepet-cepeeeet... tapi yang laen terlantar *disepak sekampung* Ya weislah... tak ada bahasa-bahasa aneh di chap ini. Author lagi males mikir XP. Sekarang... ku duduk manis melipat tangan sambil nunggu ripiu. YEAH!!!


	4. Map 4 : First Raid

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 4 : First Raid-**

"MENYEBALKAAAAANNNN!!!"

Naruto nyengir sok tidak berdosa melihat Sasuke yang tampak luar biasa stress.

"Lama-lama aku gila beneran!! Ga' si Neji!! Ga' si Sai!! MEREKA BERDUA ITU MENYEBALKAAAAANNNN!!!"

"Aduh, Sasuke!! Tenanglah sedikit. Memangnya kenapa lagi sih?" Naruto mengikat tali sepato boots yang dia butuhkan untuk menjelajah hutan hari ini, "aku tahu kamu sebel sama Neji, tapi kenapa Sai juga kena?"

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto, "kakak seperguruanmu itu, orang ANEH!!"

"Hah? Perasaan Sai biasa aja deh," Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"BIASA GIMANA?" teriak Sasuke, "MASA IYA NGAJARIN KUDA-KUDA DASAR SAJA HARUS PEGANG-PEGANG TUBUHKU SIH? MENJIJIKKAN TAHU!!"

"Ya memang gitu. Aku juga sama kok waktu latihan awal dulu," Naruto berdiri dan membenahi ikatan tas kecil di pinggangnya, "sudahlah. Dari pada kau marah-marah terus, mau tidak ikut denganku menjelajahi hutan?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, "sebenarnya aku mau sekali. Tapi entah apa yang akan di perbuat Sai kalau aku sampai bolos latihan," dia merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

Naruto berusaha supaya dia tidak tertawa dan menyinggung Sasuke, "ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin siang nanti aku kembali."

"Ya. Sampai nanti."

Maka berangkatlah Naruto menuju ke hutan. Menjauhkan diri sejenak dari keramaian. Dia suka suasana sepi, rasanya seperti berada di dunia lain.

.

Seperti harapan Naruto, hutan pagi itu sangatlah bersahabat. Sinar matahari menerobos di celah dedaunan, membuat seperti ada pilar cahaya yang menembus keremangan hutan yang lebat itu.

"Pagi yang indah. Semoga dapat jamur yang enak," Naruto mulai memeriksa satu per satu batang pohon untuk mencari jamur. Jamur yang akan dia masak untuk teman-temannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto yakin sekali kalau dia sangat jago masak sup krim jamur karena ayah dan ibunya juga teman-temannya di kuil sangat suka setiap Naruto membawakan hasil masakannya itu.

Naruto terus menjelajahi hutan itu. Sesekali bertemu dengan para hewan penghuni hutan itu, kadang juga para peri muncul menyapanya.

"Sedang apa di hutan pagi-pagi begini, Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Gaara dari belakangnya. Dia pun berbalik dan mendapati rekan pertamanya itu berdiri di bawah bayangan hutan.

"Jangan mengagetkan aku!! Kalau aku pikir kau itu setan 'gimana?" protes Naruto.

Gaara tak peduli, dia maju mendekati Naruto, "kau mencari apa?"

Masih cemberut, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu, "jamur. Aku mau bikin sup jamur."

"Hoo... kau bisa masak rupanya. Aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Habisnya kalau lagi berkelana, kan ga punya banyak waktu berburu jamur. Lagian jamur di hutan ini yang paaaaling enak," Naruto kembali mengintip dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"Butuh bantuan? Aku bisa menemukan jamur dengan mudah."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "em... ga mau ah. Kalau mudah, jadi tidak asik lagi. Gaara temani aku saja. Mau?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau ikut mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Jadi aku memilih menunggumu saja di sini."

Naruto nyengir, "oke deh. Aku akan dapatkan baaanyak jamur. Lalu kita pulang dan memasaknya."

"Kita? Bukannya kau yang mau memasaknya."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "uuuhh!! Iya iya... ya sudah!! Gaara disana saja! Awas kalo ngeganggu!!" dia berkacak pinggang.

Gaara pun lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu di salah satu batang kayu besar yang roboh di sisi sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih. Dia merasakan langkah kaki Naruto yang bersemangat mengitari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Terkadang berhenti cukup lama sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

"Aku dapat banyak!!" Naruto menunjukkan wadah bambu yang dia bawa untuk membawa jamur hasil buruannya.

"Sepertinya bawaanmu memang berat. Yakin tidak salah pilih dengan jamur beracun?" tanya Gaara datar.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "aku kan bisa membedakan mana jamur yang aman dimakan dan mana jamur yang berbahaya."

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Gaara, "kalau begitu kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Yup!! Aku mau masak ini sekarang. Mumpung masih segar. Jadi bisa untuk makan siang, deh."

Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan hutan dan kembali ke rumah. Sampai di sana, Naruto langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan masakan istimewanya. Gaara membantu sebisanya karena Naruto benar-benar melarangnya menyentuh semua bahan yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Gaara tolong nyalakan api di tungku, ya?! Ada di sebelah kananku setinggi lututmu," Naruto sudah tak canggung lagi meski harus menyebut letak sebuah benda. Gaara sendiri yang bilang kalau dia hanya butuh petunjuk arah dan dia bisa memperkirakan dimana benda yang dimaksud. Setelah tungku menyala dan memanaskan air dalam panci, Naruto menyuruh Gaara untuk menunggu saja di meja makan.

Saat duduk, Gaara mendengar senandung kecil dari Naruto. Salah satu kebiasaan yang sudah Gaara hafal, pemuda pirang itu pasti bersenandung kalau suasana hatinya sedang bagus.

"Eh Gaara—kau lihat Neji tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil memotong jamur hasil buruannya tadi, "perasaan sejak semalam dia tidak ada di sini."

"Entahlah," jawab Gaara, "aku juga tak tahu dimana dia. Yang pasti dia ada di luar lingkup wilayah 'mata' ku."

"Hem..." Naruto memanaskan air, "dia itu seperti punya dunia sendiri yang tidak bisa dilewati oleh kita, ya? Rasanya—seperti membuat sekat pembatas."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, teringat perkataan Roh Suci Tanah tentang kaum naga yang memang sejak berabad lalu hidup dengan mengasingkan diri dari manusia. Kaum yang mengabdikan diri pada alam, pada penghuni alam sebelum manusia lahir. Kaum yang bersahabat dengan ras tertua di bumi, yaitu naga...

.

Saat makan siang tiba, Sasuke kembali ke rumah mungil itu dengan tubuh babak belur dan juga wajah yang jelas tampak kelelahan. Tanpa bicara, Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di belakang rumah.

Naruto memandang temannya itu tapi tak mau berkomentar. Pastinya Sai menggoda Sasuke dengan sedikit keterlaluan. Sai memang begitu pada orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan setelahnya, Naruto pun menata meja untuk makan siang, dibantu oleh Gaara. Tapi sampai sekarang, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Neji. Kemana pemuda itu?

"Neji kemana, ya? Jadi cemas..." kata Naruto.

Gaara, yang merasakan kecemasan Naruto, bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar rumah.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"... Bertanya pada angin kemana Neji pergi."

Naruto meletakkan panci berisi sup jamur kebanggaannya di tengah meja bulat itu lalu dia pun menyusul Gaara keluar. Di petak halaman rumah itu, Gaara berdiri merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Perlahan, angin berkumpul di sekeliling Gaara, berhembus begitu lembut dan membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Semua berlangsung beberapa menit saja, sampai akhirnya aliran udara kembali normal.

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu Neji di mana?"

Gaara mengangguk, "pantas saja inderaku tidak bisa menemukannya, dia berada di danau di luar desa. Yang ada air terjunnya itu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ngapain juga dia di sana?"

"Para peri angin bilang kalau Neji sedang berada dalam sosok naganya. Dan karena dalam jiwanya bersemayam Roh Suci Air, maka dia lebih nyaman berada dekat sumber air murni. Dan danau itu, menurut para peri, adalah sumber termurni di wilayah ini."

Mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Naruto juga merasa lega karena Neji baik-baik saja, "ya sudah kalau begitu, kita makan saja duluan. Nanti aku sisakan bagian untuk Neji."

Lalu keduanya pun kembali ke dalam dan duduk di sisi meja makan itu menunggu Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah Sasuke bergabung, barulah mereka makan siang sama-sama.

"Kau diapain lagi sama Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan sebut nama dia sekarang. Bisa gila rasanya," Sasuke menikmati masakan Naruto –yang dia akui sangat enak- dan mencoba menghilangkan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami dari otaknya.

Naruto tertawa geli. Dia tahu betul apa yang dilakukan Sai pada Sasuke karena dulu dia juga mengalami hal yang sama saat latihan bersama Sai yang emang usilnya kelewat batas itu. Makan siang itu berlangsung cukup 'damai', sepertinya suasana hati Sasuke yang buruk karena Sai tidak bertambah buruk lagi karena Neji tidak ada. Dan setelah makan siang, Sasuke pun pergi lagi untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Meski sambil mengeluh ini dan itu, Sasuke termasuk sangat serius untuk menguasai elemen barunya.

"Ujung-ujungnya cuma kita berdua yang menganggur ya, Gaara?" Naruto membereskan sisa-sisa makan siang mereka, lagi-lagi dibantu oleh Gaara, "Neji sibuk meditasi, Sasuke sibuk latihan. Aku dan kamu saja yang tidak ada kerjaan tetap."

"Kau sudah bersama dengan Kyuubi sejak kau lahir, jelas saja api menjadi kemampuan khususmu. Tapi apa kau tidak ingin belajar elemen lain, meski hanya dasarnya saja?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kyuu pernah bilang, kalau aku memaksakan diri menguasai elemen lain, akan berpengaruh pada keseimbangan antara aku dan Kyuu. Jadi—ya aku pasrah saja dengan satu elemen ini," jelasnya sambil mencuci piring-piring kotor, "tapi enak juga kalau bisa seperti Gaara yang menguasai semua elemen."

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan di dapur, Naruto mengajak Gaara berjalan-jalan keliling desa. Dia ingin mencari sesuatu di pasar untuk makan malam. Hari ini mood Naruto untuk memasak sedang dalam puncaknya. Padahal hari-hari biasanya dia selalu mengandalkan antaran makanan dari dapur kuil. Seperti biasa, kehadiran Naruto selalu disambut dengan sapaan akrab yang membuat suasana terasa sangat menyenangkan. Gaara selalu merasa kalau Naruto membawa aura alami yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian orang.

Di pasar, Naruto membeli beberapa jenis sayuran, juga daging. Gaara hanya mengikuti saja karena dia memang tipe yang bisa menikmati makanan seperti apapun. Hidup bersama dengan Roh Suci Tanah di alam yang belum terjamah tangan manusia membuat Gaara bisa mensyukuri apa yang dia makan hari itu.

"Gaara—kau suka pedas, tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tanya saja. Suka tidak?" ulang pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan nada tak sabar.

"... Jujur aku jarang makan masakan pedas. Tapi ku rasa tidak buruk juga."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali kalau dia menemukan persamaannya dengan Gaara. Kemudian Naruto mengajak Gaara mencari makanan kecil untuk persediaan. Naruto tahu Gaara tak begitu suka manis, tapi kalau diberi, pemuda berambut merah itu tak pernah menolak.

Sendang asik memilih kue-kue yang aromanya sungguh menggoda selera, mendadak Gaara merasakan kalau angin di atas sana berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan dalam angin itu, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Neji. Detik berikutnya, seekor naga putih terbang melesat dengan begitu cepatnya di langit desa dan menghilang tepat di atas kuil. Orang-orang di desa jelas gempar dengan munculnya sosok naga itu. Naruto dengan sigap membayar kue yang dia beli, lalu bersama Gaara mereka pun kembali ke kuil. Kalau Neji sampai seperti itu, pasti yang dia bawa bukan berita baik.

Di kuil, Naruto melemparkan belanjaannya pada salah seorang penjaga dan meminta penjaga itu meletakkannya di dapur rumah. Lalu Naruto dan Gaara memacu langkah mereka sampai ke ruang utama kuil dimana Neji berdiri di sana bersama Minato dan juga Kushina.

"Neji—ada apa?" tanya Naruto segera.

Neji memandang Naruto, wajahnya agak pucat, "... aku melihat... pasukan Utara menyerang kota yang tak jauh dari desa ini."

"APA?!" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Pasukan Utara sudah memporakporandakan pertahanan pertama kota itu dan berusaha menguasi wilayah militer di sana."

"Ini gawat," kata Minato, "kalau kota itu sampai jatuh ke tangan Utara... Akses desa ini akan tertutup. Apa mungkin Raja Utara sudah tahu pergerakan kuil ini untuk mengumpulkan keempat Roh Suci?"

Kushina menepuk lembut lengan suaminya, "tenanglah—kalau kau panik, kau bisa mengambil langkah yang salah," katanya bijak, "sebaiknya kita buka rapat dengan petinggi kuil dan bersiap mengirim pasukan bantuan."

"Ah... kau benar," Minato menghela nafas, "Naruto—panggil Sasuke. Kalian berempat juga ikut dalam rapat kali ini."

.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, semua petinggi kuil sudah berkumpul dan rapat strategi pun dimulai. Neji menceritakan secara detail pergerakan pasukan Utara yang dia ingat. Jumlah pasukannya besar dan dia bisa merasakan mahkluk-mahkluk kegelapan bercampur diantara prajurit manusia.

"Kita harus segera mengirim bala bantuan. Pasukan Kota pasti bisa menahan serangan itu setidaknya sampai besok. Kalau kita kirim pasukan kuil malam ini, kita bisa sampai tepat waktu," usul salah satu tetua kuil.

Minato mengangguk setuju, "kita tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu. Sai!" katanya pada pemuda yang menjadi salah satu pimpinan kompi pasukan kuil itu, "segera siagakan para prajurit di gerbang desa."

Sai membungkuk lalu dia langsung pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah itu.

"Kalian berempat," Minato memandang para remaja pembawa Roh Suci, "aku tahu ini terlalu cepat... Tapi kemampuan kalian juga dibutuhkan."

"Kami akan ikut berperang," kata Sasuke, "pasukan Utara tak bisa di biarkan berbuat semau mereka."

"Kami akan membantu sekuat tenaga," lanjut Naruto.

Melihat kesungguhan dalam diri remaja belia itu, Minato akhirnya membubarkan rapat dan bersiap untuk mengirim pasukan ke medan perang. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji pun menuju ke gudang perlengkapan dan senjata. Dan karena mereka istimewa, mereka tak butuh segala perlengkapan perang dari besi yang hanya menghambat gerakan mereka.

Saat matahari akan terbenam, para prajurit kuil yang berjumlah lebih dari lima ratus orang pun siap untuk maju ke medan laga. Sasuke agaknya sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui orang-orang desa, para petani, pengrajin dan sebagainya, ternyata adalah para prajurit terlatih. Tapi tidak dengan Gaara dan Neji. Sejak pertama tiba di desa ini, mereka tahu kalau para penduduknya menyimpan kemampuan tersembunyi di balik penampilan mereka sebagai warga desa biasa.

Maka tak buang lebih banyak waktu, Minato pun memberangkatkan pasukan itu. meski sebenarnya dia juga ingin terjun langsung ke medan perang, tapi dia tahu tugasnya bukanlah di sana...

.

#

.

Subuh telah datang, pasukan kuil berjalan tanpa henti hingga mereka hampir tiba di tujuan. Neji, dengan bentuk naganya, terbang mendahului, menyembunyikan diri di antara gumpalan awan dan kemudian kembali pada pasukan untuk memberikan informasi tentang situasi di kota. Menurut Neji, sekarang dalam masa 'hening' dimana kedua belah pihak menghentikan serangan dan akan memulai perang kembali dalam jangka waktu dua sampai tiga jam. Para pasukan kompi dengan ketepatan luar biasa segera mengatur strategi. Mereka sepakat memecah pasukan menjadi dua. Pasukan pertama, para prajurit dan penyihir terkuat, langsung menuju ke medan perang sementara separuhnya masuk ke kota dari pintu belakang dan menyerang dari dalam dinding batas kota. Empat penguasa elemen itu ikut dengan pasukan utama dan langsung menuju ke kota, sisa yang lain mengambil jalan lain hingga mereka memutari kota dan masuk tanpa terdeteksi Pasukan Utara.

"Ini—minumlah air," Gaara menyodorkan wadah minumnya pada Naruto, "kita butuh stamina sempurna hari ini."

Naruto, yang memang kehausan, menerima wadan itu dan meminum isinya, "Gaara tidak minum?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak begitu haus," kata Gaara.

Obrolan itu tak berlangsung lama. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat sosok kota yang tengah dilanda peperangan. Pemandangan sungguh mengerikan, api berkobar di mana-mana. Jerit tangis pilu wanita dan anak-anak membuat hati menjadi miris. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mundur. Itu—adalah alasan untuk mengangkat senjata dan melindungi apa yang berharga untuk mereka. dalam satu komando... para prajurit pun menyerang pihak Utara dengan segenap kekuatan yang mereka punya.

.

"**Vindr Thorna!!"** Sasuke membuka serangan jarak jauh dengan puluhan panah angin yang melesat di udara, menyerang pasukan Utara yang berperang seperti orang kesurupan.

"**Stenr... risa!!"** Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bebatuan di sekitar sana mendadak bertambah tinggi besar dan membentuk semacam pagar pembatas antara pasukan pemanah dengan wilayah musuh.

Seiring matahari yang mulai meninggi, perang pun semankin memanas. Suara aduan senjata, deru sihir yang dilepaskan kedua belah pihak, suara-suara sayatan, tusukan dan genangan darah. Meski tak bisa melihat, Gaara justru lebih merasakan kengerian perang itu dalam kegelapannya. Udara pekat dengan nuansa kengerian, ketakutan, amarah. Tekanan macam itu sungguh menjadi beban untuk indera Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?" Suara Naruto menembus kesadaran Gaara yang terombang-ambing, "wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau terluka?"

"... Aku tidak apa-apa... sungguh." Saat itu Gaara merasakan seseorang masuk dalam teritori penglihatannya dengan hawa berbahaya, **"Deloi Moi!!"** dalam sedetik, tanah di sekitar Gaara bergetar, membuat penyerang itu terperangkap dalam lubang yang cukup dalam.

Selalu saja Naruto terkagum dengan kecepatan reaksi Gaara sebagai seorang pembawa Roh suci sekaligus seorang Verbum Ebrithil. Dia pun tak mau kalah, bersama dengan Kyuubi –yang merubah dirinya menjadi tombak merah- Naruto pun menerjang Pasukan Utara yang jumlahnya jelas lebih banyak dari gabungan pasukan kuil dan pasukan kota. Tapi dalam peperangan, kata 'menyerah' tak bolah ada. Jika ada satu saja yang menyerah, maka sudah pasti mereka akan kalah.

Baru saja menumbangkan beberapa penyerangnya, mendadak Gaara merasakan aura Air yang begitu pekat. Neji!! Bisa gawat kalau pemuda itu berubah menjadi naga. Saat ini pihak Utara belum boleh tahu kalau Empat Elemen Utama sudah berkumpul.

"**Terra!! Letta du Vanyali abr Adurna!!"** dengan semua kemampuan Gaara dalam menguasai tanah. Dia menahan kedua kaki dan menyerap energi Air yang meluap dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ suara Neji menggema di pikiran Gaara. Sedikit membuat Verbum Ebrithil muda itu sedikit kehilangan kendali, tapi karena Gaara tahu bahwa tanah dan air adalah elemen yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan elemen tanah, Gaara tak kaget kalau Neji bisa memasuki pikirannya apabila sihir mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"_Kau tidak boleh memakai wujud nagamu. Tidak sekarang!! Pihak Utara belum boleh tahu kalau Elemen sudah berkumpul!!"_

Neji memandang Gaara, meski dia mau melawan sekali pun, dia tahu dia tidak bisa karena kekuatan Verbum Ebrithil jelas jauh di atasnya. Maka Neji pun meredakan energinya. Setelah itu Gaara melepaskan cengkraman di kaki Neji dari tanah yang berada di dalam kendalinya.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah," kata Gaara.

Neji menarik nafas panjang, "... kau benar. Saat ini belum waktunya..."

Dan peperangan itu pun berlanjut. Dari dalam dinding batas kota, kini telah ada belasan unit ketapel raksasa yang dibangun oleh para penyihir dan siap digunakan untuk menyerang. Meski jumlah korban terus berjatuhan, tak ada yang menyerah. Luka dan darah yang mengucur bukan halangan untuk terus bertempur mengangkat senjata. Rerumputan dan tanah kini bernoda merah, tergenang oleh bukti pertempuran.

Namun tercemarnya tanah oleh darah membuat keseimbangan energi Gaara terganggu. Darah adalah hal 'kotor' bagi Gaara yang mengandalkan inderanya pada tanah. Dari darah manusia itu masih tersimpan sisa-sisa emosi yang membuat perisai batin Gaara seperti dihantam bertubi-tubi dengan campuran segala emosi di sana. Suara-suara menghilang dari dunia Gaara, dia terseret oleh arus emosi yang berkecamuk di tempat itu.

Di tengah putaran emosi yang menggila itu, Gaara merasakan kalau energi kegelapan mulai menyusup ditengah kesadaran yang makin menipis. Detik berikutnya Gaara merasakan kalau tubuhnya terdorong dan terhempas ke tanah, diikuti suara ledakan yang dahsyat dan suara runtuhnya batu-batu di dinding pembatas kota.

"Gaara!! Kau tidak ap-apa?" suara Naruto terdengar cemas, "kenapa kau bengong seperti itu? Apa kau tidak merasa kalau sihir tadi mengarah tepat padamu?"

Belum mendapatkan kembali seluruh inderanya, Gaara hanya bisa merasakan hawa panas dari arah belakangnya. Panas dari api yang penuh dengan aroma kegelapan, "maaf... aku hilang konsentrasi."

Mereka tak bisa bicara banyak, sekali lagi sebuah lontaran bola api besar menyerang dinding kota. Menghancurkan ketapel-ketapel yang menjadi senjata utama dari dalam kota itu. Pihak Utara juga menggunakan serangan ketapel, namun mereka memakai sebuah bola api yang luar biasa besar. Beberapa serangan dari bola-bola api itu, bisa dipastikan kota akan luluh lantak rata dengan tanah.

"Celaka... kalau begini terus dinding kota bisa hancur," seru Naruto, melindungi kepalanya dari batu-batu yang terlempar karena ledakan.

"Naruto—apa pihak musuh masih banyak?"

"Tak begitu. Sepertinya mereka menarik pasukan manusia dan mengirim pasukan kegelapan. Sama seperti yang kita hadapi di kotanya Sasuke dulu itu."

Gaara berusaha mengacuhkan arus emosi yang masih terus mengganggu kesadarannya, "lalu dari pihak kita?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak, "banyak yang tidak selamat. Apalagi beberapa penyihir tertangguh terluka parah. Kita tidak bisa menahan serangan sihir dari pihak Utara."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Sepertinya pasukan kegelapan di pihak Utara juga melemah dengan pancaran matahari yang seterik ini," Gaara berdiri tegak lagi, "kau mundurlah... ini akan jadi sihir terakhirku hari ini. Setelahnya, kalian bisa memukul mundur sisa pasukan yang lain."

Naruto menahan lengan Gaara saat pemuda itu hendak maju ke depan, "tidak!! Jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti itu!!"

"Ini satu-satunya kesempatan," kata Gaara, "aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tak menemukan kata untuk mencegah, Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Gaara dan membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu menuju ke ruang kosong di depan sana. Sasuke dan Neji yang masih menghadapi prajurit Utara yang berupa mahkluk jadi-jadian. Seperti mayat hidup yang hanya punya nafsu untuk membunuh saja.

Gaara berdiri, kedua tangannya terentang rendah di sisi tubuhnya, "**Garjzla**..." di tangan kanan Gaara muncul sebuah sinar yang terang, "**Ater**..." dan di sisi tangan kirinya, muncul semacam api namun berwarna hitam pekat. Gaara mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Mendadak angin bertiup dengan begitu kencangnya.

"Mustahil..." Neji melindungi matanya dengan sebelah tangan, "dia bahkan menguasai 'kata' itu?!"

Cahaya dan kegelapan di kedua tangan Gaara melebur jadi satu, "**Abolesco**!!" Gaara membuka kedua tangannya dan dalam sekejab serangan dari pihak utara yang siap menghujani kota dengan bola-bola api raksasa mendadak lenyap tanpa jejak.

Sesigap pasukan yang terlatih, para sisa pasukan kuil juga pasukan kota itu langsung menerjang maju begitu ada jeda beberapa detik yang dibuat oleh Gaara. Serangan yang menjadi puncak peperangan hari itu pun berhasil memukul mundur pasukan utara. Sorak sorai membahana saat sisa-sisa pasukan Utara akhirnya menjauh dari medan pertempuran. Meski memakan banyak korban, setidaknya mereka bisa menang dan melindungi kota yang memiliki peran penting di wilayah itu.

Naruto, yang ikut menyerbu bersama para pasukan, mencari sosok Gaara. Dan saat menemukannya, senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang dan raut wajahnya berubah pucat, "GAARA!!!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menghampiri Gaara yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia menopang tubuh Gaara para lengannya dan menepuk pipi Gaara, berusaha membuatnya tersadar.

"Gaara!!! Gaara, bangunlah!!!" Naruto panik marasakan suhu tubuh Gaara yang sangat dingin, "Gaara!!"

"Hentikan itu!" Neji menahan Naruto yang mengguncang tubuh Gaara, "tidak apa-apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto memandang Neji dengan mata birunya yang berair, "baik-baik saja bagaimana? Gaara tidak bernafas!!"

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Gaara... dia..." Naruto meneteskan setitik air mata di pipinya.

Neji memandang sosok Gaara dalam pelukan Naruto, "dia hanya berada dalam masa 'kosong'." Kata Neji menenangkan Naruto.

"... 'Kosong'? A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia menggunakan sekaligus dua kata terkuat yang bisa dikuasai oleh manusia, oleh Verbum Ebrithil. Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Terlebih lagi... dia menyatukan dua kata itu dan menggunakan 'kata terlarang'."

Kata-kata dari Neji membuat Naruto dan Sasuke memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"'_Abolseco'_ artinya adalah lenyap. Dan melenyapkan apapun yang sudah tercipta itu tabu. Apa pun bentuknya. Bola-bola api tadi adalah sesuatu yang telah tercipta dari berbagai unsur alam. Gaara melenyapkannya dan menjadikannya kembali pada ketiadaan. Itu—adalah pelanggaran hukum terbesar dalam dunia Verbum Ebrithil."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan prajurit kegelapan itu? Gaara... Gaara membunuh mereka," Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sihir masih seperti dunia asing baginya meski kini dia sudah lumayan menguasai elemen Angin.

"Prajurit itu bukanlah penciptaan yang sesuai dengan hukum alam. Mereka adalah tubuh tak bernyawa yang didiami mahkluk-mahkluk kegelapan. Tak ada ikatan antara mereka dengan dunia ini, jadi membunuh mereka bukan tergolong 'melenyapkan'."

Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara, yang seperti kata Neji, tidak apa-apa, karena tubuh pemuda itu mulai menghangat lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia menjauh dari sini. Sisa-sisa pertempuran akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kesadarannya," Neji menggantikan Naruto memapah Gaara, karena Naruto pasti tidak akan kuat. Lalu mereka menuju ke tenda-tenda perawatan darurat yang sudah didirikan.

.

#

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Tapi semenjak perang, Gaara masih belum membuka matanya. Menurut penjelasan Neji, masa 'kosong' itu seperti mati suri. Dimana tubuh untuk sesaat berhenti berfungsi. Tapi bukan tanda bahaya, melainkan sebagai benteng pertahanan untuk jiwanya. Setelah mengalami peperangan, dengan merasakan begitu banyak jiwa yang menghilang, emosi Gaara jadi tidak stabil. Kesadarannya terpecah dan membuat jiwanya rentan dan bisa terseret arus kematian itu sendiri. Karena itu dengan menghentikan fungsi inderanya, jiwa Gaara bisa menstabilkan energi di sekelilingnya. Naruto dan Sasuke tak mengerti bagaimana Neji bisa mengetahui begitu banyak tentang Verbum Ebrithil. Neji sendiri hanya menjelaskan kalau pengetahuan miliknya berasal dari pengetahuan Roh Suci Air yang jelas telah menempuh waktu yang lebih lama dari seluruh mahkluk hidup di muka bumi ini.

Saat ini mereka semua sudah kembali ke Kuil. Di sana para tetua sudah memeriksa kondisi Gaara, dan mereka mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan penjelasan Neji. Meski itu membuat Naruto lega, tetap saja pemuda itu masih merasa cemas. Naruto tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Gaara, berharap kalau dia bisa segera bertemu lagi dengan dua permata emerald yang indah itu...

.

.

.

"... Dimana ini?"

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah padang rumput yang luar biasa luas. Langit biru terbentang di angkasa berhias awan putih yang berarak. Sinar matahari menghujani tempat itu dengan cahayanya yang lembut, hangat, bersatu dengan sepoi angin yang mengiringi rerumputan berdansa.

Mata birunya memandang ke sekeliling tempat itu, dan dengan segera pandangannya berhenti di satu titik. Ada seseorang jauh di sana, tapi Naruto sangat mengenalnya. Itu Gaara... Langkah Naruto segera berpacu dan mencoba mencapai Gaara, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya jarak di antara mereka sama sekali tak berubah.

"GAARA!!! GAARAAAA!!!" sekencang apapun Naruto berteriak, sosok Gaara sama sekali tidak menoleh. Sampai serak suaranya sekali pun, pemuda berambut merah itu tak memberi reaksi pada panggilan Naruto.

Terus berlari meski kakinya terasa akan lepas, tenggorokannya sakit karena berteriak terus menerus, matanya panas karena airmata yang terus mengalir. Ditengak keputusasaannya, Naruto merasa angin berhembus sangat lembut di sekelilingnya. Seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Dia merasakan tanah yang dia pijak bergetar perlahan.

"_... -lm..."_

"Apa?" langkah Naruto terhenti, merasakan getaran lembut itu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_... Elm..."_

"Elm?" Naruto merasakan ada hawa yang sangat hangat mengaliri tubuhnya saat dia menyebutkan kata itu, "... 'Elm'..." dan barulah Naruto sadar, kalau itu bukanlah 'kata' tapi sebuah nama. Sekali lagi mata Naruto terpancang pada punggung Gaara, lalu dengan keyakinan penuh, Naruto pun memanggil nama itu.

"ELM!!!"

Seakan telah menunggu bertahun lamanya, akhirnya sosok di hadapan Naruto itu pun bereaksi dan akhirnya berbalik memandang Naruto.

.

.

.

Tersentak, Naruto langsung menegakkan badannya, terhuyung dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan nyaris saja terjatuh. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali...

"... Yang tadi... apa itu mimpi?" Naruto memandang Gaara yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Bukan... bukan mimpi..." dengan sedikit kelewat semangat, Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Gaara. Dia memejamkan mata dan merasakan denyut lembut di tubuh Gaara...

"Elm..." bisiknya, "... Bangunlah, Elm... aku menunggumu."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Naruto saat dia melihat Gaara perlahan membuka matanya.

"... Kau menemukanku... Fern..." ujar Gaara, menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Tangan yang telah membawanya pada sebuah kesempurnaan, "aku pulang..."

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di dada Gaara, merasa nyaman mendengar lantunan lembut dari jantung pemuda itu, "kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama..."

Sejenak... waktu pun melupakan mereka.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Akhirnya... lanjut juga ini fic. Auuuh... moga ga mandeg lagi. Err... buat yang udah rikues, moga puas. Dan mohon doa supaya fic ini tetep bisa jalan. Begitu juga dengan SECRET dan La Familia.

Keterangan kata-kata latin...

**Vindr Thorna **: Wind Arrow

**Stenr** : Stone

**Risa** : Rise

**Deloi Moi **: Change, the shape of earth!

**Letta du Vanyali abr Adurna **: Stop the Magic of Water!

**Ater** : Dark, Shadow

**Abolesco** : Vanish

See you ini next chap^^ karena pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya apa itu Elm, apa itu Fern, so.. I hope I can publish the 5th ASAP.


	5. Map 5 : Rest

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 5 : Rest-**

Hujan turun perlahan sore itu, membasahi bumi dengan jernihnya air dari langit. Naruto masih menemani Gaara yang belum diizinkan untuk bergerak oleh tabib yang merawatnya, yaitu Kushina sendiri. Memang tak ada luka fisik, tapi kelelahan psikis pengaruhnya lebih berat untuk tubuh. Jadi Gaara harus tetap _bed rest_ sampai kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar telah pulih lagi.

"Kau lapar tidak? Aku ambilkan makanan, ya?" kata Naruto.

Gaara menggeleng, "jangan pergi kemana-mana! Disini saja!"

"Aku cuma sebentar, Gaara! Kalau kau tidak makan, tubuhmu tidak akan cepat pulih!" Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Kau harus tetap makan! Kalau tidak Kaasan yang bakal ngomelin aku!"

Gaara menghela nafas, akhirnya dia pun membiarkan Naruto pergi untuk mengambilkannya makanan. Sendiri seperti ini, indera Gaara berfungsi dua kali lebih peka dari biasanya. Dia bisa mendengar satu persatu tetes hujan yang menyentuh tanah seolah semua bergerak dalam tempo yang sangat lambat. Riak air yang terkena tetesan air hujan pun menggema seperti tepat berada di sampaing telinganya.

Saat itu, dia merasakan ada yang mendekatinya, bukan Naruto, langkahnya lebih halus, ringan... perempuan.

"Sakura San..."

Sakura, yang ada di ambang pintu, terkejut karena Gaara menyadari kedatangannya, "konnichiwa, Gaara San," gadis itu pun mendekat dan meletakkan wadah berisi obat di meja dekat tempat tidur Gaara, "ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Gaara San lebih peka dari orang yang bisa melihat. Hebat sekali."

"Aku bawakan obat dari Kushina Sensei, ia bilang kau harus meminumnya setelah makan nanti. Apa kau sudah makan, Gaara San?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Naruto baru mengambilkannya untukku."

"Hem.. baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tinggalkan obatnya di sini," kata Sakura, "semoga cepat sembuh, Gaara San." Dan gadis itu pun berlalu.

Tak lama berselang, Naruto kembali membawa seporsi bubur untuk Gaara, "kenapa Sakura ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Mengantarkan obat dari ibumu."

"Ohh..." Naruto meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di meja dan membantu Gaara untuk duduk, "ayo makanlah. Aku suapi?"

"Tidak usah," Gaara mengambil mangkuk yang sudah ada di tangan Naruto lagi, "aku bukan pasien gawat darurat yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun," katanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan membiarkan Gaara makan. Sejak dia dan Gaara saling terikat karena masing-masing telah mengetahui nama sejati mereka. Sejak saat itu dunia Naruto terasa sangat imbang. Sangat indah dan sempurna. Tak ada keraguan dalam tiap tapak langkahnya. Setelah Gaara selesai makan dan minum obat, Naruto menyuruh pemuda berambut merah bata itu berbaring lagi. Naruto tidak pergi kemana-mana dan menemani Gaara di kamar sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Sasuke datang," kata Gaara, memandang ke arah pintu kamar rawatnya dan benar saja, tak lama Sasuke datang dengan penampilan lumayan berantakan.

"... Kau habis kena badai dimana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto melihat sosok temannya itu.

Sasuke, dengan wajah cemberut berdiri di ambang pintu karena dia tidak mau mengotori lantai karena tubuhnya basah kuyub dan sepatunya juga pakaiannya penuh dengan lumpur.

"Makin lama si Sai itu makin brutal saja," kata Sasuke, tampak jelas kalau sedang luar biasa kesal, "aku hanya mampir mau melihat keadaanmu, Gaara. Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik," kata Gaara, "tak ku sangka kau peduli juga padaku."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku peduli pada temanku?" Sasuke menyingkirkan tetas air dari rambutnya, "aku mau pulang saja kalau begitu, ku rasa aku hanya menjadi nyamuk pengganggu saja di sini."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "mulutmu itu tetap saja sinis. Lama-lama kau mirip Neji, tahu!"

Pandangan maut Sasuke tertuju pada pemuda pirang itu, "jangan sekali-kali kau samakan aku dengan dia," kemudian Sasuke pun melangkah pergi menjauhi ruang perawatan itu.

.

Malam sudah larut, tapi hujan belum juga reda, bahkan sepertinya bertambah deras saja. Naruto tertidur di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Gaara sementara si Verbum Ebrithil itu masih terjaga dengan semua inderanya waspada. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hujan ini. Sejak sore tadi, dia merasakan satu energi yang tak asing baginya tercampur dalam curahan hujan ini. Energi Neji... energi Roh Suci Air.

Sedikit memaksakan diri, Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya, perlahan meninggalkan kamar itu ambil berusaha agar Naruto tidak terbangun. Dia melangkah menuju ke arah danau kecil di belakang paviliun tempat dimana mereka berempat tinggal. Gaara bisa merasakan energi Neji meluap. Tak seperti biasanya. Tetes hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tak dihiraukan oleh Gaara, dia terus melangkah hingga inderanya menangkap sosok seekor naga yang tengah terbaring di tengah danau itu.

"Neji..." bisik Gaara lirih, tapi dia tahu suaranya akan sampai pada sosok naga putih itu.

Seperti dugaannya, mata sang naga pun terbuka, menampakkan pupilnya yang berwarna lavender.

Gaara mendekat, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang naga, "kau baik-baik saja... kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Gaara, "maaf aku belum bisa mengontrol luapan energi ini. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

"_Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, hai sang Penguasa Kata,"_ suara Neji menggema di kepala Gaara, _"aku mengerti energimu tengah berada dalam titik puncak setelah kau bertemu dengan pasangan sejatimu,"_ ujar Neji_, "aku akan bertahan, meski beberapa hari ini aku harus ada dalam wujud nagaku."_ Mata sang naga itu berkedip, _"aku hanya tak mau airku ini membawa bencana dan kerugian bagi desa ini."_

"... Aku akan pastikan tanahku menyerap semua airmu dan tidak akan terjadi bencana maupun kerugian. Aku janjikan itu."

Naga putih itu kembali berkedip seolah menerima janji dari Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara mengangguk, mengusap singkat sisi wajah naga itu lalu dia pun mengundurkan diri dari sana untuk kembali ke ruang perawatannya. Dia tahu Naruto belum terbangun, jadi Gaara pakai kesempatan ini untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyub dengan baju bersih yang ada di sana, kemudian dia pun kembali merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kushina datang memeriksa keadaan Gaara dan dia senang karena sekarang Gaara sudah pulih sepenuhnya, tapi dia masih menceramahi Gaara supaya tidak bertindak gegabah lagi dan berhenti menggunakan kata terlarang. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu baru pergi setelah puas mengomel hampir satu jam penuh dan membuat Gaara berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berbuat yang macam-macam selagi ada di lingkungan kuil.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh. Hujan juga akhirnya berhenti," Naruto dan Gaara berjalan di pematang sawah yang menghijau. Sesuai janji Gaara, hujan akibat energi Roh Suci Air yang tertarik oleh energi Roh Suci Tanah sama sekali tidak menimbulkan kerugian apapun bagi para petani maupun warga desa yang lain.

"Keadaan Neji juga sudah lebih membaik. Aku kaget waktu kau bilang hujan terus menerus selama tiga hari kemarin itu gara-gara energi Neji yang tidak terbendung. Kenapa sepertinya energi air Neji dan energi tanahmu sangat saling mempengaruhi?"

Gaara merasakan hembusan angin sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya, "karena memang tanah dan air merupakan elemen yang paling dekat. Air sangat terpengaruh oleh tanah, begitupun sebaliknya. Tanah dan air merupakan elemen tertua di muka bumi ini, menambah rapat ikatan yang ada diantara keduanya."

"Hemm... ternyata pengaruh satu elemen ke elemen lainnya lumayan rumit, ya? Aku masih harus banyak belajar," Naruto memandang seekor capung merah yang terbang melintas di atas kepalanya.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga lepas dari pematang sawah dan tiba di aliran sungai jernih. Terdengar suara anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang di tepi sungai, semua telah kembali menjadi normal seakan perang yang kemarin dulu itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Ah— itu Sasuke dan Sai. Tumben mereka latihan di luar kuil," Naruto memandang Sasuke di seberang sungai itu, yang sepertinya sedang serius mengikuti semua instruksi Sai padanya.

"Dia makin kuat saja," gumam Gaara, merasakan energi angin terasa sampai ke tempatnya berdiri, "ku rasa tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia menjadi master elemen angin."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Selain jago berpedang, dia juga berbakat dalam sihir. Jadi sedikit iri, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung dengan senjata. Paling-paling tongkat, itu juga tidak seberapa ahli."

"Semua orang berbeda. Kau memang tidak bakat jadi petarung," Gaara meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggam jemari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, "ayo— kau janji membawaku ke bukit di luar desa."

Tersenyum, Naruto pun membawa Gaara keluar dari desa lewat gerbang belakang dan menuju bukit favoritnya. Sedikit melewati hutan dan juga padang bunga sebelum akhirnya t idak di tanah tinggi yang menghadap langsung ke wajah desa itu.

"Pemandangannya indah sekali. Sejak kecil aku sering kabur kemari kalau dimarahi Ayah atau Ibu," Naruto duduk di rerumputan hijau sedangkan Gaara memilih untuk tetap berdiri.

"Desamu ini tempat yang paling 'rapi' dari semua tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi."

Naruto memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran, "rapi bagaimana maksudmu?"

Gaara memejamkan mata, membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya menerima aliran energi yang begitu harmonis di wilayah ini, "maksudku... setiap elemen di tanah ini berjalan dengan beriringan. Seimbang dan sempurna. Api, air, tanah dan angin... warga desamu tahu bagaimana cara memakai anugrah di daerah ini tanpa merusaknya. Mengambil seperlunya dan menyediakan untuk keperluan masa yang akan datang. Hutan, ladang, industri keramik dan semua pekerjaan di pusat desa ini berjalan beriring bersama alam."

Lalu Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mereka berbincang dengan santai dan menikmati keramahan alam yang memberi mereka suasana yang nyaman. Matahari tak bersinar begitu terik, angin berhembus lembut dan bayangan pepohonan menaungi mereka berdua. Sungguh, sebuah hari yang sangat indah...

.

"Jadi bagaimana kemajuan pelajaranmu dengan Sai?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat mereka makan malam. Naruto lihat pipi dan beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke terolesi salep dan juga terbebat perban.

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang," Sasuke melahap makanannya persis seperti orang yang baru saja kerja rodi seharian.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan tak menyinggung masalah latihan Sasuke lagi. dia pun beralih pada Neji, "seharian aku tak melihatmu. Apa kau ada di danau di luar desa lagi?"

Anggukan singkat datang sebagai perwakilan kata 'ya' dari Neji.

"Hem... memang di sana mata airnya murni sekali. Kaasan bilang setiap obat yang memakai air dari sana akan memiliki khasiat yang lebih baik," Naruto menuang lagi sup di mangkuknya, "lalu besok... apa rencana kalian?"

"Sai mau mengajakku latihan di hutan," kata Sasuke, "semoga dia tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh atau aku sendiri yang akan menebas kepalanya."

Naruto hanya senyum maklum saja, kemudian dia memandang Neji, "kalau kau? Masa iya sih tiap hari kau pergi ke danau?"

"Karena memang hanya tempat itu yang membuatku nyaman," Neji menghabiskan makanannya lalu dia pun berpamitan ke kamar.

Naruto memandang pintu kamar Neji yang tertutup, "hmm... bagaimana caranya membuat Neji bisa berbaur, ya? Rasanya makin lama dia makin membangun tembok yang lebih tebal."

"Masa bodo dengan dia," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Tidak boleh begitu," kata Naruto, melirik Gaara sekilas, "keempat elemen harus selalu berimbang. Itu artinya kita berempat juga harus rukun, kalau tidak, akan berpengaruh pada keseimbangan energi di antara kita." Kata Naruto, langsung mempraktekkan apa yang dia pelajari dari Gaara siang tadi.

Sasuke menyelesaikan makan malamnya lalu dia pun masuk ke kamar tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas, "apa kita memang harus mengurung mereka berdua di gua, ya? Supaya mereka bisa baikan."

"Kita jadikan itu jalan terakhir kalau mereka tidak juga akur dalam sisa bulan ini," kata Gaara yang tetap tenang dan menghabiskan makanannya, "aku sudah selesai." Dia menumpuk piring dan mangkuknya, "setelah ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar. Kau ikut?"

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Naruto saat itu, "pasti! Tunggu, ya! aku bereskan ini dulu," dengan penuh semangat Naruto pun membawa semua piring kotor dan secepat kilat mencucinya hingga bersih.

.

"Bintangnya banyaaaak..." Naruto menunjuk ke langit saat dia dan Gaara ada di sebuah tanah lapang di tengah hutan, duduk bersantai di rerumputan hijau yang lembut, "sayang kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Gaara..."

Mendengar itu, Gaara meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya, "aku melihatnya, Naruto... melalui dirimu."

Naruto memandang sosok yang kini menjadi yang teristimewa baginya. Dia balas menggenggam jemari Gaara dan kembali menikmati kerlip bintang di langit malam yang cerah.

Suara binatang malam menjadi musik yang melantun dengan sangat indah. Angin pun tak berhembus begitu dingin. Hutan seolah menyajikan sebuah konser musik yang luar biasa dengan instrumen alam yang tak tergantikan.

Gaara merasakan detak jantung Naruto berpacu sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu membuatnya penasaran, "... kenapa bunyi jantungmu berbeda, Naruto?"

"Eh? Eng... tidak kok... sepertinya sama saja," kata Naruto, mendadak menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara.

"Jangan coba membohongi indera seorang Verbum Ebrithil," Gaara meraih sisi wajah Naruto hingga kini mereka saling berpandangan, "wajahmu terasa panas..."

Kalau sudah begini, Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia memang sedang berdebar-debar karena berada dekat dengan Gaara, apalagi sekarang... memandang wajah pemuda bermata hijau yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Seperti ada yang mengikatnya di tempat, Naruto bahkan tak sempat bereaksi saat wajah Gaara makin lama makin mendekat padanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan.

Kedua mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna merasakan sentuhan lembut nan asing di bibirnya yang membuat tubuhnya membeku. Namun semakin lama Naruto makin merasa nyaman, menikmati getaran yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Saat Gaara makin mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya, kedua mata Naruto perlahan terpejam, membiarkan orang yang telah mengetahui nama sejatinya itu untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka...

Setelah keheningan yang menyenangkan itu, Gaara melepaskan Naruto dan mengusap pipi pemuda itu, "ternyata kau diam saja. Aku pikir kau akan memukuliku."

Mendengar kata-kata Gaara, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "kau ini... memangnya kau mau aku pukuli?" lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara, "menurutmu... kalau Neji dan Sasuke tahu... apa mereka tidak akan keberatan?"

Gaara memeluk Naruto rapat, "mau keberatan juga, mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kalau seseorang mengetahui nama sejati orang lain, berarti dia menjadi 'penguasa' dari orang itu. Tapi apabila dua orang saling mengetahu nama sejati mereka... itu artinya mereka tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun."

"Begitu... aku sama sekali tidak tahu," Naruto duduk tegak lagi, "ternyata aku memang masih harus banyak belajar. Kau mau kan mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja... apapun yang kau mau tahu."

Sama sekali tak menangkap maksud dibalik kata-kata Gaara, Naruto tersenyum lebar, "baiklaaah! Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar dengan giat! Supaya aku bisa jadi pendamping yang sepadan untukmu."

Gaara memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto sebelum dia berdiri, "hutan sudah mulai tertidur. Sebaiknya kita kembali dan istirahat."

"Em... Gaara..." Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "apa... malam ini aku boleh tidur di kamarmu?"

Cukup terkejut juga Gaara mendengar itu dari Naruto, "kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa, tak berharap hal yang lebih dari Naruto.

"Emm... tidak ada apa-apa sih. Hanya ingin saja." Naruto mendekati Gaara, "kalau tidak boleh ya... tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada paksaan."

Gaara meraih tangan Naruto, "aku bodoh kalau sampai tidak mengizinkanmu ada di dekatku," katanya, "tapi jangan protes kalau tempat tidurnya terasa sempit."

"Tidak akan terasa sempit," kata Naruto dengan pede-nya.

Maka mereka berdua pun kembali ke rumah. Di sana, lampu kamar Neji juga Sasuke sudah padam, artinya si pemilik kamar sudah lelap. Naruto pun masuk ke kamar Gaara dan duduk di tempat tidur.

Gaara melepas rompinya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, "tidurlah! Hari sudah larut."

Melepaskan alas kakinya, Naruto pun merebahkan diri di sisi tempat tidur yang dekat dengan tembok. Gaara berbaring di sebelahnya, "Umm... memang sedikit sempit sih..." kata Naruto pelan.

"Kalau begitu... begini caranya supaya tidak sempit," Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjadi bantal bagi kepala Naruto, "jadi lebih nyaman."

Mendengarkan irama detak jantung Gaara yang tenang, Naruto dengan segera merasa mengantuk. Sesekali dia menguap dan protes kalau Gaara mengusap-usap kepalanya, "aku bukan anak kecil..." begitu katanya.

Tapi Gaara tidak berhenti, karena dia tahu Naruto suka itu. Tak makan waktu lama sampai akhirnya Naruto terlelap dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Selamat tidur... _Aiedail_..."

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, semua sama sekali tak sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakan oleh empat pemuda belia itu. Belum lagi matahari terbit, mendadak salah satu utusan dari Kuil Utama membangunkan mereka dan meminta supaya semua berkumpul di ruang pertemuan karena ada hal penting yang harus mereka tahu. Setelah menghilangkan kantuk dengan cara mencuci muka, mereka semua pun segera menuju ke ruang pertemuan di mana Minato dan Kushina juga para petinggi kuil sudah berkumpul.

"Ayah, ibu... ada apa pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian. Tapi baru saja aku mendapat kabar kalau wilayah Timur kini menjadi sasaran pasukan Kerajaan Utara. Dan... pasukan itu menuju ke Dragon's Den," ujar Minato.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menoleh pada sosok Neji, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menampakkan emosi apapun di wajahnya.

"Pasukan Kerajaan Utara akan tiba di wilayah Dragon's Den kurang dari dua hari lagi." lanjut Minato.

Barulah saat itu terasa emosi mengalir dari Neji, bukan di permukaan, tapi dari energi yang menyelimutinya, "dengan wujud naga, aku bisa mencapai Dragon's Den dalam waktu sehari."

"Itu tidak cukup," sela Kushina, "kalau kau hanya sendiri, kau tidak akan bisa melawan pasukan Kerajaan Utara. Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke harus ikut bersamamu mempertahankan Dragon's Den."

Menangkap kecemasan dalam bola mata Neji, Minato pun berdiri, "sebenarnya ada satu cara. Sebuah sihir kuno yang memungkinkan untuk membuka ruang dimensi dan mengirim seseorang ke tempat yang jauh sekali pun. Dan keuntungan kita, mata air di danau yang ada di luar desa, memiliki tingkat kesucian yang sama dengan yang ada di Dragon's Den. Dari sana aku dan Kushina bisa membuka gerbang dimensi dan kalian bisa tiba dengan segera ke Dragon's Den."

"Tapi sihir semacam itu membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar," ujar Gaara, "apa anda dan nyonya Kushina bisa mengatasinya?"

Minato tersenyum penuh arti, "tenang saja. petinggi kuil di sini bukan hanya duduk untuk mengisi ruag kosong saja. Kami semua punya jalan keluarnya. Tugas kalian sekarang hanya mengepak barang dan bersiap untuk berangkat."

Dengan itu, empat remaja pemegang Roh Suci itu segera kembali ke rumah mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk menuju ke Dragon's Den. Kampung halaman para Naga dan rumah kediaman suku Naga. Dengan kata lain... rumah Neji...

Setelah yakin mereka sudah membawa barang yang mereka butuhkan, keempatnya bergegas menuju ke danau di luar desa. Di sana, Minato, Kushina dan para petinggi desa sudah berdiri di sisi danau itu.

"Kali ini kami hanya bisa mengirim kalian berempat. Dan aku yakin para pejuang suku Naga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menangani pasukan Kerajaan Utara," kata Minato, "sebaiknya segera kita mulai."

Dengan itu, semua petinggi kuil bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Dan dengan komando dari Minato, mereka semua memlantunkan sederet mantra dalam bahasa kuno yang mengalir bagai lagu.

"Sihir ini... aku tidak mengangka masih ada yang menguasainya," kata Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Memangnya ini sihir apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto penuh raa ingin tahu.

"Ini sihir kuno dan termasuk sihir tingkat tinggi. Selama ini aku kira sihir ini telah musnah saat desaku hancur, mengingat penguasa terakhir dari sihir ini adalah ayahku. Tapi ternyata tuan Minato juga menguasainya."

Saat lantunan mantra itu terus terdengar, air di danau itu mendadak berputar dan membentuk sebuah pusaran air yang besar. Di tengah pusaran itu, muncul sebuah cahaya yang bersinar redup dan makin lama makin terang.

"Itu adalah jalan menuju ke Dragon's Den. Kalian akan tiba di danau yang ada di sana," ujar Minato, "tapi berhubung ini sihir yang tidak bisa dipakai sembarangan, kalau kalian ingin kebali kemari... kalian harus memakai cara manual." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"_Dasar ayah... semaunya saja. Menyebalkan!"_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah gerbang itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Naruto,Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke pun bersiap untuk pergi. Sebuah jalan muncul begitu saja dari dalam air dan berakhir tepat di pintu cahaya yang terbuka itu.

"Hati-hati kalian semua," kata Minato, "doa kami menyertai kalian."

"Dan kau, Naruto! Jangan berbuat kekacauan di sana." Kushina melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto cemberut, "aku bukan anak kecil, bu! Berhenti menganggap aku ini biang onar." Serunya tidak terima seraya berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

Akhirnya satu per satu, empat pembawa Roh Suci itu pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki cahaya yang terasa lembut menyelimuti mereka. Seketika begitu kaki mereka menapak dalam cahaya, seperti ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menarik mereka dengan kuat. Membawa mereka seolah terombang-ambing dalam dunia yang tanpa batas.

"Berpegangan tangan!" seru Neji, "jika terpencar, kita bisa jatuh di tempat yang berbeda."

Dengan itu, semua berusaha saling mendekat pada yang lain, meski itu susahnya setengah mati karena tubuh mereka seperti ada di pusaran angin yang terus berputar. Setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya mereka berempat berhasil meraih tangan teman-teman mereka. Begitu tangan merka saling bertaut, mendadak angin yang menerpa mereka berhembus makin kencang dan menyentakkan tubuh mereka begitu keras. Dan semua berubah putih...

.

.

"Add...ddduuuhhh! Sakiiit!" Naruto mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri karena tadi dia terjatuh ke tanah yang keras. Sepertinya yang lain juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengannya.

Neji yang pertama berdiri. Dia memandang ke sekeliling. Kini mereka ada di sebuah danau yang mirip dengan danau di luar desa kuil Timur. Hutan dan hutan lebat menjadi benteng alami dari tempat itu. Meski alam disana sangat indah, ada yang tidak beres dengan energi di sini.

"Tempat ini sudah tercemar," kata Gaara pelan, "kondisi seperti ini sangat tidak baik untuk telur-telur naga yang tersisa."

Neji mengangguk, "karena itulah sudah sekian dekade tak ada satu pun telur naga yang menetas. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan... ini semua karena pengaruh dari kerajaan Utara." Dia memandang ke seluruh bagian gunung itu, "Dragon's Den ada di puncak gunung itu," dia menunjuk ke puncak tertinggi di wilayah itu., "kalau kita bergegas, kita bisa sampai sebelum besok pagi."

Tak mau buang waktu lagi, akhirnya semua pun melangkahkan kaki mereka yang masih terasa sedikit lemas karena pengaruh perjalanan lewat gerbang dimensi tadi. Mereka bertekad tak akan membiarkan pasukan Kerajaan Utara merusak Dragon's Den lebih dari ini...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

OSH! Setelah ngejanjiin sekian minggu *ato bulan* yang lalu #diinjek, akhirnya aku publish juga XD Err... masih ada yang mau ripiu? *lirik kanan kiri*


	6. Map 6 : The Dragon's Den

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 6 : The Dragon's Den-**

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Neji, setelah mendaki gunung seharian mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan, perkampungan Suku Naga. Pemukiman itu tampak begitu menyatu dengan alam. Bagunannya terbuat dari kayu beratapkan jerami. Beberapa bergantung diantara satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, di hubungkan dengan jembatan kayu. Rasanya seperti berada di dalam dongeng. Udaranya pun sangat bersih dan sejuk, suasana alam terasa sangat bersahabat.

Gaara menapak ke tanah itu dan segera merasakan balutan energi lembut menyelimuti inderanya. Dia bisa merasakan para penduduknya serempak menghentikan kegiatan mereka begitu melihat mereka melewati gerbang utama desa itu.

"Kak Neji!"

Satu aura yang penuh semangat namun sekaligus terasa lembut menerobos area Gaara bersamaan dengan sosok seorang gadis tinggi semampai berambut hitam panjang yang diikat tinggi, datang menghampiri mereka, menghampiri Neji tepatnya. Dari perawakannya, dia mungkin seusia dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Gaara dan Neji.

"Hanabi." Neji menyapa gadis itu.

"Tidak ku sangka kakak akan pulang secepat ini." Seru gadis itu, "Apa ini ada sangkutannya dengan Kerajaan Utara?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Gadis bernama Hanabi itu mengangguk, "Kak Hinata yang memberitahu kami. Makanya semua sedang bersiap untuk perang." Tak ada rasa gentar dalam nada suara gadis itu saat mengatakan kata gentar. Pastilah dia juga seorang prajurit terlatih, sama seperti sebagian besar Suku Naga. "Mereka teman-teman yang Kak Neji cari?"

Sepertinya Neji baru sadar kalau dia belum memperkenalkan siapa yang datang bersama dengannya. "Aku akan menemui Ketua. Tolong jemput Hinata. Kita bicara di sana."

"Baiklah." Dan Hanabi pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah ringan seperti tidak menapak pada tanah.

Kemudian Neji mempersilahkan tiga orang di belakangnya untuk berjalan menuju ke bangunan yang paling besar di sana. Pastilah itu kediaman Ketua dari Suku Naga. Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Neji memasuki rumah berbentuk bulat itu tanpa bicara. Di dalam, mereka disambut oleh empat orang paruh baya. Salah seorangnya duduk di semacam singgasana yang terbuat dari bangku kayu berukir dan berhias bebatuan indah. Pastilah itu sang Ketua, Hyuuga Hiashi, paman Neji. Bersamaan dengan Neji, ketiga pemuda lainnya membungkukkan badannya.

"Tegakkan badan kalian, para utusan Roh." Ujar Hiashi dengan suara yang sungguh berwibawa, "kami Suku Naga bersyukur kalian datang saat situasi sedang mengancam kehidupan kami."

"Kewajiban kami untuk membantu," ujar Gaara mewakili.

Tak begitu lama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Hanabi datang bersama seseorang. Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut melihat siapa yang bersama dengan Hanabi. Menurut percakapan singkat yang mereka dengar di gerbang desa tadi, harusnya yang ada di samping Hanabi itu adalah 'Kak Hinata' yang pasti harusnya lebih tua dari Hanabi. Namun yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah seorang gadis sebaya Hanabi ataupun tampak lebih tua darinya, namun seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo panjang yang tergerai melewati pinggangnya. Dia memiliki mata yang identik dengan Neji, putih, berbias lavender. Dari penampilannya, gadis itu hanya seperti anak berusia dua belas tahun biasa. Tampak kecil... dan rapuh.

Melihat kejanggalan itu, hanya Gaara yang tampak tenang. Pemuda itu merasakan satu kekuatan tak kasat mata berkumpul di sekitar sosok asing yang masuk dalam area 'pandang'nya.

"Hinata..."

Yang paling membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kaget adalah saat Neji, dengan gerakan yang nyaris tidak tertangkap mata, segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu, meraih tangannya dan menggantikan Hanabi menuntun langkahnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, mendadak dalam sekejap, aura dingin dan kaku di sekeliling Neji mencair, digantikan dengan aura lembut yang hangat. Wajah kaku Neji pun melunak dan memancarkan rasa sayang yang ketara pada sosok gadis kecil itu.

"Salam, Paman Hiashi, para tetua, dan para tamu," ujar gadis itu dengan suara bening yang merdu, seperti sedang bernyanyi.

"Hinata, bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?" Hiashi turun dari singgasananya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Jauh lebih baik. Apalagi Kak Neji pulang," Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Neji.

Kemudian mereka semua masuk ke ruangan lain di belakang ruangan bulat itu. Adalah ruangan dengan bentuk yang sama, namun ada bantal-bantal duduk yang di tata melingkar dialasi permadani besar yang jelas tampak sebagai hasil tenunan tangan berhias gambar alam hutan yang indah. Hiashi mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk duduk agar mereka bisa bicara dengan nyaman.

Karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk basa basi, Hiashi pun segera menuju ke topik utama, membicarakan strategi untuk menghadapi pasukan Kerajaan Utara yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Selaginya serius membahas strategi bersama para komandan terkuat Suku Naga, mata Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Neji yang duduk di samping Hinata. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Neji se'hidup' itu. Biasanya raut wajah Neji selalu datar, dingin; tapi kali ini, ada senyum yang asing tampak di wajah tampan Neji; dan senyum itu—hanya untuk gadis kecil di sebelahnya.

"_Dasar aneh..." _batin Sasuke kesal dan dia kembali bergabung dengan pembicaraan strategi.

.

Malam sudah meraja saat rapat penyusunan strategi selesai. Sementara para komandan langsung menempatkan anak buah mereka di titik-titik yang sudah disepakati, Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke diizikan untuk beristirahat sejenak sekedar untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka. Karena besok pasti akan jadi hari yang panjang, Gaara dan Naruto diberi satu kamar karena Hiashi, entah bagaimana, tahu kalau kedua pemuda itu terikat satu hubungan yang istimewa. Sasuke diberi kamar sendiri tak jauh dari tempat Gaara dan Naruto.

"Wow—ini keren sekali," Naruto membuka jendela kayu berbentuk bulat di kamar mereka yang ada di ketinggian. Ya—mereka memang diberi tempat menginap di rumah-rumah kecil yang bertaut dengan pepohonan.

Gaara duduk di tempat tidur dan menarik nafas. Di tengah udara yang terasa suci dan bersih ini, dia bisa merasakan jerat-jerat kegelapan mulai mencoba menerobos masuk.

"Gaara... kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat..." Naruto mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut merah itu, "maaf. Kau pasti tidak suka ada di ketinggian seperti ini. Aku malah kegirangan sendiri." Kata Naruto lesu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemaskan aku."

Mata biru Naruto memandang wajah Gaara dengan cemas, "apa aku minta kamar di bawah saja?"

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak usah. Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia mengusap pipi Naruto dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan singkat, "hari belum terlalu larut, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar hutan?"

Itu adalah ajakan yang tidak bisa ditolak. Naruto suka sekali dengan suasana hutan itu. bahkan Kyuubi pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama, karena permata merah kalung yang dipakai Naruto menjadi makin indah cemerlang. Maka keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana asing yang begitu bersahabat. Sebelumnya mereka menghampiri tempat Sasuke, tapi rupanya pemuda itu sudah pulas. Naruto dan Gaara pun tidak mau membangunkan Sasuke, yang pastinya akan langsung badmood, jadi mereka berdua pun turun dari rumah pohon itu dan berjalan menuju hutan.

"Kalian mau apa ke hutan malam-malam begitu?"

Suara Hanabi menahan langkah Gaara juga Naruto. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Meski indah, hutan di sini kadang menyesatkan, lho." Hanabi berhenti di depan dua pemuda itu, "kalian mencari sesuatu?"

"Em.. tidak juga sih. Hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja." kata Naruto, "Hanabi sendiri belum tidur?"

Hanabi menggeleng, "hari ini giliranku berjaga. Teman-temanku juga menyebar ke seluruh penjuru hutan sampai ke perbatasan desa." Katanya, "mau aku temani. Berjaga-jaga saja kalau roh penjaga hutan ini sedang ingin bercanda."

Ingat pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan dengan para roh hutan, Naruto langsung menyetujui tawaran Hanabi. Lagipula tanah ini benar-benar asing untuknya dan Gaara, jadi lebih baik kalau ada penduduk setempat yang berjalan bersama mereka. sambil menikmati suasana alam yang menyenangkan, mereka pun mengobrol.

"Jadi Hanabi ini putri tunggal Ketua, ya? Sepupu Neji berarti. Apa kau yang akan menjadi Ketua yang berikutnya?" Tanya Naruto.

Hanabi menggeleng, "Desa kami demokratis, penerus jabatan Ketua akan ditentukan dari pilihan warga. Bukan dari garis keturunan."

"Hemm... sama seperti di desaku. Kepala Kuil juga dipilih dengan demokratis." Naruto mengambil sebatang ranting kering yang tergeletak di tanah, "lalu—Hinata itu siapa? Adiknya Neji?"

"Lho? Kak Neji ga pernah cerita?" tanya Hanabi.

Serempak Naruto dan Gaara menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kak Hinata itu kan adik kembar kak Neji."

Saat itu, ranting di tangan Naruto kembali jatuh ke tanah dan bahkan Gaara sampai menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa percaya pada apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"N-Neji punya saudara kembar? T-tapi Hinata kan..." Naruto sampai bingung mau bicara apa. Ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

Hanabi melangkah ringan melompati akar-akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah, "yang baru pertama bertemu pasti heran. Fisik kak Hinata memang tidak sesuai dengan usia aslinya. Itu karena dia menjadi pelindung untuk telur-telur naga yang tersisa."

"Pelindung? Maksudmu?" kali ini gaa yang bicara, sepertinya dia juga penasaran.

Gadis berambut hitam itu memandang ke langit malam yang terhalang rimbunnya dedaunan hutan yang menjadi atap alami, "Kak Hinata menyerap semua energi buruk yang berpengaruh pada telur naga yang ada. Itulah alasan kenapa tubuhnya berhenti bertumbuh selayaknya manusia."

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah mereka, membawa hawa dingin khas dataran tinggi.

"Kak Neji sangat menyayangi kak Hinata, apalagi karena pengaruh energi buruk yang terus menyebar, kondisi tubuh kak Hinata jadi melemah. Dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang juga karena perlindungan dari Permata Naga yang diberikan oleh kak Neji."

Hening lagi-lagi menyelimuti udara di sekitar mereka.

"Tapi kalau kekacauan energi ini tetap berlanjut, aku tidak yakin kak Hinata bisa bertahan," wajah Hanabi tampak sedih, "padahal dia begitu baik..."

Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan menggenggam jemarinya, "Hanabi... kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya semua ini segera usai dan Kerajaan Utara bisa dijatuhkan."

Hanabi mengangguk, "iya... kami juga akan berjuang. Sudah cukup semua bencana karena Raja biadab itu," ujarnya dengan suara serak, menahan tangis yang sudah hampir tak terbendung.

Dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan itu, tiba-tiba mengalirlah sebuah energi yang lembut, menyentuh mereka dengan halus bagai sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan gejolak emosi yang tak beraturan. Naruto dan Hanabi menoleh pada sosok Gaara yang sepertinya menjadi pusat dari aliran energi itu.

"Tidak apa..." kata Gaara, "roh hutan ini telah menerima begitu banyak cinta dari kalian Suku Naga. Mereka akan melindungi apa yang selalu menjaga mereka. Roh... tidak akan berkhianat." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya, dalam sekejab, udara yang tadinya kosong kini dipenuhi sosok-sosok putih transparan yang bercahaya. Para roh hutan, begitu cantik... begitu suci.

Salah satu roh itu mendekati Hanabi dan mengecup pipi gadis itu, membuatnya kebingungan. Roh itu kembali pada Gaara dan kemudian menghilang menjadi butiran yang berkilau. Begitu juga dengan roh-roh yang lain.

"Tak pernah aku datang ke tempat dengan roh yang seramah ini," kata Gaara, menangkap butiran itu dengan tangannya.

Naruto menatap butiran yang turun bagaikan bunga salju yang indah dan menghilang sebelum menyentuh tanah, "semua akan baik-baik saja, pasti."

.

Berjalan menaiki bukit kecil di belakang desa, Hanabi membawa Gaara dan Naruto menuju tempat perlindungan telur naga yang dijaga sangat ketat ditambah dengan perlindungan sihir yang kuat. Tak akan ada orang selain yang diizinkan oleh Suku Naga bisa datang mendekat.

Hanabi bicara dengan penjaga di depan gua besar itu sebelum Gaara dan Naruto diizinkan masuk. Dari mulut gua itu, merek amasih harus berjalan lumayan jauh juga sebelum tiba di sebuah sarang besar yang terbuat dari tumpukan jerami. Sarang itu berisi enam telur naga... keturunan dari naga terakhir di muka bumi ini. Kalau telur ini sampai rusak, ras tertua yang pernah menghuni dunia ini bisa dipastikan akan musnah.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Tanya Naruto. Permintaan itu segera diluluskan oleh Hanabi yang mengangguk. Perlahan Naruto mendekat pada sebuah telur yang berukuran lebih dari separuh tubuhnya. Saat telapak tangannya menyentuh cangkang yang sekeras berlian itu, dia bisa merasakan denyut lembut menjalari tubuhnya. Telur itu hidup... hidup dan terus menunggu waktu sampai dia bisa melihat dunia ini.

Gaara melakukan hal yang sama dengan telur yang ada di sebelah Naruto, "... Cantik sekali..." kata Gaara, "kalau telur ini bisa menetas, dia pasti akan menjadi naga yang sangat cantik."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Hanabi, "ya... mereka semua pasti menjadi naga yang sangat cantik..." gadis itu segera mengeringkan wajahnya, "hari sudah mulai larut, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Pasti lelah sekali setelah mendaki gunung dan besok sudah harus pergi berperang."

"Uhm... kau benar. Aku ngantuk sekali."

Hanabi tersenyum, "aku akan mengantar kalian. Kalau kalian sampai tersesat. Kak Neji dan ayah pasti marah padaku. Mereka kalau marah menyeramkan."

Tak mengenal sosok lain Neji yang dibicarakan oleh Hanabi, Naruto hanya tersenyum pasrah dan Gaara bungkam seribu bahasa. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan Neji yang bersikap layaknya pemuda biasa. Mereka terlanjur mengenal Neji sebagai sosok yang tertutup, dingin, dan tak terjangkau.

Tapi sejak tiba di desa ini, mereka memang mengakui kalau Neji di sini bukanlah Neji yang selama ini mereka kenal, dan mereka juga tahu apa yang membuat Neji membuka pintu hatinya yang selama ini dia tutup rapat dari mereka juga Sasuke...

.

.

Pagi yang datang tak seperti biasanya, tak disambut dengan suara para wanita yang yang memasak atau para pria yang bekerja di ladang. Pagi ini diisi dengan suara dentingan senjata yang diasah setajam mungkin, perisai yang dipoles dengan pelapis besi agar lebih kuat, juga segala macam persiapan untuk menghadapi perang. Kyuubi, yang disuruh Naruto mengawasi pergerakan pasukan Utara, kembali dengan membawa kabar kalau Pasukan Utara sudah berada di tanah lapang yang tak jauh dari lembah gunung yang menjadi kediaman Suku Naga.

"Ku rasa aku akan pakai tombak saja. Pedang tidak cocok untukku," kata Naruto, seraya memilih satu dari beberapa tongkat yang disediakan, "Gaara sih tidak butuh senjata, ya?"

"Hanya menghambat gerakku saja." Gaara memasang pelindung tangannya, "omong-omong, dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak merasakannya ada di dekat sini.

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi celingukan, "iya ya... mana dia? Perasaan tadi masih ada di sekitar kita kok. Masa iya kesasar?" Seketika itu ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepala Naruto, biji buah cemara, "aduh! Apaan sih?" Naruto menengadah ke atas dan menemukan sosok Sasuke sedang duduk di cabang pohon.

"Siapa yang tersesat?"

Naruto nyengir, "kamu sih—siapa suruh naik pohon begitu. Memangnya kau monyet?"

Tak peduli dengan kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke melompat ringan dan seperti punya sayap di punggungnya, dia mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, padahal pohon tadi cukup tinggi.

Naruto bersiul, "kau sudah bisa pakai elemen angin dengan baik sekarang," katanya, "tak rugi latihan intensif dengan Sai setiap hari."

Mendengar nama orang yang dia benci setelah Neji, wajah Sasuke langsung masam lagi. Tanpa bicara dia berlalu menuju ke tempat para penempa besi yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa perisai.

Gaara menghela nafas, "jangan menggodanya terus. Kalau dia jengkel, bisa kacau semua keseimbangan yang kita jaga mati-matian ini."

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Naruto nyengir, lalu dia pun membenahi ikatan tali sepatunya. "Aa—itu Neji." Naruto memandang pada sosok temannya yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu rumah yang ada di bawah pohon besar, "bersama Hinata."

Seperti kemarin, Gaara merasakan ada aliran energi yang kuat mengalir menyentuh ruang penglihatannya. Hinata... gadis yang mengambil semua energi buruk yang bisa mematikan telur para naga. Gadis inilah yang sangat dicintai oleh roh-roh hutan juga roh tanah yang berdiam di tempat ini.

"Neji benar-benar berubah kalau ada di dekat Hinata. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya selembut itu." Naruto bertopang dagu, memandang perubahan Neji yang sungguh drastis. Dia seperti melihat dua orang yang berbeda, "saudara kembar itu memang punya hubungan yang lebih erat dari saudara biasa, ya?"

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, Gaara bisa merasakan energi air dari Neji mengalir dengan lebih tenang, lebih teratur dan terkendali. Jadi... apa mungkin yang membuat perasaan pemuda itu memburuk selama perjalanan adalah karena dia harus berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya? Ya... pasti itu alasannya.

"Yang lain sudah siap. Sebaiknya kita ke sana!" Naruto mengambil sebuah tombak yang sudah dia pilih. Gaara mengikutinya berdiri dan mereka berdua bergabung dengan pasukan Suku Naga yang sudah berbaris rapi.

Setelahnya para pemimpin pun memastikan kalau semua pejuangnya telah memahami strategi yang telah mereka susun. Usai itu, akhirnya semuapun siap untuk berangkat. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di barisan kedua dan berjalan di sebelah pemuda berambut gelap itu, sementara Gaara berjalan pelan di luar barisan, karena kalau bersamaan, dia bisa bingung sendiri kemana harus melangkah.

.

Menuruni lembah itu terasa dua kali lebih berat daripada harus mendakinya, tak lain karena mereka tahu apa yang menunggu mereka di bawah sana. Naruto sendiri tampak gelisah dan berkali-kali membenahi pelindung tangannya. Sasuke juga tak berbeda, dia tampak tegang, tangannya tak kurang dari lima kali membetulkan kaitan penyangga pedang di pinggangnya. Seluruh pasukan Suku Naga pun tampak tegang. Senjata tergenggam erat di tangan mereka, siap menghadapi musih macam apapun.

Hanya Gaara sendiri yang tampaknya tetap tenang. Mau merasa takut pun percuma, karena dia tahu di sekeliling mereka, para roh ikut berjuang dan menjaga mereka. saat itu Gaara merasakan kalau Neji berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tenang sekali..." kata Neji lirih.

"Seperti hening sebelum badai." Sahut Gaara, paham apa yang dimaksud Neji dengan kata 'tenang' itu. selama perjalanan, hutan sama sekali tak bersuara. Tak ada kicau burung, cicit tikus-tikus hutan atau bahkan segedar suara gesekan angin.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena mereka mulai merasakan kegelapan dari pasukan Utara yang mulai memenuhi udara, menebar bau busuk seperti bau mayat.

"Untunglah... jadi kita tidak perlu menahan diri kalau pasukan itu hanya terdiri dari mayat hidup." Kata Gaara.

Kini akhirnya, pasukan Suku Naga telah berhadapan langsung dengan pasukan Utara di tanah datar yang dipenuhi hijaunya rerumputan. Namun di sisi pasukan Utara, rerumputan itu telah layu seolah tak terkena siraman hujan untuk waktu yang lama, menimbulkan pemandangan yang kontras di kedua sisi yang berbeda itu.

"Yang ini berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kami hadapi. Lebih kuat... lebih berbahaya." Kata Gaara pada Hiashi, yang memimpin di barisan terdepan, membawa tombak trisula dan perisai perak. Senjata khas pemimpin Suku Naga. Hiashi berdiri bersama belasan pemimpin pasukan Suku Naga yang jelas tampak tangguh dan memiliki kekuatan fisik dan mental yang luar biasa.

"Jadi sebenarnya mereka itu apa?" tanya Hiashi, memandang pasukan yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Semua pasukan Utara tak ada yang menyerupai manusia biasa. Tubuh mereka telah membusuk di sana-sini, tapi tangan-tangan mereka membawa senjata dengan mantap.

"Itu adalah hasil kreasi Raja Utara, membangkitkan yang telah tak bernyawa dan memerintahkannya untuk membunuh." Gaara memejamkan matanya, posisi yang paling nyaman sebagai seorang Verbum Ebrithil yang tidak bertumpu pada cahaya. "Satu-satunya yang bisa memusnahkan mereka dalah dengan memenggal kepala mereka dan seketika menghancurkannya, jika tidak, mereka akan tetap bertahan."

Ada bimbang yang dirasakan Gaara dari detak jantung para pemimpin yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Mereka bukan lagi manusia, juga bukan penghuni dunia roh, memusnahkan mereka hanya membantu agar dunia ini kembali seimbang."

"Yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar!" Naruto mendadak muncul di belakang Gaara, "ayah juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Raja Utara tak menghargai mereka yang memiliki nyawa atau pun sudah kehilangan nyawa. Selama dia masih bisa memanfaatkannya, dia tidak akan sungkan menrusak keseimbangan antara alam manusia dan alam mereka yang telah tiada."

"Jadi kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama dalam penyerangan sebelum ini?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "meski yang kemarin itu masih ada pasukan manusia biasa diantara mereka. Tapi kali ini... kata Kyuubi tak ada satu pun manusia di sana."

"Jadi artinya... kami tidak harus berbelas kasihan saat ini?"

"Betul sekali. Selamat mengamuk sampai puas. Kami juga akan begitu kok."

Tak begitu lama, terdengar suara terompet perang ditiup dan genderang mulai ditabuh. Pasukan Utara terlebih dahulu memasang sikap menyerang, kemudian dalam satu komando, peperangan itu pun dimulai...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hoeee... Bisa kelar juga ini fic ditengah terpaan pair menggoda dari fandom kesayangan aku yang baru. Bukan~ Bukan Harry Potter. Ihihihi... Ya weiz... chap depan diusahakan battlenya ga banyak-banyak, dan fluffnya ditambahkan, juga dengan mulai menebar benih-benih Nejisasu *dilindes*

Disini saia buat twist yang ngaco sekali. Sejak kapan Neji dan Hiata jadi sodara kembar? Habis... Ini mendukung untuk plot berikutnya. Jadiiii... aku menunggu segala masukan dan Review dari kalian. Sankyuuuu :3


	7. Map 7 : Link

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 7 : Link-**

Hujan membasahi sisa tanah pertempuran itu. Tubuh tak bernyawa para pejuang Suku Naga segera dipisahkan dengan mayat-mayat membusuk yang menjadi alat perang tanpa harga bagi pasukan Kerajaan Utara. Para pejuang Suku Naga yang berhasil selamat kini tengah mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaga mereka dan membantu rekan yang terluka. Empat pemuda pembawa Roh Suci pun tengah memulihkan tenaga mereka yang terkuras habis setelah peperangan yang nyaris menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh itu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Gaara duduk di depan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Hanya memar saja."

Tak peduli, Gaara meraih tangan pemuda pirang itu dan langsung menyembuhkannya dengan 'kata' yang dia kuasai.

Naruto sedikit cemberut, "Tidak usah terlalu memanjaku. Luka segini kan besok juga sembuh. Kenapa tidak kau obati saja yang lain?"

"Nanti. Yang penting aku tahu kau sudah tidak apa-apa." Setelah membebat beberapa luka di kaki dan tangan Naruto, barulah Gaara beranjak pergi meninggalkan belahan jiwanya itu dan bergabung dengan tim medis dadakan untuk merawat mereka yang selamat dari keganasan pertempuran hari ini.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu parah, Sasuke." Gaara bicara pada si Uchiha muda yang tergeletak lemas di rumput tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

"Diam kau! Tidak usah repot-repot mencemaskanku!"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya mencoba bersikap setia kawan. Terserah kalau kau bilang kau baik-baik saja dengan kaki patah seperti itu." Dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan kini menuju Neji yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sepertinya paling sedikit mengalami kerusakan di badannya. Bisa dibilang, dialah yang paling sehat di antara semua yang tersisa.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu di sini?" tanya Gaara.

Neji memandang sang Verbum Ebrithil itu, "Tidak—semua bisa diatasi. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Pasti lelah memakai begitu banyak 'kata' hari ini."

Gaara tak bisa memungkiri kalau badannya memang terasa lemas. Sejak tadi dia memakai 'kata' tingkat menengah keatas yang menguras energi fisik dan jiwanya. Mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan tidur selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Merasa kalau Suku Naga bisa menangani semua tanpa bantuannya, Gaara pun kembali ke sisi Naruto yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa kau diam begitu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hanya memandang bintang." Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit malam yang bertabur sejuta bintang, "Indah sekali. Aku— jadi ingin Gaara melihatnya."

Gaara merasakan nada kecewa dalam suara Naruto, lalu dia pun menggenggam jemari pemuda itu erat, "Sudah pernah aku bilang, aku bisa melihatnya melaluimu."

Senyum muncul di wajah Naruto, lalu dia menyandarkan diri ke pundak Gaara. "Rasanya mengantuk..."

"Tahan dulu, sebentar lagi kita akan kembali ke desa Suku Naga."

Naruto menguap lebar dan mati-matian menahan kantuknya. Lelah dan sakit karena luka-lukanya membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk tetap membuka matanya. Gaara akhirnya membiarkan saja Naruto terlelap, karena dari kejauhan dia bisa mendengar lirih suara nyanyian para roh penghuni hutan yang terdengar bagai lantunan lagu tidur. Lagu yang sangat indah. Gaara pun memusatkan indera pada pendengarannya dan merasakan hangat mengaliri sukmanya.

"_Nyanyian yang sangat indah..." _batin Gaara,_ "untung saja kami ada di pihak mereka, para roh hutan, kalau tidak, salah-salah kami malah bisa terjebak oleh ilusi yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh lagu ini."_

.

Akhirnya para pejuang pun kembali ke perkampungan Suku Naga, yang terluka segera dirawat oleh para tabib yang masih sanggup berakivitas pun segera membantu saudara mereka.

Saat itu Sasuke, yang sedang diperiksa oleh salah seorang tabib, melihat Neji sedang bersama dengan adik kembarnya. Tak habis pikir Sasuke dibuatnya, sikap dan sifat Neji bisa berbaik begit drastis kalau dia bersama Hinata, padahal kalau dengannya atau dengan Gaara dan Naruto, pemuda naga itu sangat tertutup, mengesalkan bahkan. Tapi begitu bersama Hinata, Neji berubah menjadi orang yang lembut.

"Dasar orang aneh." Sasuke sedikit meringis saat salah seorang tabib memijat kakinya yang patah dan melumurinya dengan ramuan yang baunya tidak enak sekali, tapi efeknya segera terasa, kakinya terasa hangat dan nyeri makin berkurang.

Setelah para tabib itu pergi, Sasuke pun berdiri dibantu sebatang tongkat, tidak nyaman sekali berjalan seperti itu. Sasuke lalu keluar dari tempat pengobatan itu dan menghirup udara segar. Memang tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau udara di desa ini sangat bersih dan bebas dari asap industri yang tidak bersahabat. Sangat berbeda dengan udara di kota tempatnya tinggal, maupun dengan udara di tempat asal Naruto. Penduduk desa Suku Naga ini pun sangat ramah padanya, membuat Sasuke segera merasa betah. Tapi biar begitu, sikap Neji yang seperti itu tetap saja membuatnya jengkel.

Menurut Sasuke, Neji sepertinya separuh hati melakukan 'misi' para pembawa Roh Suci. Buktinya, kalau di luar desa ini, dia jadi orang yang luar biasa menyebalkan dan seperti ada di dunianya sendiri.

"Orang aneh." Gerutu Sasuke sambil meraih tongkat yang disediakan untuk membantunya berjalan.

Di lain tempat, Gaara sedang membantu proses pengobatan tentara Suku Naga. Dengan kondisi alam dan roh yang bersahabat, dia bisa memakai kata 'sembuh' dalam intensitas yang lebih tinggi.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup, tuan Gaara." Ujar salah seorang wanita yang mengurusi yang terluka, "Terima kasih atas bantuan anda."

Gaara berdiri dan meninggalkan barak perawatan itu. Dia mencari Naruto dalam lingkup inderanya... Tak ketemu. Dimana anak itu? Cepat sekali lepas dari pengawasan. Laginya mencoba mencari lagi, Gaara merasakan kehadiran Hanabi di dekatnya.

"Kak Gaara—" Sapa gadis itu, "Sedang cari kak Naruto, ya?"

"Ya. Kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Tadi aku lihat kak Naruto masuk ke dalam hutan sendirian. Padahal kan kakinya sakit, tapi aku temani malah tidak mau."

Gaara memandang ke arah hutan yang dimaksud, lalu setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Hanabi, dia pun mencari soulmatenya itu.

"_Fern... dimana kau?"_ batin Gaara memanggil keberadaan Naruto.

Tak begitu lama, terdengar sahutan dari Naruto, _"Elm... Aku di sini. Di sini..."_

Langkah Gaara seolah bekerja sendiri dan membawanya melintasi hutan, pohon demi pohon, setapak demi setapak hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah anak sungai yang jernih dimana inderanya menangkap keberadaan Naruto duduk di sebuah batu alam besar di tepi sungai itu. Gaara pun segera menghampirinya dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Jangan menghilang mendadak seperti itu." katanya.

"Maaf... hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

Gemericik suara air sungai yang mengalir menembus pendengaran Gaara, "Air yang 'bersih' sekali." Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di tepi sungai itu.

"Kata Kyuubi, ini berasal dari mata air di gua tempat telur-telur naga berada." Naruto duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Aliran air yang tenang itu menggoda Gaara untuk menyentuh kejernihan yang menyejukkan itu. Dan tepat saat ujung jemari Gaara menyentuh air itu, mendadak dia seperti terseret oleh sebuah gelombang maha dahsyat. Satu kekuatan besar menerobos masuk dalam batinnya.

"Verbum Ebrithil..."

Gaara tersadar dalam satu ruangan hampa, tanpa cahaya; hanya satu suara yang menerobos langsung dalam benaknya.

"Wahai sang penguasa kata... lindungilah penerusku... kegelapan ini semakin tak terbendung oleh kekuatanku."

Meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, Gaara mencoba untuk berdiri tegak, saat itu dia melihat sosok seekor naga putih. Roh Suci Air.

Mata naga itu memandang langsung pada Gaara, "Hanya kau, Verbum Ebrithil, yang menguasai segala kata, yang bisa melindungi telur-telur yang tersisa. Hawa peperangan kemarin meretakkan selubung yang aku pasang dalam gua itu."

"Aku tidak bisa... mencampuri elemen yang bukan dalam kuasaku..." nyeri di kepala Gaara makin terasa, tekanan energi dari Roh Suci Air yang luar biasa membebani elemen tanah yang berdiam dalam dirinya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau pengendali nama alam ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku..."

Sekali lagi Gaara terseret pusaran arus yang luar biasa dan tersadar dalam pelukan Naruto. Kehangatan energi api menyeimbangkan apa yang semula membuat pertahanan batinnya porak poranda.

"Gaara... kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Naruto membuat nyeri di kepala Gaara seketika menghilang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun duduk, "Ya— aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mengusap wajah Gaara, "Kyuubi bilang tadi Roh Suci Air bicara denganmu. Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"... Memberi perlindngan tambahan pada gua tempat telur-telur naga berada." Gaara berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Naruto, inderanya belum berfungsi normal karena hantaman energi air barusan. "Bisa bantu aku kembali ke desa? Aku—butuh tempat rebahan sebentar."

Bagai melayang Naruto mendengar permintaan Gaara, "Tentu saja!" sahutnya dengan semangat.

"... Kenapa malah terdengar senang begitu?"

Naruto membantu Gaara berjalan, "Habisnya ini kali pertama Gaara minta tolong sama aku. Biasanya kan jalan sendiri saja."

Tak mau menanggapi, Gaara pun mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto, meski tak jarang itu membuatnya tersandung akar-akar yang mencuat ke tanah karena kaki Naruto juga tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaik...

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan –bagi Gaara-, mereka sampai juga di pemukiman Suku Naga. Di sana Naruto langsung membawa Gaara ke 'kamar' yang disediakan untuk mereka di atas pohon.

"Mau aku bawakan minum atau makan? Wajahmu lemas begitu." Naruto membantu Gaara rebahan lalu menyelimuti pemuda itu.

"Tidak— Tak perlu. Kau disini saja!"

Maka Naruto pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur Gaara dan menggenggam erat jemarinya, "Gaara istirahat saja. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Anggukan pelan jadi gerakan terakhir sebelum Verbum Ebrithil itu terlelap dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Naruto memandang wajah Gaara yang pulas dan tampak lelah itu, "Kenapa kau selalu saja memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini?" dia menyibak poni Gaara, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

.

.

Dua hari setelah nya, saat kondisi Gaara telah pulih sepenuhnya, dia pun menemui sang pemimpin Suku Naga dan menyampaikan apa yang diinginkan oleh Roh Suci Air. Jelas saja itu tak akan bisa ditolak oleh seluruh Suku Naga, maka saat ini, Gaara dan para petinggi Suku Naga menuju ke gua tempat telur-telur naga tersimpan.

Saat itu Neji mendekati Gaara, "Tidak butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu." Gaara menarik nafas singkat, "Energi air masih menguasai tempat ini." mendekat beberapa langkah ke mulut gua, Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya, "**Eka weohnata neiat haina ono.**" Angin berhembus lembut dari dalam gua saat Gaara mengucapkan kalimat itu, "**gath un reisa du ruka!**" seperti yang diperintahkannya, kabut tipis yang selalu ada di daerah itu pun berkumpul di mulut gua, "**Atra du ruka erado orum ater.**"

Seperti ada hawa beku yang menyelimuti tempat itu saat kabut yang berkumpul di sana mulai bergerak membentuk lingkaran yang berputar dengan konstan. Kabut itu menyebar ke dalam gua.

"**Defendo!**"

Tak bisa dijelaskan kenapa, yang jelas orang-orang di belakang Verbum Ebrithil itu merasakan satu energi kuat yang mengikat kabut itu di dalam gua. Setelah energi itu mereda, Naruto pun menghampiri Gaara.

"Bagaimana?"

"... Ku rasa... sudah cukup. Kalau ku paksakan lagi, bisa berpengaruh pada telur-telur naga itu." Gaara berbalik dan membiarkan kabut itu membentuk semacam selubung di pintu gua, "Untuk dua-tiga hari ini, ku harap tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam. Sekedar jaga-jaga untuk menstabilkan energi baru ini dengan pelindung yang telah diberikan oleh Roh Suci Air."

"Kami mengerti. Tidak akan ada yang masuk kemari sesuai dengan intruksimu." Ujar Hiashi.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke perkampungan Suku Naga. Semua masalah di sini beres, jadi mereka harus kembali ke Timur untuk menyusun strategi selanjutnya. Sedih juga rasanya berpisah dengan orang-orang yang telah akrab dengan mereka, apalagi dengan suasana pegunungan yang sejuk dan bersih. Saat Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke berpamitan dengan para pimpinan dan warga, Neji menikmati sisa-sia waktunya bersma sang adik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kak Neji. Takdir kakak bukan lagi di sini, tapi ada bersama mereka bertiga." Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Neji, "Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

Neji diam memandang wajah saudari kembarnya itu.

"Satu lagi." Hinata tersenyum pada sang kakak, "Lebih akrablah sedikit dengan mereka. Kalian akan menempuh jalan panjang bersama, jadi ku rasa, bersahabat lebih baik dari pada menjaga jarak seperti ini."

Mata Neji memandang tiga pemuda sebayanya yang tampak dikerumuni oleh para warga Suku Naga, "Entahlah... keberadaan mereka masih terasa asing. Kecuali mungkin Verbum Ebrithil itu."

Senyum masih tampak di wajah Hinata, "Jelas saja terasa asing, karena kakak tidak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan mereka. Kakak tak perlu mencemaskan aku. Permata naga dari Roh Suci Air melindungi raga dan rohku dari pengaruh yang lebih buruk lagi." Dia memeluk Neji erat, "Aku yang paling tahu kehangatan kakak, kebaikan hati kakak, dan aku mau kakak membaginya dengan mereka yang berbagi takdir denganmu."

Hinata melepas pelukannya pada Neji, "Lagipula... aku merasakan hal baik akan terjadi pada kakak bersama mereka."

"Hal baik?"

"Tak perlu pikirkan itu sekarang. Aku hanya mau kakak berjanji untuk membuka hati kakak pada mereka. Ingat, keempat elemen tidak akan mampu berdiri sendiri." Hinata meminta agar Neji sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu dia pun mencium kedua pipi kakaknya itu, "Aku doakan perjalanan kalian menjadi perjalanan yang terbaik."

Neji memandang gadis yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak-anak itu, "Aku akan mengalahkan Raja Utara dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti sedia kala." Dia mengusap sisi wajah Hinata, "Aku pergi."

"Selamat jalan. Ingat kata-kataku, bukalah hatimu pada mereka, kak. Aku tahu kau bisa."

Neji mengambil tas berisi perbekalannya, lalu setelah mencium puncak kepala Hinata, dia pun bergabung dengan tiga pembawa Roh Suci lainnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Diantar oleh nyaris seluruh penduduk perkampungan Suku Naga, keempat pemuda itu pun melangkah pergi menuju tugas mereka yang masih menumpuk.

.

.

"Yakin kita akan berjalan kaki sampai ke Perguruan Timur?" tanya Neji sekali lagi untuk memastikan, "Aku bisa membawa kalian kembali dengan cepat."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Lagi pula dengan berjalan dari kota ke kota, kita bisa sekalian mengumpulkan informasi tentang pergerakan Utara di wilayah ini."

Tiga orang lainnya mendadak berpikir kalau pemuda pirang ini tengah terasuki oleh roh hutan yang bijak. Tapi tak seorang pun mau bicara, karena kalau Naruto marah, bisa-bisa Kyuubi sendiri yang membakar mereka sampai hangus. Maka jadilah perjalanan kembali ke Timur mereka tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, yang mana pasti menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu...

.

"Waii... sudah lama sekali tidak tidur di alam terbuka begini." Naruto dengan suka cita menggelar alas tidurnya di dekat api unggun, "Gaara, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya pada si Verbum Ebrithil yang berjalan ke arah rimbunnya hutan tempat mereka bernaung malam ini.

"Aku mau mencari kayu bakar."

"Aku temani!" tanpa dua kali bicara, Naruto pun langsung menyusul kemana langkah Gaara pergi.

Tinggallah dua orang yang hubungannya mungkin lebih parah dari kucing kalau bertemu anjing. Sasuke duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil membersihkan pedang Roh Suci Angin dengan seksama. Mau tidak mau dia teringat terus ucapan si mesum Sai yang selalu bilang kalau pedang adalah nyawa seorang petarung yang membawanya. Kalau tak dirawat dengan benar, pedang pun tak akan memberi hasil terbaik bagi pemiliknya.

Sasuke tak menyangka kalau pedang yang dia temukan bersama kakaknya ini akan membawanya pada sebuah takdir yang tak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya. Tak pernah dia bayangkan akan terlibat dalam sebuah pertempuran melawan sang raja lalim. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja, setelah tahu takdir apa yang dia bawa, Sasuke tak akan berpaling muka begitu saja. Dia akan melakukan apa yang dia bisa.

Sambil membersihkan pedangnya, dia memandang ke sisi lain tempat mereka berkemah malam itu. Sosok Neji yang sedang duduk bersila di bawah pohon lain dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir kenapa mahkluk yang satu itu susah sekali didekati. Sekalinya Sasuke lihat Neji bicara, paling cuma dengan Gaara.

"... Apa dia itu hanya mau bicara dengan orang yang lebih kuat darinya saja, ya?" batin pemuda berambut gelap itu.

Selaginya Sasuke berpikir begitu, mendadak Neji membuka matanya. Tapi pemuda dari Suku Naga itu tak bicara apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri, menuju ke tasnya sendiri dan mencari entah apa di dalamnya. Setelahnya, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menghampiri Sasuke dan menyodorkan sebuah kantung kulit.

"Ini serbuk dari mineral yang ada di pegunungan. Pejuang di Suku Naga biasa memakainya untuk mengasah pedang, kapak dan tombak. Ku rasa bisa sedikit membantu untuk pedang milik Roh Suci Angin itu."

Terlalu takjub untuk bereaksi, Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung dan membiarkan saja saat Neji meletakkan kantung itu di depannya dan kembali berlalu tanpa kata. Sejenak Sasuke mirip seperti orang yang rohnya baru saja ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam hutan, Gaara dan Naruto sudah menemukan banyak sekali kayu bakar, berkat indera Gaara yang memastikan kalau ranting yang mereka pungut bukanlah tempat tinggal hewan atau roh hutan yang berdiam di sana.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk memasak dan juga menjaga api sampai pagi. Kita kembali, yuk." Ajak Naruto yang membawa kayu bakar sepelukan tangannya.

"Ya. Ku rasa ini sudah cukup. Kalau lebih banyak lagi, bisa-bisa hutan ini mengerjai kita."

Keduanya pun melangkah ke tanah kosong yang lumayan luas yang menjadi tempat mereka bermalam. Di sana Naruto dan Gaara langsung meletakkan kayu bakar di dekat api unggun. Naruto, yang memang pengalamannya berkemah lebih banyak, dengan cekatan menanak nasi dalam bilah bambu, sementara Gaara membantu dengan menyiapkan api supaya suhunya tetap terjaga dan tidak membuat nasi gosong.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Reaksi yang sama seperti Sasuke muncul di wajah Naruto yang langsung diam membeku di tempat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Neji akan menawarkan bantuan.

Yang memecah keheningan adalah Gaara, "Kalau begitu, bisa kau tusukkan ikan itu untuk dibakar? Kalau aku yang kerjakan... hasilnya pasti tidak karuan."

Naruto masih termenung dengan potongan bambu yang baru dia isi dengan beras. Dia baru sadar setelah Gaara menyikutnya. Alhasil, masih dengan terheran-heran, Naruto pun meneruskan pekerjaannya...

.

Selesai makan malam, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mencuci tangan di sungai yang dekat dengan tempat mereka. Sambil mencuci tangan, mereka berdua membicarakan keaneha yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kira-kira si Neji itu kenapa, ya?" Sasuke mencuci mukanya sekalian dengan air yang jernih itu, "Tadi saja dia memberiku mineral yang bagus untuk merawat pedang."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Mana aku tahu. Tadi saja aku separuh tidak percaya melihatnya membantuku dan Gaara memasak."

"Apa jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu ya saat perang kemarin itu?"

Naruto terpaksa menahan tawanya, "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sehabis perang Neji kan biasa saja. Tetap cuek."

Dua pemuda sebaya itu sama sekai tidak menemukan alasan kenapa Neji mendadak berubah.

"Tapi— sepertinya Gaara tidak terpengaruh dengan perubahan sikap Neji itu." kata Sasuke, melirik pada Gaara yang sedang bicara dengan Neji di dekat api unggun.

Naruto memandang ke arah yang sama, "Gaara sih... mau terkejut atau tidak, ekspresi mukanya yang gitu aja." Katanya, "Kadang aku sendiri bingung tentang apa yang dia pikirkan."

Saat itu Sasuke memandang Naruto. Sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan hubungan antara dua orang yang saling mengetahui nama sejati. Karena dia bukan tipe yang bisa menahan rasa penasarannya terlalu lama.

"Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk kecil lalu memandang Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke tampak ragu sejenak, tapi segera dia bicara lagi, "Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Gaara..."

Tahu kalau ini akan jadi obrolan yang tak singkat, Naruto duduk bersila di rumput, "Tanyakan saja apa yang mau kau tahu."

Mencari posisi yang nyaman, Sasuke juga ikut duduk bersila di rumput di tepi sungai itu, "Kau dan Gaara, sesuai penjelasan Sai, adalah dua orang yang telah terikat dengan mutlak karena kalian sudah saling mengetahui nama sejati. Maksudnya terikat dengan mutlak itu... seperti apa?"

Ditanya begini, Naruto jadi bingung juga. Tapi dia juga berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan status hubungannya dengan Gaara sekarang, "Begini ya, Sasuke. Nama sejati, adalah kunci utama dari roh dan raga kita, karena itu nama sejati tersegel di ujung kesadaran kita, hingga nama itu tidak akan 'keluar' sebelum kita merasa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memberikan inti dari eksistensi kita di muka bumi ini."

Naruto menarik nafas sebentar, mencoba mengingat apa yang Gaara pernah katakan padanya, "Jika seseorang menarik paksa nama sejati seseorang, dan berhasil, dia akan menjadi penguasa orang itu, tapi dia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari yang dikuasai dengan sempurna. Sedangkan jika nama sejati itu muncul secara alami, orang yang mengetahui nama itu akan mampu menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sempurna."

Hening sejenak lagi sebelum Naruto bicara lagi, "Dan kalau ada dua orang yang saling mengetahui nama asli, artinya di dunia ini tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Jarak, ruang dan waktu. Contohnya aku dan Gaara. Kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan batin kami saat terpisah jauh. Aku bisa lebih baik mengendalikan elemen kayu dan Gaara bisa lebih baik menguasai api. Yang satu lagi belum pernah kami coba sih, tapi menurut gulungan suci di perguruan, dua orang yang telah 'terikat', akan mampu mengetahui keberadaan pasangannya dan menembus ruang waktu untuk segera kembali ada di sisi pasangannya itu, dengan kata lain, 'teleportasi'."

Informasi yang seperti itu langsung tersusun rapi dalam otak Sasuke yang bisa dibilang, kapasitasnya lumayan memadai untuk terus menerima hal-hal baru dalam hidupnya.

"... Pasti menyenangkan... bertemu dengan orang yang bisa kau berikan nama sejatimu padanya."

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang langit, "Menyenangkan sekali. Rasanya kau punya jalan pasti sebagai arah kemana kau akan melangkah. Seperti... ada pedoman yang bisa kau pegang, satu hal nyata yang bisa kau percaya."

Bias mata gelap Sasuke memantulkan kejernihan air sungai yang tertimpa cahaya penerang malam, "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku?"

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya, "Jangan khawatir. Semua orang di dunia punya pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Jadi kelak, suatu saat nanti, kau akan bertemu satu orang yang tepat untukmu bersandar."

Si pirang itu lalu berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya, "Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang karena besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali."

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan dia juga membersihkan pakaiannya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun kembali ke perkemahan dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Yang mereka tidak tahu... ada sepasang mata merah yang terus mengintai mereka dari kegelapan malam di hutan itu.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Akhirnya... berhasil untuk mengapdet ini fic. Makasih buat Yufa yang rajin neror, juga yang lain. So.. sedikit penjelasan buat kata2 aneh disini:

- **Eka weohnata neiat haina ono : Aku tidak akan menyakitimu.**

**- gath un reisa du ruka! : kumpulkan dan naikkan kabut ini.**

**- Atra du ruka erado orum ater : Biarkan kabut menghapus kegelapan.**

**- Defendo : lindungi.**

Dah.. kaenya itu aja. Soooo... nunggu semua masukan, saran dan kritiknya. #senyumpalingmanis


	8. Map 8 : One Big Trouble

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 8 : One Big Trouble-**

Hampir dua minggu perjalanan dilalui oleh keempat pemuda yang menjadi wakil unsur alam di dunia ini. Mereka melintas dari satu kota ke kota lain, melihat dampak kekejaman Kerajaan Utara yang makin lama makin membakar amarah mereka. Sejauh ini, mereka tak begitu sering berkonfrontasi dengan pihak Utara. Jika menemukan pasukan Utara yang mengacau, empat pemuda itu memilih untuk bergerak di balik bayangan, karena mereka tahu kalau raja Utara masih belum boleh menyadari kalau keempat roh utama telah berkumpul. Kalau sampai raja itu tahu, bisa-bisa perang besar langsung pecah disaat mereka belum siap menghadapinya.

Saat ini mereka masih butuh banyak belajar untuk mengendalikan unsur yang mereka bawa. Begitu juga menurut Gaara, yang dianggap tiga lainnya sebagai yang terkuat diantara mereka. Gaara bilang sebenarnya Verbum Ebrithil sejati tak perlu menyebutkan 'kata' yang dia pakai. Semua digerakkan dengan batin. Namun latihan Gaara yang tak lebih dari 10 tahun jelas saja kurang meski dia langsung berada di bawah bimbingan Roh Suci Tanah. Karena itu Gaara berniat mampir sebentar ke desanya untuk mencari-cari gulungan yang mungkin masih tersisa dari tragedi yang menimpa tanah kelahirannya itu.

Naruto sempat menolak, karena kalau kembali ke sana, pasti hanya akan membuka luka lama bagi Gaara. Namun Gaara meyakinkan kalau mereka butuh ke sana. Di gudang rahasia desa itu pasti tersimpan banyak sekali materi yang bisa mereka pelajari. Sebuah ruangan yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh seorang Verbum Ebrithil. Maka tujuan mereka kini pun mengarah pada desa Gaara yang terletak di Timur.

.

"Di balik bukit inilah desaku berada." Kata Gaara saat mereka tiba di jajaran perbukitan yang hijau. "Kalau berjalan kaki, mungkin hanya butuh waktu 7-8 jam saja."

Tiga lainnya berjalan di belakang Gaara, tak bicara sepatah katapun. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kembali ke kampung halaman yang telah porak poranda... meski Gaara tetap terlihat tenang, mereka tahu hati pemuda berambut merah itu tidak terbuat dari batu. Pasti ada sakit yang dia sembunyikan jauh di dalam sana. Demi mereka...

"Kalian lihat hutan di sebelah sana?" Gaara menunjuk ke arah kiri yang langsung menjadi pusat pandangan Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke. Tampak di kejauhan sebuah hutan lebat yang dari jarak seperti ini saja sudah terasa sekali kesan magisnya. "Di sanalah Roh Suci Tanah membimbingku menjadi seorang Verbum Ebrithil selama 10 tahun."

Kemudian mereka terus berjalan tanpa suara hingga hari yang semula terang mulai beranjak menuju senja yang kemerahan. Mereka memutuskan untuk sejenak beristirahat di sebuah mata air kecil yang jernih. Sekedar melepas lelah dan menghilangkan dahaga. Kesegaran dan kemurnian air di sana segera memulihkan stamina mereka. Tapi melihat tanjakan yang menunggu di depan sana, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar lagi.

Naruto berdiri dan menuju ke salah satu batu alam yang menjulang di jalanan itu. Langit senja itu tampak begitu dekat, seolah bisa diraih dengan tangan. Tak lama, Kyuu muncul di sebelahnya. Rubah api berekor sembilan itu melayang mengelilingi Naruto.

"_Kau tampak kacau."_

"Mmm... tidak kacau bagaimana? Habisnya Gaara sih, pura-pura tenang seperti itu. Jadi menyebalkan."

Kyuu mendarat di sebelah Naruto dan mengusapkan kepalanya pada kaki pemuda pirang itu, _"Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Dia paling tidak suka membuat orang lain mencemaskannya. Jadi kalau kau bersikap begini, dia akan merasa bersalah."_

Paham kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi itu benar, Naruto melirik Gaara yang duduk diam di dekat Neji yang juga diam. Ada isyarat yang ditangkap oleh Naruto saat bola mata hijau milik Gaara bertemu pandang dengannya.

"_Tidak apa... aku baik-baik saja..." _

Suara Gaara menggema lembut dalam benaknya. Hangat.

Senyum pun muncul di wajah Naruto, "Ya— dia memang begitu orangnya. Salah aku juga sih pake acara sentimentil begini."

Kyuubi terkekeh, _"Itu memang bukan sifat alamiahmu."_

"Huuuh! Awas kau, Kyuu!" Naruto pasti meledak marah kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara Gaara lagi di benaknya, memintanya untuk kembali duduk. Kyuubi pun masuk lagi ke dalam liontin kalung Naruto sementara si pirang itu menuju ke tempat teman-temannya. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Bukit ini lumayan berbahaya kalau malam. Jadi lebih baik kita bermalam di tempat lain." Dia mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di tanah. Kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat senja berubah malam mereka pun tiba di desa Gaara yang kini hanya berupa reruntuhan yang menghitam bekas terbakar. Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji tak bisa menghentikan pikiran mereka untuk membayangkan kengerian yang terjadi di sini saat pasukan Utara menyerang. Tapi sekali lagi mereka hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah Gaara melewati reruntuhan, menuju ke sebuah bekas bangunan yang dulunya pasti merupakan bangunan kuil yang megah.

Gaara menyingkirkan beberapa balok kayu yang menghalangi jalan dan melanjutkan menuju ke bagian yang lebih dalam. Di sudut sebuah pilar batu yang masih berdiri kokoh, ada sebuah pintu bawah tanah, Gaara membukanya dan hawa lembab segera menyeruak keluar.

"Apa di dalam sana pintu yang kau maksudkan berada?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat. "Ku rasa kalian akan butuh api. Seingatku di bawah sini gelap sekali." Perlahan Gaara menapak pada tangga batu yang ada di balik pintu itu. Terasa licin karena lumut yang tumbuh di sana. Berpegang pada dinding yang juga terasa lembab dan licin, Gaara menuruni tangga melingkar itu. Sementara yang lain berjalan dengan lebih pelan dibimbing oleh Kyuubi yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi cahaya mereka.

Entah berapa lama mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya kaki mereka menapaki anak tangga terakhir. Pastinya mereka berada jauh di bawah tanah. Kini di hadapan mereka berdirilah sebuah pintu yang luar biasa besar. Ukiran detail menghiasi seluruh permukaan pintu itu. Kilau emas masih tampak di sela nuansa tua yang kental di sana.

"_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari."_

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya, Kyuu?"

"_Ya... dulu ini adalah kuil utama empat Roh Suci. Saat generasi pertama manusia membangun kuil ini untuk kami, keempat Roh Suci sering bercengkrama di sini."_

"Ibu juga pernah bilang seperti itu. Karenanya, di dalam sini pasti banyak tersimpan ilmu tentang Roh Suci lain." Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di daun pintu itu. **"Aperta."**

Bergetar sejenak, pintu itu lantas terbuka. Dari dalam, bukannya hawa lembab yang terasa, melainkan sebuah hawa sejuk dan aroma harum yang menenangkan. Seolah ada yang memanggil, keempat pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kaki masuk dalam. Kemudian pintu di belakang mereka tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ruangan yang semula gelap itu, kini mendadak terang oleh obor yang menyala sendiri. Menampakan wujud sebuah ruang bulat yang sangan luas berisi puluhan rak berjajar dan penuh dengan gulungan. Dinding-dindingnya berukir tentang kisah kehidupan pada roh dan manusia. Lantainya dialasi permadani luas bersulam indah. Terdapat beberapa meja kayu yang masih tampak kokoh dan juga puluhan bantal besar yang jelas empuk dan nyaman.

Kyuu melayang mengitari ruangan itu, "_Di tempat ini kami membagi ilmu yang kami miliki pada para manusia yang kami percaya untuk berbagi kekuatan pada elemen yang kami kuasai. Dan kami memilih seorang diantara mereka untuk menjadi pemimpin. Penguasa keempat elemen, penguasa segala roh, penguasa segala kata, Verbum Ebrithil._

_Dari keempat Roh Suci, hanya aku yang masih bisa mempertahankan wujud asliku. Roh Suci Air bersemayam pada diri Neji dan merefleksikan sosok aslinya dengan meminjam energi dari Neji. Roh Suci Angin bersemayam pada pedang milik Sasuke dan Roh Suci Tanah bersemayam dalam anting Gaara."_

Rubah api berekor sembilan itu kemudian berdiri dengan begitu anggun di depan keempat pemuda yang menjadi harapan untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Menghapus semua kegelapan yang merajarela di muka bumi ini.

"_Dalami semua ilmu yang telah tertulis di dalam sini. Semua gulungan ini telah diberi mantra agar tak akan bisa ditulis ulang dan tidak bisa dibawa keluar dari sini. Jadi pilihan yang ada hanyalah kalian harus tetap berada di sini untuk mempelajari semua ilmu yang ada"_

"Tapi, Kyuu... Kami kan butuh makan dan minum juga. Kau mau kami jadi mumi?" Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"_Kau tidak usah khawatir bocah. Roh-roh yang dahulu mengabdi pada petinggi kuil di sini masih setia menghuni wilayah ini. Mereka akan bersedia membawakan kalian makanan, meski artinya, kalian akan jadi vegetarian selama tinggal di sini."_

"Tidak masalah. Daripada jadi mumi karena kelaparan." Kata Sasuke.

"_Baiklah. Ku rasa aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi. Nikmati waktu kalian, asal jangan terlalu santai." _Dan sosok itu pun menghilang kembali ke dalam liontin.

Tak membuang waktu, keempat pemuda itu langsung menuju ke rak-rak yang ada di sana dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa mereka pelajari.

.

#

.

Tujuh hari sudah waktu berlalu selama keempat pemuda itu menimba ilmu baru di ruang bawah tanah. Mereka merasa kalau paling tidak mereka mengalami kemajuan dengan kemampuan mereka. Sasuke terutama. Pemuda berambut raven itu sudah bisa dengan lancar menggunakan beberapa 'kata' yang berhubungan dengan angin. Selain ilmu sihir, mereka juga mendapat bekal tambahan berupa beberapa gerakan bela diri. Berhubung Neji yang sepertinya menguasai dasar bela diri yang baik, tiga lainnya tak sungkan mengangkat Neji sebagai instruktur tak resmi mereka untuk mengajari gerakan-gerakan dalam gulungan yang ada di ruangan itu.

Di saat istirahat setelah sepagian terus berlatih, Naruto duduk dan bersandar di tumpukan bantal yang membuatnya nyaman. Gaara duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya dan merapat pada Gaara.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidurlah!" Ujar Gaara.

"Tidak kok. Cuma capek saja." Naruto membuka matanya lagi hanya untuk mencari dimana tangan Gaara berada. Setelah menggenggamnya erat, dia kembali memejamkan mata dan tak lama kemudian, jatuh tertidur.

Gaara tersenyum simpul merasakan Naruto yang pulas di sebelahnya.

"Pantas sepi. Tidur ternyata."

Meski tahu di mana posisi Sasuke, Gaara tidak menoleh, "Kau sendiri sepertinya kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat sebelum pingsan."

"Aku tidak akan pingsan. Kau bisa tenang." Kata Sasuke, "Aku hanya mau mengambil gulungan ini." Dia membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah gulungan biru dari tumpukan yang ada di sebelah Gaara. Saat dia berdiri lagi, pandangannya masih belum beralih pada Gaara yang memangku sebuah buku yang terbuka. Dia ingin bertanya tapi takut menyinggung.

Perubahan emosi Sasuke terasa oleh Gaara yang bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang dia pikirkan. "Kau mau tahu bagaimana caranya aku membaca buku ini kan?"

Sasuke tak lagi merasa heran karena Gaara bisa tahu isi pikirannya, maka dia pun mengangguk.

"Ku rasa tidak berlebihan kalau aku bilang tak ada yang mustahil bagi seorang Verbum Ebrithil." Gaara menutup buku di pangkuannya, "Tapi kalau kau tahu semua rahasia Verbum Ebrithil, tidak akan seru lagi jadinya."

"Kau tahu..." Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "Kadang kau bisa jadi sama menjengkelkannya seperti Neji dulu."

"'Dulu', ya? Jadi Neji yang sekarang tidak menyebalkan lagi?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Setidaknya dia sudah mau bicara. Meski sedikit." Dia melempar-lemparkan gulungan di tangannya. "Sudahlah. Aku mau berlatih lagi. Aku akan mengejar ketinggalanku dari kalian semua."

Dan Gaara tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan bisa melakukan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

.

Saat para roh datang membawakan buah dan air, Gaara dan lain tahu kalau di luar sana pastilah sudah malam. Ini saatnya mereka mengakhiri latihan dan beristirahat. Setelah menikmati buah dan air sebagai makan malam, keempat pemuda itu pun langsung berbaring sendiri-sendiri untuk segera tidur. Besok pagi mereka masih punya banyak sekali hal yang harus dipelajari.

Neji memilih rebahan di dekat pilar dan sedikit membaca sebelum tidur. Sasuke mengambil di sisi lain ruangan, melingkar dalam selimut hangat dan ditemani setumpukan gulungan yang terbuka tidak beraturan. Sementara Gaara dan Naruto menikmati waktu mereka berdua dengan berbaring berdekatan.

"Rasanya malam ini dingin sekali." Naruto merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia meraih lagi tangan Gaara, "Tangan Gaara hangat sekali…"

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Gaara dan Naruto pun memejamkan mata, membiarkan jiwa raganya beristirahat. Saat si pirang itu sudah pulas, perlahan Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan berdiri perlahan seraya mengambil mantelnya dari samping bantal.

Itu menarik perhatian Neji yang belum tertidur. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

Gaara berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu, "Ada yang aneh di atas sana. Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar."

"Aku ikut." Neji meletakkan buku yang dia baca, "Terlalu riskan kalau kau pergi sendiri." Dia menyambar mantelnya sendiri dan mengikuti Gaara keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka seminggu terakhir ini.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga dalam diam. Sampai di reruntuhan kuil, Gaara menajamkan seluruh inderanya yang berfungsi, keanehan makin terasa dengan jelas. Di sana... udara sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tak ada angin, tak ada suara apapun. Sunyi.

"Ada seeorang yang mengurung kita di sini." Ujar Gaara, "Sebaiknya kau waspada." Gaara kembali melangkah dan keluar dari reruntuhan kuil itu. Meski tak menangkap citra apa pun di pandangannya, Gaara tahu kalau di luar sana benar-benar gelap. Dia tidak bisa merasakan cahaya bulan sedikitpun.

Neji memandang ke sekelilingnya. Udara terasa berat dan dia bisa merasakan bahaya besar mengintai dari kegelapan yang tak wajar ini.

"Ternyata memang benar kalau di sini ada generasi terakhir Verbum Ebrithil" Sebuah suara terdengar dari ketiadaan. Membuat Gaara dan Neji langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Lalu dari balik kegelapan itu muncullah satu sosok yang memakai jubah hitam dan tudung kepala. Dia membawa sebuah sabit besar bermata 3 pisau merah yang pastinya sangat tajam.

"Tak sia-sia aku mengikuti kalian selama 10 hari ini." Sosok itu berjalan makin mendekat, membuat Gaara merasa tertekan oleh hawa kegelapan yang luar biasa pekat.

Orang itu berbahaya. Seluruh insting dalam diri Gaara waspada pada setiap gerakan yang dia rasakan. Dia dan Neji berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat untuk saling menjaga, Gaara tahu, meski refleks Neji jauh di atas manusia normal, tapi dengan kegelapan yang seperti ini, reaksi pemuda itu pasti akan sedikit melambat. Gaara sendiri paham kalau dia bukanlah petarung yang handal dalam hal bela diri. Dia terlalu bergantung pada kemampuannya sebagai seorang Verbum Ebrithil.

"Kalian tegang sekali. Tenang saja." Ujar sosok itu seraya membuka tudung kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian cepat-cepat." Kata seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang ada di balik jubah hitam itu.

Detik berikutnya, sosok asing itu melesat maju untuk menyerang Gaara juga Neji. Begitu cepatnya hingga dua pemuda itu nyaris saja terlambat mengelak. Mantel milik Gaara tersayat lebar di bagian depannya. Sementara Neji terluka di lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya luka kecil." Ujar Neji, mengabaikan perih yang dia rasakan dari luka di sepanjang lengan kanannya.

Sosok asing berambut keperakan sebahu dan bermata ungu itu menyeringai, "Bau darah yang manis sekali. Kalian memang mangsa yang menyenangkan." Dia menjilat tetes darah Neji yang menetes di ujung mata pisau di sabitnya.

"Menjijikkan..." Desis Neji.

Jeda itu tak begitu lama, karena si orang asing itu kembali menyerang mereka, kini dengan membabi buta. Meski faktanya adalah dua lawan satu, tapi entah bagaimana, Gaara juga Neji justru merasa kalau mereka sedang menghadapi puluhan orang sekaligus. Penyerang kali ini sangat tangguh, dan kuat. Sepertinya orang itu tak menguasai sihir, tapi gantinya, dia memiliki kemampuan fisik yang luar biasa.

"**Scutum****Terram!"**

Sebuah lapisan dinding dari tanah yang dibentuk oleh Gaara bisa dihancurkan dengan begitu mudah oleh si pemegang sabit itu. Itu membuat tubuh Gaara terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak reruntuhan di belakangnya.

"Gaara!"

"_Jangan!"_

Mendengar suara Gaara menggema dalam kepalanya, Neji mengurungkan niat untuk menghampiri pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Gaara berdiri dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia kembali bersiaga untuk mengantisipasi serangan selanjutnya, tapi ada jeda di sana dan Gaara merasakan kalau penyerangnya itu menurunkan sabitnya.

"Apa hanya sebegitu saja kemampuan Verbum Ebrithil yang disebut-sebut sebagai pengguna sihir paling kuat di dunia? Mengecewakan." Sosok berjubah itu memejamkan matanya dan saat terbuka lagi, kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah, "Aku, Hidan ini yang akan membunuhmu." Satu serangan lagi datang dan kini benar-benar berpusat pada Gaara.

Neji sama sekali tak mampu melakukan apapun. Dia tidak menemukan satu celahpun untuk mengalihkan serangan itu dari Gaara. Satu kali dia coba menyerang dari arah samping, tapi hasil yang dia dapat adalah luka sayatan panjang di dadanya.

"_Orang ini kuat... terlalu kuat..."_ Neji mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di tubuhnya, tapi luka yang dia alami terlalu dalam. Saat dia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak lagi, dia melihat salah satu mata pisau sabit milik Hidan menancap di pundak Gaara. Darah mengalir deras dari luka itu.

"GAARA!"

Namun suara Neji tak tertangkap oleh telinga Gaara. Sakit yang ini sungguh tidak tertahankan. Ini bukan mata pisau biasa, ada kegelapan yang luar biasa pekat yang menyelimuti bilah-bilah tajam ini.

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan _'nama'_mu, aku tidak akan terkalahkan." Ujar orang bernama Hidan itu. Kemudian dia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kepala Gaara dan mencoba memasuki pikirannya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" melepaskan semua energi yang tersisa pada jiwanya, Gaara membentuk semacam perisai tak kasat mata yang langsung mementalkan tubuh Hidan sekian meter ke belakang dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak beberapa lapis reruntuhan bangunan di sana. Terhuyung, Gaara mencabut sabit bermata tiga itu dari pundaknya. Matanya mulai tidak fokus karena kehilangan banyak darah, tapi dia tidak boleh roboh sekarang...

"Heh... begini baru menyenangkan." Hidan berdiri lagi. Meski tubuhnya terluka di sana-sini, dia tak tampak lelah atau kepayahan sama sekali. "Ternyata masih ada dua lagi di sini. Tak kusangka kau punya banyak pengikut, Verbum Ebrithil."

Gaara dan Neji menoleh ke arah kuil dimana kini Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

"Gaara!" Naruto langsung melesat mendekati Gaara dan menopang tubuh pemuda Itachi, "Gaara... lukamu parah. Gaara..." Meski sudah seperti itu, Naruto tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Gaara. Dia hanya bisa merasakan tubuh Gaara yang bergetar hebat dan suhu tubuhnya yang panas, "Gaara..."

Mata biru Naruto kini berubah menjadi merah, tanda kalau dia dan Kyuubi berada dalam satu konektivitas yang mutlak, "Kau... berani-beraninya kau melukai Gaara! Tidak akan aku maafkan!" Diliputi api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto pun menyerang Hidan.

"_NARUTO! JANGAN!"_

Bahkan suara batin Gaara tak lagi sampai pada Naruto yang sudah diliputi amarah, namun dia tak mampu melakukan apapun karena lukanya terlalu parah terlebih lagi luka itu terkontaminasi oleh energi kegelapan yang sangat pekat yang mengacaukan aliran energi dalam diri Gaara.

"Jangan memaksakan diri!" Neji entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelah Gaara, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Hentikan Naruto! Dia... tidak boleh bertarung dengan kondisi seperti itu..."

Neji menahan tubuh Gaara, "Aku akan coba menghentikannya." Dia mendudukkan Gaara bersandar pada salah satu dinding reruntuhan. Kemudian dia berdiri memandang Naruto yang menyerang Hidan dengan luapan energi yang luar biasa. Neji jadi tidak yakin apa energi air miliknya bisa menahan kobaran api yang begitu besar.

"Sasuke... aku butuh bantuanmu di sini."

Terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Neji akan meminta bantuan padanya, Sasuke berdiri di sebelah pemuda dari suku naga itu.

"Aku akan menahan Naruto dengan air dan kau coba bekukan air itu dengan anginmu. Kau bisa? Ini bukan masalah 'kata' ini masalah pengendalian. Ku rasa kau sudah belajar banyak untuk menggerakkan elemen milikmu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Kemudian mereka berdua pun mencoba untuk menghentikan ledakan energi dari Naruto, Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka tercengang, tapi melihat Hidan yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Kyuubi yang seperti itu membuat Neji juga Sasuke jadi tak bisa memperkirakan seberapa besar kekuatan Hidan yang sebenarnya. Tanpa komando, mereka berdua pun menggerakkan elemen yang mereka kuasai untuk meredam energi api milik Naruto. Akan tetapi kekuatan mereka berbanding sangat jauh. Belum lagi menyentuh tubuh Naruto, kekuatan mereka berdua bisa dipentalkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Terpengaruh oleh luka-lukanya, Neji tak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Dia memandang bagaimana Naruto melawan Hidan dengan dikuasai oleh emosinya. Itu bisa berbahaya untuk keselamatannya. Sasuke pun tak bisa menangani luapan energi Naruto yang jauh lebih besar dari energi miliknya. Angin miliknya sama sekali tak berdaya di hadapan kobaran api Kyuubi.

Belum lagi mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu, mendadak saja gerakan Naruto terhenti saat jemari Hidan mencengkram kepalanya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Gaara. Seperti ada selubung hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto saat itu.

"AAARGHH!"

Teriakan Naruto beresonansi dengan Gaara yang juga tampak mengalami kesakitan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Energi kegelapan terasa makin pekat, makin mengerikan. Neji dan Sasuke sampai merasa tubuh mereka terbelenggu oleh satu kekuatan yang tak kasat mata. Keduanya sama sekali tak mampu bergerak meski seujung jari pun.

"Na- ruto..." Gaara mencoba untuk meraih batin Naruto yang terhalang satu kekuatan besar, jelas itu kegelapan milik Hidan.

Entah sudah berapa lama kegelapan itu meluap keluar, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tawa Hidan yang meremangkan bulu kuduk Neji dan Sasuke. "Akhirnya—aku dapatkan namamu, penguasa elemen api."

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Tak pernah sebelumnya Neji maupun Sasuke mendengar suara Gaara yang sekencang itu. Tapi mereka mengerti alasan kenapa Gaara sampai lepas kendali begitu. Kalau memang Hidan menemukan nama sejati Naruto... artinya keberadaan nama asli Gaara pun terancam.

"LEPASKAN NARUTO SEKARANG JUGA!" seolah tak terluka sama sekali, Gaara bangkit dan langsung menerjang Hidan hingga tubuh Naruto terlepas dari cengkraman tangan pria bermata ungu itu.

Serangan Gaara tak berpengaruh begitu banyak bagi Hidan, "Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah mendapatkan nama anak itu." Kemudian dari tangan kanannya, muncul kobaran api merah milik Kyuubi. Tapi di tangan yang salah— api itu sangat berbahaya. Dan benar saja, semacam cambuk api diciptakan oleh Hidan untuk menyerang Gaara, tapi sang Verbum Ebrithil itu bisa menahannya dengan memakai lapisan tanah yang dia bentuk seperti perisai di seluruh tubuhnya.

Efek penggunaan 'nama' dan kekuatannya membuat Naruto benar-benar kesakitan. Rasa sakit itu menusuk-nusuk ke dalam batin Gaara yang membuat logikanya tak lagi bekerja. Dia hanya ingin siksaan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto berhenti.

Merasakan satu energi yang berkumpul pada Gaara, Neji merasakan kalau pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya...

"GAARA! HENTIKAN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGGUNAKAN 'KATA' ITU!" Seru Neji yang masih terbelenggu oleh kekuatan kegelapan milik Hidan. "GAARA!"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar di telinga Gaara saat dia mulai mengumpulkan energi di kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Verbum Ebrithil?" Hidan masih terus menyerang dengan menggunakan kekuatan milik Kyuubi yang bisa dia kuasai dengan sempurna setelah dia merebut paksa nama sejati milik Naruto.

Akan tetapi semua serangan dari Hidan bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Gaara yang tak seperti biasanya, bertarung tanpa memakai akal pikirannya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Gaara membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal rapat.

"**Deleo Anima!"**

Seiring dengan kata yang dicapkan Gaara, muncullah sebuah lubang hitam di belakang Hidan. Dari dalam lubang itu muncul semacam sulur yang menahan lengan dan kaki Hidan.

"A-apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pria berjubah hitam itu berusaha membakar apapun itu yang menyentuhnya, namun api itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada kekuatan yang menahannya.

"GAARA! HENTIKAN!" Neji masih mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Gaara, namun sekali lagi, semua percuma karena Gaara terlanjur dikuasai amarah yang tak terbendung.

"**MORTIS!"**

Sebuah pusaran angin yang luar biasa muncul dari dalam lubang hitam di belakang Hidan yang langsung menyeret pria berambut keperakan itu tanpa ampun dan menelannya dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar.

Tabrakan dua energi itu membuat satu ledakan dahsyat yang membuat tanah berguncang begitu kuatnya dan menghempaskan apapun yang ada di dekatnya...

.

#

.

Neji tersadar dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa remuk. Nyeri terasa tiap kali dia menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya. Dia tertimpa beberapa kayu dan juga runtuhan tembok bata. Setelah berhasil membebaskan diri, dia melihat Sasuke pingsan tak jauh darinya, sama-sama tertimbun di bawah kayu dan juga batu bata. Neji pun membantu pemuda itu keluar dari reruntuhan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangunlah!"

Tiga tepukan di pipi bisa membuat Sasuke kembali sadar. Darah mengalir dari luka di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengangguk meski kepalanya terasa pusing.

Lalu Neji beranjak untuk mencari dua lainnya. Gaara dan Naruto. Dia menemukan dua pemuda itu ada di tengah sebuah lubang besar yang pastinya tercipta dari ledakan tadi. Tak peduli sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Neji pun turun ke dasar lubang itu dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto juga Gaara.

"_Mereka masih bernafas..."_ Neji menghela nafas lega.

Tak lama, Sasuke menyusul Neji dan berdua mereka membawa tubuh Gaara dan Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Neji dan Sasuke membaringkan Gaara juga Naruto di satu tanak lapang yang terletak di luar desa. Setidaknya tempat itu lebih layak dari pada desa yang telah berubah menjadi reruntuhan, yang lebih parah lagi, bekas pertarungan seorang Verbum Ebrithil dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Gaara dan Naruto dibaringkan berdekatan, Neji menautkan jemari kedua pemuda itu. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang kecuali menunggu... Menunggu satu keajaiban.

Sasuke duduk diam di sebelah Neji. Berjuta tanya memenuhi benaknya tapi dia tak tahu mana yang harus dia keluarkan terlebih dahulu. Dia masih awam masalah sihir seperti ini, meski ya— bisa dibilang dia sudah cukup mahir dengan elemennya, tetap saja posisi Sasuke adalah novice yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan seluk beluk sihir. Jadi ketakutan dan kecemasan Neji kali ini tak sampai pada nalarnya.

"Apa— mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Merasa muak dengan keheningan yang menghimpit seperti ini.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Neji menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ingin rasanya dia mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa. Dia tahu Gaara dan juga Naruto jauh dari kondisi 'baik-baik saja'.

"Tidak... Tidak. Semua sangat buruk..." Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai terasa sakit. "Nama sejati Naruto sempat terebut meski saat ini si Hidan itu sudah mati. Terseret dalam kegelapan yang tadi kau lihat. Artinya 'nama' Naruto tetap aman. Meski begitu, kekuatannya sempat dipakai oleh Hidan, itu menimbulkan ketidakseimbangan energi dalam jiwanya yang terhubung dengan Gaara."

Sasuke tak berani menginterupsi dan diam mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara.

"Sementara Gaara... Kau tahu sendiri. Seorang Verbum Ebrithil tak boleh membunuh. Itu tabu yang mutlak. Jika seorang Verbum Ebrithil menghilangkan nyawa mahkluk hidup, jiwanya akan tercabik sebagai efek hilangnya satu nyawa di dunia ini. Menginterupsi arus hidup dan mati adalah hal terlarang. Saat ini jiwa Gaara sekarat, aku bisa rasakan aliran energinya tidak beraturan..."

Neji memandang dua orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Gaara melihat kekuatan Naruto dipakai oleh Hidan. Entah seberapa besar sakit yang terasa saat koneksi jiwa mereka yang harmonis itu dirusak oleh kekuatan kegelapan... Neji tak bisa membayangkannya.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke pun terdiam. Menunduk memandang dua orang yang terbaring tenppa daya di rerumputan itu. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk teman-temannya. Dia tidak suka melihat ada yang menderita.

Saat itu Sasuke merasakan satu energi asing yang menyentuh benaknya. Terasa lembut dan hangat. Satu energi yang seakan memeluknya erat dan memberi ketenangan padanya. Entah dari mana energi itu berasal, tapi Sasuke tahu... kalau saat ini dia aman...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

GYAAAAHHH! Berhasil diselesaikan dengan mencuri2 waktu mengetik. Ihihihi... maaf lamaaaaa banget apdetnya :p Didedikasikan special untuk my mouto Faria yang bahkan menolak SECRET demi lanjutnya fic ini. He he he he...

Mungkin aku mau konsen lagi di fic-fic NARUTO aku. Jadi mohon dukungannya dengan beri aku review #carikesempatan #banyakmaunya #abaikansaja

Seperti biasa, keterangan kata-kata latin di sini.

**Aperta **: Open

**Scutum****Terram **: Earth Shield

**Deleo Anima **: Erase his Soul

**MORTIS** : Death

Ya ya ya... apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara dan Naruto? Selamat menunggu chap berikutnya #ditimpuks


	9. Map 9 : Broken Bond

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 9 : Broken Bond-**

Empat hari sudah Neji dan Sasuke menunggu dalam kecemasan. Menunggu saat kedua teman mereka kembali sadar. Namun hingga detik ini, tak satu pun dari Gaara atau Naruto yang membuka mata. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu, meski ada ketakutan yang menggerogoti hati, mereka tetap berusaha percaya kalau Gaara dan Naruto akan segera sadar.

"Makanlah!" Neji menyodorkan sepiring ikan bakar yang dia masak tadi.

Sasuke menerima piring itu dan menikmati apa yang tersaji meski lidahnya sama sekali tak bisa merasakan apapun. Dia masih terlalu cemas pada kondisi Gaara dan Naruto.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang di padang itu. Neji dan Sasuke memutuskan mereka tak lagi kembali ke kuil di bawah tanah, melainkan mendirikan tenda darurat di dalam hutan yang pernah dikatakan Gaara sebagai hutan tempatnya berlatih bersama Roh Suci Tanah untuk mejadi seorang Verbum Ebrithil. Hutan itu dilindungi kekuatan magis yang sangat besar, untunglah peri-peri yang tinggal di sana mengenali aura para Roh Suci yang dibawa oleh Neji dan Sasuke hingga mereka diizinkan berlindung dan hidup di hutan itu.

Bergantung pada alam, Sasuke dan Neji mulai belajar cara pembuatan obat dari tanaman-tanaman yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mereka juga meneruskan latihan mengenai penguasaan elemen. Mereka sudah menguasai dasar-dasarnya dari gulungan di kuil bawah tanah, dan sekarang tinggal bergantung pada insting dan sedikit improvisasi. Neji sudah mulai bisa mengendalikkan air tanpa harus menggunakan 'kata', Sasuke sendiri sudah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat.

Neji membawa wadah berisi air dan memakainya untuk membasahi kain bersih sebagai kompres untuk Naruto. Suhu badan pemuda berambut pirang itu luar biasa panas, sebaliknya, suhu tubuh Gaara begitu dingin.

"_Aliran aura mereka kacau balau. Kalau begini terus... nyawa mereka dalam bahaya."_ Batin Neji. _"Seandainya aku bisa menarik kekuatan tanah dari dalam tubuh Gaara dengan energi Air-ku..."_

Neji menyentuh kening Gaara. Diantara keempat elemen, air dan tanah memang yang paling mudah untuk di satukan, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan juga adalah yang paling riskan. Jika energi yang disatukan tak seimbang, semua bisa kacau balau. Jika energi tanah terlalu kuat, air akan terserap, dan jika energi air yang terlalu besar, tanah akan terlarut. Dan Neji tahu pasti kalau kekuatannya masih berada di bawah Gaara meski pemuda itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Aku tidak bisa bertindak ceroboh, tapi kalau ini terus berlanjut... nyawa Gaara dan Naruto berada dalam bahaya."_

Raut wajah Neji yang tampak sangat cemas itu membuat Sasuke jadi ikut cemas. Sekali lagi dia merasa tidak berguna. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena penguasaan elemen Angin-nya masih sangat minim. Dia baru bisa mantra-mantra tingkat menengah yang pastinya tak cukup untuk membuat keadaan Gaara dan Naruto menjadi semakin membaik.

Dan satu malam lagi terlewatkan tanpa ada jalan untuk membuat keadaan menjadi seperti sedia kala.

.

Hujan turun dengan lebat pagi itu. Neji dan Sasuke memindahkan tubuh Gaara juga Naruto ke dalam sebuah gua yang cukup besar. Menurut para peri, di sanalah Gaara dulu tinggal bersama Roh Suci Tanah. Tubuh Gaara dan Naruto dibaringkan berdampingan, seperti biasa.

Neji berdiri di mulut gua, memandang curah air yang membasahi bumi, _"Dengan intensitas hujan seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa mengimbangi aliran energi Gaara."_ Lalu dia pun berbalik dan menuju ke tempat Gaara berbaring.

"Oi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke saat Neji meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Gaara.

"Aku akan coba menarik kesadaran Gaara. Hujan begini, energi Air-ku sedikit meningkat. Semoga bisa mengimbangi energi Gaara."

Tahu kalau Neji butuh konsentrasi, Sasuke pun diam dan hanya mengawasi seraya berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang tidak beres.

Perlahan, dari telapak tangan Neji keluarlah sebuah sinar putih kebiruan yang redup. Perlahan-lahan sinar itu melebar dan akhirnya menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Gaara. Neji menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba masuk dalam batin sang Verbum Ebrithil itu.

Namun saat dia berhasil melintasi alam bawah sadar Gaara dengan raga rohnya, Neji tiba di sebuah tempat yang gelap gulita. Begitu gelap hingga dia nyaris tak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Celaka... kerusakan akibat ketidakseimbangan energi Gaara dan Naruto ternyata sudah begini parah." Neji tak berani melangkah lebih jauh, karena kekuatannya semakin terbawa kekacauan energi di ruang batin Gaara ini.

"Aku harus menemukannya... secepat mungkin..." Neji memandang ke sekelilingnya. Mencoba memusatkan seluruh inderanya, Neji meraba kegelapan itu dengan energi Air miliknya. Tapi percuma. Tak ada apapun yang terdeteksi olehnya.

"Gaara... Gaara, jawab aku!" Neji mulai merasakan arus energi Gaara berusaha menyingkirkan dia dari ruang benaknya. "Gaara! Kau tidak boleh begini! Naruto membutuhkanmu! Gaara! Sadarlah!"

Akan tetapi bukan jawaban yang dia dapat melainkan sebuah getaran energi yang luar biasa yang mendorongnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Gawat!" Neji tak sempat mempertahankan diri dan akhirnya terpental oleh aliran energi yang tak terkendali itu. Jiwanya tersentak dan masuk dalam raganya, membuat tubuh Neji terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak dinding gua.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut panjang itu, "Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia membantu Neji duduk, "Oi!"

Kesadaran Neji kembali dan dia merasa sedikit pusing, "Aku tidak apa-apa..." Katanya lirih. Dia memandang sosok Gaara yang masih bergeming, "Tidak bisa... meski sudah memakai seluruh energiku, aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Menemukannya? Maksudmu... Jiwanya terkurung, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih." Neji memegangi rusuknya yang terasa nyeri akibat benturan keras barusan, "Jaga mereka sebentar, aku akan menyembuhkan luka ini sebentar."

Sasuke sudah tak heran lagi dengan itu. Dia sudah tahu kalau tubuh Neji istimewa. Luka separah apapun bisa sembuh dengan mudah asal ada air di dekatnya. Lalu Sasuke pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, memandang dalam diam dua sosok yang masih belum menampakkan perkembangan apapun.

Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merasa takut pada kekuatan kegelapan. Bahkan Gaara yang dia akui sebagai yang terkuat di antara mereka saja bisa di kalahkan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Sasuke memejamkan mata. Dia teringat dengan keluarganya. Ayah, ibu dan juga kakaknya. Tidak... dia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Kalau dia menyerah, kekuatan kegelapan tidak akan bisa dimusnahkan, dan itu berarti kehancuran bagi dunia ini.

"Bukan waktunya meratapi apapun." Sasuke berdiri dan memandang hujan deras di luar gua, "Dalam hujan ada air dan angin... mungkin aku juga bisa memakai kesempatan ini untuk berlatih."

Dengan tekad yang lebih kuat, Sasuke pun melangkah ke luar gua dan mencari tempat untuk berlatih. Dia tak akan menyiakan sedetik pun kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

.

Tepat seminggu sejak penyerangan Hidan. Meski belum sadar, Neji merasakan kalau kondisi Gaara sudah lebih stabil. Saat dia coba sekali lagi memasuki ruang benak Verbum Ebrithil itu, dia sudah mulai melihat cahaya, meski masih redup. Kecemasan Neji dan Sasuke berkurang saat akhirnya Gaara membuka matanya saat hari beranjak sore...

"Gaara... Syukurlah kau sudah siuman." Neji membantu Gaara duduk. Pastilah tubuh pemuda itu terasa kaku setelah berbaring selama tujuh hari penuh, "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"... Naruto..."

Neji tak berusaha menahan saat Gaara meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Belum ada perkembangan darinya. Kesadarannya benar-benar kosong." Ujar Neji.

Gaara menyentuh kening Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu dulu!" Neji menjauhkan tangan Gaara dari Naruto, "Kalau kau terburu-buru, semua bisa saja menjadi tambah parah. Pulihkan dirimu dulu!" Pemuda berambut panjang itu menepuk pundak Gaara, "Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu, jadi kau juga harus percaya padanya." Dia berdiri dan mengambil segelas air untuk Gaara.

Tanpa berkata, Gaara meneguk isi gelas itu. Setelah beberapa detik tanpa suara, akhirnya Gaara bicara juga, "Bagaimana... keadaan kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Neji, "Luka kami tak begitu parah."

Sementara itu, Sasuke memandang bagaimana Neji –entah kenapa- mendadak berubah jadi orang yang perhatian. Perubahan sikap dan sifat pemuda itu drastis sekali. Dari orang yang _self-centered_ menjadi orang yang peduli pada teman seperjalanannya.

"_Sekali orang aneh tetap saja orang aneh."_ Batinnya.

Setelahnya, Gaara tetap menolak untuk pergi dari sisi Naruto. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan sesekali menciumi punggung tangannya. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat adegan seperti itu hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari gua.

Sasuke memandang langit yang kemerahan diterpa cahaya matahari sore. Angin berhembus lembut di sekelilingnya, membuat perasaannya jadi lebih ringan, namun sakit di hatinya masih belum hilang semua. Dia harus mengakui kalau dia rindu pada Naruto... rindu pada keceriaan pemuda pirang itu, rindu pada kehebohan yang selalu ditimbulkannya. Rindu pada senyum tulusnya... Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk rekannya itu.

"Kau bisa sakit."

Sasuke terkejut saat sehelai selimut tersampir di pundaknya. Begitu menoleh, dia mendapati Neji berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih mencemaskan Naruto?" Tanya Neji tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskannya?" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang supaya suaranya tak terdengar bergetar, "Sudah satu minggu... tapi kondisi Naruto sama sekali tidak membaik. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Hening diantara mereka sejenak hanya diisi suara kicauan burung sampai Neji akhirnya bicara lagi, "Hanya Gaara yang bisa memulihkan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Tapi kau tahu sendiri keadaan Gaara masih sangat lemah. Dan aku yakin Gaara cukup mawas diri untuk tidak menggunakan energi Tanah-nya dengan pengaruh kegelapan yang masih cekup kuat di jiwanya."

"Berapa lama lagi sampai Gaara bisa pulih seperti semula?"

"Tergantung Gaara sendiri. Tapi kali ini kita ada di wilayah yang telah lama berada dekat dengan Roh Suci Tanah, ku rasa Gaara bisa lebih cepat memulihkan diri di sini di banding dengan wilayah lain. Seluruh elemen dalam hutan ini telah menerima Gaara sebagai bagian dari mareka sejak bertahun lalu, jadi mereka pasti membantu Gaara untuk pulih."

Sekali lagi Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar minim pengetahuan tentang roh dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Dia bertekad, setelah Gaara dan Naruto pulih, dia akan minta pelajaran intensif dari dua seniornya itu.

"Aku akan cari buah-buahan dulu. Kau temani Gaara di dalam!"

Mengangguk, Sasuke merapatkan selimut di badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam gua.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, kondisi Gaara sudah bisa dikatakan pulih total. Seperti kata Neji, seluruh hutan itu membantu proses penyerapan energi kegelapan yang mengotori jiwa Gaara.

"Kau yakin sudah sanggup, Gaara?" Tanya Neji saat sang Verbum Ebrithil itu mengatakan dia akan mencoba membawa Naruto kembali pada kesadarannya, "Tubuhmu baru saja pulih."

"Tidak apa." Kata Gaara yakin.

"Tapi walau kau panggil 'nama'nya, itu pun percuma. 'Nama'nya terlanjur dikuasai Hidan dan tercemar kegelapan."

"Karena itu aku akan memberinya 'Nama' baru."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Neji terdiam, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tak mengerti arti dari raut pucat di wajah Neji.

"Tidak... Gaara, kau tidak bisa lakukan itu... Terlalu riskan."

Tak mempedulikan Neji, Gaara duduk di sisi Naruto dan keludian meraih tubuh pemuda pirang itu dalam pelukannya. Bersandar pada dinding, Gaara menyangga tubuh Naruto, "Hanya ini caranya mensucikan jiwanya seperti sedia kala."

"Tapi itu berarti pertaruhan. Ada kemungkinan Naruto tak akan mengingatmu... ikatan diantara kalian bisa hancur."

"Aku tidak peduli... Asal Naruto kembali membuka matanya..."

Yakin kalau Gaara tak akan mendengar kata-katanya, Neji pun mundur, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan paksakan diri! Kau tahu kami ada di sini untuk membantumu." Lalu Neji pun –sedikit memaksa- Sasuke supaya mengikutinya keluar dari gua.

Sampai di jarak yang cukuup jauh dari gua, Sasuke pun bicara, "Apa maksudmu dengan ikatan antara Naruto dan Gaara bisa hancur?" tanyanya.

Neji duduk di salah satu batu alam yang ada di tepi sungai, "Ikatan dari dua 'nama' yang sudah bersatu itu mutlak, seperti yang kau tahu. Dan ikatan antara Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah berjalan begitu harmonis, mendadak rusak karena kekuatan Hidan yang menarik 'nama sejati' Naruto dengan paksa. Kalau diibaratkan seutas tali, bagiannya sudah terpotong menjadi dua. Putus. Dan untuk menyambung apa yang sudah putus itu sangatlah susah, untuk seorang Verbum Ebrithil sekali pun."

"Jadi... dengan memberi nama baru pada Naruto..."

"Ya." Neji memandang aliran sungai yang tenang, "Itu berarti Gaara menghapus ikatannya dengan Naruto. Karena untuk menerima 'nama' baru, kau harus melupakan 'nama' yang lama."

Tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh dan terduduk di tanah, "A— Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Gaara harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Ini cara yang paling aman untuk menghancurkan belenggu kegelapan di jiwa Naruto, tapi ini juga sebuah pertaruhan. Aku yakin Gaara akan bisa memberikan 'nama' pada Naruto, namun hanya ada kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah semua proses itu selesai."

Sasuke memandang Neji penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apa?"

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu beralih memandang birunya langit di atas sana, "Saat membuka mata nanti, entah Naruto akan tetap ingat pada ingatan lamanya atau... dia akan lupa semuanya."

.

.

Detik demi detik berjalan lambat sekali, seolah waktu berjalan malas-malasan. Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan matanya pun tak beralih memandang mulut gua. Sama sekali tak ada tanda kalau Gaara akan keluar dari sana. Neji melarang Sasuke mendekati gua karena Gaara benar-benar butuh konsentrasi tingggi, kalau sampai ada gangguan sedikit saja, hanya dewa yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi akibat ledakan energi antara pemegang Roh Suci Tanah dan Roh Suci Api.

"Hei... kira-kira butuh berapa lama proses ini berlangsung?" Tanya Sasuke pada Neji yang juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Entahlah. Aku sempat bertanya pada Roh Suci Air. Menurutnya, ini kali kedua dia menyaksikan pemberian nama oleh seorang Verbum Ebrithil pada pasangannya."

"Hemm..." Komentar Sasuke. lewat sekian detik, dia baru sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dikatakan Neji tadi, "T-tunggu dulu. Barusan kau bilang kalau kau bertanya pada 'Roh Suci Air'..." Dia memandang pemuda dari suku naga itu.

"Ya, memang itu yang aku bilang." Ujar Neji sewajar kalau dia mengatakan udara di puncak gunung itu pasti dingin.

Akhirnya Sasuke, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Roh Suci Air."

Neji pun akhirnya memandang pemuda berambut raven itu, "Memang aku baru beberapa hari ini bisa berkomunikasi dengannya secara dua arah. Biasanya Roh Suci Air tak pernah menyahut tiap kali aku coba bicara padanya dan selalu bicara padaku sekehendaknya saja. Ku rasa 'panggilanku' padanya jadi terdengar karena pengaruh dari hutan yang dipenuhi berbagai energi magis ini. Kalau kau mencoba, ku rasa kau juga pasti bisa berkomunikasi dengan Roh Suci Angin."

Kalau saja Sasuke baru kenal dengan Neji, pasti dia sudah mencak-mencak karena pemuda berambut panjang itu baru memberitahunya informasi sepenting itu. Alhasil yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba mengendalikan diri juga membuat tekad untuk coba berkomunikasi dengan Roh Suci Angin yang bersemayam dalam pedang yang dia bawa.

Hampir 5 jam mereka menunggu, hingga mendadak, terasalah sebuah energi yang luar biasa. Energi panas yang dikenali Neji dan Sasuke sebagai energi milik Kyuubi, sang Roh Suci Api. Dua pemuda itu berdiri dan memandang ke mulut gua. Mereka sama sekali tak berani mendekat karena energi itu mengalir liar, seperti bara api yang tak terkontrol. Akan tetapi ledakan energi itu perlahan mulai terkendali oleh sebuah energi lain yang jelas adalah milik Gaara. Tanah dan pepohonan di sekitar gua itu bergetar dan air di sungai pun beriak hebat sebagai reaksi dari benturan dua energi yang sangat dahsyat.

Hampir sepuluh menit benturan energi itu terjadi dan akhirnya semua kembali normal. Perlahan Neji dan Sasuke mendekati mulut gua dan merasakan kalau semua sudah kembali normal dan terkendali.

"Kau tunggu di sini!"

Dan Neji pun masuk ke dalam gua sementara Sasuke menunggu di depan gua.

"... Gaara... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji mendekati sosok Gaara di ujung gua yang duduk sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, "Gaara..."

Bereaksi pada kehadiran seseorang di sana, Gaara memeluk Naruto makin erat.

"Tidak apa-apa... ini aku... Neji."

Tapi Gaara masih mengeluarkan aura menekan yang menahan siapapun yang mendekat padanya. Itu membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Gawat... ini diluar dugaanku..."_ Neji memandang dua sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu, _"Bukan hanya memberi 'nama' pada Naruto... Gaara pun menghapus 'nama'nya sendiri. Ini gila..."_

Neji mengepalkan tangannya, tak menyangka Gaara bisa berbuat senekad itu, "_Tapi setidaknya dia tidak terseret oleh kekuatannya sendiri."_ Neji mendekati Gaara tanpa peduli kekuatan Tanah yang terasa mencengkram raganya.

"Gaara..." Neji menepuk pundak pemuda berambut merah bata itu, "Gaara... kau bisa mendengarku? Gaara!"

Mata hijau Gaara yang semula tak fokus perlahan mulai menunjukkan reaksi dan Gaara pun memandang ke arah Neji. Energi tanah yang meluap itu pun mulai terasa pudar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"... Neji—"

Menghela nafas lega, Neji memandang Naruto, "Ku simpulkan kalau prosesnya berjalan lancar."

"... Ya..." Jawab Gaara singkat. Dia mengecup kening Naruto yang warna wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula, tak lagi pucat.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai Naruto sadar." Tapi bujukan Neji berhenti sampai di sana karena dia melihat pelukan Gaara pada Naruto tak melonggar. "Hhh... baiklah. Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke di luar gua.

Melihat kedatangan Neji, Sasuke pun langsung menghampirinya, "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Tak usah cemas. Mereka baik-baik saja, meski kelihatannya Gaara tak akan bisa memakai kekuatannya untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Neji kembali duduk di batu alam di tepi sungai, Sasuke mengikutinya, "Sepertinya pengaruh dari direbutnya 'nama' Naruto oleh Hidan juga berpengaruh pada 'nama' Gaara. Jadi Gaara memutuskan untuk menghapus 'nama'nya bersama dengan 'nama' Naruto."

"Me-menghapus 'nama sejati'nya? D-dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Verbum Ebrithil biasa tak akan bisa, begitu menurut Roh Suci Air. Tapi kerusakan ikatan antara Gaara dan Naruto sudah benar-benar dalam taraf yang membahayakan nyawa keduanya hingga satu-satunya cara untuk memperbaiki kerusakan akibat energi kegelapan itu adalah dengan menghancurkan yang telah rusak dan membangunnya dari awal."

Meski masih separuh mengerti, Sasuke mencoba menyimpulkan apa yang Neji katakan, "Jadi— maksudmu ikatan antara Gaara dan Naruto saat ini..." dia tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ya— dan tidak." Neji memasukkan kakinya ke dalam aliran sungai yang jernih, "Ikatan mereka yang dulu didasari oleh 'nama sejati' yang memang keluar secara alami. Namun setelah ikatan itu hancur, Gaara dan Naruto tak lagi ada dalam satu keselarasan. Terlebih karena kali ini Gaara yang memberikan 'nama' pada Naruto, itu bisa dikatakan dengan singkat kalau Gaara adalah 'penguasa' dari Naruto untuk saat ini."

Ini benar-benar melebihi kapasitas otak Sasuke untuk menerima begitu banyak informasi dalam waktu singkat.

"Untuk sementara ini kita masih harus menetap di hutan ini. Gaara dan Naruto perlu waktu untuk menata lagi ikatan di antara mereka."

.

.

Pagi ke-lima belas datang membawa awan mendung yang gelap meski tak setitik air jatuh membasahi permukaan tanah. Neji dan Sasuke sudah tampak jauh lebih lega karena mereka merasakan aliran energi Gaara dan Naruto mulai kembali normal, meski masih ada keganjilan di kesuanya. Gaara mengatakan kalau kondisi fisik Naruto sudah pulih, hanya saja dia masih harus memastikan 'nama' yang dia berikan pada pemuda itu bisa mengendalikan energi Kyuubi yang juga kehilangan wujud raganya akibat pengaruh kegelapan.

Dan saat penentuanpun tiba. Setelah tak sadarkan diri lebih dari dua minggu, Naruto pun membuka matanya, namun ada kehampaan di bola mata yang sebiru langit itu. Gaara hanya diam memeluk pemuda pirang itu, sementara Neji dan Sasuke berpikir kalau dunia Gaara saat ini pastilah gelap gulita tanpa Naruto sebagai cahayanya.

Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa begitu dia melihat tetes airmata jatuh di wajah Gaara diikuti tetes demi tetes yang lain. Gaara yang selalu tampak kuat, tegar dan tak tergoyahkan itu kini seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali asing. Sosok yang begitu rapuh... tanpa pertahanan...

Sekali lagi Neji mengajak Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto sendiri. Mereka pun menuju ke tepi sungai yang entah bagaimana sudah jadi spot mereka untuk berbincang.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya... kehilangan sesuatu yang telah begitu wajar ada di sampingmu?" Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa. Sakit yang dia rasakan dalam hati sudah tak mampu dia tahan sendiri.

Neji berdiri diam di tepi sungai, memandang dedaunan yang menari di atas aliran air yang jernih, "Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini. dalam diriku pun, ada satu kehampaan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan."

Sasuke menggenggam erat pedang yang merupakan perwujudan Roh Suci Angin, "Karena Naruto tidak ada. Yang kurang dari kita saat ini adalah keberadaan Naruto." Katanya lirih.

Keheningan menjadi teman setia mereka untuk beberapa waktu...

.

Sedang di dalam gua, Gaara masih duduk bersandar di dinding dan memeluk Naruto yang meski sudah membuka matanya, tapi masih belum menampakkan reaksi apapun.

Hampa...

Hanya itu yang dirasakan Gaara. Semua gelap. Dia tak bisa merasakan apapun, sama seperti kali pertama dia kehilangan indera pengelihatannya. Kegelapan ini... menakutkan.

"Naruto." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto. Pemuda yang telah mencerahkan dunianya yang tanpa cahaya. Pemuda yang memberinya satu keutuhan di dunia yang serba tak seimbang ini.

Pelukannya makin erat pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Aku di sini, Naruto... aku disini." Bisiknya, "Kembalilah padaku..."

Sakit terasa berlipat kali lebih menyiksa saat tak ada respon sama sekali dari Naruto. Sekali lagi Gaara memeluk Naruto erat, terus memanggil nama pemuda yang tak akan pernah bisa bisa dia lepas sampai kapanpun.

.

#

.

Hampir sebulan mereka semua menetap di rimba raya itu hingga akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke kampung halaman Naruto di Barat untuk memulihkan kondisi si pembawa Roh Suci Api itu. Neji pun menawarkan diri untuk membawa mereka semua dengan wujud naga-nya. Usul itu disetujui karena semua paham kalau kondisi Naruto adalah prioritas utama saat ini. Walau sudah jauh lebih baik dari saat pertama membuka matanya, Naruto masih seperti wadah kosong tanpa pertahanan. 'Nama' pemberian Gaara sepertinya belum menyatu dengan raga dan juga jiwanya.

Dengan perjalanan udara macam itu, mereka sampai di desa asal Naruto hanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja. Sesampainya di sana, Gaara pun langsung membawa Naruto ke Kuil Utama.

"Naruto..." Kushina langsung menghampiri putra tunggalnya yang tampak bagaikan sebuah boneka belaka. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu memeluk Naruto erat.

Sementara itu Minato menghampiri Gaara dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"... Maaf... aku tidak bisa melindunginya." Ujar Gaara.

Minato tersenyum lembut, "Bukan salahmu." Katanya, "Naruto akan baik-baik saja, kami akan coba membantu memulihkan kondisi Naruto seperti sedia kala." Dia memandang Neji dan Sasuke, "Sekarang kalian istirahatlah! Untuk sementara serahkan Naruto pada kami."

Walau agak tidak rela, Gaara pun mengikuti Neji juga Sasuke ke tempat tinggal mereka di Kuil Utama itu. Gaara langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri di dalam. Neji dan Sasuke mencoba untuk mengerti dan tidak mengganggu sang Verbum Ebrithil. Sasuke memilih untuk berlatih, walau setengah hati dia mencari Sai untuk meminta bimbingan. Sementara Neji, seperti biasa, menyamankan diri di danau yang jernih.

.

"Oh—aku dengar kalian sudah kembali, tapi tak kusangka aku daat kehormatan dicari olehmu seperti ini."

Sasuke memandang sebal pada Sai yang tersenyum palsu padanya.

"Jadi— apa keperluanmu, tuan muda?" Sai berdiri dan membawa tombak yang menjadi senjata andalannya.

"Aku ingin berlatih lagi di bawah bimbingamu. Menyebalkan memang, tapi kau satu-satunya _Wind Master_ yang aku kenal di sini."

Sai memandang sosok di hadapannya itu. ada yang berubah dari Sasuke. Dia bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, Sasuke yang ini sudah berubah menjadi seorang petarung yang memiliki tekad di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi latihan kali ini akan berlipat kali lebih sulit dari latihan pertama kita." Ujar Sai, memandang tajam mata hitam Sasuke yang balas memandangnya tanpa gentar, "Aku tidak akan bertindak sebagai instrukturmu lagi, melainkan sebagai partner latihan. Jadi aku tidak akan segan padamu."

"Bagus. Memang itu yang aku harapkan."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan area Kuil dan mnuju ke tanah lapang yang ada di luar desa. Seraya berlatih, Sai menceritakan tentang pergerakan Pasukan Utara selama sebulan ini. beberapa negara sudah berhasil dikuasai oleh raja lalim itu. Bahkan pasukan Kuil sempat di kirim ke perbatasan karena penyerangan oleh pihak Utara. Kegelapan sudah merajarela kemana-mana dan hanya sedikit wilayah yang masih lolos dari jerat kekejaman Utara.

Sasuke makin bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Terus berlatih agar dia bisa melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

.

.

"Tamu untukku?" Sasuke terkejut saat seorang pelayan kuil datang menghampirinya saat dia sedang membaca di perpustakaan. "Siapa?"

"Beliau bilang dia kakak anda." Ujar pelayan kuil itu.

"Kakak? Itachi?" dan Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan, berlari menuju ke hall utama kuil yang didominasi warna merah itu. Di ruangan besar itu, dia melihat sosok kakaknya bersama beberapa orang yang dia kenali sebagai pelayan rumah keluarga Uchiha. "Kakak!" Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri Itachi yang duduk di jajaran kursi yang ada di sana.

"Sasuke." Itachi berdiri menyambut adiknya dan dia tersenyum lega melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Kakak kenapa kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan dengan kepala Kuil ini. Kudengar kalian juga baru kembali kemari. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sasuke cepat, sedikit sebal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan luapan rasa gembiranya karena bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Kau berubah, Sasuke. Pasti kau sudah jadi lebih kuat sekarang."

"Tidak juga. Kemajuanku belum ada setengah dari kemampuan Gaara, Naruto dan Neji."

Mendengar nama-nama itu, Itachi pun bertanya, "Lalu mana Naruto dan Gaara?" Tapi dia membiarkan pertanyaannya itu jadi tanpa jawaban karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang langsung berubah lesu, "Aku akan tinggal beberapa hari di sini, jadi kita bisa berbincang sedikit santai."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke merasa lebih lega. Ada kakaknya di sini, dia bisa menceritakan apapun yang menjadi beban pikirannya selama ini. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dia ceritakan dengan bebas pada orang lain.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yeaaah... akhirnya bisa publish juga #Orz Well.. ternyata chap ini berakhir tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Apa jadinya dengan Gaara dan Naruto? Lalu juga Sasuke dan Neji? Apa keperluan Itachi di Kuil Barat? Harusnya itu sudah selesai di chap ini #ditabok tapi berhubung lagi mood banget bikin yang angst.. ya... jadi gini deh OwO

Yazud, saya menunggu dengan sabar semua masukan, saran dan kritiknya :D


	10. Map 10 : New Day, New Adventure

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 10 : New Day, New Adventure-**

Hari ketiga Itachi berada di Kuil Barat, dia dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang kalau urusan Itachi bersama para tetua sudah selesai. Sasuke pun menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi sejak dia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Mulai awal, hingga kejadian yang baru menimpa Gaara dan Naruto.

"Jadi... saat ini kondisi Naruto buruk sekali, ya?"

"Ya. Kami belum boleh menemuinya. Aku jadi kasihan pada Gaara. Dia selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Pasti menyakitkan... harus kehilangan ikatan yang begitu kuat." Ujar Itachi, "Kau harus menyemangatinya, Sasuke. Dia kan temanmu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Selaginya berbincang begitu, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat sosok Gaara dari ujung koridor Kuil yang tampak dari taman tempatnya bicara dengan sang kakak. Mata Sasuke mengikuti laju langkah Gaara, yang tak seperti biasa, tampak tergesa. Merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke pun berdiri.

"Maaf, kak. Aku susul dia dulu."

Itachi maklum dan mengizinkan adiknya pergi. Dia senang Sasuke sudah banyak berubah. Dulu Sasuke adalah anak yang tertutup dan terkesan menjaga jarak dengan orang lain. Fakta kalau sekarang dia mencemaskan temannya, Itachi tahu Sasuke sudah mengalami perkembangan ke arah yang lebih baik.

Meninggalkan taman, Sasuke menyusul Gaara yang masuk ke ruangan yang akrab dengan Sasuke, apalagi kalau bukan ruang pengobatan. Dia sudah sering masuk ke sana di masa awal pelatihannya menjadi Wind Master. Di dalam ruangan itu, sudah ada Kushina, Minato, juga Neji. Gaara sedang duduk dan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada siapapun yang mau menjawab.

Saat itu Neji memberinya isyarat supaya Sasuke ikut dengannya keluar. Di depan ruang pengobatan, Neji pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Keadaannya memburuk. Mungkin karena kondisi kekuatan Gaara juga sedang tidak seimbang, makanya ikatan mereka berdua juga belum sempurna. Dengan pergerakan kegelapan yang seperti ini, kecil kemungkinan kalau kondisi Naruto akan segera pulih."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menolong Naruto?"

Neji menggeleng, "Semua tergantung Naruto sendiri, juga Gaara." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu memandang sosok Gaara di dalam, "Saat ini yang paling hancur adalah Gaara... sampai dia bisa pulih dari rasa bersalah yang membebaninya, Naruto tak akan bisa pulih."

"Jadi... semua tergantung pada Gaara, begitu?"

"Ya— singkatnya seperti itu."

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dia tahu benar betapa hancurnya diri Gaara saat ini. Kehilangan ikatan dengan orang yang dia cinta, itu bukan luka yang bisa pulih dalam 1-2 hari saja.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa mendukung Gaara, agar dia terbebas dari rasa bersalah telah membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Bulan sudah muncul dua kali, namun tak ada perkembangan apapun dari Naruto. Gaara sama sekali tak beranjak dari sisi pemuda pirang itu. Kondisi Naruto saat ini antara hidup dan mati. Hanya seperti wadah kosong tanpa jiwa. Gaara memeluk cahaya dalam hidupnya itu. Sejak kejadian itu, dunia Gaara gelap gulita. Hampa.

Jemari Gaara bertaut dengan jemari Naruto. Entah sudah berapa doa yang terucap dari bibir Gaara, entah sudah berapa ratus kali nama Naruto dia bisikkan.

"Ku mohon... bukalah matamu... _Amato_..."

Saat itu, kedua mata Naruto terbuka, menampakkan permata biru yang tanpa kilau.

Gaara mengusap sisi wajah Naruto, "Kembalilah padaku... kembalilah ke sisiku." Butir-butir bening perwakilan isi batin pemuda itu menyalir sunyi terjatuh dari kedua matanya. "Ku mohon... kembalilah..."

Di ambang pintu, Sasuke bergeming membisu menyaksikan apa yang dia lihat. Tak pernah Gaara tampak begini lemah, rapuh dan bisa hancur kapanpun. Dia sendiri merasakan satu ketidakseimbangan energi yang menurut Neji, disebabkan oleh absennya energi api. Energi yang tertidur di dalam jiwa Naruto yang masih belum bersatu dengan raganya. Tak ingin mengganggu, Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Urung niatnya untuk menyuruh Gaara istirahat.

Kalau begini terus, Gaara juga bisa ikut sakit. Tapi Sasuke tak punya kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun. Neji pernah bilang dia kadang bisa merasakan aliran energi api, tapi itu pun tipis sekali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Sasuke menuju ke arah tempat latihan, "Apalagi menurutt kakak, invansi pasukan Utara sudah menguasai sebagian besar wilayah yang dulunya aman. Semakin meluas dan semakin berbahaya. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk berdiam diri, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu.

Begitu seriusnya berpikir, Sasuke sampai menabrak orang saat dia berbelok di ujung korior.

"M-maaf... aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya terantuk dagu orang yang dia tabrak. Saat dia memandang siapa yang ada di depannya, pemuda berambut raven itu terkejut. "A-ayah?"

Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut kalau menemukan sosok ayahnya ada di kuil ini?

"Sasuke? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, nak." Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, tampak lega melihat putra bungsunya tak kurang satu apapun.

"Ayah? Kenapa ayah ada di sini?"

"Ayah ada urusan dengan kepala kuil ini. Invansi kerajaan Utara makin meluas, setelah ini perang tak mungkin bisa dihindari lagi."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ayah harus pergi. Kau bisa temani ayah ke tempat kepala kuil?"

"Tentu. Sebelah sini." Sasuke pun memandu jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan tujuannya semula. Sasuke mengantar ayahnya ke 'ruang kerja' Minato. Dia mengetuk dua kali sebelum membuka pintunya. Saat itu, lagi-lagi dia terkejut karena melihat orang yang tak pernah dia kira akan bertemu di sini.

Hiashi dari klan Naga, berdiri dan sedang bicara serius dengan Minato.

"Ah— Fugaku, akhirnya kau datang juga, kami sudah menunggu." Sambut Minato, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar ayahmu kemari, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk, bingung, lalu dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, kali ini memutuskan untuk kembali ke paviliun saja. Kenapa ayahnya dan Hiashi berkumpul di sini. Apa benar akhirnya perang akan terjadi? Apa benar kekuatan Kerajaan Utara sudah sedemikian besar?

Lagi-lagi, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke sukses menabrak seseorang. Dan kali ini yang dia tabrak adalah Sai. Sial.

"Ah— jodoh memang tidak kemana. Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Kata Sai, yang sengan sigap menahan tangan Sasuke saat pemuda itu terhuyung, "Aku menemukan gulungan kuno yang mungkin bisa kau pelajari. Ayo. Tak ada waktu untukmu bersantai." Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke, Sai menyeretnya ke lapangan latihan di belakang kuil.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Sai.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Neji berdiri di danau yang ada di dekat paviliun. Udara di sana begitu nyaman, mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman. Tapi menurut Hiashi yang dia temui tadi, peperangan dengan Utara tak bisa lagi dihindari. Invansi kegelapan makin merusak keseimbangan energi dunia. Kalau ini terus berlanjut, dunia ini akan berada dalam kehancuran dengan kegelapan sebagai penguasanya. Masalah bukan hanya itu saja, tapi banyak negara-negara yang memang terkenal sebagai negara militer yang haus kekuasaan, bergabung dengan pihak Utara, merangkul kegelapan sebagai sekutu mereka. Itu yang membuat penyebaran kekuasaan raja Utara cepat meluas.

"Hinata... Ku harap kau baik-baik saja." Neji memandang langit sore yang kelam.

Sedang memikirkan keadaan saudara kembarnya, mendadak saja batin Neji dihempaskan oleh satu kekuatan yang luar biasa. Panas... Ini kekuatan milik Roh Suci Api. Naruto! Sesak menghimpir jiwanya saat energi itu tak terbendung, seolah mengikat raganya kuat dan ingin melumatnya.

"Celaka... Gaara..." Setengah mati Neji berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, tapi itu bukan pekara mudah. "Tidak... Aku tidak boleh terseret energi ini." Dengan sisa tenaganya, Neji mempertahankan agar jiwanya tetap sadar. Untung dia berada dekat dengan air, dia bisa membentengi dirinya dari luapan energi ini, tapi kecemasannya belum hilang, "Sasuke..." Di ambang kesadarannya, dia mencari keberadaan energi milik Roh Suci Angin, kalau sampai Sasuke terseret energi api ini, habislah sudah.

Tapi untunglah Neji masih merasakan keberadaan energi milik Sasuke, ternyata pemuda itu sudah memang mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Baiklah, kalau begini, mau tidak mau Neji harus menggapai benak Gaara sebelum pemuda itu semakin kehilangan kontrol atas energi Roh Suci Api. Dengan bantuan dari Roh Suci Air, Neji mencari keberadaan energi Roh Suci Tanah, tak sulit, karena energi itu mengalir sama besarnya dengan energi Api.

Neji mengarahkan semua energinya untuk menggapai kesadaran Gaara, mencoba untuk mengembalikan semua seperti sedia kala. Saat itu juga dia merasakan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Ledakan energi macam ini sama besarnya seperti saat Gaara memberikan nama baru untuk Naruto. Kalau terus dibiarkan, bisa berakibat buruk untuk wilayah ini.

"Gaara... Gaara! Kau dengar suaraku?" Neji mencoba meraih Gaara, tapi tak ada balasan. Satu-satunya cara adalah untuk sekali lagi memasuki benak Gaara dengan jiwanya, meski akan riskan sekali dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kali ini ada Sasuke yang menjadi pendukung, mungkin kali ini dia bisa. Maka Neji pun duduk bersila dan membiarkan jiwanya meninggalkan raga, mencari keberadaan Gaara di tengah amukan energi luar biasa seperti ini.

Saat dia berhasil menemukan selubung tipis yang menjadi batas antara kesadarannya dan Gaara, Neji menyentuhnya perlahan, tak ingin mendobrak masuk. Dia ingin Gaara mengetahui kalau dia ada di sini, di dekatnya. Akhirnya setelah Neji yakin Gaara tak memperkuat pertahanan batinnya, Neji pun memasuki ruang benak Gaara yang sama gelapnya seperti yang terakhir diingat oleh Neji.

Pemuda dari klan naga itu pun mencari di tengah kegelapan yang pekat, belum begitu lama, dia merasakan kehadiran energi angin di dekatnya. Saat dia menoleh, Sasuke sudah ada di dekatnya. Jujur, Neji terkejut.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat Neji memandangnya tanpa berkedip, "Salah kalau aku ada di sini?"

Mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, Neji menggeleng, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, meski dalam hati dia melanjutkan ucapannya, _"Aku hanya tidak menyangka perkembanganmu sepesat ini. memasuki ruang benak seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah."_

Mendadak saja, di sana terjadi tekanan energi tanah yang luar biasa. Sepertinya Gaara mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tekan energimu seminim mungkin, seimbangkan denganku."

Sasuke memandang tangan Neji yang terarah padanya.

"Cepatlah! Gaara bisa memaksa kita keluar dari sini."

Tak mau cari perkara dengan sang Verbum Ebrithil sekaligus penguasa elemen terkuat diantara mereka, Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Neji dan menyeimbangkan energinya dengan energi pemuda berambut panjang itu. Setelahnya, aliran energi tanah tak lagi terasa menekan, meski kegelapan belum berakhir. Neji dan Sasuke tak mencoba memaksa agar kegelapan ini hilang. Mereka berjalan pelan, mencoba mencari asal dari kekuatan tanah dan api yang mengalir di sini.

Setelah mengarungi kegelapan yang seolah tanpa ujung ini, akhirnya mereka melihat setitik cahaya yang sangat lemah. Keduanya pun menuju kearah cahaya itu, dan mereka menemukan sosok Gaara di sana.

Neji melangkah terlebih dahulu menghampiri sosok pemuda itu. terselimuti cahaya tipis serupa kabut transparan, mengelilinginya yang tengah memeluk erat sosok Naruto.

"... Gaara..." panggil Neji pelan. Tapi reaksi Gaara berlawanan dengan perkiraannya. Pemuda itu langsung memutar badannya dan mengeluarkan aura berbahaya.

Neji mundur beberapa langkah dan menahan supaya Sasuke tetap di belakangnya. Ada yang berbada pada Gaara. Neji menyadari hal itu, tapi dia butuh waktu untuk menganalisanya. Itu tak butuh waktu lama, semua keanehan itu terjawab saat Neji melihat mata hijau Gaara berkilat marah dan memandangnya tajam. Selama ini Gaara tak pernah memandang langsung pada lawan bicaranya, atau pada siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya, tak heran, karena Gaara hanya mengetahui posisi seseorang dari aura mereka.

Tapi saat ini, kedua permata hijau itu memandang lurus penuh ancaman padanya. Benar-benar memandangnya...

"Gaara... Kau..."

"_Pergi!"_

Yang terdengar saat itu bukan suara Gaara, melainkan suara asing yang memiliki kekuatan dan kelembutan sekaligus.

"_Pergi! Untuk saat ini kalian tidak bisa menolongnya."_

Barulah Neji sadar suara siapa itu, "Roh Suci Tanah..."

Sasuke mengejang di belakang Neji saat kegelapan itu berkumpul di satu titik, menyisakan dunia yang putih tanpa noda dan kemudian berubah wujud menjadi sosok seekor hewan serupa antara harimau dan singa, namun tubuhnya terbentuk dari tanah. Cakar dan taring menjadi perwakilan kekuatannya, namun sorot mata coklat keemasan yang berkilau, menjadi bukti kelembutannya. Sungguh satu wujud Hewan Suci yang sangat indah.

Roh Suci Tanah menyentuhkan ujung wajahnya pada wajah Gaara, membuat pemuda penguasa 'kata' itu langsung ambruk. Dengan lembut, Roh Suci Tanah kembali memandang Neji juga Sasuke, _"Temukan Roh Suci pendamping kalian, saat itu... barulah kalian bisa menolong mereka."_

Tanpa sempat Neji maupun Sasuke bersuara, mereka terhempas oleh satu kekuatan yang membawa mereka menjauh dan begitu mereka tersadar, mereka telah kembali ke dalam raga mereka...

Sasuke tersentak oleh tepukan di wajahnya, begitu dia membuka mata, rupanya Sai. Agak tidak enak juga saat menyadari kalau posisinya sekarang sedang separuh terbaring dengan lengan Sai menyangga tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman. Kenapa mendadak pingsan begini? Kau sakit?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing, "Tidak— aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berusaha berdiri, tapi tidak bisa.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku antar kau ke paviliun." Namun belum lagi Sai membantu Sasuke berdiri, Neji datang dari kejauhan.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Neji, mengambil alih tempat Sai.

"Suruh dia istirahat. Mengagetkan saja pakai pingsan seperti itu." Kata Sai sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aku akan ambilkan obat dari tabib."

Neji hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sai pergi.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa pasrah saat Neji membawanya ke paviliun dan kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang ada di kamarnya. Tubuhnya seperti lumpuh total, sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

"... Entah aku harus memarahimu atau memujimu." Kata Neji seraya menyelimuti Sasuke, "Tanpa memahami dasarnya, kau seenaknya memisahkan jiwa dari ragamu. Salah-salah kau bisa mati percuma."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa membalas karena semua fungsi sel di tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya.

"Sekarang istirahat dan tunggu Sai yang membawakan obat untukmu. Besok, aku akan ajarkan dasar untuk melakukan pemisahan jiwa... dan juga cara untuk berbicara dengan Roh Suci."

Setelah itu Neji pun meninggalkan kamar Sasuke supaya pemuda itu bisa beristirahat. Sedang dia memutuskan untuk sekali lagi berbicara dengan Roh Suci Air.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah kondisi Sasuke pulih, Neji pun mengajari pemuda itu dasar untuk melepaskan jiwa dari raganya dan masuk ke dalam dunia roh. Dunia yang tak akan bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang tak berhubungan dengan para Roh Suci. Seperti harapan Neji, Sasuke dengan cepat menguasainya. Maka, tak membuang waktu, Neji pun mengajarkan Sasuke bagaimana cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan Roh Suci.

Seharian itu, Sasuke benar-benar membuang semua egonya dan menuruti semua instruksi dari Neji. Saat ini yang sungguh-sungguh dia inginkan adalah melihat Gaara dan Naruto kembali seperti semula dan bisa berkumpul bersama mereka lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan dari tadi, Itachi?"

Pemuda berambut panjang yang sedari tadi mengawasi adiknya, berbalik saat mendengar suara ayahnya, "Ah—bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja... ini kali pertama aku lihat wajah Sasuke seserius itu."

Fugaku pun berdiri di sebelah putra sulungnya, memandang Sasuke yang giat berlatih di dekat danau di sebelah pavilliun bersama Neji, "Anak-anak itu punya tanggung jawab yang besar. Dengan kondisi kegelapan yang berkuasa seperti ini, tanggung jawab mereka jadi berlipat kali lebih besar."

Itachi mengangguk, "Aku dengar setelah ini ayah akan pergi ke daerah Tenggara. Apa akan ada perang di sana?"

"Ya— perang pasti akan terjadi. Itu tidak akan terhindarkan lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang, ibu sendirian di rumah."

Fugaku menggeleng, "Tidak, ibumu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Minato yang mengusulkannya. Keadaan kota kita sudah kacau sekali sekarang."

"Begitu, ya? Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu dalam perang ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Kau meremehkan dirimu sendiri, nak." Katanya seraya menepuk pundak Itachi, "Aku jelas butuh bantuan dari seorang ahli strategi sepertimu."

Maka keduanya pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan bersiap untuk menghadapi perang. Ini jelas akan menjadi perang besar, apalagi Hiashi sudah mengatakan kalau pasukan utama Klan Naga akan membantu dalam melawan tirani raja Utara.

.

Malam sudah meraja saat akhirnya Sasuke berhasil berkomunikasi dua arah dengan Roh Suci Angin. Sasuke memberitahu Neji kalau wujud Roh Suci Angin adalah seekor burung berwarna seputih salju pertama di musim dingin. Neji meminta Sasuke untuk tetap terus berlatih sementara dia pergi melihat kondisi Gaara dan Naruto.

Di ruang pengobatan, dia bertemu dengan Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja membawakan obat.

"Nona, bagaimana keadaan Gaara dan Naruto?" Tanya Neji.

"Belum ada perkembangan dari Naruto. Gaara sendiri baru saja tidur karena pengaruh obat." Sakura memandang Neji, "Sebaiknya kau dan Sasuke juga istirahat saja. Kalau kalian sampai ambruk juga, semua akan bertambah kacau."

"Izinkan aku melihat mereka, sebentar saja."

Sakura pun mengizinkan Neji masuk ke Ruang Pengobatan, tapi hanya sebentar saja. maka setelah gadis itu pergi, Neji pun masuk dan menutup pintu. Di dalam dia melihat Gaara dan Naruto berbaring di dua tempat tidur yang berdekatan. Neji merasakan kekacauan energi Tanah dan Api di tempat itu. Kondisi mereka berdua benar-benar parah. Neji memandang dua rekan seperjalanannya itu.

"Bertahanlah. Kami akan menolong kalian, secepatnya."

Dan Neji pun segera beranjak dari sana untuk sekali lagi membimbing Sasuke agar pemuda itu siap untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan esok.

.

.

Tanpa bisa ditahan oleh apapun, fajar sudah menyingsing. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tidur karena dia bertekad untuk menolong Gaara dan Naruto. Tekadnya itu terbayar oleh pengakuan Neji yang mengatakan kalau dia sepenuhnya sudah menguasai apa yang diajarkan. Karenanya, setelah membersihkan diri dan makan, Sasuke juga Neji segera menuju ke ruang pengobatan. Di sana, sudah ada Kushina dan tabib nomor satu di Kuil itu, Tsunade. Minato, Fugaku dan Hiashi juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Kalian yakin?" Tanya Minato. "Sasuke baru saja menguasainya, apa tidak terlalu riskan?"

Neji menggeleng, "Sasuke bisa dibilang sudah 'berteman akrab' dengan Roh Suci Angin. Saya rasa tidak akan ada masalah."

"Kalau kau sudah yakin, baiklah. Kami tidak akan mengganggu." Setelahnya, Minato dan yang lain keluar dari ruangan itu. membiarkan para pembawa Roh Suci melakukan apa yang mereka bisa.

Neji duduk di sisi tempat tidur Gaara, sementara Sasuke di tempat Naruto. Mereka menautkan tangan Gaara dan Naruto sementara mereka sendiri juga berpegangan tangan.

"Ikuti aku, jangan bertindak sendiri!"

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian seperti Neji, dia memejamkan mata. Dia membiarkan energi Air milik Neji menuntunya kembali ke dunia roh. Namun kali ini bukan kegelapan yang menyambut mereka, melainkan satu dunia putih hening tanpa suara, laju waktu pun terhenti dengan nyata di tempat ini. Neji dan Sasuke menapak ringan pada ketiadaan yang perlahan berubah. Seolah ada pena tak kasat mata yang melukiskan alam hutan yang indah, namun hanya gais pembentuk wujud, tanpa suara, tanpa warna. Hanya hitam dan putih. Kemudian, samar, mereka melihat sosok Gaara dan Naruto. Masih sama dengan yang terakhir mereka lihat. Gaara duduk diam dan memeluk Naruto dengan begitu eratnya.

"Kalian datang lagi." sosok Roh Suci Tanah muncul di sisi Gaara, memandang dua pemuda di hadapannya.

Saat itu, sosok Roh Suci Angin dan Roh Suci Air pun muncul di belakang Sasuke dan Neji.

"Lama tak bersua, saudaraku, Roh Tanah." Ujar Roh Suci Air.

"Sayangnya kita harus bertemu di tengah kekacauan ini." balas Roh Suci Tanah. "Tapi aku senang, setelah sekian ratus tahun berlalu, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Bukan waktunya untuk bercengkrama. Kita masih punya pekerjaan." Roh Suci Angin berjalan mendekati saudara tertuanya, "Tanpa kedua anak itu, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Roh Api."

Mendengar dan melihat sosok Roh Suci Angin secara langsung, mau tak mau Neji berpikir kalau sifat Roh Suci yang satu itu mirip dengan Sasuke. mungkin karena kecocokan sifat itu, makanya Sasuke cepat menguasai elemen angin.

Lalu Roh Suci Air dan Roh Suci Angin memandang dua pemuda yang selama ini menjadi penyokong keberadaan mereka di dunia yang tercemar ini.

"Kami akan mencoba memusatkan energi Api di satu titik, sementara kalian cobalah untuk menyadarkan kedua teman kalian!" ujar Roh Suci Angin.

Sesuai petunjuk para Roh Suci, Neji dan Sasuke mendekati sosok Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka berdua menyentuh rekan mereka dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk mengatakan kalau mereka ada di sini, mencoba untuk mengatakan pada Gaara dan Naruto kalau mereka tidak sendiri. Sementara itu, para Roh suci pun berusaha memanggil saudara mereka, Roh Suci Api yang kehilangan wujud aslinya karena kekacauan energi yang dialami oleh Gaara dan Naruto.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan, Neji mulai bisa merasakan kalau energi api yang semua mengalir kacau tak beraturan, kini mulai tenang dan berpusat dalam satu jalur yang teratur. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya seperti terbungkus selimut tipis yang hangat, sangat nyaman. Ini energi milik Kyuubi yang mereka kenal.

"Gaara... Naruto... kalian bisa mendengar kami kan? Kami ada di sini. Kami menunggu kalian, karena itu— kembalilah pada kami." Neji meletakkan tangannya di atas jemari Gaara, "Kami di sini... kami di sini."

Sasuke pun melakukan hal serupa seperti Neji, berdoa supaya kedua temannya itu bisa kembali bersama mereka lagi, seperti dulu.

Seiring doa dan harapan mereka yang tak terputus, akhirnya terjadi perubahan di dunia itu. Warna-warna mulai muncul; tanah, kayu, daun, aliran air, bahkan hembusan angin. Ada denyut lembut yang menghancurkan kehampaan yang sebelumnya ada.

Belum sempat Neji dan Sasuke bereaksi apapun, jiwa mereka terseret keluar dari sana, hal terakhir yang mereka lihat adalah wujud seekor rubah api berekor sembilan yang muncul diantara wujud Roh Suci yang lain...

.

.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... hei, bangunlah!"

Setengah mati Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya yang seperti direkatkan dengan lem super kuat. Begitu dia sadar sepenuhnya, dia langsung melompat bangun saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Naruto?"

Senyuman khas seorang Naruto menyapa Sasuke, "Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke. Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu dan Neji."

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke sisi lain dan melihat Neji duduk bersama Gaara yang juga sudah pulih seperti semula.

"Gaara... Kalian berdua..." dia kembali memandang Naruto. "Kalian berdua sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Terima kasih pada kalian yang membantu kami lolos dari kegelapan itu." kata Naruto, lalu di sebelahnya muncullah Kyuubi.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir aku diceramahi panjang lebar seperti itu oleh saudara-saudaraku." Ujar rubah api itu, "sepertinya kepalaku akan mati fungsi untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Kalau Kyuu sih memang sukanya dimarahi." Naruto tertawa saat Kyuu menerjangnya.

Melihat semua sudah kembali seperti dulu, Sasuke merasa beban berat di pundaknya lenyap tanpa sisa. Dia benar-benar merasa lega melihat Gaara dan Naruto sudah pulih.

"Hmp... tak kusangka kau punya berbagai ekspresi seperti itu, Sasuke. Ku pikir wajahmu itu sedatar cara bicaramu." Kata Gaara, "Dan warna rambutmu sedikit berbeda dengan bayanganku."

Ucapan Gaara itu membuat Sasuke sempat berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia menyadari kalau Gaara bisa melihatnya. "Kau... matamu... kau bisa melihat?" Oke, dia terdengar seperti orang idiot sekarang.

Naruto beralih duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Ya! Ya! Saat kesadaranku dan Gaara kembali, Roh Suci Tanah berkata kalau dialah yang menyegel penglihatan Gaara. Karena untuk menjadi seorang Verbum Ebrithil yang sempurna, Gaara harus menguasai 'kata' dengan hatinya, bukan semata dengan bentuknya."

"Tapi sekarang bukan waktnya bersantai." Neji berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Sebaiknya kalian siap."

Keempat pembawa Roh Suci itu pun bertekad untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Mamun sebelum itu, mereka harus memberitahu pesan yang disampaikan para Roh Suci kepada orang-orang yang akan terlibat dalam perang ini.

.

#

.

Bulan keperakan kembali bertahta bersama ribuan bintang, memayungi dua sejoli yang tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sempat hilang. Naruto dan Gaara duduk di ruang kosong yang ada di tengah hutan di belakang kuil. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dan memandang indahnya semesta.

"Kita benar-benar sudah membuat repot Neji dan Sasuke, ya? Mereka sampai kelelahan begitu." Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan mereka istirahat sebentar. Kita juga masih harus memulihkan diri."

Naruto mengangguk lalu dia memandang ke telapak tangan kanannya, "Kali ini... tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita kan, Gaara?"

Gaara pun membuka telapak tangan kirinya, dimana kini ada sebuah simbol yang serupa seperti yang ada di telapak tangan Naruto. Simbol kuno yang menjadikan ikatan diantara mereka sebagai satu yang mutlak. Satu yang tak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Simbol yang mengikat kembali jiwa Gaara dan Naruto yang sempat terpisah, simbol yang menyatukan lagi keberadaan mereka menjadi satu keutuhan yang sempurna.

"Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa. Bahkan kegelapan yang paling pekat sekalipun." Gaara meraih jemari Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat, "Saat ini kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Selamanya akan seperti ini."

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihat wajahmu." Naruto menyentuh sisi wajah Gaara dan tersenyum, "Aku senang— sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat. Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat-tempat favoritku di sini padamu."

Gaara hanya diam, memandang wajah Naruto yang tak bosan dia perhatikan sedari tadi. Tapi itu membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"K-kenapa melihatku terus sih? Ada yang salah dengan mukaku?" seru Naruto sok sebal meski tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran di suaranya.

"Tidak." Gaara menurunkan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan menggenggamnya, "Aku hanya suka melihat mata birumu."

Inilah yang membuat Naruto mati kutu di hadapan Gaara yang bisa melontarkan kata-kata macam itu dengan wajah dan suara yang sangat datar.

"Kenapa jantungmu jadi berdebar keras begitu?" tanya Gaara, lagi-lagi dengan suara datarnya.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan berbalik menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur!"

"Tapi kau bilang kau ingin melihat pagi dari bukit."

"Tidak jadi!" Naruto terus melangkah dengan wajah merah padam.

Gaara menghela nafas dan membersihkan pakaiannya, _"Amato... tunggu aku!"_

Mendengar suara Gaara menyentuh batinnya, Naruto berhenti dan memandang Gaara dengan sedikit kesal, "Kau curang."

Gaara berjalan santai mendekati Naruto, "Hanya supaya kau tidak lari dariku."

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Tidak usah seperti itu pun, aku tidak akan lari darimu... _Galen_."

Senyum terkembang di wajah Gaara, senyum yang hanya milik Naruto, "Hanya mengingikan satu kepastian saja."

"Huh... kau selalu saja begitu. Menyebalkan." Naruto kembali berjalan sampai ke paviliun. Di sana, yang menyala hanya obor depan saja, berarti Neji dan Sasuke sudah tidur. Maka Naruto dan Gaara pun berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara saat mereka masuk ke kamar. Naruto pun menyalakan lampu minyak untuk menerangi kamar itu, "Besok akan ada rapat besar untuk merencanakan strategi perang, apa menurutmu kita bisa menang?"

Gaara duduk di tempat tidur dan melepas sepatunya, "Pasti bisa. Saat ini para Roh Suci sudah mendapatkan kembali wujud mereka. Energi murni mereka perlahan tapi pasti mulai menekan gejolak kegelapan yang tak terkendali ini." setelah melepaskan rompinya, Gaara pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, "Dalam perang nanti, kita akan buat Raja Utara tahu kalau kita tidak selemah yang dia pikirkan."

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ya! kita buat dia tahu kalau kerajaan tirannya akan segera hancur." Dengan cepat si pirang itu melepas sepatunya dan rebahan di sebelah Gaara. "E he he he he..."

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ti~dak." Naruto membongkar selimut dan memejamkan matanya, "Sudah lama tidak tidur seperti ini." Dia merapat pada Gaara, "aku tidak mau berpisah lagi... tidak mau."

Gaara memelun Naruto, "Aku tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi. Siapapun... apapun... tak akan bisa lagi memisahkan kita."

Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan pemuda berambut merah bata itu, Naruto pun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan jiwa dan raganya beristirahat dengan damai dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Selamat tidur… _Adelail_-ku."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yang udah nungguuuu... selamat menikmati #ditamparkanankiri

Gomen banget laaaaaaamaaa apdetnya. Ya—para reader tercinta pasti udah tau alasan saya menghilang dari fandom ini #Orz Tapi saya udah niat dan janji akan menyelesaikan sisa hutang fic saya di fandom ini. jadi... mohon kesabaran dan dukungannya pada saya #smile jadi untuk sementara saya akan fokus di fic ini sampai tamat dan beralih ke La Familia =)

So—saya menanti semua feedback untuk fic saya ini =))


	11. Map 11 : The Red Moon

**Magic**** in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 11 : The Red Moon-**

Persiapan perang sudah memasuki tahap akhir. Keempat remaja pembawa Roh Suci pun sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi peperangan ini. Dua bulan sudah sejak Gaara dan Naruto kembali pada kondisi mereka semula. Itu membuat semangat para prajurit dari keluarga Uchiha dan juga dari Klan Naga yang sudah berkumpul di Kuil menjadi semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Akhirnya perang di mulai juga." Naruto memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa ke dalam tas, "Kali ini, kita akan menunjukkan pada si raja jahat itu kalau keempat Roh Suci sudah berkumpul kembali."

Gaara mengikat tasnya rapat dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur, "Asal kau jangan kelewat semangat dan lepas kendali."

"Tidak akan!" seru Naruto yakin.

"Kenapa seyakin itu?" Gaara menuju ke jendela dan menutupnya karena hari mulai gelap.

"Habisnya... ada Gaara di sisiku. Lalu ada Neji. Sasuke juga sudah menguasai elemen angin dengan sempurna. Jadi aku tidak akan kesulitan mengendalikan elemenku." Naruto meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tas Gaara, "Aku mau bertemu ibu sebentar, kau mau ikut?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku di sini saja."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti." Naruto pun melesat pergi meninggalkan paviliun dan menuju ke bangunan utama.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Gaara pun keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil segelas air. Di dapur, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya baru saja selesai berlatih.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" Kata Gaara seraya menuang air ke dalam gelas. "Kau ini ternyata sama saja seperti Naruto, tidak bisa diam."

"Setidaknya tidak bisa diamku untuk hal yang positif." Sasuke menghapus peluhnya, "Aku mau mandi dulu." Pemuda berambut raven itu pun meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di dapur.

Gaara sendiri, setelah minum, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di dekat hutan. Udara di kuil ini mulai membaik, karena keempat Roh Suci telah mendapat kembali wujud asli dan kekuatan mereka, kegelapan yang sempat merambat sampai ke tempat ini bisa dimurnikan dengan cepat. Gaara menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang sejuk di sana. Tak hanya itu, Gaara pun memanja matanya dengan pemandangan yang indah di hutan itu.

Sejak kemampuannya melihat telah kembali, Gaara tak henti mengagumi keindahan tempat ini. Memang Gaara selalu tahu kalau tempat ini sangat indah, tapi melihat melalui pergerakan energi dan melihat secara langsung itu adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda. Damai rasanya berada di lingkungan yang asri seperti ini. Beberapa peri dan roh hutan sesekali keluar menyapa Gaara, bermain dan bernyanyi seiring langkah Gaara menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan itu.

"Menikmati harimu, Gaara?"

Cukup terkejut Gaara mendengar suara Minato. Dia pun menemukan sosok kepala kuil itu ada tak jauh di depannya. Dari sekian banyak orang di sini, hanya Minato yang bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dari Gaara.

"Tumben Naruto tidak mengekor padamu?"

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan nyonya Kushina dulu."

Minato tersenyum mendengar itu, "Kenapa masih memanggilnya 'nyonya'? Kau juga masih memanggilku 'tuan'. Itu kaku sekali mengingat kau dan Naruto kini terikat oleh satu hubungan yang bahkan lebih sakral dari sebuah pernikahan." Pria itu mendekati Gaara, "Aku sudah sering bilang padamu, kau bisa panggil aku 'ayah' dan memanggil Kushina dengan panggilan 'ibu'."

Mudah mengatakan itu, tapi prakteknya sama sekali lain. Gaara masih canggung kalau harus memanggil Minato dan Kushina dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu.

"Ya— tidak perlu dipaksa juga sih. Hanya saja, lebih akrab kalau memanggil begitu. Toh sekarang kau ini termasuk keluarga kami." Minato menepuk pundak Gaara, "Kau sudah siap untuk berangkat besok?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya— kali ini kami akan pastikan pasukan Utara kembali ke teritorial mereka sendiri."

"Aku suka semangatmu. Kau pasti bisa memimpin pasukan untuk bertempur dengan baik." Minato memandang pada langit yang sudah dihiasi permata alam, "Besok kita berangkat pagi sekali, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja."

Menurut, Gaara pun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke paviliun. Selamat malam."

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke paviliun, Gaara berpapasan dengan Naruto yang berjalan dari arah taman belakang kuil.

"AH! Gaara~ kau dari mana?" Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri Gaara.

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar ke hutan. Sempat bicara dengan ayahmu."

"Ayah? Di hutan? Pantas tidak sama-sama dengan ibu." Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul batu hitam yang indah, "Ini dari ibu, katanya jimat untuk perang nanti."

Gaara membiarkan Naruto melingkarkan kalung itu di lehernya. Sungguh kalung yang indah.

"Ibu juga buat untuk Sasuke dan Neji. Kau tahu di mana mereka?"

"Kalau Sasuke sih tadi di paviliun, kalau Neji... aku tidak tahu di mana dia. Sejak tadi tak terasa keberadaannya."

Naruto melipat tangannya, "Hmp... lagi-lagi dia menghilang."

"Tunggu saja di paviliun. Nanti juga pulang." Gaara pun kembali melangkah diikuti Naruto yang masih menggerutu.

Sampai di paviliun, mereka lihat Sasuke sedang duduk membaca di kursi di teras. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang baru saja datang.

"Pulang berkencan? Santai sekali kalian ini."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Enak saja! Siapa yang berkencan?" pemuda itu mengeluarkan kalung yang lain dari saku pakaiannya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Ini jimat dari ibuku. Pakailah!"

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menerima kalung itu, "Batu yang indah. Batu apa ini?"

"Mana aku tahu." Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Batu itu banyak sekali di mata air yang ada di luar desa. Aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku keringatan. Sampai nanti." Dan si pirang itu pun berlari masuk ke dalam paviliun.

"Ya ampun... benar-benar tidak bisa diam, dia itu." Sasuke memakai kalung dari Kushina itu dan berdiri, "Aku pamit tidur dulu. Lebih baik kau juga tidur sebelum tenagamu habis meladeninya."

"Mmm— ku rasa itu yang akan aku lakukan." Gaara pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung ke kamarnya untuk merebahkan diri. Besok mereka akan berangkat berperang. Rasanya kalau bisa, Gaara ingin langsung saja ke Utara dan menghabisi si raja lalim itu. Tapi Gaara sadar kalau kekuatannya sekarang tak cukup besar untuk mengalahkan pusat kegelapan yang ada di dunia ini.

Memiringkan badannya, Gaara pun memejamkan mata dan berniat tidur, tapi niatannya itu urung karena mendengar suara benda jatuh dari dapur. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu pun keluar dari kamar untuk melihat siapa yang membuat keributan malam-malam begini, meski yah—jawabannya sudah pasti.

"... Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Gaara menghela nafas melihat Naruto dengan cengiran polosnya berdiri diantara peralatan dapur yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ehehehehe... tidak sengaja menyenggol rak, jatuh semua deh jadinya."

Sudah pasrah pada sifat sembrono Naruto, Gaara pun membantu _soulmate_-nya itu membereskan semua kekacauan di sana, "cobalah berhati-hati kalau berjalan. Lama-lama kau bisa menghancurkan tempat ini sendirian."

"Iya iya... maaf. Namanya juga tidak sengaja."

Setelah semua beres, Gaara menyuruh Naruto segera tidur sebelum dia membuat kekacauan yang lain.

.

Keesokan harinya, bahkan sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk fajar, para prajurit kuil sudah bersiap dengan segala perlengkapan perang mereka. Pedang, panah, tombak, perisai, baju besi. Suara dentingan besi menutup nyanyian burung yang bersuka menyambut pagi.

Tak berbeda dengan keempat pemuda yang mendapat anugrah untuk menjadi 'perwakilan' empat Roh Suci utama di dunia ini. Mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi peperangan ini. Sasuke, sudah bisa ditebak, memilih perlengkapan sebagai seorang _swordman_, lengkap dengan perisai perak yang melindungi lengan kirinya. Neji yang piawai dalam memainkan tongkat, membawa tombak panjang bermata tajam yang berukirkan rumit dengan motif cerita kepahlawanan dengan huruf rune kuno. Hiashi sendiri yang menempa tombak yang ternyata terbuat dari mineral _Mithril**(1)** _ itu. Mineral yang seringan bulu, namun jauh lebih kuat dari besi.

Naruto kali ini memilih sepasang cakram kembar, bukan senjata baru, karena itu diberikan oleh ayahnya. Naruto yang memang sejak dulu mengidamkan cakram itu, tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Gaara, pemuda itu memilih perlengkapan sebagi seorang _fighter_, alias bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Selama indera pengelihatannya disegel oleh Roh Suci Tanah, Gaara sudah terbiasa bertarung dengan kedua tangannya sendiri tanpa dibantu senjata apapun. Di samping itu, Gaara lebih percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dalam sihir dari pada kemampuan dalam bidang _Martial Arts_ atau pun tehnik persenjataan lain.

Setelah semua persiapan beres, para prajurit pun segera berangkat menuju ke kota tenggara yang akan menjadi sasaran kerajaan Utara. Mereka hanya punya waktu delapan hari untuk mencapai kota itu, kalau tidak, semua akan sia-sia. Minato, Hiashi dan Fugaku sudah merencanakan rute perjalanan ini dengan seksama, meski harus melintas hutan dan mendaki bukit batu di perbatasan nanti, yang penting mereka bisa sampai dalam waktu delapan hari, kurang dari itu kalau bisa.

"Ini, minumlah!" Gaara memberikan kantung airnya pada Naruto. Mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 7 jam tanpa henti. Matahari bersinar terik, membuat stamina dengan mudah merosot turun.

"Makasih... aku benar-benar haus." Naruto menerima kantung air itu dan meneguk isinya, "Ah—rasanya hidup lagi." Naruto mengusap mulutnya. "Kau tidak minum, Gaara?"

"Nanti saja." Gaara menggantungkan kembali kantung air itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan di bawah sengatan matahari yang teriknya tidak tanggung-tanggung itu. Pusing juga lama-lama seperti ini. Gaara bisa melihat Sasuke mulai tampak sempoyongan dan berkeringat. Hanya Neji yang tampaknya biasa saja jalannya. Gaara sendiri sudah berkali-kali mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Di ujung stamina para prajurit, Minato, selaku pimpinan memberi instruksi untuk istirahat untuk makan dan minum. Setelah itu mereka akan lanjutkan perjalanan dan berkemah setelah malam tiba.

"Sungaaaaai! Sungaaaai!" Naruto melepas sepatunya dan meloncat begitu saja ke dalam sungai jernih yang mengalir di dekat tempat mereka beristirahat. Dan bukan hanya Naruto, banyak prajurit yang melakukan hal serupa. Sampai Sasuke juga ikutan, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar kepanasan.

Gaara berdiri di tepi sungai setelah membasuh mukanya, mengembalikan kesegaran setelah terpanggang dibawah matahari.

"Tidak ikut bermain juga?" Neji menghampiri Gaara dan berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Seharusnya itu pertanyaan untukmu. Air kan wilayahmu."

"Aku tidak terlalu lelah dan panas."

Keduanya berdiri dalam diam memandang orang-orang yang seperti bertemu dengan oase di padang pasir. Tak lama, Naruto akhirnya ke tepi juga.

"Segarnyaaa... kalian tidak main air?"

Gaara menyambar handuk dari tasnya yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Keringkan rambutmu. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Membiarkan Gaara mengeringkan rambutnya, Naruto hanya tertawa senang.

Kemudian mereka pun menikmati perbekalan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai saat ini.

.

#

.

Tujuh hari sudah mereka melintasi daratan, hutan, padang rumput dan mendaki pegunungan demi mencapai kita tenggara yang terancam bahaya maut. Perjuangan itu terbayar karena mereka tiba di tempat lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Para pejabat di kota itu menyambut dengan suka cita dari saudara jauh mereka. Segera mereka diberikan tempat untuk beristirahat dan para petinggi langsung megadakan rapat darurat pembahasan strategi. Lega rasanya mengetahui tindakan pejabat di kota ini tepat dengan mengungsikan para penduduk sipil ke tempat yang lebih aman. Selain itu para prajurit kota juga membangun pagar-pagar darurat di sepanjang perbatasan sekedar penghambat untuk beberapa menit saat pasukan utara tiba nanti.

Keempat pembawa Roh Suci meminta izin untuk mengelilingi kota dan wilayah sekitarnya untuk menemukan titik yang pas sebagai 'pos' mereka nanti. Mereka mencari kolasi keberadaan energi yang sesuai untuk mereka. tanah, air, api dan angin. Setiap hunian manusia pasti memiliki keempat unsur itu, kalau tidak, tak akan ada kehidupan di sana.

"Di daerah ini energi angin lumayan juga." ujar Sasuke, "Aku rasa ini posku."

"Ya—memang di sini yang paling terasa. Kalau air, rasanya juga tak jauh dari sini." Imbuh Gaara.

Neji mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu posku."

"Aku dan Gaara ada di sisi lain kota ini, jadi kita berempat berpencar." Kata Naruto.

"Justru itu bagus." Gaara memandang tembok luar kota yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "kita bisa sekalian membuat pelindung agar serangan tak sampai merusak kota." Lalu dia memandang Sasuke, "Kau sudah tahu dasar untuk membangkitkan titik energi, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku sempat diajari Tuan Minato. Ku rasa aku bisa."

"Lalu kalau cara untuk memadatkan energi itu dalam suatu wujud, kau sudah bisa?"

Yang kali ini Sasuke menggeleng.

"Baiklah, biar Neji yang mengajarimu." Kata Gaara santai.

"Tunggu dulu... kenapa kau limpahkan ini padaku?" tanya Neji.

"Ya— energimu dan energi Sasuke itu sebenarnya bisa berjalan lebih seimbang dari pada dengan energiku. Lagipula kau sudah biasa mengajarinya, kan? Jadi ku serahkan padamu." Gaara menepuk pundak Neji dua kali, "Aku dan Naruto akan ke titik pusat energi kami dan menanam segel di sana. Sampai nanti."

Gaara pun berlalu bersama Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji yang masih berdiri, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Naruto tertawa geli saat mereka makin menjauh, "Kau ini iseng sekali sih sama mereka?"

"Tidak iseng. Hanya ingin membuat mereka lebih akur lagi." Gaara membenahi ikat kepalanya, "Rasanya stress juga melihat pandangan sebal Sasuke pada Neji. Padahal harusnya kan air dan angin itu kombinasi yang cocok."

"Heran juga sih sama Sasuke. Kenapa dia masih suka sebal saja ya sama Neji? Padahal dia kan sudah banyak berubah. Paling tidak dia sudah mau bicara dan diskusi dengan kita."

Mendengar itu, Gaara hanya angkat bahu saja, "Sebaiknya kita segera menanam segel. Semakin cepat, pelindung akan bekerja semakin kuat."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sasuke masih mematung bersama Neji. Tak tahu siapa dulu yang harus berbicara. Akhirnya, setelah sama-sama merasa bodoh berdiri diam di bawah sengatan matahari begini, Neji pun bicara.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku harus mengajarimu." Kata pemuda berambut panjang itu, "Untuk memadatkan energimu dalam suatu wujud, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memusatkan aliran energimu dalam satu titik."

Sasuke memperhatikan saat Neji membuka telapak tangannya. Saat itu dari udara kosong, muncullah titik-titik air yang berputar teratur di atas telapak tangan Neji dan dalam sekejap, titik-titik air itu berkumpul jadi satu, mengeras dan menjadi sebuah kristal berbentuk seperti tetesan air.

"Ini contoh kecilnya. Cobalah!"

Sasuke lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Neji, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan energi angin di tangannya. Ternyata tak sesulit dugaannya.

"Sekarang bayangkan satu wujud untuk memadatkan energi itu."

Sasuke mematuhi instruksi Neji dan langsung membayangkan sebuah bentuk. Dan energi anginnya pun memadat menjadi sebuah kristal putih pipih yang cantik.

"... Tidak buruk. Sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah pemadatan energi yang kira-kira 5-6 kali lebih besar dari yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau bisa?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ku rasa aku bisa."

"Baguslah. Aku akan kembali setelah selesai dengan urusanku."

Sasuke membiarkan Neji pergi dan dia pun berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya. Karena itu untuk sementara dia menyingkirkan dulu rasa herannya karena barusan Neji bersedia mengajarinya tanpa sindiran-sindiran halus yang biasanya ada.

.

Setelah selesai membentuk perisai pelindung, empat pemuda itu kembali ke dalam kota dan menjelaskan apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk melindungi kota. Lalu mereka berempat pun mengikuti rapat strategi dan menentukan posisi-posisi mereka nanti di medan perang. Usai rapat itu, mereka berempat diminta untuk beristirahat dan bersiap untuk perang yang bisa datang kapanpun.

Naruto dan Gaara diberi kamar di salah satu ruangan di benteng utama. Begitu juga Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum berkeliling lagi di luar batas tembok kota.

"Ahh— akhirnya bisa istirahat." Naruto melepas rompi dan sepatunya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. "Gaara~ kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya saat melihat Gaara masih mempelajari peta kota yang dia pinjam dari pejabat setempat.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau tidur saja dulu."

"Hmm... baiklah. Jangan memaksakan diri, ya!" Naruto pun memiringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Gaara duduk di dekat jendela dan mempelajari tata kota itu. Bangunan, saluran air, jalanan utama, sampai ke jalan-jalan kecil. Gaara harus akui kalau penataan kota ini sangat rapi, mulai dari pusat perekonomian hingga pemukiman ditata dengan begitu rupa.

"Penjagaan di sekitar pintu belakang kita juga harus diperketat, kalau tidak begitu, bisa disusupi dengan mudah. Mungkin Sasuke atau Neji cocok di sana." memikirkan dua rekannya itu, Gaara menghela nafas, "Apa yang harus dilakukan supaya mereka bisa lebih akur lagi, ya... Apa memang harus dikurung di gua?"

Menggulung lagi peta kita itu, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk tidur sekarang. walau dia yakin tidurnya tak akan nyenyak karena bayang-bayang kegelapan mulai mengintip dari tempat yang tak jauh dari kota ini...

.

.

Perkiraan terburuk terjadi, saat malam meraja akhirnya pasukan Utara mulai tampak di perbatasan kota itu. Menurut laporan, jumlahnya mungkin dua kali lipat dari jumlah pasukan kota plus pasukan bantuan. Jelas saja itu membuat para ahli strategi, termasuk Itachi, mengadakan rapat darurat untuk menambahkan strategi perang lain. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji sendiri sudah siap di posisi mereka.

_"Gaara..."_ Suara Naruto terdengar dalam benak Gaara.

_"Kenapa?"_

_"... Tidak. Hanya... sedikit gugup, kurasa."_

_"Tenanglah! Kau tidak sendiri..."_

_"Aku tahu. Hanya saja... tekanannya berbeda..."_

Gaara mengerti kegelisahan Naruto. Memang, skala perang kali ini berkali lipat dari dua pertempuran sebelumnya. Tidak ada pilihan selain menang, kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan kegelapan akan menguasai hampir seluruh dunia. Meski dia sendiri merasakan ketegangan yang sama, Gaara tetap berusaha untuk menenangkan hati Naruto, _"Aku ada di sini, Adelaile-ku..."_

Hening sejenak di benak Gaara sebelum Naruto membalasnya, _"Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?"_

Ada seulas senyum tipis di wajah Gaara, "_Tidak masalah, kan? Lagipula aku memang selalu menganggapmu sebagai 'Aiedail'..."_

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat mereka merasakan energi kegelapan semakin mendekat. Energi itu membuat malam makin terasa gelap. Makin... menakutkan. Gaara menengadahkkan kepalanya dan memandang bulan yang kini membiaskan warna merah. Merah darah yang seolah menjadi tanda bahwa peperangan kali ini akan menjadi perjuangan yang luar biasa berat.

Dan dalam satu helaan nafas, keheningan malam itu segera buyar oleh suara deru langkah dan juga aduan pedang. Perang... dimulai.

.

#

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan, Gaara juga tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak mahkluk kegelapan yang musnah di tangannya. Tapi seolah pasukan utara tiada habisnya, datang silih berganti. Di tengah malam seperti ini, jelas kegelapan lebih berkuasa, namun tak boleh ada kata menyerah di sini. Mereka harus terus berjuang. Sambil terus menghindari serangan yang diarahkan padanya, Gaara memikirkan tindakan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyerang balik.

Satu hentakan dari kaki Gaara membuat tanah di sekitarnya runtuh dan menciptakan jurang yang langsung menelan prajurit utara yang mengepungnya. Jurang itu kembali menjadi tanah rata di detik berikutnya. Tak percuma Gaara berlatih mati-matian di waktu senggangnya, saat ini dia bisa mengendalikan elemen tanah sesuka hatinya. Namun bertempur dengan mata terbuka begini bukanlah gayanya. Justru dia bingung melihat langsung pergerakan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Gaara menarik ikat kepalanya dan mengubah fungsinya sebagai penutup mata. Ya—begini baru benar.

_"Kau ini bocah aneh, kau tahu itu?" _suara Roh Suci Tanah menggema di benaknya, _"Ku kembalikan inderamu dan kau tetap memilih bertarung dalam kegelapan."_

"Terima kasih padamu yang membiasakan aku seperti ini." segera saja dalam ruang 'pandang' Gaara, muncullah kiasan aura yang menandai mana yang manusia mana yang bukan. Ini jelas mempermudahnya, "Memang seperti inilah gayaku."

Peperangan itu terus berlangsung dengan kekuatan yang makin lama makin tidak seimbang. Pasukan utara terus bertambah dan membuat pertahanan kota menjadi semakin melemah.

"Tidak bisa begini terus... Kalau tidak segera bertindak, bahkan pelindungnya pun akan retak." Gaara mencari keberadaan tiga pembawa Roh Suci lainnya. Begitu dia menemukannya, Gaara pun menyentuh batin tiga remaja sebayanya itu.

"Sudah saatnya kita tunjukan pada pihak Utara kalau keempat elemen sudah berkumpul."

Pernyataan Gaara itu mengejutkan tiga lainnya.

"Kau yakin, Gaara?" Suara Neji yang terdengar duluan.

"Ya—lagipula kita tidak bisa memenangkan perang ini kalau hanya bertindak seperti penyihir biasa. Kekuatan kegelapan sudah meningkat beberapa kali lipat."

Karena sang Verbum Ebrithil sudah memutuskan seperti ini, maka yang lain hanya bisa mematuhinya, lagipula, mereka memang harus mengakui, sulit rasanya bertarung dengan menahan diri supaya pengarus elemen mereka tak begitu tampak mencolok.

"Baiklah. Kita mengamuk sampai puas." Seru Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan kalung dengan bandul merah yang menjadi simbol kekuatan apinya. "Kyuu! Waktunya beraksi!"

Dengan itu, Kyuubi pun muncul dengan menampakkan wujud aslinya. Seekor rubah besar berekor sembilan yang tubuhnya membara, siap membakar apapun yang datang mengancam. Di lain tempat, Sasuke juga sudah bersanding dengan wujud nyata dari Roh Suci Air. Burung putih anggun itu mengepakkan sayapnya sekali dan membuat pasukan-pasukan kegelapan buyar tak jelas arah. Neji pun telah berubah menjadi sosok naga besar yang raungannya menambah semangat bagi para pejuang untuk terus menggenggam senjata mereka.

Sementara itu Gaara berdiri di depan Roh Suci Tanah. Keduanya bagai terasing di tengah deru peperangan. Roh Suci Tanah menatap pemuda yang dia asuh sejak kecil. Pemuda yang dia percaya untuk menjadi pemegang kekuatannya.

_"Sudah saatnya aku melepas apa yang membelenggumu, Gaara. Tak perlu lagi menahan diri karena raja Utara sudah saatnya menerima pembalasan atas apa yang dia lakukan."_

Gaara hanya diam saat Roh Suci Tanah mendekat padanya dan dia merasakan wajah roh itu menyentuh keningnya. Menyentuh tato yang terpahat di sana, tato yang sebenarnya merupakan 'pembatas' untuk kekuatan Gaara.

_"Aku ada di sini... aku akan menjagamu."_

Gaara menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Roh Suci Tanah, _"Aku tahu... karena kau selalu menjagaku... sejak dulu."_

Saat itu, dalam satu hembusan nafas Roh Suci Tanah, tato di kening Gaara pun menguap hilang dan tak menyisakan jejak, _"Bertarunglah!"_

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Gaara pun segera kembali ke medan pertempuran dan mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk memukul mundur pasukan Utara...

.

#

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto keluar dari ruang pengobatan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah bilang Gaara cuma kelelahan saja. Dia bisa bangun kapanppun."

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak lega, Sasuke juga ikut merasa lega. "Baguslah. Ku pikir dia tumbang lagi karena memaksakan diri." Katanya, "tapi tak ku sangka kekuatan Gaara yang begitu hebat ternyata masih diberi batasan oleh Roh Suci Tanah. Melihat Gaara yang tadi... aku jadi sedikit merinding."

Naruto hanya tertawa hambar karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

"Kekuatan Verbum Ebrithil yang sejati. Ku rasa kesempatan menang dari pihak Utara akan semakin besar." Ujar Neji, "Tapi kurasa Gaara juga harus belajar cara mengendalikan diri. Daratan di luar dinding kota ini benar-benar sudah berbeda dari aslinya."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tertawa, "Aku akan katakan itu padanya nanti." Ujar pemuda itu, "Sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan pasukan Utara akan kembali setelah mengetahui keempat elemen utama sudah berkumpul."

Ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya sepakat untuk beristirahat karena fisik mereka sebenarnya sudah mencapai batas minimum setelah perang yang baru saja usai tak lebih dari dua jam lalu, saat fajar mulai mengintip di ufuk timur.

Naruto kembali ke dalam ruang pengobatan dan menemukan Gaara sudah bangun dan sedang diperiksa lagi oleh Minato, "Gaara— kau sudah bangun? Ku pikir kau akan tidur lebih lama."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Gaara.

Sepertinya bukan bohong, karena Minato tak menyangkalnya, "Kondisimu sudah lumayan pulih. Tapi sebaiknya berbaring saja dulu. Naruto, kau temani dia! Ayah mau ke ruang rapat dulu."

"Iya. Terima kasih, ayah."

Setelah Minato keluar, Naruto pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur Gaara, "Kau ini membuatku kaget saja. kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sebenarnya separuh kekuatanmu itu disegel oleh Roh Suci Tanah?"

Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Maaf. Aku sudah berjanji tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Siapapun, termasuk padamu."

Meski sebal, Naruto diam saja, karena dia tahu, Gaara itu orang yang sangat menghormati sebuah janji. "Ya sudah. Sekarang kau tidur saja lagi. Neji dan Sasuke juga sudah istirahat."

"Kau juga istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Ya— setidaknya aku tidak begitu lelah karena tidak mengamuk gila-gilaan sepertimu tadi." Naruto nyengir. "Kau tidur saja dulu. Lagian aku ini daripada lelah sebenarnya lebih terasa lapar. Jadi aku mau cari makanan dulu. Kau lapar tidak? Nanti aku bawakan makanan ke sini."

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, tapi kalau kau mau bawakan, pasti aku makan."

Tersenyum, Naruto pun berdiri, "Baiklah. Tunggu di situ. Aku akan segera kembali." Lalu dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke dapur umum yang ada di luar benteng utama kota yang besar itu. Dia mengantri sambil membawa dua piring untuknya dan Gaara. Sambil mengantri, Naruto memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Banyak prajurit yang terluka parah yang sedang diobati oleh para warga yang kembali ke kota mereka setelah pasukan utara mundur. Prajurit yang terluka ringan membantu sebisa mereka. Kebersamaan yang seperti inilah yang menjadi kekuatan bagi mereka untuk tetap terus berjuang.

Saat Naruto berpaling ke arah lain, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya mengantri. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sempat tertegun sejenak, yang membuatnya kaget saat itu adalah karena dia melihat Sasuke sedang berbincang santai dengan Neji. Naruto sampai sempat berpikir kalau ada yang salah dengan otaknya, tapi yang dia lihat terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah halusinasi.

_"Tumben Sasuke tidak marah-marah kalau ada di dekat Neji. Biasanya kan mereka seperti anjing dan kucing... lebih parah, bahkan."_ Batin Naruto, _"Pertanda bagus nih, berarti keseimbangan keempat elemen akan semakin meningkat kalau hubungan mereka jadi baik seperti ini."_ Lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar, Naruto pun maju karena gilirannya sudah tiba. Dia pun menyodorkan dua piring itu pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang membagikan stew panas dan roti sebagai menu di awal pagi itu.

"Wah wah, kau kelaparan, nak?" Tanya wanita itu ramah seraya mengisi dua piring itu dengan stew dan sepotong roti.

"Tidak. Ini untukku dan Gaara. Dia terkapar di ruang pengobatan."

Wanita itu tertawa, "Kau boleh tambah kalau kau mau. Tenang saja, persediaan masih banyak."

Naruto ikut tertawa, "Kalau begitu panggil saja aku kalau ada sisa banyak. Aku akan dengan senang hati menghabiskannya." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto pun kembali ke kastil untuk mengantar makanan pada Gaara.

.

"Dia itu seperti tidak punya rasa lelah. Dari tadi mondar-mandir saja." Sasuke bersandar di dinding sebuah rumah yang kini dijadikan klinik darurat, "Yang lihat saja jadi capek."

"Itulah Naruto. Rasanya salah kalau lihat dia diam saja." Sahut Neji.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Biarlah— selama itu berarti dia baik-baik saja." lalu dia berdiri tegak dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Jadi kapan kau akan mengajariku cara menggabungkan dua elemen? Kau sudah janjikan itu padaku sebelum perang."

"Tidak sekarang. Tubuhmu perlu istirahat. Kalau kau memaksakan diri, itu hanya akan merusak dirimu sendiri." Kata Neji.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke merasa kesal sekaligus heran. Rasanya beberapa hari ini, Neji menjelma jadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Paling tidak sekarang nada bicaranya tidak lagi menusuk-nusuk dan menebar sindiran kemana-mana, meski lagak angkuhnya masih tersisa.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah karena memang dia benar-benar merasa lelah, "Kau juga harus istirahat. Aku tidak mau justru kau yang terkapar nanti waktu aku tagih janjimu mengajari aku!"

Harus Neji akui dia terkejut mendengar itu, tapi dia juga senang di saat yang bersamaan. "Baiklah. Kalau sampai siang nanti keadaan terkendali, aku akan mengajarimu."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu."

"Tenang saja. Kami suku Naga tak sembarang mengucap janji. Sampai nanti."

Dua pemuda itu pun berpisah untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Memang terpisah, karena Sasuke diberi kamar di benteng utama, sementara Neji lebih memilih tinggal di perkemahan pasukan suku Naga yang juga turut peran dalan perang ini dan membangun perkemahan di luar dinding kota, sekaligus menawarkan diri sebagai pengawas garis depan.

Meski perang usai... mereka belum bisa menghela nafas lega. Pasukan kegelapan bisa kembali kapanpun jika matahari sudah menyingkir dari singgasananya. Terlebih para Roh Suci berkata kalau sudah tiba saatnya bagi para pemuda yang menjadi perwakilan mereka di dunia fana ini untuk menuju ke pusat kegelapan dan menghancurkan pusat segala pengerusakan di dunia ini.

Degan kata lain... sudah tiba saatnya untuk menyeret Sang Raja Utara turun dari tahta kegelapannya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Okelah... akhirnya ini fic mulai masuk dalam klimaks cerita. Jadi... dalam 3-4 chap bisa tamat #siapinperisaisebelumdisambit

Ga ada mantra yang aneh2 di sini, jadi saya cuma duduk mengetik lanjutannya sambil nungguin yang mau ripiu. Oke?

Penjelasan :

_Mithril _adalah mineral fiksi yang diciptakan oleh _J. R. R. Tolkien's_ dalam karyanya _The Lord Of The Ring_. Seperti yang disebutkan dalam cerita, mineral ini dikisahkan mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh diatas besi namun begitu ringan seorang membawa sehelai bulu. Seperti baju zirah yang dipakai Frodo dalam, TLoTR.


	12. Map 12 : To The Core

**Magic**** in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 1****2 : To The Core-**

Delapan hari sejak perang usai, tak ada tanda penyerangan lagi dari kerajaan Utara. Itu membuat Gaara memutuskan kalau inilah saatnya untuk menuju ke tanah Utara. Pusat segala kegelapan di dunia ini. Tapi itu juga bukan keputusan yang mudah. Dengan perginya mereka berempat, pertahanan wilayah yang belum terjamah kegelapan akan semakin lemah dan pasti akan diserang oleh pasukan Utara. Namun Minato, Hiashi dan Fugaku meyakinkan keempat pemuda itu bahwa pasukan yang tersisa tak akan kalah oleh pasukan utara. Keputusan yang diambil oleh tiga petinggi itu membuat Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji membulatkan tekad untuk segera mengakhiri peperangan ini. Karena itu, dalam dua hari, mereka akan berangkat ke benua Utara.

"Gaara... aku bawakan mantelmu." Naruto mendekati Gaara yang berdiri di beranda kamar mereka di benteng. Setelah Gaara memakainya, Naruto berdiri merapat pada Gaara, "Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Apa kau yakin kita bisa?"

Merasakan kekalutan Naruto, Gaara merangkul pemuda itu, "Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak takut. Tapi kita harus lakukan ini, secepatnya, sebelum kegelapan menguasai seluruh dunia."

Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Gaara, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. "Asal ada Gaara... semua pasti baik-baik saja." Angin malam behembus cukup kencang, membuat Naruto menggigil dan merapatkan diri pada Gaara, "Apa Sasuke dan Neji juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama?"

Gaara memperat pelukannya, "Ya... kurasa mereka sama takutnya dengan kita. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak merasa takut di situasi yang seperti ini. Tugas kita sekarang adalah untuk mengalahkan rasa takut ini dan pergi menghadapi Raja Utara."

"Mm... kau benar."

"Sudah terlalu larut, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam untuk menikmati kehangatan tempat tidur dan selimut tebal.

Di lain tempat, di kamar tempat Neji dan Sasuke berbagi untuk menghabiskan malam, dua pemuda itu pun masih belum bisa memanjakan diri di buaian kasur empuk dan hangatnya selimut. Mereka berdua masih duduk di beranda dan memandang langit malam. Semenjak tadi tak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka, hanya hening yang menjadi teman setia di sana, diiringi hembusan angin yang dingin.

Nyala api obor tampak dari kejauhan, mungkin dari pagar utama kota, tempat menara pengawas berada. Di kota pun masih tampak deretan nyala api yang menerangi jalanan. Beberapa kompi pasukan pun masih tampak berpatroli di seluruh penjuru kota.

" ... Sudah larut." Kata Sasuke akhirnya, setelah jeda cukup lama di antaranya dan Neji. "Ku rasa sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." dia beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk sedari tadi.

"Tidurlah duluan. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Sasuke memandang Neji yang bergeming dalam duduknya, "… Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" dia kembali duduk, "Mungkin tak akan banyak membantu, tapi aku bersedia mendengarkanmu."

Tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, Neji memandang pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Lagi-lagi hening menjadi teman setia untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Neji bicara juga.

"Tidak ada masalah, sebenarnya..." Mata Neji kembali memandang indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang, "hanya saja… beberapa hari belakangan aku tak bisa mendengar suara Hinata dengan jelas seperti biasa."

"Mendengar… suaranya?"

Neji mengangguk sekali, "Seperti yang kau tahu, permata naga-ku ada dalam tubuh Hinata, dengan itu, aku dan dia bisa berkomunikasi melalui batin kami."

"Permata naga… sebenarnya apa itu?"

"Naga… memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang luar biasa. Meski kau tikam jantungnya sekalipun, dia tak akan mati."

Informasi itu mengejutkan bagi Sasuke. Dia selalu tahu naga adalah mahkluk yang luar biasa. Tapi dia tak menyangka keistimewaan naga lebih dari apa yang bisa dia bayangkan.

"Naga mampu bertahan hidup berabad lamanya karena permata naga. Kristalisasi dari jiwa mereka yang terlindung dalam untaian nadi dan aliran darah, terpendam dalam kerahasiaan yang tak terungkap manusia." Neji menyibak rambut panjangnya, "Permata naga itulah yang aku serahkan pada Hinata untuk membentengi dirinya dari pengaruh kegelapan. Karena permata naga adalah sebagian dari jiwaku, ditambah lagi aku dan Hinata adalah saudara kembar, batin kami terikat lebih kuat dari siapapun."

Neji berdiri dan mendekat pada pagar beranda, "Kegelapan semakin pekat, bahkan mampu membayangi kontak batinku dan Hinata. Kegelapan ini… membuat seluruh inderaku bagai mati rasa. Yang tampak hanya pekat di depan sana. Menghalangi jalan yang seharusnya ada."

Itu membuat Sasuke entah kenapa merasa kesal. Dia pun berdiri lagi, "… Kau yang selalu bilang kalau kegelapan tak akan ada artinya kalau kita berempat tetap bersama. Kalau kau terpuruk sekarang, berarti kata-katamu dulu itu hanyalah untaian tanpa makna." Pemuda berambut raven itu pun masuk ke dalam, "Aku tidur duluan. Sampai besok."

Neji diam memandang Sasuke yang melepas sepatunya dan membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur, _"… Dia kenapa? Apa aku ada salah lagi?"_ Batin Neji yang sekarang sering sekali dibuat bingung oleh mood Sasuke yang terkadang suka berubah tanpa sebab yang pasti.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan akhirnya tiba. Gaara dan tiga pemuda lainnya sudah siap dengan perbekalan. Para tetua dan juga prajurit mengiringi kepergian empat perwakilan Roh Suci itu dengan doa setulus hati. Berharap agar kegilaan ini segera usai. Agar semua kesengsaraan di muka bumi ini terhapuskan. Agar sekali lagi kedamaian menyelimuti tanah tempat mereka berpijak ini.

Gaara, yang sepertinya diputuskan sebagai ketua tim, memimpin perjalanan meninggalkan benteng terakhir manusia untuk melawan kegelapan. Mereka terus melangkah tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Tekad mereka sudah bulat, mereka tak boleh goyah meski hanya sedikit. Ini… akan jadi perjalanan mereka yang terakhir…

"Minumlah!" Gaara memberikan wadah airnya pada Naruto, "Kita bermalam di sini. Aku akan cari ranting kering, kalian tolong dirikan tenda dan cari apa yang bisa dimakan."

Semua bergerak sesuai kata-kata Gaara. Naruto dan Sasuke mendirikan tenda sementara Neji mecari ikan di sungai. Tempat mereka berhenti dinaungi oleh pepohonan yang rindang dan dialasi rerumputan hijau. Ini bagai utopia, sedikit bagian dunia yang masih murni diantara kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh raja Utara yang telah menyalahi kodratnya sebagai seorang manusia. Seorang raja yang telah menyalah gunakan amanat rakyatnya dan bertindak demi keserakahannya akan kekuasaan, keserakahan akan kekuatan..

"Gaara… kenapa melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto merangkul pundak Gaara yang sudah kembali dan sedang menyalakan api unggun, "Wajahmu tampak pucat. Kau lelah?"

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menggeleng, "Tak begitu lelah untuk menyantap makan malam. Setelah itu aku akan tidur sebentar."

Naruto menggenggam jemari Gaara, "Malam ini biar aku saja yang berjaga. Gaara istirahatlah!"

Gaara membalas genggaman tangan itu dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

Setelahnya, Neji dan Sasuke yang baru saja membersihkan ikan hasil tangkapan, kembali membawa empat ekor ikan besar yang siap untuk di bakar.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya, sejak terakhir kita berkemah di hutan seperti ini." Naruto mengambil setusuk ikan yang telah matang, aroma lezat membangkitkan selera makannya. "Kalau diingat, perjalanan kita panjang juga ya. Dimulai dari aku yang berangkat sendirian dari kuil barat, lalu aku bertemu dengan Gaara. Setelah itu dengan Sasuke." Naruto tertawa pelan.

Itu membuat Sasuke tersinggung, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Masih sedikit terkikik, Naruto kembali bicara, "Habisnya waktu bertemu Sasuke, rasanya aku dan Gaara ini jadi penguntit saja. Setiap hari mengawasi Sasuke, sampai hapal jadwal hariannya."

Neji tertarik mendengar itu, "Kenapa kalian sampai harus memata-matainya?"

"Karena saat itu aura yang keluar darinya seakan bicara, 'kubunuh siapapun yang berani mendekat'. Makanya kami jaga jarak dulu." Kata Gaara, menyambung cerita Naruto karena yang bersangkutan sibuk menahan tawa.

"Wajar kan kalau bersikap waspada?" Seru Sasuke, sepertinya malu.

"Ya ya… tidak dosa kalau bersikap waspada," Naruto berdehem, "tapi kan tidak perlu menyebar hawa berbahaya seperti itu. Seram tahu!"

Malam itu mereka mengobrol tentang apapun. Tak ada yang menyinggung tentang Utara sama sekali. Mungkin mereka tak ingin merusak suasana damai ini, atau mungkin mereka hanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semua baik-baik saja…

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Awan gelap menggantung di langit, menghalangi cahaya matahari. Itu membuat perasaan Gaara jadi tidak enak. Begitu juga Neji.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Gaara dan Neji tampak lemas, "Apa sebaiknya kita bermalam lagi di sini?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak boleh menunda perjalanan." Ujar Gaara seraya memakai mantelnya.

"Tapi…"

"Naruto, apa yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar. Kita tidak bisa menunda perjalanan." Neji juga memakai mantelnya, "Kita harus segera sampai ke Utara."

Naruto tak bisa lagi melawan, maka jadilah mereka meneruskan perjalanan menembus hutan belantara itu. Semalam mereka sempat menentukan jalur yang akan mereka tempuh untuk masuk ke wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Utara. Hutan ini membentang jauh hingga ke perbatasan. Mungkin butuh waktu lebih dari 20 hari untuk melewati hutan lebat ini. Setelah itu masih ada pegunungan yang menjadi perbatasan alam. Neji menawakan diri untuk membawa mereka melintasi gunung, jadi jalur itu bukan masalah lagi. Yang dikhawatirkan adalah apa yang ada di balik pegunungan itu.

Kerajaan Utara telah membangun dinding besar yang membentang sepanjang wilayah kekuasaan Utara. Itu jelas bukan pekara yang mudah untuk menembus benteng. Pastinya tembok itu sudah disertai mantra-mantra hitam untuk mendeteksi siapapun yang berusaha melewatinya secara paksa. Tapi karena mereka tak bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk memikirkan strategi, semua memutuskan untuk terus berpikir sambil terus berjalan.

"Di sana ada mata air." Neji menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang rapat di depan sana.

Gaara melangkah maju dan menyentuh salah satu pohon dan batang kayu itu menjadi seperti hidup. Pepohonan yang semula rapat itu kini merenggang dan membukakan jalan bagi empat pemuda itu.

"Hebat, Gaara. Kau sekarang sudah lancar sekali menggunakan 'kata' tanpa mengucapkannya." Naruto memandang kagum pada pepohonan yang kembali merapat setelah mereka lewat.

Tak lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai ke sebuah kolam mata air yang sangat jernih.

"Seperti keajaiban ada mata air se'bersih' ini di tempat yang begitu dekat dengan pusat kegelapan." Neji menyentuh air di kolam itu. Mata airnya berasal dari sebuah batu kecil berlubang yang terletak tepat di tengah kolam itu.

Mereka pun memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat beristirahat setelah berjalan seharian penuh. Matahari sudah tinggi, padahal mereka mulai berjalan saat matahari belum lagi tampak di ufuk timur.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di bawah pohon dan duduk di akar yang mencuat ke atas tanah. Menghela nafas panjang, dia bersandar di batang pohon yang kokoh.

"Minumlah!"

Sebuah wadah air terulur padanya, ternyata dari Neji.

"Ah—terima kasih." Sasuke menerima wadah itu dan meminum airnya.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke memandang kaki kanannya yang tadi memang terkilir karena dia sempat terperosok ke dalam lubang yang tertutup semak, "Sudah lebih baik. Tidak bengkak lagi."

Di sisi lain kolam, Naruto dan Gaara melihat adegan itu sambil tersenyum, "Mereka sepertinya sudah akrab, ya?" kata Naruto, duduk di sebelah Gaara sambil menikmati segarnya air dari kolam.

"Dan kita tidak harus mengurung mereka berdua di gua."

Naruto tertawa, "Ya… sepertinya memang tidak perlu." Lalu dia bersandar di pundak Gaara, "Rasanya lelah…"

"Tidurlah!"

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng, "Aku lapar… jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau ini… ada-ada saja." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Waktu makan siang masih lama."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi lapar kan tidak bisa ditunda. Aku mau cari buah-buahan dan tanaman yang bisa dimakan. Gaara tunggu di sini saja ya!" Pemuda pirang itu beranjak pergi dan mencari makanan.

Setelah Naruto kembali membawa banyak sekali buah dan juga tumbuhan lain yang aman dimakan, keempat pemuda itu pun mengisi perut yang memang sudah keroncongan semenjak tadi. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan usai beristirahat sekitar 2-3 jam di mata air itu. Mereka semakin masuk dalam hutan yang pastinya sudah berusia ribuan, atau bahkan jutaan tahun lalu. Suasana mistis semakin kental dan tak jarang mereka menjumpai pemukiman para peri. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari tempat-tempat seperti itu, karena kalau para peri itu ternyata tak bersahabat, entah nasib macam apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

"Kita ke barat." Gaara memberi petunjuk saat mereka ada di akhir jalan setapak di hutan itu. Berarti inilah titik terjauh yang pernah didatangi oleh manusia. "Hari makin gelap, kita harus segera menemukan tempat untuk bermalam."

"Tapi suasana di sekitar sini benar-benar tidak bersahabat." Neji memandang gelapnya hutan itu. Pererangan yang mereka punya hanyalah obor yang berasal dari api milik Kyuubi.

"Tak ada pilihan lain." Gaara memimpin jalan menuju ke barat, kali ini mereka harus menembus semak belukar, "malam ini kita berjaga bergantian."

Merasakan atmosfir yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan di sekitar mereka, tak ada satu pun yang bicara lagi sampai Gaara berhenti dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah tempat mereka bermalam hari ini. Di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang akarnya begitu banyak, kat dan kokoh hingga membentuk semacam gua dari lilitan akar-akar yang sebesar batang pohon normal.

"Pohon ini yang paling aman." Gaara meletakkan bawaannya.

Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke dengan sigap membagi tugas untuk mencari makanan, kayu bakar dan juga mendirikan tenda. Mereka bertiga tahu benar kalau Gaara sedang kepayahan. Sebagai penguasa elemen tanah dan juga tiga energi utama lainnya, Gaara merasakan kalau energi di hutan ini sangat berat. Tanah, air dan udara di sini memiliki tingkat energi yang sangat kuat. Energi kuno yang terasa aman sekaligus berbahaya di waktu yang sama. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh disini telah ada mungkin sebelum jaman manusia dimulai. Mereka menanamkan akarnya ke dalam tanah dan mengalirkan energi kehidupan mereka, menimbulkan satu gelombang energi yang berkesinambungan, menjaga tanah milik mereka dari apapun yang bisa menimbulkan ancaman.

"Rasanya… Gaara semakin pucat saja, ya?" kata Sasuke saat dia dan Neji menumpulkan ranting kering untuk api unggun.

"Tak heran." Neji mengambil beberapa ranting di tanah, "gelombang energi di bagian hutan yang ini benar-benar sangat kuat. Seluruh elemen di sini seolah memasang sikap siaga dengan kedatangan kita. Sekali saja kita bersikap ceroboh… bisa berakibat fatal."

Sasuke berdiri dan melihat ke arah perkemahan mereka, di sana Naruto sedang berusaha menenangkan Gaara yang memang tampak gelisah sejak tadi, "Apa kau tak bisa membawa kita keluar dari hutan ini dengan meminjam wujud Roh Suci Air?"

Neji menggeleng, "Energi di hutan ini sangat kuat, kalau kita memakai energi para Roh Suci, bisa-bisa seisi hutan ini mengira kita berniat mencelakai daerah ini. Ang perlu kau tahu, Sasuke… pepohonan di sini hidup… memiliki jiwa. Mereka mengawasi kita dari setiap daun, ranting dan akarnya. Air di sini tak beriak sejak kita datang dan angin pun tak lagi berhembus. Bisa dibilang, saat ini kita adalah 'tawanan' hutan ini."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Naruto langsung mematikan api milik Kyuubi setelah Gaara memutuskan tempat bermalam mereka. Dia pun menghela nafas, "Ternyata pengetahuanku tentang dunia ini masih sangat minim sekali."

"Perlahan saja. Pengetahuan yang aku miliki juga berasal dari Roh Suci Api. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka sudah bersama dengan para Roh Suci sejak mereka kecil, sementara kau baru saja bertemu dengan Roh Suci Angin."

Sasuke sempat tertegun. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka Neji bisa mengucapkan hal menenangkan seperti itu. Mungkin… sudah waktunya dia menerima kalau Neji memang sudah berubah…

"Bawa ini ke sana! Aku akan coba menangkap ikan. Semoga diizinkan." Neji memberikan ranting-ranting yang dia kumpulkan pada Sasuke dan kemudian menuju ke sungai kecil yang ada di dekat sana.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Gaara berada. Di keremangan malam ini, dia bisa melihat wajah Gaara yang pucat, nafas pemuda berambut merah bata itu pun tampak sedikit tersengal seolah dia sedang berada di ruangan yang sangat sempit. Sasuke menata ranting dan membuat api dengan cara manual, tak mengandalkan bantuan dari Kyuubi seperti biasanya. Setelah api menyala, dia menghampiri Naruto, Gaara sudah terlelap meski wajahnya masih pucat.

"Baringkan saja dia!" kata Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto menggeleng dan tetap duduk sambil memeluk Gaara, "Begini saja tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tak bisa memaksa, dia tahu benar Naruto tak akan bisa dipaksa klau sudah menyangkut Gaara, "Baiklah, aku dan Neji akan siapkan makan malam."

"Umm… maaf, ya… jadi merepotkan."

Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "Merepotkan apa? Sudah sewajarnya, kan?" pemuda berambut gelap itu berbalik saat Neji kembali membawa beberapa ekor ikan. Dia menghampiri Neji, "Berhasil juga."

"Ya. Kurasa asal tidak melebihi yang seharusnya, kita masih diizinkan menikmati hasil hutan ini. Aku juga dapat beberapa tumbuhan yang aman dimakan." Neji membiarkan Sasuke mengambil ikan-ikan di tangannya, "bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"

"Dia tidur. Tapi dia pucat sekali, aku sampai tidak tega melihatnya." Sasuke melihat ikan-ikan itu sudah dibersihkan dan siap dimasak, "Aku juga khawatir pada Naruto."

Neji membantu Sasuke menusuk ikan-ikan itu dengan kayu dan membakarnya, "Malam ini biar mereka istirahat. Kau juga. Biar aku yang berjaga."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu berjaga. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Keduanya tak bicara lagi dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

.

#

.

Perjalanan panjang menembus hutan akhirnya usai, kini mereka tiba di lereng pegunungan yang berselimut salju. Energi kegelapan terasa sangat kental di sini. Tak heran, karena di dalam hutan tadi pun banyak sekali mahkluk-makluk kegelapan yang datang menyerang mereka. Jasad mati yang dibangkitkan oleh kegelapan dan berubah menjadi pasukan yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya membunuh. Tanpa hati… tanpa perasaan.

"Apa kita akan langsung melintasi pegunungan ini?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak." Gaara memandang peta di tangannya, "Menjelang malam seperti ini terlalu berbahaya kalau kita menyebrang. Kita tunggu sampai besok, saat matahari bersinar. Itu akan menyamarkan energi Roh Suci Air dan kita bisa melintas dengan aman."

Semua mengangguk setuju. Namun baru saja mereka hendak mencari tempat aman untuk bermalam, terdengarlah gemuruh yang luar biasa dari arah pegunungan bersalju itu.

"Suara apa itu?" Naruto merapat pada Gaara dan memasang sikap siaga.

"Apapun itu… bukanlah satu hal yang baik." Ujar Neji.

Gemuruh itu makin keras dan permukaan tanah mulai bergetar.

"Saljunya longsor!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah atas dimana salju tebal bergerak turun ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan yang tak mungkin dihindari oleh mereka.

Di saat genting, Neji maju dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Gaara.

"Biar bagaimana salju memiliki unsur air. Aku akan menahannya!"

"Itu berbahaya sekali!" seru Naruto, tapi Neji tak peduli.

"Ck! Kau sama keras kepalanya seperti seseorang di sini." Gaara menyerahkan bawaannya pada Naruto dan berdiri di sebelah Neji, "Kita lakukan bersama. Naruto! Sasuke! Berdiri di belakang kami!"

Tak buang waktu, Naruto dan Sasuke menurut dan merapat di belakang Gaara dan Neji.

Saat salju makin mendekat, Neji dan Gaara melakukan gerakan yang benar-benar sama, seakan sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Mereka membuat bentuk lingkaran dengan kedua tangan dan ada selubung tipis tercipta di depan Gaara juga Neji. Lalu keduanya merentangkan tangan hingga selubung itu melebar. Dalam hitungan detik, terjadilah benturan antara selubung tipis itu dengan runtuhan salju dari atas. Tubuh Gaara dan Neji terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang, dengan bantuan Naruto dan Sasuke di belakang mereka, dorongan itu berhenti dan mereka bisa berpijak dengan sempurna lagi.

Salju masih longsor dengan kapasitas tinggi.

"Aku akan mengubah salju ini menjadi air." Seru Neji sekencang mungkin untuk mengatasi suara gemuruh.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuat dinding!" Gaara menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan seketika dihadapan mereka muncullah satu tembok tinggi dari batu yang menghadang laju salju, tapi itu belum cukup untuk menghalau salju yang longsor seakan tiada akhir itu.

Neji mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Meminjam beberapa persen kekuatan dari Roh Suci Air, Neji mengarahkan energinya pada saju dan seketika salju padat itu berubah menjadi air yang mengalir bagaikan air bah.

Gaara memperluas tembok batu ciptaannya dan membuatnya melingkari tempat mereka berdiri. Suara gemuruh air itu berlangsung untuk sekian waktu hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Gaara pun mengembalikan wujud tembok itus eperti semula, tanah.

"Aaah… bahaya sekali." Naruto melihat air yag berasal dari longsoran salju tadi masuk ke Aragorn hutan.

"Dan lebih bahaya kalau kita berada di dekat hutan." Gaara masih memasang sikap siaga, dan dia benar. Mendadak saja Akar dan cabang pepohonan di sisi luar hutan bergerak liar menyambar apa saja yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Lari!"

Tanpa dua kali komando, mereka berempat memacu kaki mereka menjauh dari hutan, memanjat tanah tinggi di hadapan mereka demi menghindari sabetan dari pepohonan. Setelah mencapai ketinggian yang sekiranya aman, mereka semua berhenti dan memandang amukan pepohonan di bawah sana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Gaara?" Naruto memandang ngeri pada tanah dan bebatuan yang hancur karena sabetan akar juga cabang pohon, "Kenapa mereka mengamuk?"

"Longsoran salju itu bukan karena gempa alami ataupun unsur alam lainnya. Itu pengaruh kekuatan kegelapan." Ujar Gaara.

"Pepohonan itu merasakan energi jahat menyentuh mereka dan secara frontal mereka langsung mempertahankan diri. Salahku yang langsung merubah salju itu menjadi air meski aku tahu saljunya mengandung kegelapan yang pekat."

Gaara menepuk pundak Neji, "Bukan salahmu. Kalau kau tidak mengubah salju itu menjadi air, kita semua bisa celaka."

Sasuke memandang gelombang air yang menghilang di kegelapan malam dan rimbunnya hutan itu. "Anginnya berhenti."

Semua memandang Sasuke.

"Anginnya… tak ada angin yang berhembus… sejak air itu masuk ke dalam hutan."

Gaara memandang langit yang bahkan tak dihiasi satu bintang pun. Awan gelap membuat energi kegelapan makin terasa mencengkram. "Kita tidak boleh ada di sini lagi." Dia memandang Neji, "Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tapi kita harus segera melintasi pegunungan ini, kita harus masuk dalam energi ini dan menyamarkan energi Roh Suci."

"Aku mengerti. Mereka sudah mendeteksi keberadaan kita di sini." Neji berdiri dan memejamkan matanya. Sosok Neji pun berubah menjadi wujud nag aputih besar.

Tiga yang lainnya langsung naik ke punggung Neji dan naga itu pun melesat cepat naik menembus langit malam. Tinggi dan semakin tinggi melewati puncak pegunungan yang diselimuti salju itu. Apa yang ditakutkan Gaara terjadi saat sosok naga Neji melintasi pegunungan itu. Dari bawah, entah dari mana tepatnya, muncullah sulur-sulur hitam yang menyerang mereka.

Beberapa serangan pertama bisa dielakan Neji dengan mudah, namun sulur-sulur hitam itu semakin lama semakin banyak dan terus menyerang. Raungan perih terdengar saat salah satu sayap Neji tertusuk sulur-sulur itu.

Gaara, yang duduk paling depan, menyentuh sisi leher Neji dan berbisik, "Fortis es, Neji…"

Sayap putih nyaris transparan itu kembali mengepak dan kembali terbang mengelak dari semua serangan. Gaara masih terus membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat dan juga beberapa mantra penyembuh agar Neji bisa tetap bertahan.

"Sedikit lagi, Neji… sedikit lagi."

Sekali lagi raungan perih terdengar dari Neji, kali ini Gaara melihat sulur-sulur itu menembus kaki dan bagian bawah tubuh naga Neji.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Arahkan angin! Bentuk pelindung dan bawa kita turun!"

Mengangguk, Sasuke melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengumpulkan semua udara di sekelilingnya dan membentuk bola angin besar yang membungkus mereka. Beberapa sulur hitam masih bisa menembus masuk, tapi Naruto dengan sigap membakar semua sulur itu tanpa bekas.

Perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan mereka semakin turun di sisi pegunungan yang berhasil di lintasi Neji, menuju ke sebuah tanah lapang yang sepertinya cukup untuk sosok besar naga putih ini. Setelah mereka menyentuh tanah, Gaara langsung melompat turun dan kembali membuat tembok dari tanah. Kali ini lebih tebal, lebih tinggi dan tembok itu berhasil menghalau semua serangan yang datang.

Begitu Neji kembali pada wujud manusianya, serangan dari sulur-sulur hitam itu langsung berhenti. Tak mau memikirkan alasannya kenapa mendadak serangannya berhenti, Gaara langsung menghampiri Neji yang terbaring di tanah bersalju yang kini berbercak merah karena darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Neji.

"Lukanya parah!" Naruto membongkar tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa kain bersih, "Neji! Neji, bertahanlah!" Naruto menekan kain itu pada luka lebar di pinggang Neji, sedangkan Sasuke menekan kain yang diberikan Naruto pada luka di tangan kanan Neji.

Gaara menyentuh kening Neji dengan telapak tangannya, "Bertahanlah, Neji. Kau bisa. Bertahanlah."

Neji terbatuk beberapa kali dan memuntahkan darah segar, tapi kemudian nafasnya kembali teratur.

"… Sudah tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia istirahat!" kata Gaara.

"Aku… aku akan coba sembuhkan lukanya. Aku sudah menguasai beberapa mantra penyembuh." Sasuke memandang wajah pucat Neji.

Gaara tak melihat ada keraguan di mata sasu, karenanya dia tidak melarang, "Naruto, buat api! Aku akan buat pelindung."

"Eeh… tidak apa-apa memakai kekuatan Kyuubi?"

"Tidak apa. Tapi tekan seminim mungkin."

"Oke!" Naruto pun membuat api ddi kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di tanah. Api itu terus berkobar dengan nyala yang stabil.

Gaara sendiri membangun semacam pondok dari tanah di sekitar sana. Di sekeliling mereka masih merupakan pegunungan penuh salju dengan lembah dan bebatuan besar yang bisa menyamarkan tempat keberadaan mereka sekarang.

Setelah semua selesai, Sasuke membawa Neji masuk ke dalam pundok buatan Gaara dan membaringkannya di dekat api.

"Lukanya sudah menutup semua. Kau hebat, Sasuke." Naruto menyelmuti Neji dan membiarkan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu beristirahat. "Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat, Sasuke! Pasti lelah setelah memakai mantra penyembuh." Naruto memberikan selimut pada Sasuke. "Biar aku dan Gaara yang berjaga."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, menyelimuti dirinya dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

Naruto mendekati Gaara yang duduk di dekat pintu, "Kau lelah?"

"Hanya sedikit." Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto dan meminta supaya pemuda pirang itu duduk di sebelahnya, "Tanganmu dingin. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Mungkin hanya tegang. Kegelapan terasa seperti mencekik leherku."

"Apa yang ada yang di sini jauh lebih berbahaya dari apa yang kita hadapi di tempat lain."

Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengompres kening Neji dengan air dari salju yang dicairkan Naruto di panci kecil yang menjadi salah satu perlengkapan di dalam tas. "Neji juga terluka. Sepertinya kita harus bertahan di sini untuk sementara."

"Kau benar. Kita harus bertahan di sini sampai kondisi Neji kembali pulih." Gaara menarik keluar sebuah selimut dari dalam tas di sebelahnya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto, "Mendekatlah pada api! Hangatkan dirimu!"

"Tidak mau. Dekat dengan Gaara jauh lebih hangat kok."

"Hh… kau ini memang susah diatur. Terserah kau saja."

Naruto tersenyum dan bersandar pada Gaara.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih duduk di sebelah Neji, memandang wajah tidur pemuda dari suku naga itu. Tangannya mengusap wajah Neji dan merasakan suhu yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari suhu normal.

"_Demam? Wajar saja… lukanya parah."_ Batin Sasuke. _"Cepatlah sadar, Neji… aku tahu kau kuat."_

Di luar sana, badai salju menerpa pondok batu ciptaan Gaara. Udara dingin menusuk membuat siapapun di sana tak bisa memejamkan mata. Gaara secara terus menerus memperbaiki bangunan ciptaannya yang rusak terkena badai, Naruto sendiri secara berkala mempertahannya nyala api Kyuubi agar tak terlalu kecil juga tak terlalu besar. Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya. Dalam keheningan yang membekukan itu, semua paham bahwa mungkin setelah ini… tak akan ada jalan untuk kembali pulang.

Setelah ini… apakan semua… akan baik-baik saja? Jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu belum dimiliki oleh mereka untuk saat ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yeeeey! Berhasil diUpdate! #dicekek Maafkan keterlambatan ini. Duh… Saya tahu saya banyak hutang, tapi pelan-pelan pasti dilunasi kok… Bertahanlah dengan saya yang seperti ini ya #Orz

Okelah… ini chap pembuka dari penutupan seri Magic in Me. Mungkin 2-3 chap lagi, seri ini akan tamat =) Jadi sebagai penyemangat, mohon masukannya untuk chapter-chapter terakhir fic ini. Thank you very much XD *sok Inggris*


	13. Map 13 : On The Other Side

**Magic****in****Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map****13 ****: ****On ****The ****Other ****Side-**

"Kau yakin kau sudah sanggup, Neji?" Tanya Gaara saat mereka hendak meneruskan perjalanan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Neji memakai mantelnya demi menghalau udara dingin di pegunungan bersalju itu. "Semakin lama menunda, justru semakin menyulitkan."

Dengan itu akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka bermalam untuk dua hari. Setelah ini mereka harus menyusuri jalanan kecil di sisi lereng curam yang pastinya berbahaya. Ditambah lagi dengan salju tebal yang menutupi jalan.

"Ini pasti akan jadi kerja keras." Naruto membenahi letak tasnya sebelum mengikuti langkah Gaara menyusuri jalanan kecil itu.

Perlahan keempat pemuda itu pun mulai menuruni jalanan kecil di sisi gunung itu. Dinding batu menjadi batas di sisi kanan, sementara jurang dalam menjadi batas di sisi kiri. Bukan jalan yang bisa dilalui sambil bersiul santai. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan tekad mereka untuk menuju ke Kerajaan Utara dan mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini.

.

Gaara membuka jalan perlahan tanpa memakai terlalu banyak sihir. Sebisa mungkin mereka melakukan semuanya secara manual. Langit yang semula cerah dengan cepat berubah menjadi gelap dan badai salju turun dengan ganas. Gaara merapatkan mantelnya dan meraih tangan Naruto. Angin dingin menerpa mereka dan membuat perjalanan menjadi berkali lipat lebih sulit.

"Neji! Sasuke! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Gaara setengah berteriak supaya dua teman di belakangnya itu bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Y-ya!" Sahut sasu dengan susah payah karena angin dingin seolah membekukan seluruh syarafnya. Lalu dia menoleh untuk melihat kondisi Neji. Dia tak terkejut melihat kondisi Neji yang tampak tak baik itu. "Kau masih kuat, Neji?

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kau perhatikan langkahmu!" Neji menyingkirkan salju yang menumpuk di kepalanya.

Perjalanan menuruni lereng curam itu sangat menguras stamina. Ditambah dengan badai salju yang makin menggila, rasanya satu kali saja salah langkah, nyawa mereka pasti akan melayang. Tumpukan salju makin meninggi dan membuat langkah semakin berat.

"Gaara… kita tidak bisa berjalan terus dalam cuaca seperti ini." Naruto merapat di belakang Gaara, "Neji juga pasti masih tidak sanggup berjalan jauh dengan kondisi buruk begini."

Gaara menyadari kalau perkataan Naruto itu benar. Dia berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang dimana Sasuke dan Neji sepertinya sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia membuat sebuah gua dari dinding batu di sana dengan memakai sedikit kekuatan dari Roh Suci Tanah. Dia tak mau membuat pekara dengan memakai energi secara besar-besaran dan menarik perhatian kegelapan yang berkuasa di sini. Setelah gua terbentuk sempurna, Gaara meminta semuanya masuk dan dia pun menutup pintu gua itu hingga tak terlacak dari luar.

Naruto membuat api dengan energi milik Kyuubi yang langsung menghangatkan seisi gua buatan itu. "Neji, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Semua terkendali." Neji meletakkan tasnya dan duduk bersandar di dinding. Semua pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kehangatan api Kyuubi mencairkan kebekuan yang melanda mereka semenjak tadi.

Gaara mengeluarkan peta dari dalam tasnya dan memeriksa sekali lagi rute yang akan mereka lalui. Naruto mengeluarkan bekal makanan dan membagikan pada semuanya, tentunya dengan perkiraan yang teliti karena mereka tak tahu kapan pastinya perjalanan ini akan berakhir.

Sasuke berkali-kali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Dingin masih terasa meski tak separah tadi.

"Pakai ini."

Sasuke terkejut saat sebuah kain menyelimutinya. Ternyata Neji memberinya sebuah selimut yang tipis, namun hangat. Sasuke segera tahu kalau itu adalah kerajinan Suku Naga yang selalu diselipkan bordiran sebuah mantra. "… Terima kasih…" gumam Sasuke tak jelas karena ada kehangatan asing yang mendadak muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Makanlah dulu." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah roti pada Gaara dan melipat peta yang sedari tadi dipelajari oleh pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

Gaara menerima roti yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan bersandar di dinding, dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melahap roti itu.

"Kau harus istirahat setelah makan. Kita pergi lagi setelah badai ini mereda." Naruto menyelimuti Gaara lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Gaara, "Kau tampak tegang sekali, tak seperti Gaara yang biasa."

Tak disangka, Gaara malah mencium bibir Naruto yang memang jaraknya tak begitu jauh. Jelas saja itu membuat wajah Naruto berubah merah dengan sempurna.

"GAARA!" serunya panik.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Tak setegang yang kau kira." Ujar pemuda itu santai.

Naruto, dengan gerak lambat, memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Neji.

"Ya ya… silahkan teruskan. Anggap saja kami ini tidak ada." Kata Sasuke, merapatkan selimut dari Neji dan menikmati rotinya. Neji sendiri hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Setelah menikmati makanan seadanya dan beristirahat sejenak, mereka semua pun mulai membahas rute yang akan mereka ambil setelah ini. Karena tak begitu banyak yang tahu kondisi di tanah Utara setelah si raja lalim itu bertahta, mereka mengandalkan peta-peta yang dibuat entah tahun berapa itu.

"Jadi lepas dari pegunungan ini, kita masuk lagi ke hutan?" Naruto memandang tak percaya pada gambaran di peta.

Sasuke menyusuri gambar hutan di peta itu, "Rasanya lebih luas dari hutan di sebrang pegunungan ini."

"Mungkin butuh waktu panjang untuk sampai ke batas luar hutan ini. Belum lagi dengan perubahan _landscape_ yang pasti terjadi di wilayah ini." Sambung Neji.

Mereka berempat terdiam, masih tak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Perjalanan menuruni pegunungan ini pun mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu 3-4 hari lagi. Naruto sempat mengusulkan meminta bantuan Kyuubi untuk melihat kondisi di depan sana, tapi usulan itu segera ditolak oleh Gaara karena meski dalam wujud sementaranya, energi Kyuubi sebagai Roh Suci Api pasti akan segera terlacak oleh pasukan kegelapan.

Gaara menyentuh tembok batu di belakangnya, dia bisa merasakan amukan badai salju di luar sana, "Sepertinya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat, kita tak bisa meneruskan perjalanan dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Gema keheningan meliputi tempat itu. Lelah dan juga tegang membuat mereka tak bergerak dari posisi mereka sekarang. Detik terasa begitu lama sampai terasa kalau waktu sama sekali tak berjalan. Di tengah keheningan itu, sayup Gaara mendengar sebuah suara. Bukan… bukan sekedar suara… tapi sebuah nyanyian. Begitu pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan. Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Jelas itu membuat tiga lainnya jadi keheranan.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan heran.

"Ada suara."

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Suara? Suara apa?"

Gaara menuju sisi terjauh dari gua buatannya, "Terdengar dari arah sini."

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Neji yang bicara, "kita ada di dalam gunung sekarang. Tak mungkin ada orang lain di sini."

Telapak tangan Gaara menyusuri dinding batu yang dingin itu.

"Gaara…" Naruto mulai tampak cemas, dia berdiri dan menghampiri sang Vebrum Ebrithil itu.

Tapi sepertinya Gaara lebih terfokus pada suara yang dia dengar. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memanggil siapapun yang ada di sana, _"__exaudi__me__...__vos__vocatis__me__…"_

Setiap Gaara mengulang kalimat itu, terasa seperti ada getaran lembut di seluruh permukaan. Lalu perlahan, ada sebuah pintu yang muncul dari ketiadaan di salah satu sisi gua itu. Naruto berdiri di belakang Gaara dan memandang pintu berwarna keperakan dengan ukiran yang tak cukup disebut hanya dengan kata indah saja.

Jemari Gaara menyentuh sisi pintu itu, "… Kalian tunggu di sini!" dia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk ke jalan yang ada di baliknya.

"Gaara… kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Tak ada energi yang berbahaya di sini." Ujar Gaara yakin, "Sasuke, tolong awasi keadaan di luar. Dari celah-celah bebatuan ini kau pasti bisa menemukan aliran udara."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk saat diserahi tugas seperti itu.

"Kau tetap di sini! Jangan menyusulku." Gaara mengusap pipi Naruto lalu dia memandang Neji, "Kau boleh ikat dia kalau dia membantah."

"Aku pastikan dia aman." Kata Neji, sedikit geli melihat wajah Naruto yang cemberut.

Akhirnya Gaara pun menyusuri jalanan di balik pintu keperakan itu. Ada anak tangga yang setipis kaca, namun terasa kokoh. Tiga anak tangga Gaara lalui, pintu di belakangnya menghilang dan kini di sepanjang anak tangga yang berliku itu, muncullah api biru yang bersinar lembut menerangi sisi tangga itu.

Gaara terus menyusuri anak tangga itu tanpa ragu. Dia sama sekali tak merasakan ada bahaya di depannya. Justru dia merasakan satu energi yang sangat familiar baginya. Di anak tangga terakhir yang dia pijak, Gaara sampai pada sebuah tempat luas beralaskan kristal bening yang indah, sama seperti anak tangga yang dilalui Gaara tadi. Di tengah tempat itu, ada sebuah kristal biru besar yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga kristal keperakan yang indah. Perlahan Gaara mendekati kristal itu tapi tak langsung menyentuhnya.

"Kristal ini… kekuatannya luar biasa." Gaara mengelilingi kristal yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini."

Kristal itu berpedar redup dan dari dalam kristal itu tampak sebuah sosok peri dengan rambut panjang dan sayap tipis yang indah, Gaara tahu dia telah diizinkan untuk menyentuh kristal itu. Seketika saat tangan Gaara menyentuh permukaan kristal yang tanpa cela itu, sinar redup yang mengelilinginya mendadak menjadi semakin terang dan cahaya itu merasuk ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

"_Tidak__apa__… __terima__saja.__"_ Suara Roh Suci Tanah bergaung di benak Gaara. _"__Jangan__melawannya.__"_

Mematuhi apa kata sang Roh Suci sekaligus gurunya, Gaara menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata. Dia bisa merasakan aliran energi asing sekaligus familiar itu mengisi setiap bagian jiwanya.

"_Seimbangkan __energimu __dengannya!__"_

Gaara menarik nafas lagi lalu mengalirkan energinya seirama dengan energi yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Terasa hangat… menenangkan. Gaara ingat… dia mengenal energi ini. Energi yang sama yang dia rasakan di gua tempat telur-telur naga berada.

"_Kau __mengenalinya?__"_

Gaara mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Roh Suci Tanah.

"_Kau __bisa __antar __dia __ke __tempat __dimana __dia __seharusnya __berada?__"_

Sekali lagi Gaara mengangguk. Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan sosok peri yang sebelumnya tertidur di dalam kristal. Peri kecil itu memiliki mata putih berbias ungu seperti yang dimiliki Neji, mata para naga… Sayapnya putih transparan dan menebarkan serbuk keemasan yang indah. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada peri itu. Sang peri tanpa ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia meraih tangan Gaara dan tersenyum lembut.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang… ke rumahmu… pada hijaunya gunung yang kau rindukan." Gaara menggenggam jemari kecil peri itu, "Ikuti aliran energiku… itu akan membawamu pulang…"

Peri itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Gaara sebelum akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan serbuk emasnya yang masih berkilauan. Gaara menghela nafas lega, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bisa menemukan sang ratu roh hutan di pegunungan yang dihuni oleh Suku Naga. Sang ratu yang telah menghilang dan membuat kegelapan mampu merusak hutan yang begitu asri di sana.

"_Kau __melakukan __hal __yang __luar __biasa.__Sepertinya __bantuanku __tak __lagi __kau __butuhkan.__" _Suara Roh Suci Tanah berbisik lembut pada Gaara.

Tapi Gaara menggeleng, "Aku masih belum bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Katanya.

"_Kau sudah pandai berkata manis rupanya. Pengaruh Naruto benar-benar luar biasa untukmu."_

Kali ini ada senyum di wajah Gaara, "Ya—dia segalanya untukku."

Ada tawa terdengar menggema di batin Gaara.

"Jangan katakan itu padanya."

.

.

"Gaara…" Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Gaara yang baru kembali, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau luka?" pintu perak di belakang Gaara menutup dan langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Lalu dia memandang Neji dan menceritakan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Jelas itu mengejutkan semua orang di sana, Neji apalagi.

"Ratu Roh Hutan ada di sini?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya. Saat kekacauan besar yang timbul akibat amukan kegelapan dahulu, sepertinya sang Ratu terseret arus kegelapan. Ia mengunci dirinya di tengah pegunungan bersalju ini agar tak terjebak dan menjadi tawanan kegelapan." Gaara duduk di dekat api dengan Naruto yang menempel padanya. "Kau bisa tenang, setelah ini, aku yakin telur-telur naga di gua itu akan bisa menetas."

Tak bisa Neji pungkiri, dia merasa sangat lega mendengar itu. Dia merasakan satu tepukan di bahu dan melihat sasu tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah, Neji. Dengan begini Naga tak akan punah."

"Ah… terima kasih."

Gaara dan Naruto senang melihat Neji yang tampak rileks dan tenang seperti itu. "Bagaimana keadaan di luar?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Makin memburuk. Kita tak akan bisa teruskan perjalanan dengan kondisi badai seperti ini. Kecuali kau mau menggali gua menyusuri pegunungan ini seperti tikus tanah."

"Tidak, terima kasih atas usulmu itu." Kata Gaara seketika, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan, "Jadi kita terkurung di sini? Baiklah… begitu badai berhenti, mau tengah malam juga kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan."

Akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Gaara dan Naruto sudah pasti tak terpisahkan, mereka duduk di sisi gua yang dekat dengan pintu perak yang tadi muncul. Naruto sepertinya sudah tidur, tapi Gaara kelihatannya masih bangun meski matanya terpejam. Sasuke sendiri tak merasa mengantuk, jadi dia menghangatkan iri di dekat api. Neji memilih untuk membaca sebuah buku, atau mungkin sebuah kitab, yang sempat dia bawa. Dalam kesunyian itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan hempasan udara di luar sana, seolah mendobrak dinding batu dan ingin menjebol ke dalam gua buatan Gaara ini.

Merasa aneh, Sasuke beranjak dan merapat pada tembok batu di dekat Neji, kedua telapak tangannya menempel di batu dingin itu, "… Aneh… kenapa angin sepertinya makin parah di daerah ini saja? Seolah ada yang mengendalikannya."

Mendengar itu, Neji menutup buku yang dia baca dan mencoba membaca aliran air yang ada di seluruh kawasan ini. Memang benar apa kata Sasuke, ada yang aneh dalam badai ini. Apa mungkin mereka ketahuan?

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa ada di sini lebih lama lagi."

Neji menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Gaara sedang membangunkan Naruto, "Ada seseorang yang mengetahui lokasi kita, dan jelas dia bukan teman." Ujar Neji.

"Ya. Aku sadari itu." Gaara memakaikan mantel pada Naruto yang tampak masih terkantuk-kantuk, "Ayo. Kita harus keluar dari sini." Dia membantu Naruto berdiri, "kita harus siap diserang begitu keluar dari sini."

Neji dan Sasuke segera membereskan barang mereka dan memakai mantel. Naruto mematikan api milik Kyuubi dan membuat gua itu langsung gelap gulita. Gaara maju ke depan dan meletakkan tangannya di dinding batu.

"Kalian siap?"

"… Kapanpun."

Maka Gaara pun membuat jalan keluar dari dinding batu padat itu. Seketika, angil bersalju menerpa mereka dengan ganas. Sasuke membuat semacam pelindung yang dia ciptakan dari angin yang berhembut dengan abnormal di sana. Sejenak mereka tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena hempasan badai salju yang mengerikan itu, tapi sekian detik kemudian, mereka bisa melihat ada seseorang yang melayang diantara badai yang menggila itu. Seorang pemuda, tak jauh lebih tua dari mereka. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan baju ketat tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan juga celana pendek sebatas lutut dengan sebuah tas kecil di pinggangnya, seolah tak merasakan dinginnya hawa yang membekukan di sini.

"Akhirnya kalian keluar juga. Aku sampai bosan menunggu." Kata pemuda itu dengan nada suara yang congkak, "Ku pikir kalian menembus pegunungan dan lari kembali ke kota kalian, tapi rupanya kalian cukup bernyali juga."

"Kami tidak akan pernah kabur dari mereka yang menyerah pada kegelapan." Gaara menoleh ke arah belakang, "Sasuke, aku serahkan bagian perlindungan padamu. Neji, kau dan aku akan menyerangnya dengan frontal. Naruto, kau bantu dengan serangan jarak jauh. Ku rasa itu keahlianmu."

"Serahkan padaku!" seru Naruto, "Kyuu! Aku butuh panah!" dan dari ketiadaan di hadapan Naruto, muncullah sebuah busur merah dan anak panahnya. "Ehehehehe… sudah lama tidak memanah. Bantu aku ya, Kyuu." Sosok Kyuubi muncul di sebelah Naruto. "Sasuke, bisa kok minta tolong Roh Suci Angin untuk menyediakan senjata, apapun yang kau butuhkan."

"Tak perlu." Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dan menghunuskan kearah pemuda misterius di atas sana.

Kemudian, tak membuang waktu, Gaara dan Neji langsung menyerang pemuda berambut keperakan itu. Dengan satu lambaian tangannya, Gaara membentuk sebuah jalan dari batu-batu di pegunungan dan menjadi tempatnya juga Neji berpijak. Dengan gerakan yang seirama, Gaara juga Neji menyerang pemuda misterius itu.

"Ohh… kalian bersemangat sekali. Menyenangkan." Pemuda itu bisa mengelak dari semua serangan beruntun yang diarahkan padanya. Bahkan panah Naruto pun bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Orang ini… kuat." Gaara mengelak satu serangan.

"AHK!" Neji terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang saat sebuah tendangan telak menghantam dadanya.

Pemuda penyerang mereka itu masih melayang dan tetap tersenyum dengan sombong, "Ayolah~ masa hanya segitu saja kekuatan kalian. Bukankah para Roh Suci yang kalian agung-agungkan itu telah berkumpul semua?"

Sedikit kesal, Gaara menghentakkan kakinya ke pijakan hasil karya ciptanya. Tanah yang semula datar kini berubah membentuk tombak-tombak tajam yang mengarah tepat ke pemuda misterius itu. Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan seketika tombak-tombak itu melesat dari tanah menjadikan pemuda misterius itu sebagai sasarannya.

Tapi serangan itu dengan mudah ditepis oleh sebuah hembusan angin yang luar biasa kencang. Bahkan pemuda misterius itu mampu membalas serangan Gaara. Untung saja Neji bertindak cepat dan membuat lapisan energi pelindung untuk Gaara.

"Dia kuat…" Neji berdiri di samping Gaara, "Dan sepertinya keberadaan para Roh Suci sudah terdeteksi."

"Bagus kalau dia tahu." ujar Gaara, yang sepertinya bertambah kesal. "Kita bisa beri dia pelajaran."

"_Ah__… __sepertinya __Gaara __benar-benar__marah.__" _Batin Neji, ngeri sendiri. _"__Anak __itu __tidak __akan __selamat.__" _Tapi Neji tahu ini bukan saatnya berpikiran melantur. Dia bersiap lagi karena serangan yan berikutnya telah datang. Hempasan angin dan salju membuat pijakannya menjadi tak seimbang hingga membuatnya terseret sapuan angin kencang itu.

"NEJI!" Gaara tak bisa melakukan apapun karena serangan kedua datang berupa jarum-jarum es yang menghujamnya telak tak terhindarkan.

"GAARA!" tanpa menunggu, Naruto melempar tasnya dan berlari menghampiri Gaara yang kini bersimbah darah karena jarum-jarum es yang menembus tubuhnya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan Neji tepat sebelum pemuda itu terhempas dalam jurang terjal.

Pemuda misterius itu tertawa mencemooh, "Ahahahaha… Ku pikir aku akan kewalahan melawan kalian berempat, ternyata kalian tidak ada apa-apanya. Dasar payah. Apa ini kekuatan para pembawa Roh Suci yang dikatakan akan mengalahkan Raja kami? Menggelikan."

Naruto menahan tubuh Gaara seraya memandang tajam pada pemuda yang masih melayang tanpa menampakkan wajah lelah sama sekali. Sasuke sendiri masih berusaha menaikkan Neji ke tempat yang lebih aman, tapi ditengah amukan angin dan juga salju seperti ini, itu bukan pekara yang mudah.

"Gaara… apa aku boleh sedikit lepas kendali?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Dipikir seperti apapun, elemen es harus dihadapi oleh api, kan?"

Gaara memandang Naruto, mata biru pemuda itu berkilat tanpa ragu. "Baiklah… tapi kalau sampai benar-benar tidak terkendali… aku sendiri yang akan menghukummu."

Mengangguk, Naruto pun berdiri setelah melepas mantel dan memakaikannya pada Gaara, "Sebaiknya, Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke berlindung saja… ya?"

"… 5 menit. Lebih dari itu aku akan menghentikanmu." Gaara pun mundur menuj uke tempat Sasuke dan membantunya mengangkat Neji yang masih dalam posisi berbahaya. Setelahnya, Gaara memperluas tempat pijakan mereka dengan meminjam kekuatan Roh Suci Tanah. "Sasuke, bisa kau buat dinding pelindung di sekeliling kita? Energi Kyuubi akan sedikit diluar kendali setelah ini."

"E—eh?"

"Tak apa. Buat saja pelindungnya." Ujar Gaara yang berdiri tegak memandang Naruto yang berdiri jauh di depan sana.

"Tapi…"

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu menoleh, "Turuti saja!"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk dan membuat dinding pelindung dengan mengatur laju angin disekitarnya. Meski begitu dia sadar benar kalau dinding pelindung ciptaannya ini akan mudah ditembus oleh Gaara apabila pemuda berambut merah itu merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawa Naruto.

"Hoo… jadi sekarang kau yang akan menemaniku bermain." Ujar pemuda misterius itu. "Sepertinya kau kuat. Siapa namamu?"

Naruto memandang lawannya tanpa gentar, "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah diajari sopan santun. Sebutkan namamu sebelum kau menanyakan nama orang lain."

Pemuda itu tertawa keras, "Menarik… menarik… kau orang pertama yang berani bicara begitu padaku. Baiklah, sebagai hadiah perpisahan aku akan memberitahu namaku padamu. Suigetsu. Namaku Suigetsu! Penerus tahta kerajaan Utara. Yang Mulia Pangeran Suigetsu."

Jelas saja itu mengejutkan Gaara, Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka tak mengira akan 'disambut' oleh putra dari Raja Utara.

"Kalian terkejut?" Suigetsu berkacak pinggang, "Ternyata kalian tidak punya informasi yang aktual. Mengejutkan."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berlagak!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan seketika api berkobar di sekelilingnya, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena sudah berani melukai Gaara." Kobaran api itu semakin membesar dan mengelilingi Naruto seolah perisai hidup.

Detik berikutnya, terjadi tabrakan dua energi yang berlawanan elemen, es dan api. Kekuatan yang seimbang menimbulkan getaran yang luar biasa dan meruntuhkan salju-salju yang ada di puncak pegunungan itu. Naruto, dibantu kekuatan Kyuubi, melompat tinggi dan menyerang Suigetsu dari jarak dekat. Serangan demi serangan saling dibalas dengan tingkat keakuratan maksimal, sama sekali tak ada gerakan yang sia-sia.

Sasuke memandang sosok Naruto, setengah kagum setengah ngeri. Naruto yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan sering bertindak konyol, kali ini seperti berubah menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto sekuat ini. Sebuah serangan Suigetsu yang berhasil dielakkan oleh Naruto, melesat ke arah sebuah puncak gunung dan menimbulkan ledakan besar. Bebatuan dan longsoran salju menghantam pelindung angin ciptaan Sasuke dengan intensitas tinggi.

"AWAS!" Neji menerjang tubuh Sasuke saat sebuah batu besar berhasil menembus angin pelindung.

Gaara dengan cepat membuat kubah dari tanah yang menghalau runtuhan batu dan salju itu. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke, yang sedikit terkejut, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Neji… kau terluka?" Tanyanya pada Neji yang ada di depannya. Tapi pertanyaan itu berlalu tanpa ada jawaban dari Neji, yang tampak di mata Sasuke saat ini adalah darah yang mengalir deras dari kepala pemuda suku naga itu, "NEJI!"

Tubuh Neji limbung dan jatuh bersandar pada Sasuke.

"Obati dia! Aku akan menahan kubah ini." Ujar Gaara.

"Tapi…"

"SASUKE!"

Tak pernah mendengar suara Gaara yang seperti itu, Sasuke tertegun.

"Diantara kita kau yang paling mahir dengan mantra penyembuhan. Kau urus Neji, aku akan mempertahankan tempat ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, dia pun merebahkan Neji, lalu menggunakan mantra penyembuh yang dia kuasai. Sasuke menyentuh kening Neji dan mengalirkan energinya ke luka di kepala Neji… entah mengapa Sasuke jadi merasa tak begitu berguna.

.

"**Ventus** **Sverdar****!****" **puluhan bilah pedang angin muncul dari tangan Naruto dan menyerang Suigetsu, tapi sekali lagi serangan itu bisa dielakan dengan mudah oleh Suigetsu.

"Oi oi… berhenti bermain-main dan seriuslah sedikit." Suigetsu menghindar dari setiap serangan Naruto bagai sedang menari di antara angin.

Geram, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kyuu… ku rasa aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi."

"Kau serius, Naruto?" Kyuubi muncul di sebelah Naruto dalam wujud aslinya, rubah api berekor sembilan, "Tapi kau tidak bisa sembarangan, Naruto."

"10 menit… Gaara memberiku waktu sepuluh menit. Itu… cukup, kan?" Naruto melepas kalung yang menjadi 'tempat tinggal' Kyuubi selama ini dan menyimpannya di dalan kantung celana "hanya sepuluh menit."

Kyuubi memandang pemuda yang telah bersamanya semenjak bayi itu, "Baiklah, Naruto. Pakai seluruh kekuatanku sesukamu dalam sepuluh menit ini." Tubuh Kyuubi berubah menjadi kobaran api besar yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Hooo… akhirnya, permainan yang sesungguhnya." Suigetsu berkacak pinggang, melayang dengan senyum congkak di wajahnya.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan merapalkan mantra kuno bagai sedang bernyanyi, **_"Sint duo unum fiunt. Dimitte me ut intra Halitusignis ardentis. Sit meus ignis vitae, et virtutem meam mortem."_**

Di tempat lain, Gaara duduk bersila dan menarik nafas dalam. Sosok Roh Suci Tanah muncul di belakangnya dan bertindak sebagai pelindung tempat itu, "Sasuke… untuk sementara jangan ganggu aku. Setelah kondisi Neji pulih, pakai kekuatan Roh Suci Angin dan bantu Roh Suci Tanah melindungi tempat ini."

Sasuke memandang Gaara lalu menunduk lagi.

Gaara… mengerti apa yang dirasakan teman seperjalanannya itu, "Kau tidak perlu merasa putus asa. Setiap orang memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda." Dia memandang Sasuke dan beradu pandang dengan pemuda itu, "Kau mungkin tak begitu kuat dalam pertarungann, tapi kau memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam pengobatan. Aku sendiri tak begitu menguasai mantra penyembuh." Gaara kembali memandang ke arah Naruto, "Lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

Sasuke tertegun, tak menyangka Gaara akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia memantapkan hatinya dan mengangguk, "Baiklah. Serahkan padaku!"

Senyum samar tampak di wajah Gaara, tapi itu tak lama karena dia kembali memandang Naruto, "Berjuanglah, Naruto… aku bersamamu." Seberkas sinar merah muncul di sekeliling Gaara dan pemuda itu pun memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan Neji. Setelah memastikan keadaan Neji sudah tidak berbahaya lagi, Sasuke melepaskan energi Roh Suci Angin dan berbicara pada roh berbentuk burung putih itu, "Kumohon… pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku…"

Roh Suci Angin memandang pemuda yang menjadi wakil dirinya untuk berada di dunia yang telah tercemar ini. Ia merentangkan kedua sayapnya dan merengkuh Sasuke dengan lembut, _"__Kekuatanku__… __adalah__milikmu__…" _sayap putih itu merentang lebar, menjadi pelindung yang tampak kokoh berdampingan dengan sosok Roh Suci Tanah.

Sasuke memandang sosok Naruto yang kini seolah mengenakan baju zirah dari api yang berkobar. Seperti kata Gaara, dia mungkin memang tak kuat dalam pertarungan, tapi dia unggul dalam hal lain, karena itu dia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melakukan apa yang dia bisa. Untuk saat ini, dia akan menunggu…

Naruto kini melayang berhadapan dengan Suigetsu yang masih tersenyum dengan congkak, "Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu di sini." Sebuah tombak merah muncul menggantikan panah yang dibawa Naruto semenjak tadi. "Bersiaplah."

"Naruto… ya? Bagus. Aku akan mengingat nama itu." Suigetsu mengulurkan tangannya dan sebilah pedang besar terbentuk dari kumpulan salju dan es yang berterbangan di sana.

Adu kekuatan kembali terjadi. Benturan dua senjata itu bahkan tak kalah dahsyat dari adu sihir yang terjadi sebelum ini. Naruto sama sekali tak menahan diri, dia mengerahkan seluruh energi yang dia dapat dari Kyuubi. Suigetsu sendiri tampak menikmati pertarungan itu, dia sama sekali tak tampak kelelahan sama sekali meski sudah mengeluarkan begitu banyak serangan, justru sepertinya dia semakin menikmati pertarungan itu.

Naruto menangkis satu tendangan yang mengarah padanya dan membalas dengan satu sabetan dari tombaknya. Serangan lain datang dari kepalan tangan Suigetsu yang telah mengenai pipi Naruto, membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu terhempas cukup jauh. Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja, dia kembali melesat dan menyerang beruntun dengan tombaknya. Satu dua serangan berhasil mengenai Suigetsu tapi langsung dibalas dengan ketepatan yang tidak main-main. Naruto merapalkan satu mantra dan bara api berkobar di tombak yang dia pegang. Satu serangan mengenai dada Suigetsu dan membuat pemuda itu terhempas jauh dan menabrak salah satu gunung di sana. Naruto tak menunggu, dia melesat ke arah Suigetsu dan langsung menyerang tanpa menyiakan satu detik pun.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke memandang sosok Naruto yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Tubuhnya merinding merasakan kekuatan Kyuubi yang meluap seperti itu. Dia tak bisa menahan getaran di tangannya saat satu serangan akhir dari Naruto membuat paruh atas gunung itu hancur. Sekuat apapun Suigetsu, dia pasti akan terluka setelah menerima serangan macam itu.

Benar saja, di gunung yang puncaknya telah rata itu, tampak sosok Suigetsu yang jatuh berlutut dan tampak terluka parah, darah mewarnai salju yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia mencoba berdiri tapi tak bisa, dia memandang Naruto yang melayang dengan zirah api yang masih mengelilinginya.

"_Aiedail…"_

Gerakan Naruto yang hendak menyerang lagi mendadak berhenti. Dia menurunkan tombaknya dan berbalik memandang Gaara. Mata biru yang sebelumnya penuh dengan amarah, perlahan kembali pada kilaunya yang semula. Naruto balik memandang Suigetsu yanh terluka parah, perlahan dia turun dan berdiri di hadapan Suigetsu. Tombak di tangannya berubah menjadi sebilah pedang tipis yang terhunus di leher Suigetsu.

Namun bukannya tampak takut atau apa, Suigetsu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ahahahahaha… menyenangkan… menyenangkan. Kau kuat. Kalian kuat!" Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku menyerah. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

Apa yang dikatakannya membuat Naruto bingung, tapi dia tak mengalihkan pedangnya dari leher Suigetsu, "Apa makudmu?"

"Ayolah. Jangan salah sangka dulu padaku." Suigetsu memandang lurus pada Naruto, "Aku kemari sendirian setelah mendengar kabar kalau 4 pembawa Roh Suci telah masuk kawasan Utara. Aku penasaran pada kekuatan kalian dan aku lega karena kalian kuat."

Naruto menempelkan ujung pedangnya di bawah dagu Suigetsu, "Jangan main-main denganku."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Ujar Suigetsu, terdengar sungguh-sungguh, "Sama seperti kalian, aku juga muak dengan perlakuan si raja gila itu. Aku juga malas kalau diberi tahta yang seperti itu."

Naruto memandang penuh selidik, "Kau pasti ingin menjebak kami. Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto." Gaara mendadak saja muncul di sebelah Naruto. Dia menurunkan pedang Naruto yang terhunus penuh ancaman pada Suigetsu, "Kita dengarkan dia."

"Gaara…" protes Naruto segera terhenti saat memandang mata Gaara. Dia pun menghilangkan pedangnya dan juga melepaskan kekuatan Kyuubi dari tubuhnya. Kini dia berdiri diam di sebelah Gaara.

"Jelaskan maksudmu!" Ujar Gaara, kalem, tapi mengintimidasi.

Suigetsu menghapus darah di pelipisnya sebelum bicara lagi, "Seperti yang aku bilang. Aku muak dengan kelakukan si raja bodoh itu. Sama sekali tak layak disebut raja." Katanya, "Jangan salah kira. Aku bukan orang baik seperti kalian yang bertarung demi orang lain. Aku bertarung demi diriku sendiri dan aku menghormati siapapun yang jadi lawanku. Tapi si raja bodoh itu malah bersekutu dengan kegelapan dan membuat tentara zombie. Siapa yang sudi memerintah mahkluk tidak jelas macam itu?"

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan, jelas keheranan.

"Makanya itu aku datang untuk menguji kekuatan kalian. Ya—walau tadi aku cima bermain-main saja sih, tapi aku tahu kalian berempat ini kuat. Makanya aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Lagipula kalian butuh guide di tanah utara ini kan?"

Gaara maju selangkah, "Apa yang bisa kau jadikan jaminan kalau kau tak akan mengkhianati kami?"

Suigetsu tersenyum, "Aku sudah siapkan jawaban untuk itu." Dia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya lalu mengulurkannya pada Gaara, _**"**__**iuravi**__**…"**_

Memahami apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Suigetsu, Gaara pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"**_I alligatus vos usque ad finem huius itineris."_**Seberkas sinar kebiruan muncul dari tubuh Suigetsu, **_"I alligatus vos donec eius finis id bellum fas est." _**

Sinar merahdari tubuh Gaara menyatu dengan sinar dari tubuh Suigetsu dan menghilang bersamaan, **_"I uestras votum ligatum."_**

Tersenyum puas, Suigetsu menurunkan tangannya, "Bagus! Jadi, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya enteng seolah mereka adalah teman karib saja.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Tidak secepat itu." Gaara berbalik dan merangkul pundak Naruto, "Aku masih harus menjelaskan posisimu pada yang lain."

.

.

"Kau sudah gila, Gaara?" Sasuke jelas protes setelah penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh Gaara tentang status Suigetsu sekarang. "Dia itu musuh, kan? Dia pewaris tahta Kerajaan Utara!"

"Aku tahu itu." Gaara memandang Suigetsu yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Sikap Suigetsu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dia yang sekarang persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengikuti kakak kesayangannya. Malah sekarang pemuda itu sedang bermain-main dengan Kyuubi yang menawarkan diri jadi penghangat di tengah amukan badai yang tak juga berhenti.

"Tapi dia sudah mengikatkan diri pada sumpah yang tak mungkin bisa dia khianati. Dia mengikatkan jiwanya padaku, jadi kalau dia berkhianat, saat itu juga dia akan mati."

"Dia bisa saja berbohong." Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan menggunakan bahasa kuno, Sasuke." Kata Neji, "Kalau Gaara sudah yakin dia aman, maka aku tak akan mencurigainya."

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku dengar sendiri sumpah yang dia ucapkan. Aku juga percaya padanya."

Karena semua temannya tak sependapat dengannya, Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah… baiklah… aku akan coba percaya padanya."

"Memang harus begitu." Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya, "Sekarang paling tidak kita punya penunjuk jalan. Setelah badai berhenti, kita akan segera berangkat. Kondisimu sudah pulih, Neji?"

Pemuda suku Naga itu balas memandang Gaara, "Sepertinya lukamu yang jauh lebih parah dariku, Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau punya sembilan nyawa."

Setelahnya, mereka berempat kembali ke tempat api unggun dimana Suigetsu masih bermain-main dengan apinya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kalian sudah siap berangkat?"

"Tidak sebelum badai ini mereda." Ujar Gaara, "Kau yakin bukan kau yang mengendalikan badai ini?"

Suigetsu mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Aku tidak akan menghambat perjalanan kalian. Bahkan kalau mau, aku bisa menghalau badai ini dengan kekuatanku."

Mendengar itu 4 pemuda pembawa Roh Suci sempat terdiam sampai akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara, "Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi?"

"Karena tidak ada yang bertanya padaku." Jawab Suigetsu enteng.

Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, Gaara menghela nafas, "baiklah… kalau kau memang bisa menghalau badai ini, kita segera berangkat sekarang. Semakin cepat menuruni pegunungan ini akan semakin baik."

Suigetsu berdiri, "Padahal lebih cepat kalau kalian memakai sihir dan langsung terbang turun. Tidak perlu repot jalan kaki, kan?"

"Kami tidak ingin membuag energi dengan percuma." Kata Naruto, "Lagipula kalau sembarangan memakai sihir, bisa-bisa lokasi kami cepat ketahuan."Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu… kalau kau bisa menemukan lokasi kami… apa mungkin pasukan Utara juga bisa?"

Suigetsu tertawa, "Tenang saja." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya, sebuah kristal berwarna ungu bening, "Ini yang bisa menunjukkan lokasi kalian secara pasti. Aku tak tahu dari mana ayah sialan itu mendapatkannya, tapi aku berhasil mencurinya. Jadi tanpa ini, dia tidak akan bisa melacak kalian."

.

#

.

Keempat pemuda pembawa para Roh Suci berikut dengan Suigetsu berhasil mencapai kaki gunung. Seperti janjinya, Suigetsu membawa mereka melintasi pegunungan terjal itu melalui jalan yang aman. Dia juga sanggup memblokir laju badai hingga membuat perjalanan mereka bebas hambatan.

"Yak! Selamat datang di Hutan Sesat. Seperti namanya… hutan ini akan membuat siapapun yang masuk akan tersesat. _Simple_ sebenarnya." Kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa ringan, reaksi yang berbanding terbalik dengan empat orang di belakangnya.

Kini mereka berdiri di batas hutan yang juga berselimut salju. Sepanjang mata memandang yang tampak adalah deetan pepohonan rapat dan semak belukar. Dari luar saja sudah kelihatan menyeramkan.

"Apa kau punya cara supaya kita tidak tersesat di hutan ini?" tanya Naruto.

Suigetsu berkacak pinggang, "Sayang sekali. Hutan ini termasuk salah satu hutan kuno di seluruh dunia, kalau kau mau tahu, jadi bentuk dan rupa hutan ini akan terus berubah. Terlebih kalau ada yang masuk, mereka akan membentuk semacam labirin."

Tak punya pilihan lain, mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Suigetsu juga memperingatkan tentang hewan-hewan buas yang berkeliaran. Dia juga memberi tahu kalau di tengah hutan ini ada sebuah pohon tinggi dan paling tua di seluruh hutan yang merupakan pusat dari hutan ini. Kalau sudah sampai ke tengah, perjalanan selanjutnya akan lebih mudah.

Gaara memimpin di depan, diikuti oleh Naruto, Suigetsu, Sasuke dan Neji. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke masih diam dan mengawasi gerak-gerik Suigetsu. Dia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa mukamu tegang seperti itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji yang berjalan tak tauh di belakang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tegang. Hanya saja…"

Neji menikuti arah pandang Sasuke, "Tentang Suigetsu itu, tak usah cemas. Kalau memang dia sudah bersumpah pada Gaara, aku tetap percaya padanya."

"Tapi dia itu musuh, kan? Dia membuatmu dan Gaara terluka. Kenapa kalian bisa mempercayainya begitu saja?"

Neji memandang pemuda berambut gelap itu, "Seperti yang aku katakan, sumpah dalam bahasa kuno itu bukan suatu yang sepele. Kalau Suigetsu sudah bersumpah seperti itu, dia tak akan bisa mengingkarinya." Pemuda berambut panjang itu membenahi letak syal di sekeliling lehernya, "Berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam." Neji berjalan mendahului Sasuke saat mereka tiba di tempat yang berundak. Gaara, Naruto dan Suigetsu sudah memanjat tanah tinggi itu. Neji naik duluan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, "Ayo. Kalau tidak kita bisa tertinggal."

Sasuke meraih tangan Neji dan berpijak pada akar yang mencuat ke atas tanah. Salju membuat jalanan menjadi licin. Belum lagi tanah membeku yang menjadi masalah besar. Apalagi begitu Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, jalan yang tadi mereka lalui sudah menghilang digantikan pepohonan dan semak berduri. Hutan yang benar-benar berbahaya.

"Sedikit lagi." Neji berpegang pada cabang pohon dn menarik Sasuke sampai pemuda itu menapak di tanah datar, "Ayo." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Neji menyusul 3 lainnya yang sudah ada di depan sana.

Perjalanan menembus hutan ini tak akan mudah, tapi selama mereka bersama… semua akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu yang mereka yakini untuk saat ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya bisa diApload. Oke deh…. Seperti kata saya, 2-3 chap lagi fic ini akan berakhir. Jadi kedepannya juga bakal penuh ama adegan action. Hhh… semoga adegan action di sini ga abal-abal banget #Orz

Baiklah, saya menunggu apapun bentuk saran, kritik dan sebagainya demi kelangsungan hidup (?) fic saya ini. Thank you :D

Penjelasan bahasa2 ajaibnya di sini #Orz

**Ventus** **Sverdar : **Pedang angin

******_Sint duo unum fiunt. Dimitte me ut intra Halitusignis ardentis. Sit meus ignis vitae, et virtutem meam mortem : _**_Let the two become one. Let the fire become my breathe. Let the fire be my power, my life and my death._

_****__iuravi :__ I Swear_

_****__****__I alligatus vos usque ad finem huius itineris : ____I tied myself to you until the end of this journey._

_****__****__****__I alligatus vos donec eius finis id bellum fas est. : ______I tied myself to you until the end of the War._

_****__****__****__****__I uestras votum ligatum : ________I Bound you to your vow_**__****__****__****_._**


	14. Map 14 : The Ancient Forest

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 14 : The Ancient Forest-**

Bulan tampak tertutup awan saat Gaara dan yang lain memutuskan untuk bermalam. Mereka masih belum mencapai tengah hutan lebat itu. Tapi Suigetsu berhasil menemukan sebuah gua yang bisa mereka pakai untuk bermalam. Gaara menyiapkan alas untuknya dan Naruto yang sedang membuat api unggun. Neji dan Sasuke juga sepertinya sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman.

"Ini. Pakailah!" Gaara menyodorkan selembar selimut pada Suigetsu.

"Aku? Tidak tidak… aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi Gaara tidak peduli dan melemparkan selimut itu pada Suigetsu dan kembali ke tempat Naruto. "Kau kedinginan?" dia memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, "Tidurlah!"

"Sebentar lagi."

Gaara menggenggam jemari Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Suigetsu bersiul pelan melihat itu, lalu dia menoleh pada Neji dan Sasuke, "Mereka berdua selalu seperti itu?"

"Ya. Begitulah. Kami sudah biasa melihatnya." Kata Neji yang mengeluarkan alas tidur dari dalam tasnya. "Sasuke, kau pakai ini." Neji memberikan selimutnya pada Sasuke, "Kau bawa saja itu, aku masih ada satu."

Sasuke menangguk saja. Jujur, selimut hasil kerajinan Suku Naga benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, karena meski berada di wilayah bersalju seperti ini, Sasuke tetap merasa hangat.

Suigetsu duduk tak jauh dari Neji, "Lalu… apa kalian berdua juga sama?" pertanyaan itu membuat Neji dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan. Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "jadi bukan pasangan? Aneh… padahal kalian sama dekatnya dengan mereka berdua."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Neji melepas mantelnya dan mengikat rambutnya yang sedari tadi terurai, "Tidurlah!" Neji membungkus badannya dengan selimut dan mencari posisi nyaman sambil duduk bersandari di dinding gua itu. Sasuke merebahkan diri dekat dengannya, sedangkan Suigetsu hanya duduk diam memandang api, sedangkan di sisi lain gua, Naruto dan Gaara sudah pulas. Neji memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur, tapi dia lihat Suigetsu sama sekali tak tampak lelah apalagi mengantuk.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanyanya.

Suigetsu menggeleng, "Tak usah pedulikan aku. Kalian tidur saja, biar aku yang berjaga."

Tak mau adu mulut sia-sia, Neji pun memejamkan matanya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya tanpa mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu kapan dan dimana bahaya mengintaii.

.

Begitu pagi datang, semua langsung bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi karena sinar matahari terhalang oleh pepohonan, suasananya sama saja seperti malam hari, gelap dan berbahaya. Gaara masih memimpin jalan, dengan Suigetsu yang menunjukkan jalan dengan berpegang pada kristal ungu yang dia curi dari kerajaan utara. Ternyata kristal itu mempunyai kemampuan untuk melacak kekuatan magis yang besar. Kristal itu akan berpedar apabila merasakan aura magis, makin terang, berarti kekuatan yang ada semakin besar. Mengacu pada itu, mereka semua menembus hutan belantara yang menyesatkan itu.

"Anginnya…" Sasuke memandang ke atas di mana dedaunan berhenti bergerak.

"Sasuke?" Neji berhenti dan memandang pemuda yang mendadak terdiam di tempatnya itu.

"Anginnya… berhenti."

Mendengar itu, Suigetsu mendadak saja memasang sikap siaga, "Celaka… aku lengah! Kalian semua! Jangan sampai terpisah dan buat pelindung!" pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan seluruh salju di tempat itu berkumpul di depannya, membentuk sebuah dinding yang kokoh, detik berikutnya terjadi sebuah ledakan dahsyat. Gaara memeluk Naruto dan membuat perisai dari tanah. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan sigap membentuk perisai dari udara di sekitarnya.

Setelah deru ledakan itu mereda, tempat mereka yang semula penuh dengan pepohonan, kini berubah menjadi tanah datar yang diisi oleh batang-batang tinggi yang tumbang. Di balik debu yang mengepul, tampak sebuah siluet yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Pangeran Suigetsu." Ujar sosok itu.

"Datang juga kau, Kimimaro."

Saat asap debu itu menghilang, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang sekiranya sekian tahun lebih tua dari Gaara. Rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan milik Suigetsu tergerai sebahu. Sama seperti Suigetsu, dia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang mencerminkan kalau mereka ada di negri yang dingin. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan selembar pakaian terusan berwarna putih dengan ikat pinggang yang terkait dengan dua bilah pedang dan sebuah jubah tipis.

"Saya datang menjemput anda. Yang Mulia mencari anda sejak kemarin."

"Cih! Siapa yang sudi kembali ke sana." Suigetsu memalingkan muka.

"… Tapi… bukankah kita memang sedang menuju ke sana?"

Suasana jadi hening sejenak sampai Suigetsu melotot pada Sasuke, yang tadi bicara, "Berisik! Ini dan itu berbeda."

"Tetap saja arah tujuan kita ke Kerajaan Utara." Sambung Sasuke.

"DIAM KAU!" seru Suigetsu.

Neji akhirnya menengahi sebelum dua pemuda itu melupakan masalah yang ada di depan mereka, "Hentikan kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar karena masalah sepele seperti ini."

Melihat itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Kalau dulu, Gaara yang biasa menengahi kalau Neji dan Sasuke bertengkar."

"Bukan waktunya membahas itu, kan?" Gaara berdiri di depan Naruto dan memandang sosok Kimimaro yang tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Dia merasakan aliran energi yang asing dan janggal dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Suigetsu sendiri kembali memandang Kimimaro, "Dengar ya! Kalau pun aku kembali ke istana, aku ke sana untuk menurunkan ayah brengsek itu dari tahta. Siapa yang sudi jadi budak kegelapan? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri sebagai seorang ksatria?"

Pemuda bernama Kimimaro itu diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Saya tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu."

Geram sendiri, Suigetsu mengepalkan tangannya, "Pulang sana! Dan bilang sama ayah sialan itu kalau aku akan menendangnya keluar dari istana!"

Lagi-lagi Kimimaro diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Saya diperintahkan untuk membawa anda kembali. Itu saja."

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN IKUT DENGANMU, BRENGSEK!" Suigetsu sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran, "Aku tidak peduli si ayah sialan itu memerintahkan apa padamu. Yang jelas aku yang menemukanmu dulu, aku tuanmu, bukan si tua bangka itu!"

Saat itu Gaara memandang Suigetsu. Ternyata apa yang dia rasakan itu benar, Kimimaro ini… bukanlah manusia. "Naruto, kau bisa kan membuat api di sekeliling Kimimaro? Api paling panas yang bisa dihasilkan oleh Kyuubi?"

"Api yang… paling panas? Bisa saja, tapi… untuk apa?"

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

Tak bertanya lagi, Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membaca sebaris mantra dan seketika di sekeliling Kimimaro muncullah kobaran api besar yang meski dalam jarak yang agak jauh ini, terasa panas membakar. Neji refleks mundur beberapa langkah dan menyeret Sasuke bersamanya karena pemuda itu ada dalam jarak yang tak aman. Pemuda Suku Naga itu memandang Naruto, bergantian dengan api yang mengelilingi Kimimaro.

"Naruto menyimpan kekuatan sebesar ini… benar-benar mengejutkan. Untuk bisa meneluarkan kemampuan Kyuubi sampai seperti ini, nar pasti memiliki kemampuan spiritual yang luar biasa." Gumam Neji lirih.

Tapi keanehan tampak pada diri Kimimaro, dia seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali pada panas api itu. Dia bergeming di tengah amukan merah membara yang siap menghanguskan apa saja yang dia sentuh jika Naruto memerintahkan demikian.

"Sudah ku duga." Gaara maju selangkah, "Kau tak begitu berbeda dengan mereka yang dibangkitkan oleh kegelapan. Tunjukkan wujudmu, wahai roh yang berdiam dalam tubuh mati itu!"

Yang tak terkejut karena kata-kata Gaara hanyalah Suigetsu. Pemuda itu memandang bisu pada Kimimaro yang masih tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kau tak berhak memerintahku. Aku tak terikat padamu."

Kedua mata Gaara lurus memandang mata Kimimaro dan dalam suara yang nyaris berupa bisikan, dia arahkan pada wujud dalam kobaran api di sana, _"__Precipio __tibi__… __obedieritis __mihi!__"_

Kimimaro terkejut, dia hendak mencabut pedangnya tapi gerakannya terhenti seketika saat Gaara sekali lagi menujukan dua kata padanya. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah terbelenggu oleh rantai yang berat. Kimimaro memandang Gaara dengan sorot matanya yang hampa, "Kau… jadi kau yang dijuluki 'Sang Penguasa Kata' itu?"

"Gaara…" Naruto tak bisa menahan saat Gaara melangkah maju dan menerobos ke dalam api yang berkobar, namun seiring langkah Gaara, api yang berkobar itu seakan membuka jalan.

Neji dan Sasuke makin mundur, sadar kalau saat ini mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Neji juga menyeret Suigetsu menjauh karena keadaan akan makin berbahaya. Mata Neji tak lepas memandang Gaara. Semakin mengenal pemuda itu, Neji semakin ngeri sendiri pada kekuatan Gaara. Sejauh yang dipelajari Neji dari Roh Suci Air, seorang Vebrum Ebrithril memerlukan energi spiritual yang sangat besar untuk mengendalikan sebuah 'kata'. Namun sejauh yang Neji tahu, Gaara tak tampak kesulitan mengendalikan 'kata' yang tak berhubungan dengan elemen utama. Menurut Roh Suci Air, Gaara telah menerima seluruh pengetahuan dari Roh Suci Tanah.

Pengetahuan untuk memahami alam. Pengetahuan untuk bekerja sama dengan alam. Dari tanak tempatnay berpijak, dia menyerap intisari semua elemen kehidupan. Air, api, angin… semua bertautan, dan Gaara telah memahami semua tautan yang ada dalam tiap elemen. Gaara tak memakai alam sebagai senjatanya, dia menawarkan dirinya sebagai perantara bagi kekuatan alam.

"Seperti biasa… dia itu tidak terkalahkan."

Sasuke memandang Neji yang berdiri selangkah di depannya, memastikan kalau dia ada di posisi yang aman. Dulu mungkin hal ini bisa membuat Sasuke teriak-teriak sebal pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu, tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah biasa. Meski Neji berdiri di hadapannya, Neji tak menghalanginya untuk berbuat sesuatu. Bukannya ingin berbangga diri atau menyombong, tapi Sasuke sadar –bahkan Gaara juga mengakui- kalau dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menganalisa keadaan dan membuat strategi dengan tingkat kerusakan seminim mungkin. Karena itu kali ini dari belakang Neji, Sasuke mengawasi keadaan dengan seksama, mencari cara dan bersiaga kalau-kalau ada hal diluar perkiraan terjadi di sini.

"Neji… apa Naruto tak apa dibiarkan sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji mengangguk, "Tak masalah. Dia berkonsentrasi pada Gaara, kalau kita di dekatnya, itu malah akan membuatnya tidak fokus."

Sasuke tak bertanya lagi, perhatiannya segera tersita pada nyala api yang mendadak menyala lebih besar lagi, lebih panas, lebih berbahaya. Dalam kobaran api itu, Sasuke melihat Gaara menyentuh –kalau tak mau dibilang mencekik- leher Kimimaro dan berkata dalam bahasa kuno yang tak tertangkap telinga Sasuke.

"Kimimaro!" Suigetsu hendak menerobos tapi segera ditahan oleh Neji yang mencengkram lengannya, "Lepaskan aku! Dia bisa melenyapkannya!"

"Kalau kau nekad masuk, tubuhmu akan berubah jadi abu sebelum kau bisa melakukan apa-apa." Neji memaksa Suigetsu untuk mundur, "Gaara tak akan semudah itu melenyapkan sesuatu. Dia tidak akan melukai Kimimaro. Aku yakin itu."

Meski tampak tidak percaya, Suigetsu tak lagi mencoba bergerak, maka Neji pun melepaskan tangannya. Neji memandang Suigetsu sedikit heran. Sebenarnya hubungan dia dengan Kimimaro itu bagaimana? Yang Neji tangkap dari apa yang dia dengar tadi hanyalah kalau Suigetsu adalah orang yang menemukan 'roh' Kimimaro. Jadi secara pasti, Kimimaro terikat pada Suigetsu dan hanya akan mematuhi perintah Suigetsu. Tapi kenapa Kimimaro sepertinya patuh pada perintah raja Utara? Hal ini yang mengusik Neji sedari tadi.

Dalam satu helaan nafas berikutnya, Neji merasakan perubahan atsmosfer yang sagan intens di sana. Tubuhnya terasa berat seolah gravitasi ditempat ini bertambah sekian kali lipat. Dia bisa mendengar gema suara Gaara namun tak bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Semua seperti bisikan samar yang saling bertumpuk. Saat itu juga Neji merasa energi air dalam tubuhnya tertarik keluar.

"Tak apa… penuhi panggilannya…" suara Roh Suci Air menggema dalam batin Neji, "biarkan dia mengambil kembali apa yang selama ini terasing dari kaumnya."

"Neji!" Sasuke menyentuh pundak Neji yang mendadak jatuh berlutut.

"Menjauh! Menjauh dariku! Bawa Suigetsu!"

Walau tak mengerti, Sasuke tak bertanya dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Neji. Dia menuju ke arah Suigetsu dan mengajak pemuda itu mundur semakin jauh. Tak seberapa lama, tubuh Neji tertutup oleh kumpulan air yang entah berasal dari mana, saat bola air itu pecah, Neji sudah berada dalam wujud naga putihnya.

Suigetsu terkejut memandang sosok naga di hadapannya itu, "Na-naga? Dia itu naga?"

"Bukan. Itu wujud Roh Suci Air."

Naga putih itu menapak dan mengeluarkan raungan yang membuat tanah di tempat itu bergetar hebat. Seketika api yang semula berkobar itu langsung padam dan Naruto pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berlari secepat yang dia bisa dan meraih tubuh Naruto. Dia membopong pemuda pirang itu kembali ke tempatnya semula di dekat Suigetsu. "Naruto!" Sasuke berlutut dan menyangga tubuh Naruto, wajah pemuda itu tampak pucat, tapi nafasnya teratur, Sasuke mengasumsikan ini bukan sebagai pertanda yang buruk, lagipula dia merasakan energi Naruto mengalir lancar. Bernafas lega, dia kini memandang sosok Roh Suci Air yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara dan Kimimaro yang kini jatuh terduduk di kedua lututnya.

"Ternyata… masih ada naga yang tersisa."

Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Suigetsu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan itu tak sempat terjawab oleh Suigetsu karena terdengar suara raungan lagi dan saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara, dia melihat sosok Kimimaro diselimuti selubung kegelapan yang pekat. Dan begitu selubung hitam itu menghilang, di tempat Kimimaro tadi berdiri seekor naga hitam yang sedikit lebih kecil dari sosok Roh Suci Air. Mata merahnya menjadi lambang kalau dia dikuasai kegelapan, karena mata para naga adalah putih dengan bias ungu yang indah.

"Apa yang…" Sasuke terdiam saat Gaara menoleh padanya. Mata pemuda itu tak lagi hijau seperti biasa, melainkan berwarna coklat keemasan dengan iris seperti mata kucing… mata Roh Suci Tanah. "Gaara…"

"Pasang pelindung terkuatmu, saudaraku." Suara Gaara bertumpuk dengan suara Roh Suci Tanah, "kami akan merebut kembali apa yang hilang dari dirinya."

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Saat dia membuat pelindung dari energi angin, di dalam dirinya mengalir satu citra yang membuatnya mengerti apa maksud perkataan Gaara dan Roh Suci Tanah, "Permata naga… permata naga milik Kimimaro ada di tangan Raja Utara?" dia memandang Suigetsu.

Meski tak memandang Sasuke, Suigetsu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ya. Ayah sialan itu merebut paksa permata milik Kimimaro dan mengendalikannya."

Dari suara saja, Sasuke tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Suigetsu. Kemarahan yang tak tertahan dan juga… kesedihan. Sasuke melihat Suigetsu mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat hingga darah megalir di sela jemarinya. Sasuke kembali memandang sosok dua naga yang berdiri berhadapan, dan tak terduga oleh Sasuke, mendadak saja kedua naga itu maju bersamaan dan membenturkan tubuh mereka. Terasa getaran yang kuat di sana, pelindung milik Sasuke juga nyaris tak bisa menahannya.

Dua naga itu saling mundur beberapa langkah dan sekali lagi saling beradu badan. Kali ini cakar besar mereka saling mencabik, berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Sasuke menahan nafas melihat dua mahkluk yang dulu dia kenal hanya melalui dongeng, kini ada di depannya, saling bertarung. tanah di sekitar tempat itu retak, tak kuat menahan kekuatan dua naga yang mengamuk.

Cakar Roh Suci Tanah mencabik leher naga hitam itu dan membuatnya terbanting jatuh, namun ekor naga hitam itu menyabet telak ke tubuh Roh Suci Tanah hingga membuat sang naga putih terhuyung namun bisa segera menapak tegak lagi. Raungan keras kembali terdengar dari Roh Suci Air yang langsung mengarahkan cakarnya ke kepala si naga hitam. Sayap Roh Suci Air mengepak sekali dan terbentang.

Sasuke melindungi kedua matanya dari sinar menyilaukan yang mendadak muncul. Sinar yang makin lama semakin terang dan membutakannya.

"Ikuti… ikuti energi itu!" suara Roh Suci Angin terdengar menggema dalam benaknya.

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan oleh Sasuke, energi air dalam tubuhnya keluar dan berbaur dengan energi air yang berputar di sana. Kuat sekaligus menangkan, terasa tak berbahaya namun mematikan. Sasuke membiarkan energi dan jiwanya berbaur dalam energi itu… terasa nyaman sekali. Tak lama dia merasakan energi api dan energi tanah mulai masuk dan berputar dalam satu arus yang teratur.

"Kembalilah… pada wadah dimana jiwamu seharusnya berada."

Suara itu menggema begitu lembut, bagai suara seorang ibu yang memanggil anaknya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat energi air perlahan kembali ke dalam dirinya. Hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat adalah seekor naga yang berdiri di depan Roh Suci Air, namun bukan naga berwarna hitam kelam, melainkan seekor naga dengan sisik biru yang berkilau indah. Setelahnya semua berubah hampa dalam pandangan Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"

Mendengar suaranya dipanggil, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Yang menyapanya adalah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah… ku pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi."

Sasuke berdecak, "Kau menyumpahi aku supaya cepat mati?" dia berdiri dibantu Naruto, "Apa yang terjadi? Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Kau cuma pingsan sebentar kok. Neji dan Gaara baik-baik saja. Suigetsu dan Kimimaro juga." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke memandang pada Neji dan Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari Suigetsu dan Kimimaro, "jadi sebenarnya Kimimaro itu naga?"

"Ya…" mata biru Naruto memandang ke arah yang sama, "Sepertinya petaka karena kegelapan membuat sosok Kimimaro terseret ke tanah Utara ini dan membeku dalam pegunungan batu yang kita lewati kemarin itu. Lalu Suigetsu menemukannya dan membawa roh Kimimaro dalam bandul sebuah kalung, tapi saat keberadaan Kimimaro diketahui oleh Raja Utara, dia merebutnya dari Suigetsu dan memisahkan permata naga Kimimaro dari rohnya yang dimasukkan dalam jasad yang telah mati." Jelas Naruto.

"Itu… kejam sekali."

Naruto mengangguk, "Gaara menyeret paksa permata naga yang terbelenggu dalam segel Raja Utara. Jadi sekarang permata naga milik Kimimaro sudah kembali." Dia membantu Sasuke berdiri, "Karena wujud naga tidak praktis, jadi Kimimaro akan tetap menempati jasad itu. Gaara sudah memberinya mantra pelindung supaya kegelapan tak lagi menguasainya."

Sasuke membersihkan pakaiannya, "jadi anggota kita tambah satu lagi?"

"Umm… begitulah. Sepertinya akan jadi menyenangkan." Naruto tersenyum dan menghampiri Gaara bersamaan dengan Neji yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Neji menghampiri sasu dan memandang pemuda berambut gelap itu, "Kau luka?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Sasuke diam memandang Neji, "Sepertinya kau kepayahan."

"Ya—begitulah. Kali ini Roh Suci Air sedang tidak ingin menahan diri. Lagipula untuk merebut kembali permata naga yang tersegel seperti itu membutuhkan energi yang tidak sedikit." Kata Neji.

Angin berhembus pelan di tempat yang tadinya hutan belantara, namun kini telah berubah dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang tumbang dan juag permukaan tanah yang mencuat di sana-sini. Namun baru lagi Sasuke berkedip, dia melihat pohon-pohon yang tumbang itu bergeta dan akar-akar keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Celaka… hutan ini sudah bangkit lagi." Gaara memberi isyarat agar semuanya saling mendekat agar tak terpisah saat hutan kuno ini kembali berubah.

Neji dan Sasuke segera menuju ke arah Gaara, berdiri saling berhimpitan saat melihat bagaimana pohon-pohon tumbang itu kembali tegak berdiri seakan tak terjadi apapun. Semak belukan muncul entah darimana asalnya dan energi hutan itu terasa makin berbahaya.

Saat semua reda, mereka semua berada di tempat yang sama sekali asing.

.

.

Gaara memutuskan untuk berkemah saja karena hari ini mereka memakai energi dengan kapasitas yang lebih dari biasanya. Naruto sudah berbaring dekat Gaara tak jauh dari api unggun. Sasuke sendiri mengambil tempat yang dekat dengan api, malam ini terasa dingin menusuk meski Sasuke mengenakan selimut yang diberikan Neji padanya. Sesekali pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada Suigetsu dan Kimimaro yang duduk bersanding dalam diam. Dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau ada naga yang 'terdampar' di tanah Utara ini. Tapi setidaknya itu pertanda baik, entah bagaimana, Sasuke bisa merasakan energi air dari Neji mengalir lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat Neji duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu tampak sedikit pucat dan lelah.

"Tidur saja. Biar aku yang berjaga." Kata Sasuke saat Neji mengeluarkan selimut dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya… ku rasa aku memang butuh tidur." Neji menggelar alas tidurnya dan segera berbaring, "Jangan paksakan dirimu! Kalau tidak kuat lagi, bangunkan saja aku!"

Sasuke mengangguk saja dan memandang kobaran api milik Kyuubi yang menghangatkan tempat itu. Hari ini sekali lagi dia dihadapkan pada fakta kalau Gaara dan Naruto itu benar-benar kuat. Tak hanya itu, mereka berdua tampak saling memahami tanpa harus bertukar kata. Apa sehebat itu suatu ikatan yang terjalin ketika seseorang telah mendapatkan nama sejatinya?

Tak mau membebani pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke dduk bersila, merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya dan melihat Neji sudah tidur dengan pulas. Dalam keheningan malam itu, Sasuke memandang pada Suigetsu dan Kimimaro yang sedang berbincang. Penilaian Sasuke pada Suigetsu sedikit berubah. Awalnya Sasuke memandang Suigetsu sebagai anak pembangkang biasa, tapi sepertinya dia –lagi-lagi- salah menilai orang. Menghela nafas, Sasuke memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Angin berhembus perlahan dan Sasuke merasakan kalau hutan ini mulai berubah lagi. Tapi dia tak cemas karena dia telah memasang pelindung di sekitar tempat mereka berkemah, jadi kalau pun hutan ini usil lagi, mereka tak akan terpengaruh. Sasuke merasakan sejak perjalanannya berama yang lain dimulai, kemampuannya meningkat pesat. Memang benar apa kata orang, pengalaman adalah guru yang paling sempurna. Menghadapi begitu banyak situasi berbahaya, insting dan refleks Sasuke dalam bertindak jauh lebih tajam dari saat sebelum dia bertemu dengan Gaara juga Naruto dan Neji. Apalagi sekarang, mereka tengah menuju ke pusat segala kekacauan di dunia ini.

.

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama diam seorang diri, Sasuke mulai merasa mengantuk, sudah berkali-kali dia nyaris jatuh tertidur, tapi mati-matian dia tahan. Sampai pada ambang batasnya, mendadak saja Sasuke merasakan satu energi yang luar biasa muncul tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Energi itu begitu besar, mengintimidasi dan menebar bahaya yang mengerikan. Neji yang sebelumnya tidur pulas pun langsung bangun dan bersikap siaga, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Sasuke mendengar Gaara menggerutu. Dia tahu benar kalau Gaara paling tidak suka dibangunkan dengan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke juga berdiri, merapat pada teman-temannya.

"Kau mengenali siapa yang datang?" tanya Gaara pada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengangguk dan wajahnya tampak luar biasa kesal, "kenapa malah dia yang datang sih…" geramnya.

"Kau tetap tidak sopan seperti biasanya, Suigetsu." Dari keheningan malam itu terdengar suara seorang gadis, "Aku datang karena Kimimaro tak berhasil membawamu pulang. Tetap tak berguna seperti biasa, dia itu."

"Diam kau, Karin! Dan tampakkan wujudmu sekarang, tak usah jadi pengecut seperti itu!"

Dari dalam kegelapan, perlahan muncullah sosok seorang gadis berambut merah dengan tatanan yang aneh, dimana sisi kirinya tertata rapi, sementara sisi kanannya dibiarkan tak tertata, "Aah~ kau punya teman-teman yang menarik di sini, Suigetsu." Ujar Karin, mata merahnya memandang pada semua anggota kelompok itu.

"_Orang __ini__… __kuat.__"_ Batin Sasuke, dia merasakan perisai yang dia buat bergetar saat Karin berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi seperti biasa, kau payah dalam memilih teman." Karin berhenti tepat dibatas pelindung kasat mata yang diciptakan Sasuke, "Kalian pikir bisa menghadangku dengan trik murahan seperti ini? Menggelikan." Dia menyentuh perisai angin di sana dan salam satu sentakan, perisai milik Sasuke pun hancur tanpa sisa.

Itu membuat Gaara, yang berdiri paling depan, langsung menghentakkan kakinya dan menyerang karin dengan membentuk tanah menjadi jarum-jarum panjang. Namun serangan itu bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Karin.

"Oh~ Sungguh sambutan yang tidak bersahabat." Ujar gadis itu dengan nada mengejek, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian di sini." Dia berkacak pinggang, "Aku datang hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Yang Mulia. Beliau bilang akan menyambut kedatangan kalian di Istana, dan saat sampai di sana, tanah yang kalian tinggalkan sudah akan rata dengan tanah."

Melihat wajah-wajah terkejut di depannya, Karin tertawa, "Mahkluk bodoh. Saat pertama kalian pijakkan kaki di tanah kami ini, Yang Mulia telah mengirim pasukan besar untuk menyerbu sisa-sisa perjuangan kalian." Seringai tampak di wajah gadis itu, "Kalian semua akan musnah dan Yang Mulia akan menjadi penguasa dunia ini."

"Jangan bicara seenakmu!" Ujar Gaara, tenang, tapi siapapun bisa menangkap amarah di sana, "Kami tak akan menyerah semudah itu pada kalian. Biar tanah menghitam karena darah, perjuangan kami tidak akan berhenti."

Karin kembali berkacak pinggang, "Silahkan bermimpi." Katanya, "Aku akan menunggu saat kalian menghiba untuk hidup kalian." Dan diiringi tawa, Karin pun menghilang dari hadapan keenam orang di sana.

Gaara memandang Suigetsu, "Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Karin. Salah satu Jendral kepercayaan si tua bangka itu. Selain dia ada 3 orang lagi. Zetsu, aku bahkan tak tahu harus menyebut dia manusia atau tumbuhan, dia bisa memanipulasi tumbuhan sesukanya. Lalu Kakuzu, aku juga tak begitu mengenalnya, tapi dia memiliki kekampuan sihir yang hebat. Katanya sih dia bisa mengendalikan beberapa elemen. Aku tak begitu tahu tentangnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Tobi, yang terkuat dan yang teraneh di antara semuanya. Dia selalu memakai topeng berwarna orange. Kalau kau tanya aku… aku tak mau berurusan dengannya." Suigetsu memandang kobaran api yang masih menyala, "Tiga jendral itu adalah tembok besar yang harus kita runtuhkan sebelum mendepak raja sialan itu dari singgasananya."

Yang lain merekam semua informasi dari Suigetsu yang pasti berguna saat pertarungan nanti.

"Aku merasa ada satu hal yang aneh tentang Tobi." Ujar Kimimaro.

"Hal aneh?" tanya Neji.

Kimimaro mengangguk, "Aku rasa dia menyimpan rahasia besar. Entahlah. Aku selalu merasa dia memiliki satu keinginan terpendam yang sangat berbahaya."

Mendengar itu, Suigetsu tampak berpikir, "Ya—kau benar. Ada yang aneh pada kelakuan mahkluk yang satu itu. Tapi yang jelas dialah yang paling berbahaya. Sekali aku pergi berperang di bawah komandonya dan… itu pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah aku lihat."

"Yang jelas keadaan sangat berbahaya sekarang." Gaara memandang Neji, "Apa kau bisa coba hubungi Hinata? Paling tidak kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Aku akan coba memangil roh-roh tanah di sini dan meminta bantuan mereka."

"Baiklah, akan aku coba." Ujar Neji.

Lalu Gaara sendiri duduk bersila dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menemukan roh yang paling tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Perisaimu hancur seperti barusan pasti berefek juga padamu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya sedikit kaget." Kata Sasuke. "Jadi… apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

"… Menunggu. Semoga saja ada roh yang bisa ditemui Gaara… Aku juga cemas pada apa yang terjadi di kota Tenggara. Itu satu-satunya benteng yang tersisa. Kalau sampai runtuh… entah apa yang akan terjadi."

Keduanya terdiam sambil menanti kabar apa yang akan didapat oleh Gaara dan juga Neji. Suigetsu dan Kimimaro pun tampak tegang. Mungkin situasi menjadi semakin buruk dari apa yang mereka perkirakan sebelumnya. Namun yang pasti, mereka tak akan menyerah. Tidak akan. Tidak sebelum memastikan kalau dunia sudah selamat dari ancaman kegelapan.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga, karena dia tak sendirian, karena dia bersama teman-teman yang mempercayai dan dipercayainya. Asalkan mereka bersama… tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi mereka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ya ya ya! Akhirnya chap ini berhasil diapdet sesuai jadwal. Huff… ga mau banyak komen, seperti biasa hanya menanti review. Dan setelah diprotes para reader, saya aktifkan lagi anon-nya =) jangan serem2 atuh kalo menteror saya #nangisdipojokan

Dan sepertinya fic ini akan bertambah 1-2 chap lagi #headbang harap sabar dengan author macam saya #nangis

**Precipio tibi… obedieritis mihi! : Obey me… I Command You!**


	15. Map 15 : To the Battlefield

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 15 : To the Battlefield-**

Minggu sudah berlalu menjadi bulan sejak Gaara dan yang lainnya tiba di tanah Utara. Gunung, hutan dan padang salju telah mereka lewati demi mencapai istana Utara. Dalam selang waktu itu, Neji sering berkomunikasi dengan Hinata hingga mereka selalu tahu perkembangan di sana. Mereka lega karena mengetahui kalau prajurit-prajurit dari kota lain mulai berkumpul menjadi satu dan menjaga benteng pertahanan terakhir umat manusia. Karena itu mereka bertekad untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan di tanah Utara ini dan kembali pulang.

"Istana ada di balik pegunungan ini." Ujar Suigetsu saat mereka tiba di pegunungan lain yang ada di Utara, "Kalau kita beruntung, kita hanya butuh waktu 4 hari untuk melintasi gunung ini."

"Apa maksudmu 'kalau kita beruntung' itu?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

Suigetsu berkacak pinggang dan memandang ke atas, "biasanya sih… biasanya… ada pasukan penjaga yang berkeliaran di sini ditemani dengan mahkluk-mahkluk kegelapan yang rupanya tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata menjijikan saja."

"Lalu, kalau hal yang tidak biasa?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Salah satu jendral bersiaga di sini." Ujar Suigetsu ringan.

Semua terdiam, memandang sosok gunung tinggi menjulang dengan bebatuan dan salju yang menutupi permukaannya.

"Ku rasa pilihan kita pasti akan jatuh pada 'tidak beruntung'," Gaara merapatkan mantelnya, "kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk itu."

Dengan itu, mereka semua pun mulai menapak untuk melintasi gunung terjal itu.

Belum lagi lama mereka berjalan, salju mulai turun dengan deras, membuat pandangan mereka mengabur arena intensitas salju yang luar biasa. Di sela gejala alam itu, Suigetsu merasakan satu energi yang tidak asing baginya.

"Oi, Gaara?" Suigetsu menyamakan langkah dengan Gaara, "Ada yang menunggu kita di depan sana."

"Ternyata aku berbakat menjadi peramal." Gaara berhenti dan menyuruh semua berkumpul, juga meminta Suigetsu membentuk semacam penghalau dari hujan salju, "Jadi… berapa orang?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dua. Karin dan Kakuzu. Aku kenal benar aura mereka berdua." Suigetsu berkacak pinggang, "Apa sebaiknya kita berpencar menjadi dua kelompok?"

"Ide bagus. Tapi sebelumnya, beritahu kami tetang dua Jendral itu!" Kata Gaara.

Suigetsu pun memberitahu semua informasi yang dia punya tentang Karin dan orang bernama Kakuzu. Setelah itu, mereka pun berpencar menjadi dua kelompok, Gaara bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara Neji bersama dengan Suigetsu dan Kimimaro. Sebelum berpisah, Gaara sempat memberi mantra pada masing-masing orang agar mereka bisa saling mengetahui posisi masing-masing meski terpisah jauh dan kelompok itu pun berpencar menuju ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Rasanya ini bukan hujan salju lagi, tapi badai salju." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan di belakang Gaara, "Ada yang datang."

"Hmm… jangan lengah!"

Sasuke pun membuat pelindung tipis dari angin yang menghalau laju badai, "Di depan."

Mereka bertiga berhenti dan memandang pada sebuah sosok yang makin mendekat pada mereka. Seorang pria tinggi berjubah hitam kini berdiri tak jauh di depan mereka. Gaara memasang sikap siaga sedang Naruto dan Sasuke menyiagakan senjata milik para Roh Suci.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kalian berdua berjaga di belakang. Orang ini terlalu kuat."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung protes, "Kalau dia kuat, kita harus menghadapinya bersama."

Sasuke pun tampak setuju dengan Naruto.

"Tidak. Kalian berdua lebih ahli dalam pertahanan. Jadi kalian bantu aku dari belakang. Kalian bisa?"

Merasa sebal karena Gaara selalu saja tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya menurut dan membiarkan Gaara maju terlebih dahulu setelah sebelumnya menitipkan tasnya pada Naruto.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang melihat sosok Gaara di depannya, "Hei, kau pernah merasa dia itu menyebalkan tidak, sih?"

"Selalu. Dia itu suuuuuuuper menyebalkan." Kata Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Tapi itu yang menjadi sisi baiknya."

Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan 'kemesraan' pasangan itu, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, "kalau begitu kalian berdua menyebalkan."

Naruto terkekeh, "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Tak lama setelah itu si sosok berjubah hitam pun berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Gaara, di dalam pelindung buatan Sasuke.

"Seperti kata Karin, aku akan menemukan mangsa yang menyenangkan di sini." Saat jubah hitam itu tersibak, tampaklah sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang paruh bawah wajahnya tertutup kain hitam dengan mata berwarna hijau yang tampak mati tanpa bias kehidupan sama sekali. Hanya dengan itu saja, Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke tahu bahwa pria itu berbahaya.

"Jangan ikut campur." Gaara maju selangkah, mengambil jarak aman di mana dia bisa menyerang sekaligus bertahan dengan cepat. Gaara tak melihat orang itu membawa senjata, jadi Gaara pikir dia adalah tipe petarung tangan kosong. Kebetulan, itu bidang yang dikuasai Gaara sejak dulu.

"Jadi kau ingin menantangku satu lawan satu, bocah? Kau punya nyali." Ujar pria yang diyakini Gaara bernama Kakuzu. Dia memandang Gaara, dari atas kebawah, dengan seksama, seolah sedang menganalisa kemampuan lawannya, "Hoo… jadi kau si _Verbum Ebrithil_ yang ternama itu. Kehormatan untukku bisa bertarung melawanmu."

Belum lagi satu detik berlalu, mendadak saja sosok Kakuzu sudah ada tepat di hadapan Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tak bisa menghindari satu tendangan yang akhirnya telak menghantam ulu hatinya. Serangan mendadak itu membuat Gaara terpental beberapa meter ke belakang sebelum akhirnya bisa menapak lagi di tanah dengan kedua kakinya. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Serangan kedua datang sama cepatnya seperti yang pertama, tapi kali ini Gaara sempat mempertahankan dirinya hingga tendangan Kakuzu bisa dia tahan dengan sempurna, meski tetap saja tubuhnya terdorong karena kekuatan lawan yang luar biasa. Tak ingin hanya bertahan, Gaara pun mulai menyerang dengan gerakan yang tepat dan sama sekali tak ada gerakan yang sia-sia.

Meski Gaara terus menyerang tanpa henti, serangannya yang masuk hanya satu dua pukulan tak berarti yang sama sekali tak melukai Kakuzu. Tapi Gaara jadi mengetahui sesuatu setelah beberapa kali menerima serangan beruntun. Ada yang aneh dengan Kakuzu. Di satu waktu pukulannya terasa keras, di waktu yang lain terasa panas, kadang terasa tajam dan dingin.

"_Memang benar aneh. Tapi ini bukan hal yang tidak mungkin."_ Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan badannya dan menerima satu tendangan telak. Pertahanannya tidak sia-sia karena Gaara berhasil menahan serangan itu. "Tunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya!" Dari telapak tangan kanan Gaara muncul bola cahaya yang bersinar terang, "**Garjzla**!" dalam satu helaan nafas, Gaara berhasil memukul telak dada Kakuzu dengan bola itu.

Seketika tubuh Kakuzu terbungkus oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, namun itu hanya sekejab, karena detik berikutnya, terdengar raungan yang menggetarkan sukma, liar dan berbahaya. Gaara mundur selangkah, mencari jarak aman. Sasuke dengan sigap menambah lapisan pelindungnya di sekeliling Gaara. Terpaan angin kencang menghantam perisai angin Sasuke, tapi untunglah pemuda itu bisa mempertahankannya. Naruto sendiri bersiaga dengan tombak perwujudan dari Kyuubi.

Setelah angin itu berhenti berhembus, di hadapan mereka kini berdiri sesosok monster ular berwarna hitam gelap dengan empat kepala. Empat pasang mata merah memandang tiga manusia di hadapannya dengan pandangan haus darah. Lalu keempat kepala itu terangkat dan setiap mulutnya terbuka.

Roh Suci Tanah menampakkan wujud sempurnanya di samping Gaara, "Ini serangan empat elemen. Tahan dia sekuat tenagamu! Saudaraku Roh Suci Api dan Roh Suci Angin, pinjami aku kekuatan kalian."

Wujud dua Roh Suci itu pun muncul di sisi Naruto dan Sasuke. Bersamaan mereka membentuk sebuah perisai untuk menghalau serangan dari monster berkepala empat itu. Akan tetapi serangan itu terlalu kuat untuk di tahan, lapisan pertama pelindung angin yang diciptakan Sasuke hancur dengan sempurna, membuat pemuda berambut raven itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Gaara!" Naruto berusaha untuk maju menuju Gaara yang kini tertelan serangan itu, "GAARA!"

Mendadak saja terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang membuat Naruto dan juga Sasuke terpental jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri semula. Andai saja tak ada pertolongan dari Roh Suci yang bersama mereka, bisa dipastikan serangan itu akan membunuh mereka berdua.

Sayap Roh Suci Angin menahan mereka dari hempasan itu dan menjaga hingga keduanya bisa berpijak lagi di tanah setelah serangan itu berlalu.

Kini di hadapan mereka ada sebuah lubang besar, dampak dari ledakan barusan. Tepat di tengah pusat ledakan itu, Gaara berdiri, limbung dan bertumpu pada sosok Roh Suci Tanah. Monster berkepala empat itu masih tampak seperti semula, tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"GAARA!" tanpa bisa dicegah, Naruto melompat ke dalam lubang dalam itu dan menghampiri Gaara. Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti di belakang, dari jauh saja dia bisa melihat kalau luka Gaara amat parah.

Saat Naruto meraihnya, tubuh Gaara langsung ambruk dan pemuda itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri, sosok Roh Suci Tanah pun segera menghilang. Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto yang memeluk Gaara erat. Pemuda pirang itu lalu memandang sang monster yang berdesis, mengeluarkan aura yang berbahaya.

Kedua mata Naruto telah berubah merah, itu pertanda bagi Sasuke untuk menjaga jarak. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak menghalangi Naruto yang sedang berada dalam sinkronisasi sempurna dengan Kyuubi.

Perlahan Naruto membaringkan tubuh Gaara yang bersimbah darah, "Sasuke… tolong rawat Gaara. Roh Suci Angin, tolong jaga mereka…" Naruto berdiri dengan kobaran api menyala di sekujur tubuhnya, "Tidak akan aku ampuni… yang melukai Gaara… tidak akan aku ampuni." Dengan kecepatan yang nyaris mustahil ditangkap, Naruto langsung menyerang monster berkepala empat itu.

Sasuke sendiri duduk berlutut dan memeriksa kondisi Gaara. Luka luarnya begitu parah dan pastinya kerusakan di bagian dalam juga sama parahnya. "Bisa melukai Gaara sampai seperti ini… mahkluk itu kuat… sangat kuat." Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada Gaara, "Monster yang aneh. Sebenarnya dia itu apa?"

Roh Suci Angin melindungi dua anak manusia itu dengan sayapnya, _"Dia adalah perwujudan segala sifat negatif manusia. Dendam, amarah, keserakahan, kekejaman. Semua berkumpul di tanah ini, terpancing oleh kegelapan yang makin meraja."_

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam tas perbekalannya, dia membasahi handuk itu dengan air yang ada di wadah persediaan dan memakainya untuk membersihkan luka-luka luar Gaara sebelum mencoba menyembuhkannya dengan menggunakan sihir, "Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mahkluk itu. Serangan tadi… bukan hanya terdiri dari satu elemen saja."

"Aku senang melihat perkembanganmu. Tak sembarang orang bisa mengira elemen apa yang ada dalam serangan tadi." Ujar Roh Suci Angin, "Monster itu… dia menguasai keempat elemen sekaligus. Api, Air, Tanah dan Angin."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendongak, memandang sosok Roh Suci Angin yang melindunginya, "B-bagaimana mungkin."

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Dia adalah perwujudan sifat negatif manusia. Seperti yang ada dalam diri semua orang, ada kejahatan, ada kebaikan. Begitu juga dalam elemen, ada sisi positif fan negatif, semua tergantung dari penggunanya. Efek dari berkumpulnya energi negatif itu membuatnya mampu menguasai elemen, dengan efek yang buruk juga pastinya."

Percakapan itu terhenti saat tubuh Gaara mendadak mengejang dan pemuda berambut merah bata itu memuntahkan darah hitam yang kental.

"Gaara!" Sasuke memusatkan energinya pada luka di dada Gaara yang terus berdarah.

"Kerusakannya parah. Energi negatif ini terlalu kuat bagi jiwa sang Verbum Ebrithil. Bahkan bisa mempengaruhi keseimbangan energi Roh Suci Tanah. Aku akan berikan energiku, hentikan pendarahannya!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan segenap konsentrasi yang dia punya, dia menuruti instruksi Roh Suci Angin dan menyerahkan pertarungan sepenuhnya pada Naruto, karena dia sadar benar, keahliannya dalam bertempur belum begitu bagus, namun dia bisa berbangga diri akan kemampuannya dalam penyembuhan.

.

"_**Ignis Chorus!" **_Api berkobar dalam kendali Naruto dan bertubi-tubi menyerang monster itu, namun sama sekali tidak bisa melukai atau bahkan menggeser posisi monster itu dari tempat semula. Rasa lelah diabaikan oleh Naruto, meski dia tahu dia tak boleh lepas kendali tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja siapa pun yang sudah melukai Gaara.

"Naruto, tidak bisa begini terus, tanpa keempat elemen, kita tidak bisa melawannya sendiri." Suara Kyuubi terdengar dalam batin Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mundur bebeapa langkah, "Aku tahu itu, tapi sedari tadi aku tidak bisa mencapai batin Neji. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang."

Satu serangan berelemen air dan angin telak menghantam tubuh Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. Menjadikan api Kyuubi sebagai perisainya, Naruto bisa menghindar dari luka parah.

"Kyuu, pedang!"

Sesuai dengan perintah tuannya, Kyuubi pun berubah menjadi sebuah pedang tipis panjang berbilah merah. Tak buang waktu, Naruto pun menyerang monster itu lagi, kali ini dari jarak dekat dan tidak begitu mengandalkan sihir. Di tengah serangannya, Naruto masih sempat mengirimkan sinyal darurat pada Neji dengan memakai sekian persen dari aura Kyuubi. Namun tetap saja dia tak mendapat jawaban dari Neji.

"_Ada yang aneh. Seharusnya aura Kyuubi bisa mencapai jarak sejauh apapun. Apa mungkin dia membuat lapisan dimensi di sekeliling tempat ini?"_

"_Atau Neji yang terjebak dalam lapisan dimensi hingga tak bisa merasakan auraku."_ Ujar Kyuubi dalam benak Naruto.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya saat serangan berelemen es menghantam tubuhnya, membuat dia terdorong mundur dan pasti akan menabrak bebatuan kalau saja dia tidak cepat mengendalikan keseimbangannya lagi.

Di saat sibuk memikirkan strategi, Naruto mendengar suara Gaara terngiang dalam ruang batinnya.

"_Amato…"_

"Galen." Meski tak bisa melihat wujudnya, Naruto tahu Gaara ada di sampingnya, "Kau datang…"

Seakan ada selubung lembut menyelimutinya, Naruto seolah berada dalam dekapan Gaara, _"Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu secara langsung. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa meminjamkan sedikit kekuatanku padamu."_

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau istirahatlah, kali ini giliranku yang melindungimu."

"Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian."

Tangan kiri Naruto merasakan sentuhan yang lembut, tanda yang terukir di telapak tangannya bedenyut hangat, "Terima kasih, Gaara." Naruto menapakkan kakinya dengan tegap di tanah, saat itu, seolah dia adalah penguasa Elemen Tanah alami sejak lahir, Naruto menyerang sosok monster ular berkepala empat itu dengan tombak-tombak dari tanah seperti yang pernah digunakan Gaara saat perang dulu.

Sasuke memandang bagaimana Naruto kini bertarung dengan menggunakan dua Elemen. Api dan Tanah. "Luar biasa, jadi sekarang dia bisa memakai kemampuan Gaara untuk mengendalikan Tanah?" gumamnya. Namun dia tak lama mengalihkan pandangannya, karena dia merasakan perubahan pada kondisi Gaara. Saat dia menoleh pada si Verbum Ebrithil itu, segera rasa lega menyelimuti dirinya karena Gaara telah membuka matanya. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Ku rasa begitu." Gaara pun duduk memandang bagaimana Naruto melawan monster itu sendirian.

"Tak mau membantunya?" Sasuke membiarkan Gaara berdiri karena dia tahu kalau percuma saja dia mencoba menahan.

Gaara menggeleng, "Dia bisa hadapi itu sendiri. Kalau kau mau membantunya, silahkan saja."

Sasuke melihat Gaara menyentuh dadanya sendiri, _"Lukanya pasti belum sembuh benar. Dasar keras kepala."_ Pemuda berambut gelap itu pun maju selangkah dan sosok Roh Suci Angin langsung berubah menjadi sebilah pedang tipis, "Kau duduk manis saja di sini. Kami akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Mata hijau Gaara mengikuti gerakan sasu yang bisa dengan tepat menyesuaikan ritme dengan serangan Naruto. Sejak awal Gaara tahu Sasuke sering merasa rendah diri pada kemampuannya bertarung, padahal menurut Gaara, pemuda itu sudah memiliki kualitas yang lebih dari cukup. Lagipula Gaara kagum pada Sasuke yang bisa dengan cepat mempelajari kemampuan penyembuhan. Gaara sendiri merasa dia sedikit 'mengabaikan' ilmu pengobatan. Jadi dia bersyukur ada Sasuke yang bisa menjadi tim medis dadakan dalam tim.

"Gaara!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Gaara langsung meoleh ke belakang, namun dia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Jadi pastinya suara itu ada dalam benaknya, bukan pendengarannya. Gaara memfokuskan diri pada sura yang hanya sekejab dia dengar itu. Namun yang tertangkap hanya gaung hening yang tak wajar. Tapi dari sisa energi yang sempat sampai padanya, dia tahu siapa yang memanggil.

"Neji."

Merasakan kejanggalan yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak, Gaara duduk bersila dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Di sekeliling tempatnya duduk, muncullah lingkaran dengan empat simbol elemen.

"_Kau yakin kau kuat untuk ini, nak?"_ suara Roh Suci Tanah terdengar lembut dalam benak Gaara.

"Kuat tidak kuat. Neji dan yang lain dalam bahaya. Mohon bantuannya." Gaara memejamkan mata dan merapalkan beberapa baris mantra. Perlahan, sosok roh Gaara mulai tampak melinggalkan tubuhnya dan wujud Roh Suci Tanah berdiri di sampingnya. "Tolong jaga Naruto… Sasuke juga."

Roh Suci Tanah menyentuhkan wajahnya pada roh Gaara, _"Kau pun berhati-hatilah. Saat ini kau hanya memiliki separuh dari kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya."_

Gaara hanya mengangguk, lalu dia pun meninggalkan raganya dan berkonsentrasi untuk dapat melacak jejak keberadaan energi Air yang sempat terasa tadi. Dengan mengambil sosok roh seperti ini, kemampuan spiritual Gaara sedikit lebih meningkat. Berada dekat dengan alam para penghuni dunia sebelum manusia terlahir menjadi sumber energi tambahan bagi sang Verbum Ebrithil itu.

"Memang ada yang aneh di sini." Gaara semakin menjauh dari tempat dimana tubuhnya duduk dalam lindungan Roh Suci Tanah. Dia menapak semakin jauh dan terus maju tanpa henti hingga dia berada di tepi jurang yang amat curam. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, seperti yang dia duga, aliran udara di sini terus berputar dengan stabil. Jelas itu satu yang aneh, udara akan selalu bergerak tidak beraturan.

Dia menoleh ke belakang, jaraknya sudah jauh sekali dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertarung dengan monster berkepala empat itu. _"Sepertinya di sini aman." _Gaara mengulurkan kedua tanngannya sejajar bahu dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke depan. Matanya terpenjam, mengumpulkan konsentrasi ke batas maksimal. Begitu dia yakin energinya telah berpusat di titik yang dia butuhkan, Gaara pun menyalurkan seluruh energi itu ke ruang kosong di hadapannya, _**"Conteram Claustra!"**_

Terjadi gemuruh yang luar biasa di tepatnya berpijak. Ruang terdistorsi dan menyebabkan energi Gaara jadi sedikit tidak terkendali.

"Ayo, Neji… aku tahu kau ada di sana…" Gaara berusaha membuat energinya berpusat pada satu titik. Penantian dan harapannya tak jadi sia-sia karena perlahan dia mulai bisa merasakan kekuatan Air mulai datang menghampirinya, "Bagus. Sedikit lagi!"

Setelah perjuangan melawan arus energi akbat pergeseran dimensi, di hadapan Gaara kini muncul retakan-retakan kecil yang semakin meluas seolah yang ada di sana adalah sebuah kaca tembus pandang. Setelah beberapa detik, pemandangan di hadapan Gaara buyar menjadi serpihan. Jurang yang dalam menghilang, digantikan sebuah tanah lapang berbatas dinding batu yang berselimut salju. Di hadapannya kini tampaklah Neji, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro.

"Gaara, syukurlah." Neji menghampiri Gaara, sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau sosok temannya itu hanya berupa roh yang tembus pandang, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Daripada cemaskan aku, lebih baik kita bantu Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka sepertinya kepayahan di sana."

Suigetsu memandang sosok monster berkepala empat yang ada di sana, "Apa yang ku lakukan sampai membuat Kakuzu memperlihatkan wujud aslinya?"

"Hanya sedikit ini dan itu." Kata Gaara. "Bukan saatnya ngobrol, dan kau kurang satu penjelasan padaku, Suigetsu."

"Hah?" sahut yang bersangkutan.

"Kau lupa bilang kalau dia menguasai empat elemen."

Hanya cengiran kosong yang muncul di wajah Suigetsu dan dia juga dua lainnya mengikuti Gaara. Sang Verbum Ebrithil itu sendiri langsung kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Neji, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro tak buang waktu, mereka pun langsung membantu Sasuke dan Naruto yang mulai tampak kepayahan menghadapi wujud munster Kakuzu. Sementara Gaara menunggu di tempat yang agak jauh karena kondisi fisiknya masih belum memungkinkan untuk ikut bertarung.

"Neji, Suigetsu, Kimimaro! Senang melihat kalian kembali." Naruto membungkuk rendah, menghindari dirinya dari serangan pisau angin.

"Senang ada di sini." Neji menghindari sebuah serangan berelemen tanah dengan cara melompat cukup tinggi dan kembali mendarat di tempat semula.

Keduanya bersamaan menyerang tubuh monster itu dengan elemen yang mereka kuasai.

"Tidak bisa di serang satu per sa- UGH!" Suigetsu terpaksa berhenti bicara karena serangan dari monster ular itu telak mengenai perutnya dan membuat dia terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Makanya jangan lengah!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, seiring gerakan itu, tanah di sekitar tempatnya berdiri pun terangkat membentuk bola-bola kecil yang melesat cepat menyerang monster itu. Bersamaan, Neji pun ikut menyerang dengan air yang dia ciptakan dari salju yang ada di sana.

Sebuah ledakan terjadi saat dua serangan itu mengenai tubuh si monster. Jelas saja itu membuat Neji dan Naruto terkejut, karena serangan mereka baru sekali ini meluka sosok yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh.

"Makanya…." Suigetsu berdiri dibantu Kimimaro, "aku baru mau bilang kalau dia hanya bisa diserang oleh dua elemen atau lebih secara bersamaan."

"Bilang dari tadi donk!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Bukan salahku!" Suigetsu ikut menyerang bersamaan dengan Kimimaro.

Sementara Gaara hanya mengawasi dari jauh dan bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana melihat rekan satu timnya itu masih bisa heboh sendiri diantara serangan Kakuzu yang tanpa henti.

Akhirnya kelima orang yang melawan Kakuzu menyerang monster itu dengan elemen yang mereka kuasai. Ledakan besar tak terelakkan, Sasuke dengan sigap membuat lapisan pelindung yang mengusung sosok monster Kakuzu yang tertelan serangan dari empat elemen berbeda. Naruto pun membantu membuat lapisan pelindung di atas pelindung angin ciptaan Sasuke. Setelah sekian detik berlalu, akhirnya sosok monster ular hitam berkepala empat itu pun lenyap seiring lengkingan panjang yang menggetarkan nyali…

.

Malam sudah meraja tanpa hiasan permata langit. Awan mendung menggantung, menutup cahaya bulan yang membuat daerah di sekitar sana menjadi semakin gelap. Naruto membuat penerang dengan api milik Kyuubi, Sasuke sekali lagi berperan sebagai ahli medis dan mengobati siapa yang terluka, tapi yang jadi perhatiannya tetap Gaara. Rasanya ingin mengikat pemuda berambut merah bata itu supaya mau istirahat dengan tenang, tapi sang _Verbum Ebrithil_ terlalu keras kepala.

"Kalau Karin dan Kakuzu dikirim sampai ke sini, aku yakin di depan sudah menunggu Zetsu dan Tobi," ujar Suigetsu, "lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu di sini sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan."

Naruto mengangguk, "aku setuju. Kalau langsung nekad menghadapi mereka, besar kemungkinan kita akan kalau. Jujur, aku capek banget habis melawan Kakuzu tadi," dia duduk bersandar pada Gaara, "lalu… bagaimana kalian bertiga bisa menang melawan Karin?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Neji, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro mendadak jadi pucat.

Jelas itu menarik perhatian Naruto, "kalian kenapa?"

Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "maaf, tapi aku ingin melupakan pertarungan tadi. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Neji dan Kimimaro mengangguk, setuju pada ucapan Suigetsu.

"Iiiiih! Aku kan penasaran. Cerita donk!" paksa Naruto, tapi tiga orang itu tetap bungkam, membuat Naruto cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto, "sudahlah. Lagipula yang lalu biarkan saja berlalu," katanya, "sekarang istirahat saja! Kau pasti lelah memakai elemen tanah seperti barusan."

"Tidak kok. Sama sekali ga lelah," Naruto bersandar di dada Gaara, "lukamu sendiri parah, harusnya kau yang istirahat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak apa-apa."

Kelakuan dua sejoli itu membuat empat lainnya serentak memandang ke arah lain dan mengobrol sendiri. Suigetsu jelas mengobrol dengan Kimimaro, sementara –ajaibnya- Sasuke berbincang santai dengan Neji seraya mengobati luka di pundak pemuda naga itu.

"Sudah selesai," Sasuke membalut luka Neji dengan kain bersih, "malam ini jangan gerakkan tanganmu dulu."

Neji mengangguk, "kau semakin ahli saja di pengobatan."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, yang jago tarung sudah banyak, kalau tidak ada yang megobati, bisa-bisa kita tidak akan sampai ke istana Raja Utara."

Ada senyum tipis muncul di wajah Neji, "ya, paling tidak yang bertarung bisa terluka dengan tenang kalau ada kau yang mengobati."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu perkataanmu barusan?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Ketenangan malam itu terusik saat Gaara merasakan sebuah energi datang ke arah mereka, namun dia tidak siaga karena energi itu tak terasa berbahaya.

"Sepertinya kondisi di wilayah Suku Naga sudah kembali seperti semula."

Semua bersamaan memandang Gaara.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Neji.

Gaara tersenyum dan kemudian dihadapannya muncullah sosok Ratu Roh Hutan yang diselamatkan Gaara saat tiba di negara bersalju ini. Sosok roh yang semula tampak bagai peri kecil biasa, kini muncul dengan wujudnya yang asli. Sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut biru tipis nyaris transparan dan dengan mata khas suku Naga. Mahkotanya berbentuk untaian bunga dan dedaunan yang seakan terkesan rapuh namun juga kuat di saat yang bersamaan.

"_Verbum Ebrithil dan para pembawa Roh Suci, saya datang dengan kabar gembira,"_ ujar Ratu Roh Hutan dengan suara yang bening, _"telur naga di dalam gua telah menetas, semua lahir dengan kondisi sempurna, perlindungan dari Verbum Ebrithil telah menjaga kesucian tempat itu, dan dengan sedikit bantuanku, Naga tak akan punah dari dunia ini."_

Kabar itu jelas adalah kabar yang sangat baik. Naga adalah mahkluk yang tangguh, meski baru lahir, dengan satu dua minggu latihan, mereka akan bisa menjadi bantuan besar dalam peperangan ini.

"_Para anggota Suku Naga sudah merawat naga-naga muda ini dan sepertinya ikatan batin suda terjalin dengan sangat baik karena kasih sayang yang mereka curahkan pada para naga sejak masih berada di dalam cangkang,"_ Roh itu memandang Neji sebagai penopang sosok 'tetua' Naga, yaitu Roh Suci Air, "saya akan pastikan pasukan Utara tak akan bisa menimbulkan kerusakan lain lagi."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan di sana?" tanya Gaara.

"_Sepanjang masa hidup saya, baru kali ini saya melihat kesatuan yang sejati dari manusia dan alam. Para prajurit sudah siap berperang dan para roh pun tak berkeberatan berdiri di sisi yang sama dengan manusia demi memusnahkan kegelapan ini."_

Enam pemuda di sana tersenyum puas mendengar berita itu.

"Ini tandanya kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai," Gaara memandang kelima rekannya, "saat fajar tiba, kita akan segera berangkat."

Yang lain mengangguk tanpa keraguan.

Ratu Roh Hutan pun ikut tersenyum, "saya mendoakan keberhasilan dan keselamatan kalian. Semoga jodoh masih akan mempertemukan kita," dan sosok itu pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

"Bagus! Dengan lahirnya para naga, bisa dipastikan kekuatan kita bertambah beberapa puluh, tidak, beberapa ratus kali," seru Naruto penuh semangat.

Neji mengangguk, "aku yakin Hanabi akan menjadi salah satu Penunggang Naga, anak itu punya bakat alami untuk mengerti perasaan naga," dia lalu memandang Kimimaro, "kau akan bisa bertemu dengan saudara-saudaramu setelah ini."

Hanya anggukan yang jadi jawaban dari Kimimaro, tapi wajah pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Suigetsu entah kenapa jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

Harapan yang dibawa oleh Ratu Roh Hutan membuat semangat semakin membara dihati keenam pemuda itu untuk segera menghentikan kegilaan yang muncul karena keserakahan Raja Utara. Meski harus dibayar nyawa, tekad mereka tak akan padam oleh apapun.

Ini adalah pertarungan terakhir. Tapi mereka tak takut, karena mereka tahu, di saat sesulit apapun, mereka tidak sendirian.

Mereka tidak pernah sendiri…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya berhasil apdet juga. Hhhh~ maafkan saya yang super duper lelet buat nerusin ini fic TAT huhuhuhu~ Dan ga mau berpanjang kata, saya masih menunggu saran, kritik dan segala masukan demi kelangsungan dan tamatnya fic ini dalam 2 chapter kedepan.

Maaf juga battle Neji, Suigetsu, kimi VS Karin saya skip. Biarlah tetap menjadi misteri #aslinya bingung mau buat battle gimana lagi# #pundung

Tetep semangatin saya ya :D

_**Ignis Chorus : Fire Dance.**_

_**Conteram Claustra : Break this barrier.**_


	16. Map 16 : New Hope

**Magic in Me**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**-Map 16 : New Hope-**

Delapan hari berlalu lagi tanpa terasa dan kini enam pemuda yang tengah menuju ke kastil Raja Utara, telah meninggalkan daerah pegunungan dan –sekali lagi- tiba di hutan belantara yang seolah tak berujung. Mereka berdiri di tepi hutan itu, sedikit ragu untuk melangkah maju.

"Hei, Suigetsu," suara Naruto terdengar pelan, tak seperti biasanya, "apa di sini cuma ada hutan dan gunung saja?"

Suigetsu memandang hutan luas itu, "tidak. Harusnya di sini hanya ada padang salju. Sejak kapan ada hutan?" dia menoleh pada Kimimaro.

"Hanya ada satu penjelasan untuk hal ini," ujar Kimimaro, "Zetsu."

Tak ada satu pun yang bersuara saat itu. Menurut penjelasan Suigetsu semalam, Zetsu, si ahli memanipulasi tumbuhan ini, berlipat kali lebih kuat daripada Karin atau Kakuzu. Yang artinya tak mungkin bergerak dalam dua kelompok lagi.

"Jadi… hanya Zetsu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hawanya tidak terasa. Di Hutan seperti ini, Zetsu bisa berada di mana saja. Dia juga bisa menyamarkan keberadaan orang lain di dalam hutan ciptaannya," jelas Kimimaro, "bukan hanya itu, bisa saja dia juga mempersiapkan pasukan dan perangkap di dalam hutan ini."

"Baiklah. Ini masalah besar karena kita tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam," Gaara melipat tangannya di dada, "apa kita bisa melintasi hutan ini dari atas?"

Yang menjawab kali ini adalah Suigetsu, "tidak. Itu pilihan yang buruk. Kalau kita coba melintas dari atas, sulur-sulur aneh miliknya akan menyerang dengan brutal."

"Sulur?" Naruto memandang Gaara, "apa seperti sulur yang menyerang kita saat melintasi perbatasan kapan dulu itu?"

"Kalau itu ancamannya, aku lebih memilih berjalan kaki," ujar Neji, "sakitnya tertusuk sulur itu masih terasa sampai sekarang."

Naruto tersenyum maklum, mengingat luka Neji yang memang parah sekali saat itu, "baiklah. Mau tidak mau kita harus masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Iya kan, Gaara?"

"Mau tidak mau."

Saat itu Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya hutan."

Mendengar itu spontan saja Naruto tertawa dan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, "tenang saja, paling tidak hutan di seberang sana tidak berbahaya seperti ini."

Akhirnya mereka berenam pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam belantara asing itu. Baru satu langkah saja sudah terasa hawa berbahaya mengurung mereka. Gaara meminta kalau semua berjalan dengan jarak rapat, paling tidak kalau sampai ada sesuatu yang berniat memisahkan mereka semua, mereka bisa menyambar orang terdekat supaya tidak terpisah sendiri.

"Apa jadinya ya kalau si Zetsu jadi tukang kebun istana? Bisa-bisa halaman istana jadi hutan belantara seperti ini."

Naruto terkikik mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, setengah heran setengah geli karena Suigetsu tak kehilangan sentuhan humornya dalam situasi semacam ini, sedang yang lain hanya diam seribu bahasa.

.

Sudah sekian jam berlalu sejak mereka masuk dalam hutan aneh ini, tapi mereka sama sekali tak menemui halangan yang berarti, hanya beberapa semak belukar yang coba memakan mereka hidup-hidup, atau rawa lumpur yang tak berhenti mencoba menghisap mereka, ah, dan jangan lupakan sulur-sulur berduri yang tak henti mencoba mengoyak tubuh mereka dengan brutal. Lepas dari itu, hutan ini masih termasuk hutan yang jinak.

"Ini aneh, tak biasanya Zetsu mengulur-ulur waktu seperti ini," kata Suigetsu, "biasanya dia langsung menghadapi musuh yang masuk ke teritorialnya."

Kimimaro mengangguk, "kurasa yang menunggu kita di sini bukan Zetsu."

Itu membuat semua memandang Kimimaro.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau jelas-jelas tahu yang bisa membuat hutan aneh seperti ini hanya Zetsu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia hanya diperintah untuk membuat hutan, bukan untuk menyerang kita?"

Langkah Suigetsu langsung terhenti seketika, "maksudmu… bisa jadi Tobi yang menunggu kita di sini?"

"Bisa jadi."

Mendadak saja suasana jadi hening. Wajah Gaara tampak lebih waspada, sementara tiga lainnya pun tampak tegang. Dari apa yang Suigetsu ceritakan pada mereka, bisa disimpulkan kalau Tobi ini adalah jendral terkuat di Utara. Bahkan Suigetsu yang biasanya masih bisa melontarkan candaan tentang tiga jendral lainnya, kalau sudah menyangkut Tobi, pemuda itu mendadak diam.

"Jadi," Gaara melipat tangan di dadanya, "sebenarnya kita sudah masuk perangkapnya. Tobi ini pasti ingin membuat kita lengah dengan meminta Zetsu membuat hutan agar kita mengira Zetsu lah yang menghadang kita."

"Lalu sebaiknya bagaimana?" tanya Neji pada siapapun yang mau menjawab.

"Yang pasti kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," Suigetsu memandang langit yang tampak dari sela dedaunan, "melawan Tobi di tengah belantara seperti ini di malam hari sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lebih baik kita fokus untuk keluar dari hutan ini dulu."

Mereka berenam pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebenarnya tadi Gaara sudah mencoba membuka jalan dengan cara merobohkan pepohonan di hutan ini, namun yang ada pohon-pohon lain bermunculan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tidak wajar dan malah menyesatkan jalan mereka. Jadi satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah dengan berjalan kaki…

"AH!" Sasuke nyaris saja jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya terlilit sulur liar yang melata di tanah seperti ular. Untung Neji dengan sigap menahan lengan pemuda itu, membekukan sulur di kaki Sasuke dan menghancurkannya dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Cuma kaget," Sasuke berdiri tegak lagi dan kembali berjalan.

"Sepertinya kita berputar-putar saja dari tadi. Kalau jalan normal, seharusnya kita sudah sampai ke wilayah dekat ibu kota," Suigetsu memandang ke sekelilingnya, "ini benar-benar aneh."

Semua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Neji angkat bicara, "tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita tembus hutan ini dari udara."

"Tapi, Neji…"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu memotong ucapan Gaara, "kita tidak bisa membuang waktu di sini, malam hampir datang, kalau kita tetap terjebak di dalam hutan ini, entah apa yang akan menyerang kita."

Gaara memandang Neji dengan wajah bimbang. Satu sisi, memang pilihan tepat melintasi hutan aneh ini dari udara, tapi di sisi lain, Gaara tak bisa membiarkan Neji terluka lagi. Tidak di saat mereka begitu dekat dengan pusat kegilaan di dunia ini.

"Begitu saja tidak apa-apa."

Mendadak semua menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membuat semacam lapisan angin di sekeliling kita saat terbang nanti. Paling tidak itu bisa memperlambat serangan sulur dan memberi Neji kesempatan untuk menghindar," sambung Sasuke, mencoba tidak menghiraukan pandangan yang terarah padanya, terlebih lagi sepertinya ide yang dia utarakan tadi diterima dengan sangat baik.

"Benar juga," Gaara memandang rekan seperjalanannya, "dengan bantuan angin, serangan bisa diprediksi datang dari arah mana sehingga kesempatan menghindar lebih besar. Itu tak terpikir olehku."

"Kau jenius, Sasuke!" seru Naruto, "jadi sudah diputuskan?"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya membantu," kata Kimimaro, "jika saya dan Neji berubah menjadi naga, masing-masing bisa membawa dua orang. Semakin ringan beban, kecepatan terbang akan semakin bertambah."

Gaara mengangguk, "baiklah. Sasuke, kau dan Naruto bersama Neji. Aku dan Suigetsu bersama Kimimaro."

Tak banyak bicara lagi, Neji dan Kimimaro segera berubah menjadi wujud naga mereka. Setelah semua naik di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, Gaara dan Sasuke pun memakai kemampuan mereka untuk membuat lapisan angin. Setelah persiapan beres, Neji juga Kimimaro langsung melesat ke udara, dari ketinggian seperti ini, mereka bisa melihat kalau hutan itu sangatlah luas, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari untuk melintasinya.

Kemudian, sesuai dengan perkiraan terburuk, dari hutan itu muncullah sulur-sulur hitam yang menyerang mereka. Kini dengan bantuan lapisan angin, para naga bisa menghindari serangan itu. Tapi karena intensitas serangan makin brutal saja, satu dua sulur berhasil melukai dua naga itu. Namun luka kecil tak menghalangi laju mereka. Menembus serangan tanpa henti itu, Neji dan Kimimaro mengepakkan sayap mereka sekuat tenaga.

"Itu dia!" seru Suigetsu, "Istana tampak di depan sana!"

Gaara memandang arah yang ditunjuk Suigetsu. Sebuah istana yang dilapisi es namun dengan aura kegelapan yang bahkan terasa sampai tempatnya berada sekarang, "tidak akan bisa langsung masuk, ada lapisan aneh di sekeliling istana itu."

"Ya… aku tahu ada lapisan aneh di sana. Setiap kali aku keluar masuk istana, rasanya jiwaku bakal dihisap entah oleh siapa. Yang jelas itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

"Paling tidak jiwamu masih utuh sekarang," Gaara merentangkan tangannya dan menciptakan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang untuk menghalau serangan dari bawah. Saat itu, mendadak saja dia merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa. Refleks, Gaara langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan begitu diretangkan kembali, dari arah bawah terdengar suara gemuruh dan dalam sekejab tanah di sekitar hutan itu bergerak tidak beraturan, menumbangkan pepohonan di sana.

_"Bisa mengendalikan elemen yang bahkan tak bersentuhan dengannya secara langsung… sebenarnya sampai mana kekuatan seorang Verbum Ebrithil?"_ batin Suigetsu, takjub melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Meski tanah telah berantakan dan pohon-pohon tumbang, serangan sulur tidak berhenti.

"Itu Zetsu!" Suigetsu menunjuk sosok seseorang dengan wujud yang sangat aneh, tubuhnya terselimuti jubah hitam sementara kepalanya ada di antara –sepertinya- tumbuhan pemakan serangga.

"Naruto, pakai apimu untuk menghadangnya, kita harus turun sekarang!"

Tak menunggu perintak kedua, Naruto memanggil Kyuubi dan mambuat kobaran api besar untuk menghadang Zetsu sementara mereka mencari tempat mendarat. Namun belum lagi dua naga itu merendahkan laju terbang mereka, mendadak saja muncul sesosok orang lain dan gerakan yang tak tertangkap mata, menyerang Gaara dan membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu terpental dari punggung Kimimaro.

"GAARA!" nyaris saja Naruto melompat kalau saja dia tidak melihat tubuh Gaara kini melayang di udara dengan bantuan elemen angin.

Tanpa suara, Gaara menyuruh yang lain untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Kini dia berhadapan dengan sosok berjubah hitam dan memakai topeng spiral berwarna oranye. Dari deskripsi itu, Gaara yakin dialah yang bernama Tobi, Jendral terkuat di Kerajaan Utara.

"Ah~ ternyata sesuai dengan kabar yang tersiar, Verbum Ebrithil itu memang hebat."

Gaara sempat tertegun mendengar suara melengking tinggi nan ceria yang keluar dari balik topeng aneh itu, tapi itu tak membuatnya mengurangi kewaspadaan.

"Yang Mulia memintaku membawamu ke istana, tapi ku rasa kau tidak akan menurut begitu saja yan? Tuan Verbum Ebrithil yang terhormat?"

Di sudut matanya, Gaara bisa melihat kalau Neji dan Kimimaro bisa mendarat dengan selamat di sisi hutan. Tanpa suara, Gaara melepaskan angin yang membantunya melayang dan terjun bebas ke arah sisa-sisa belantara yang masih bertahan. Dia pun menghilang di balik rimbunnya dedaunan.

Tobi terkekeh, "lawan main yang menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasa seperti ini," dia langsung menyusul ke tempat di mana Gaara menghilang.

.

_"Jelas sekali dia bukan manusia. Yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah kegelapan sempurna."_ Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya, bersembunyi di antara batang pepohonan, Gaara sebisa mungkin menekan aura dirinya. Dia sadar kalau dia tak bisa sembarangan melawan Tobi ini.

Mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya, Gaara berkonsentrasi pada semua gerakan yang ada di sekitarnya. Hembusan angin, gesekan dedaunan, getaran di tanah. Tapi tak satupun pertanda bahwa Tobi ada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Jantung Gaara seakan berhenti berdetak seketika saat mendengar suara Tobi tepat ada di sebelahnya. Gaara tak sempat menghindari serangan Tobi yang telak menghantam lengan kanannya. Tubuh Gaara terpental menghantam batang pohon yang langsung ambruk. Belum lagi Gaara sempat melakukan apapun, Tobi melesat ke depan dan langsung menyerang Gaara sekali lagi.

"ARGH!" Gaara mencoba berontak saat jemari Tobi erat mencengkram lehernya. Tapi Tobi terlalu kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari Kakuzu.

"Apa hanya seperti ini kekuatan Verbum Ebrithil? Mengecewakan. Kupikir kau lebih menarik dari ini."

_"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti Gaara!"_

Kobaran api membakar lengan Tobi, membuat cengkramannya melonggar dan memberi kesempatan pada Gaara untuk membebaskan diri. Gaara segera mengambil jarak aman dari Tobi, "Kenapa kau ke sini, Naruto?!" sosok Naruto muncul di sisi Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu bertempur sendiri. Aku akan menolongmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Gaara memandang Tobi yang dengan mudah memadamkan api Kyuubi di tangannya, "baiklah. Dia memang lawan yang tangguh."

_"Tak ada yang cukup tangguh untuk kita berdua, Galen."_

Suara Naruto yang menggema di ruang batinnya membuat Gaara tersenyum, _"sejak kapan kau jadi percaya diri seperti itu, Amato?"_

Komunikasi batin mereka tak berlangsung lama karena mendadak saja aura Tobi meningkat jauh lebih berbahaya. "Aah… bermain api bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri, anak muda," si topeng itu berjalan pelan menuju Gaara dan Naruto, "dan sangat tidak sopan menyerang orang tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Naruto meminta Kyuubi menjadi tombak untuknya, bersiaga penuh, dia mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerik Tobi. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menjerit merasakan bahaya yang bagaikan sabit dari kematian ada tepat di leher mereka. Apa atau siapapun yang ada di balik jubah hitam dan topeng aneh itu, ada kegelapan yang sangat pekat di sana. Naruto tak pernah merasakan kegelapan seperti ini dari semua musuh yang pernah menghadang mereka.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti mata telanjang, Tobi menyerang tanpa jeda sama sekali. Dia tak memakai senjata atau pun sihir, tapi serangannya bahkan sanggup membuat Gaara kewalahan. Dua pemuda pembawa Roh Suci itu mati-matian menahan serangan dari Tobi yang benar-benar tanpa cela, lengah sedikit saja, mereka pasti akan celaka.

"Agh!" satu tendangan membuat Naruto terpental cukup jauh. Tak lama, Gaara pun terkena pukulan telak di ulu hatinya, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Hei hei… yang benar saja. Masa baru segini kalian sudah kalah?" Tobi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan muncullah bola kegelapan di telapak tangannya, "karena aku bosan, aku bunuh saja kalian."

Tak mempedulikan nyeri di tubuhnya, Gaara langsung menuju ke arah Naruto. Tepat saat Tobi melemparkan dua bola kegelapan itu, Gaara menghadangnya dengan membuat perisai dari tanah. Namun bola kecil itu menyimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Perisai tanah Gaara hancur dalam sekejab dan ledakan besar pun terjadi. Gaara memeluk Naruto erat, tak peduli meski punggungnya terluka terkena bebatuan yang terpental tak tentu arah karena efek ledakan.

Setelah asap debu ledakan menghilang, Gaara dan Naruto masih bisa melihat Tobi berdiri di sana, Gaara menggumamkan satu kata dan tanah yang dipijak oleh Tobi langsung ambles dan menimbulkan lubang besar dalam hitungan detik. Namun seperti dugaan Gaara, Tobi bisa menghindar dari serangan semacam itu.

Adu kekuatan sihir tak bisa dihindari lagi. Gaara juga Naruto sama sekali tidak menahan diri. Mereka tahu Tobi bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan.

_"Amato, kalau seperti ini terus, kita bisa kalah,"_ Gaara membuat perisai sekali lagi dari tanah di sekitarnya, _"kita harus ganti strategi."_

Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berdiri berjajar dan mengatur nafas mereka hingga seirama. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka sejenak, dan begitu terbuka kembali, bola mata Gaara berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan bola mata Naruto menjadi merah menyala. Sosok Roh Suci Tanah dan Roh Suci Api tampak di belakang mereka.

"O ya, o ya…. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih menarik lagi," ujar Tobi, "aku juga akan serius kalau begitu," si pemakai topeng itu pun memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menerima segala jenis serangan.

Serangan pertama segera dilepaskan Gaara yang memakai elemen tanah untuk membuat tombak-tombak runcing yang langsung menyerang Tobi. Naruto menambahkan eleman api pada serangan Gaara, membuat efeknya jadi berlipat ganda. Kemudia, Gaara juga Naruto bersamaan merentangkan tangan mereka, kobaran api mengelilingi mereka dan sekejap kemudian, api itu pun langsung melesat menuju ke arah Tobi yang bisa menghindar dari serangan tadi.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Tobi bisa mengelak dari sambaran api yang mengejarnya tanpa henti. Sepertinya semua serangan Gaara dan Naruto hanya dianggap mainan saja, "ayolah! Ku pikir kalian benar-benar serius. Aku tak punya banyak waktu menemani kalian bermain di sini."

"_Dengan semua serangan macam itu… dia sama sekali tak terluka…"_ Gaara melindungi Naruto agar dia tetap berada di belakangnya.

"Gaara…"

Dalam sekejap mata, tobi kembali berada tepat di depan Gaara, dengan gerakan yang luar biasa cepat, dia menendang Gaara telak di dada, membuat tubuh pemuda itu terhempas ke belakang. Naruto juga tak sempat bereaksi karenaa tendangan Tobi yang lain menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terpelanting. Naruto menabrak sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang mencuat dari dalam tanah, begitu kerasnya hingga pemuda itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Darah segar dimuntahkan Gaara beberapa kali. Satu serangan barusan mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya, "Na… ruto… AKH!"

Tobi telah kembali di hadapan Gaara dan sekali lagi mencengkram leher pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Kali ini selamat tinggal untuk selamanya, tuan Verbum Ebrithil."

Pandangan Gaara mulai kabur karena kurangnya oksigen yang masuk. Di ambang kesadarannya, dia sempat melihat sorot mata Tobi dari lubang kecil di topengnya. Sorot mata yang mengerikan, dingin, bagai gunung es yang tak terjamah.

Dalam batas ketahanannya, mendadak saja tubuhnya terlepas dari cengkraman Tobi. Otaknya belum mampu mencerna apa-apa saat seseorang menyambar pinggangnya dan membawanya menjauh dari Tobi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara menarik nafas dalam, memenuhi pasukan oksigen yang sempat terputus. Samar dia melihat seseorang memapahnya, "… siapa?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Gaara dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kami bukan musuhmu," orang itu membaringkan Gaara di tanah dan menyentuh tempat dimana Tobi menyerang Gaara.

Perlahan Gaara merasa kondisinya semakin membaik, sakit yang terasa pun mulai menghilang. Dia tahu luka dalamnya pulih karena orang ini, "Naruto…"

"Tenanglah. Dia ada di sampingmu."

Tangan Gaara dibimbing untuk menyentuh jemari yang dia kenal benar, jemari Naruto.

Mrasakan detak jantung Naruto dari sentuhan itu, Gaara sepenuhnya merasa lega, "Naruto…" beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya mulai jelas hingga dia bisa melihat sosok orang yang menolongnya. Seorang pria berwajah lembut dengan luka memanjang di wajahnya. Lalu dia memaksakan diri untuk menoleh dan melihat pria lain berambut keperakan tengah bertarung melawan Tobi.

Memahami pertanyaan yang ada dalam pandangan Gaara, pria itu tersenyum, "namaku Iruka, dan dia Kakashi. Kami… bisa dibilang ada urusan pribadi dengan Tobi ini. Kami sudah menungunya sekian lama untuk keluar dari istana dan kesempatan itu datang hari ini."

Gaara duduk dibantu oleh Iruka, "siapa kalian? Orang biasa tak akan mungkin bisa seimbang melawan Tobi."

Iruka memandang Kakashi yang tengah melawan Tobi, meski tampak terdesak, tapi bisa mengimbanginya, "kami berasal dari salah satu desa yang ada di benua ini. Tapi sejak Tobi merata tanahkan desa, kami pun berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menimba ilmu dari orang-orang dan roh-roh tua yang kami temui. Saat kami dengar bahwa keempat pembawa Roh Suci menuju ke benua Utara, kami tahu misi kami adalah untuk membantu kalian."

Mendadak Iruka berhenti bicara. Matanya yang semula berwarna hitam kelam kini berubah menjadi keemasan.

"Kau… kau dan Kakashi…"

Iruka tersenyum, "kami akan atasi Tobi, pulihkan dirimu dan pemuda itu!" lalu Iruka berdiri dan sekejap kemudian pemuda itu sudah ada di samping Kakashi dan menyerang Tobi dengan gerakan yang benar-benar seirama dengan gerakan Kakashi.

Gaara tak membuang waktu untuk menonton, dia segera membawa Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Dengan meminjam kekuatan milik Roh Suci Tanah, Gaara menyembuhkan luka-luka Naruto yang lumayan parah. Namun belum setengah jalan, mendadak saja dia mendengar suara dentuman keras dari arah belakangnya. Segera Gaara memeluk Naruto erat agar pemuda itu tak terluka lagi. Belum reda suara dentuman itu, Gaara melihat Suigetsu dan Sasuke terpelanting beberapa meter di depannya.

Dua pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berteriak satu sama lain.

"Sudah kubilang caramu itu berbahaya, bodoh!" seru Suigetsu.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara! Kau mau terus ada di dalam tumbuhan menjijikkan itu?" suara Sasuke tak kalah keras.

"Kau bisa membunuh kita semua kalau menyerang tanpa strategi."

Akhirnya Gaara kesal sendiri melihat pertengkaran tidak penting itu. Memakai satu 'kata', Gaara menghantam kening dua pemuda itu dengan kerikil yang ada di dekatnya, membuat Suigetsu dan Sasuke mengaduh bersamaan lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau kalian masih punya tenaga untuk bertengkar, lebih baik palkai tenaga itu untuk memikirkan cara melawan musuh," ujar Gaara pelan, tapi nadanya penuh ancaman. Membuat dua pemuda itu langsung diam, "dimana Neji dan Kimimaro?"

Suigetsu yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, "entahlah. Aku dan Sasuke tertelan salah satu tumbuhan ciptaan Zetsu. Saat kami –Sasuke tepatnya- meledakkan tumbuhan itu, kami terlempar sampai ke sini."

Gaara baru sadar kalau tubuh Sasuke dan Suigetsu penuh dengan cairan semacam lendir.

"Siapa kedua orang itu?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pertarungan yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Bala bantuan tak terduga. Mereka kuat, plus mereka adalah orang yang terikat 'nama sejati' sama seperti aku dan Naruto. Kehadiran mereka sebanding dengan 20 orang sekaligus."

Tak lama, Naruto mulai sadar, dia langsung merasa lega melihat Gaara ada di dekatnya.

Langsung melupakan Suigetsu dan Sasuke, Gaara mengusap sisi wajah Naruto, "hei… bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian cari Neji dan Kimimaro. Aku akan membantu dua orang itu," Gaara memandang Naruto sebelum pemuda itu sempat bicara, "kau pergi bersama mereka!"

Sadar kalau Gaara sedang tak bisa dibantah, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke juga Suigetsu, meski seluruh tubuhnya memberi isyarat agar dua pemuda itu tak dekat-dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

"Sai, apa persiapannya sudah selesai semua?" ujar Minato pada murid kepercayaannya itu.

"Semua sudah siap. Kami bisa berangkat kapan saja."

Minato memandang beberapa prajurit terkuat suku Naga juga sudah tampak siap, termasuk Hanabi, sepupu Neji, "kalian berhati-hatilah. Kita tak tahu ada apa di benua itu."

"Guru tenang saja. Lagipula kita datang dengan membawa pasukan yang tak akan disangka oleh Raja Utara."

Minato tersenyum. Mata birunya memandang ke arah pasukan yang akan berangkat menuju ke tanah utara. Memang bukan pasukan biasa, karena ada empat ekor naga muda yang telah siap dengan perlengkapan tempur mereka. Walau masih berusia sekitar satu minggu, para naga yang memang adalah ras yang istimewa, mereka sudah memiliki intelegensi dan kebijaksanaan yang tinggi. Walau sebenarnya ada delapan ekor naga, tapi untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk, sepasang naga tetap berada di sisi aman.

Lagipula baru lewat beberapa hari sejak pasukan Utara mendadak menyerbu dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, seandainya para Naga tak ada di sini, bisa dipastikan kehancuran tak akan bisa dielakkan.

"Kami akan berangkat sekarang," Sai membenahi posisi busur dan anak panahnya. Bertempur di atas naga membuatnya harus memakai senjata jarak jauh agar tidak terlalu memforsir energi sihirnya.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Minato mengikuti Sai berjalan ke arah seekor naga bersisik merah, "semoga semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

Sai mengangguk lalu dia pun memanjat naik ke punggung naga yang telah dilengkapi sadel juga tempat senjata. Tiga prajurit suku Naga pun telah siap di atas naga mereka masing-masing, "kami pergi dulu."

Keempat naga itu bersamaan mengepakkan sayap mereka dan kemudian melesat tinggi ke udara dan segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Minato juga yang lainnya memandang kearah utara, berharap agar semua akan kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Gaara berpijak pada sebuah batu yang mencuat dari dalam tanah yang kini kondisinya sudah sangat berantakan. Lubang-lubang besar tercipta hasil tabrakan dua energi yang luar biasa. Retakan pun tampak sejauh mata memandang. Pohon-pohon tumbang, bahkan sebagian terbakar. Mata hijau Gaara memandang pada Kakashi dan Iruka yang berdiri bersisian, keduanya mengalami luka yang tak ringan, namun mata mereka masih memancarkan kekuatan untuk terus bertarung. Di sisi lain, Tobi mulai tampak habis kesabaran. Topeng yang dia pakai telah pecah dan menampakkan separuh wajahnya. Dari bola mata semerah darah milik Tobi, Gaara bisa merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang luar biasa. Rasanya kesadaran jiwanya bisa terhisap bila dia terus memandang mata itu.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak!" Tobi menghapus darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, sudah tak terdengar lagi suara riang aneh darinya, yang ada hanya nada penuh ancaman dan amarah. Di tangan kanannya kini berkumpul energi kegelapan yang membentuk pedang, tak tertangkap mata, tobi sudah menyerang Kakashi yang hampir saja terkena sabetan telak pedang itu kalau saja Iruka tak segera memasang energi pelindung. Namun serangn Tobi terlalu kuat hingga energi pelindung itu pun langsung hancur, menghempaskan dua pria di baliknya.

Gaara meminjam energi Roh Suci Tanah dan kini menggenggam sebilah pedang yang dipakainya untuk menyerang Tobi. Suara aduan pedang sejenak mendominasi di sana walau jelas Gaara sangat terdesak.

"Mundur!"

Mendengar suara Iruka, Gaara langsung melompat jauh ke belakang, dalam jarak aman jangkauan pedang Tobi. Detik berikutnya Iruka dan Kakashi maju bersamaan. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam sepasang belati dan dua pria itu bergerak dalam satu sinkronisasi yang luar biasa. Saat itu mendadak saja Gaara merasa sangat lemas sampai dia jatuh berlutut di tanah.

_"Jangan memaksakan dirimu,"_ suara Roh Suci Tanah terdengar lembut di benak Gaara, _"kau sudah terlalu banyak memakai energimu hari ini."_

"Tapi aku harus membantu mereka…"

Sosok Roh Suci Tanah muncul di segelah Gaara dan menopang tubuh pemuda yang hampir tak sadarkan diri itu, "Verbum Ebrithil pun punya batasan. Serahkan ini pada mereka!"

Tak mendebat, Gaara duduk bersandar pada Roh Suci Tanah. Tak bisa dia ingkari kalau tubuhnya saat ini memang dalam titik terenda. Dia memakai 'kata' penyerangan dengan intensitas tinggi dan juga berkali-kali meminjam energi Roh Suci Tanah yang membuat beban tubuhnya menjadi bertambah. Terlebih dia tahu, meski Kakashi dan Iruka sangat kuat, mereka tak memiliki energi roh yang cukup tinggi untuk menghalau kegelapan dalam tubuh Tobi.

Nyaris saja putus asa, mendadak Gaara merasakan energi yang sangat luar biasa menembus ruang benaknya. Bukan energi kegelapan, tapi satu energi yang sangat murni.

Gaara memandang ke arah langit yang sudah berubah gelap. Awalnya dia tak melihat apapun, namun perlahan tapi pasti dia melihat sesuatu terbang ke arahnya. Gaara langsung berdiri begitu menyadari sosok yang ada jauh di sana. Gaara juga bisa mendengar suara raungan yang mengguncang tanah, jadi tak salah lagi, itu pasti para naga, karena kini sosok Roh Suci Air dan sosok naga Kimimaro tampak diantara hutan rimba itu, seolah memberi tahu posisi mereka pada naga yang lain.

"Keberuntungan masih ada di pihak kita," Gaara berdiri, masih bertumpu pada sosok Roh Suci Tanah.

"Kau masih sanggup, nak?"

"Selama kau masih menjagaku, aku akan bertahan."

"Kau sepakin pandai berbicara manis."

Gaara tersenyum tipis sebelum memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan energi Roh Suci Tanah menghilang dari sampingnya dan kembali merasuk dalam jiwanya, **"venite ad me amicis meis, erit nobis destruere tenebris."**

Raungan naga terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, kemudian dalam waktu teramat singkat, tempat itu telah dikepung oleh empat naga muda yang langsung mengambil posisi siaga terhadap Tobi. Kakashi dan Iruka tampak takjub akan kehadiran empat makhluk yang hanya mereka kenal dari legenda.

Sebaliknya, mata Tobi masih tetap menyala berbahaya walah sadar saat ini dia bukan lagi yang mendominasi, "Bagus. Akhirnya kalian serius." Tobi menghilangkan energi kegelapan di tangannya dan berdiri santai, "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo serang aku!" Tantangnya.

Saat Kakashi akan melesat maju, Gaara menahannya. Sang Verbum Ebrithil itu melepaskan roh dari raganya dan kini berada di antara dua pria yang semenjak tadi membantunya.

"Dengan bantuan para naga, aku bisa melenyapkan kegelapan dalam diri Tobi, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menahannya. 2 menit saja. Kalian bisa?"

"2 menit… ku rasa kami bisa." Kakashi menyiagakan lagi kedua belati di tangannya, "Ayo, Iruka. Kita akhiri sekarang."

Adu kekuatan kali ini berkali lipat lebih cepat dan lebih mematikan dari serangan pertama. Gaara duduk bersila dan menyentuh batin setiap naga, meminta mereka membantunya untuk mengurung Tobi begitu Kakashi dan Iruka berhasil menghentikannya. Para naga menuruti permintaan sang Verbum Ebrithil dan tak ikut menyerang, melainkan mengalirkan energi mereka pada Gaara. Sementara para penunggang diam terpana menyaksikan pertarungan dihadapan mereka, meski begitu, mereka sama sekali tak lengah.

Akhirnya dua menit yang diminta Gaara berhasil didapatkan Kakashi dan Iruka. Semenjak tadi, saat dua pria itu menyerang Tobi; Gaara membuat semacam sekat pembatas berbentuk pentagram di sekitar wilayah itu dengan dia dan para naga sebagai ujungnya dan Tobi terkurung tepat di tengahnya. Kakashi dan Iruka tahu bahwa mereka dalam bahaya kalau terus berada di tempat itu, jadi dengan gerak cepat, mereka keluar dari pentagram itu.

Setelah itu, Gaara mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan membaca sebaris mantra. Garis pentagram menyala merah dan mengeluarkan energi luar biasa. Pengaruh dari energi itu menekan kekuatan kegelapan dalam diri Tobi dan dia mengeluarkan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Tanah bergetar saat kegelapan dalam tubuh Tobi berontak dan mulai tertarik keluar.

"Kekuatannya tak seimbang. Dia dalam bahaya." Iruka memandang Kakashi yang mengangguk. Lalu keduanya beralih ke belakang tubuh Gaara yang ada jauh di luar pentagram. Mereka menyentuh kedua pundak Gaara dan menyelaraskan energi mereka dengan anak muda itu.

Sekejap begitu energi mereka bersentuhan dengan energi Gaara, baik Kakashi maupun Iruka tak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu merasakan satu aliran energi yang jauh lebih kuat dari segala roh yang pernah mereka temui. Kemudian di hadapan mereka muncullah sosok Roh Suci Tanah yang membuat dua pria muda itu terperangah takjub, tak pernah merasakan energi yang mengalir kuat namun juga lembut disaat yang sama. Kemudian di samping Roh Suci Tanah muncullah tiga Roh Suci lainnya yang laingsung menyamakan aliran energi mereka demi memusnahkan kegelapan yang telah terperangkap.

Benturan energi maha dahsyat membuat satu ledakan yang menghancurkan hutan di sana. Kegelapan dalam tubuh Tobi meronta liar, mencoba mendobrak pentagram yang mengurungnya, tapi percuma. Seluruh elemen utama telah berkumpul dan tak akan ada yang bisa memecah kesatuan energi mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, elemen Tanah, Api, Air dan Angin semakin menekan kegelapan masuk kedalam tubuh Tobi, terus menekannya hingga tubuh Tobi tak lagi sanggup menahan dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping, kembali pada ketiadaan.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang serius. Dia hanya kelelahan… lagi." Sasuke menyelimuti Gaara yang tadi langsung ambruk begitu selesai memusnahkan Tobi. Dia sudah tidak mau komentar tentang Gaara yang hobi sekali memaksakan diri. "Kau juga istirahatlah!" katanya pada Naruto yang tak beranjak dari sebelah Gaara. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri Neji yang sedang berbincang dengan para penunggang naga juga Sai. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut saat keempat naga itu datang, ini benar-benar bantuan yang tak terduga.

"Ku lihat kau sudah banyak perkembangan, Sasuke." Sai berdiri di depan 'junior'nya itu.

"Mau tidak mau." Sasuke melirik sekilas pada sosok naga Kimimaro yang ada di antara saudara-saudaranya, "Aku tak menyangka kau terpilih untuk menjadi partner naga."

Sai memandang naga bersisik merah yang menjadi partnernya, "aku sendiri tidak menyangka. Padahal aku kan bukan dari suku naga."

"Tapi Sai ini hebat, lho!" Hanabi mendadak muncul diantara Sasuke dan Sai, "dia dan naganya sudah kompak sekali. Padahal aku sendiri masih sering berselisih paham sama nagaku." Ujar gadis itu.

"Kebetulan saja aku dapat yang penurut."

Malam sudah larut, mereka semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Dibantu energi para naga, di sekitar tempat itu telah terbentuk semacam sekat pembatas yang membuat mereka tak terlacak. Pertempuran dengan Tobi dan Zetsu tadi cukup membuat mereka kelelahan. Sasuke yakin, andai tadi para naga tak datang, Zetsu tak akan bisa dikalahkan. Begitu juga dengan Tobi. Dua jendral kegelapan itu luar biasa kuatnya, seumur hidup, Sasuke tak pernah merasa begini lelah.

Naruto mengusap kepala Gaara yang tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia lega merasakan energi Gaara yang tetap tenang seperti biasa, artinya memang tak ada yang gawat. Saat itu Kakashi dan Iruka datang mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Iruka, duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di sebelah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja. Gaara ini memang suka sekali memaksakan diri."

Iruka memandang wajah pemuda yang terlelap itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa seorang Verbum Ebrithil adalah pemuda belia ini. Terlebih lagi sekarang mereka bersama para pembawa Roh Suci, sungguh tak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantu kami melawan Tobi," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, "tanpa kalian, mungkin Gaara tak akan bisa mengurung Tobi."

Iruka ikut tersenyum, "Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih."

Lalu Kakashi ikut duduk di sebelah Iruka, "Apa setelah ini kalian akan langsung menuju ke istana?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk, "Menurut rencana barusan katanya para naga akan mengalihkan perhatian pasukan kegelapan sementara kami akan menyusup masuk ke dalam Istana. Suigetsu tahu jalan bawah tanah yang bisa kami tembus."

Mendengar nama itu, Kakashi memandang pemuda yang adalah keturunan langsung dari raja Utara, "apa benar dia ada dipihak kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, "dulu sih semua masih ragu, tapi Suigetsu telah mengikatkan jiwanya dengan sumpah pada Gaara, memakai bahasa kuno, jadi dia tak mungkin berkhianat." Naruto membenahi selimut Gaara, "Lalu… apa rencana kalan setelah ini?"

Kakashi dan Iruka saling berpandangan, "Kami tak mungkin lepas tangan begitu saja. Kami akan ikut ke istana, semakin banyak orang akan semakin baik kan? Itu pun kalau kalian tidak keberatan." Kata Iruka.

Segera Naruto menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Kami terbantu sekali kalau kalian bersedia bergabung dengan kami."

Tak lama Suigetsu datang membawa wadah air dan roti khas suku naga, "Mereka datang membawa perbekalan. Makanlah! Aku bawakan juga untuk Gaara."

"Ou. Makasih, Suigetsu. Mana Kimimaro?" Naruto memberikan roti pada Iruka dan Kakashi.

Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Lepas kangen dengan 'adik-adik'nya."

Mata biru Naruto memandang sosok naga Kimimaro dikelilingi para naga muda. Sepertinya bahagia sekali, itu membuatnya tersenyum, "Syukurlah, dengan begini Kimimaro tak akan kesepian lagi. Ya… meski kalau ada Suigetsu sih dia tak akan kesepian."

Suigetsu menjitak kepala Naruto sepenuh hati dan berbalik pergi, menulikan diri pada tawa Naruto.

Sisa hari itu berlalu dengan damai, walau begitu mereka tahu kalau apa yang menunggu mereka setelah ini akan berlipat kali lebih mengerikan dari apa yang pernah mereka hadapi. Namun keyakinan dan harapan tetap tersimpan di dalam hati. Karena mereka tak sendiri, karena mereka memiliki hal yang penting, hal yang ingin dilindungi. Apapun yang akan menghadang, selama mereka tak kehilangan keyakinan, mereka tahu mereka bisa.

Mereka pasti bisa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sudah! Jangan tanya kapan tamat #authorgeje

Huhuhuhu~ perkembangan yang bahkan diluar dugaan saya. Plus saya skip aja itu tentang si Zetsu. Ga penting juga sih =3= Jadi sepertinya chap depan baru last battle deh. #kuburdiri Saya masih menunggu saran, kritik dan masukan demi kelangsungan fic ini #kaburketimbuktu

**venite ad me amicis meis, erit nobis destruere tenebris : Come to me, my friends, we will destroy the darkness.**


End file.
